Stranded
by lovessamcedes
Summary: Sam is a well known playboy and Mercedes can't stand him. They bump into each other after graduating college on a cruise ship and later get stranded in a resort island. Sam wants her badly but Mercedes resists him. Will Sam succeed in winning Mercedes? There will be some appearances by other Glee characters but this is mainly a Samcedes fic.
1. Stranded

Welcome to my crazy new fic, for those of you who are used to my work welcome back. I hope you enjoy this story.

Please excuse any mistakes you may see.

Summary: Sam is a well known playboy and Mercedes can't stand him. They bump into each other after graduating college on a cruise ship and later get stranded in a resort island. Sam wants her badly but Mercedes resists him. Will Sam succeed in winning Mercedes?

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)

* * *

Mercedes had just graduated from college. To celebrate her freedom, she and some of her friends had decided to take a 7 day cruise to the Bahamas. The group consisted of her best friend Finn Hudson, Tina Cohen-Chang, and her boyfriend, Mike Chang. They had all met during orientation at UCLA and quickly became fast friends.

Although she was close to Tina and Mike, Finn and Mercedes were inseparable. When they first met, they were both going through breakups with their significant others and through their heartbreak their friendship had formed into what it was today. Finn was her life saver; he would comfort her when she needed it and help her out when she was in a bind. She didn't know what she would do without him.

It was the first day of the cruise and the weather was nice so she and the gang had decided to spend the afternoon at the pool. Mercedes was donning a purple one pieces bathing suit with a black sarong tied to her hips, a black floppy hat, and dark sunglass; she brought along with her a copy of Nicholas Sparks, A Walk to Remember. She was enjoying her book when she heard giggling coming from the other side of the pool. Mercedes looked up and noticed two girls chatting up a blonde guy. When she took a closer look, she noticed that the guy in question was none other than her ex-boyfriend, Sam Evans.

Mercedes rolled her eyes upon seeing his antics. She had dated Sam all through high school; he was her first love, the guy who took her virginity, and her only boyfriend. They had ended their relationship mutually when Mercedes got accepted to UCLA. Sam was NYU bound and they had both agreed that it would be better for them to stay friends. They had stayed in touch at first but life had taken over and soon their friendship fizzled.

Sam used to be a nice guy while they were dating but as soon as he got to New York he had changed; because of his family's millionaire status his wild ways were often broadcasted in gossip magazines. Mercedes couldn't believe that the boy she loved had turned out to be a playboy. His attitude disgusted her; in a way she was glad that they had ended things before going to college. If they had stayed together she was sure that Sam would have ended up cheating on her and breaking her heart.

Mercedes took her gaze off of Sam and nudged Finn who was lounging next to her. "Finny… Can you do me a favor?"

Finn took of his shades and smiled at her. "You know I'd do anything for you, Cedes… What is it?"

She pointed in Sam's direction and said, "If that blonde guy over there comes over here, can you pretend to be my boyfriend?"

Whenever there were any unsuitable suitors, Mercedes would always make Finn act like her boyfriend to steer them away. The best part about using Finn as her decoy was, guys were easily intimidated by her 6 foot 3 inches tall best friend.

"No problem, Cedes." Finn smirked.

Mercedes smiled brightly at her best friend and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks Finn, you're a life saver."

When Mercedes settled back on her lounger, she saw out of the corner of her eye that Sam was making his way towards her. She swallowed and tried to stabilize her now ragged breath. _Why am I so nervous?_

"Mercy?" Sam scrunched his brows to get a better look at her.

Mercedes slipped off her sunglasses and said, "Hi Sam…" Mercedes stared at Sam and was amazed at how handsome he was. He had obviously bulked up judging from the muscles on his arms and abs, his hair was now shorter and darker. Sam no longer looked like the boy she had left in Lima, OH. He was now a man, one that she should steer clear of.

"How have you been?" Sam said excitedly, flashing Mercedes a bright smile.

Sam sat down on her lounger, his thigh brushing up against her calf. The action sent tingles up and down her spine. Mercedes cleared her suddenly dry throat and answered, "I'm doing great." She gazed at Finn who was giving her the 'who is this guy?' look and continued to say, "Sam, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Finn Hudson… Finn this is my friend from high school, Sam Evans."

Sam held out his hand to Finn and said, "Nice to meet you man…"

"Same here…" Finn took Sam's hand and shook it.

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence but Finn broke it by saying. "So how was my Cedes back in high school? We met in college and quickly fell in love but I don't know much about her high school career." He got up from his lounger and joined her. Finn cuddled up to her and said, "I bet guys were lining up to date her huh." He kissed her on the lips after the statement.

Sam cleared his throat and got up. When he was standing in front of them he said, "Yeah, Mercy was the girl every boy wanted but couldn't have. She's kind hearted and a great singer. We met at glee club actually. Mercy was the reason why the New Directions won the Nationals title on our senior year." Sam gazed directly at her while he said those words.

Mercedes was surprised that Sam did not bring up their relationship history. To be honest, she was actually a little hurt by it. _It must not be that important to him._ She shook herself from her musing and asked, "So who did you come here with?"

He glanced back at the two girls who were now flirting with a mohawk haired guy. "I'm here with a few friends from college." He stared back at her for a few moments and finally said, "I better get back to my friends. It was really nice to see you again, Mercy and it was nice to meet you Finn. I guess I'll see you guys around." With those words he left them.

Mercedes let out the breath that she was holding when Sam was finally gone. She knew that she shouldn't let him get to her but she just couldn't help it. Sam was her first love and she suspected that she would always be drawn to him.

"So is Sam your ex-boyfriend?" Finn asked, bringing Mercedes out of her musing.

"Yeah…"

"I suspected so. I think he still wants you, Cedes…" Finn stated looking at her seriously.

Mercedes couldn't believe that Finn would say that. Sam doesn't care about her; he only cared about his next conquest. "I think you're crazy Finn. Sam is a playboy. There is no way I'm going back to him…"

Finn grinned wickedly at her and said, "Oh trust me, he wants you. I know guys like him. I was like him before I went to college. Sam Evans wants you and he would not stop until he gets what he wants."

* * *

Sam couldn't believe what had just happened. He was lounging around the pool area of the cruise ship with Puck and the skanks that Puck had decided to drag along on their 'guys only trip', when he saw his ex-girlfriend Mercedes Jones. Mercedes looked just as beautiful as the day he last saw her. Sam wanted to make sure that it was truly Mercedes he was seeing so he approached her. He called out her name and when she took the shades off her face, Sam knew right away that this was _his_ Mercy.

Sam had missed her terribly and was so excited to see her again but his happiness was taken away from him when Mercedes introduced the guy sitting next to her as her boyfriend. Finn Hudson seemed like a nice guy who was obviously enamored by Mercedes. He questioned Sam about their high school years and Sam honestly answered; leaving out the part that he and Mercedes used to date. Sam knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help gazing into Mercedes' eyes while chatting about their history. Mercedes was the only girl he had ever loved, after they had broken up Sam had thrown away his dorky image and became a bad boy in college.

Most of the time he didn't even like himself and didn't know why he became the way he was. A part of him knew why but he would never admit it, instead he preferred living in denial and fucking random woman, disposing them when he had gotten tired of them. Sam had thought that jealousy would grip him when Finn kissed Mercedes on the lips but funny enough the jealousy never came. He actually found the kiss to be humorous; it was like Mercedes was kissing her brother. There was no passion in the kiss; in the past when Sam and Mercedes would kiss fireworks would go off. Finn Hudson was not doing it for Mercedes, Sam was sure of it. When he walked away from the couple Sam smirked gleefully, he was determined to get Mercedes back. He would do everything in his power to break up the happy couple, even if he had to fuck her into submission to get the job done.

xxxxx

After the initial run in at the pool that day, Sam was disappointed to not have another encounter with Mercedes. He had hoped to see her at dinner that night but luck was not on his side. Puck had suggested that they check out the dance club and since he had not seen Mercedes, Sam had agreed. It was 11 pm when they arrived at the club; they were shown to a booth and had immediately ordered alcohol. One of the 'skanks' named Candy had forced him to dance with her and after hearing her whine and beg, Sam had finally had enough and reluctantly joined her on the dance floor.

He was about to leave after the first song when he spied Mercedes coming down to the dance floor with an Asian girl he had not been introduced to. Mercedes looked smokin' wearing a form fitted red dress that molded to her delicious curves.

"I need to go…" Sam said letting go of Candy and walking away from her before she could protest.

It only took a few strides before he was by Mercedes' side. She was laughing and grinding herself onto the Asian girl with not a care in the world. Sam licked his lips as he watched her dance. She was so sexy at that moment that Sam would do anything for another chance to bury his now throbbing cock into her pussy.

After watching her for a few minutes, Sam couldn't take it anymore. He walked up behind her, pressed her back onto his front and started grounding his erection onto her. "What the fuck?" Mercedes said as she swayed drunkenly. She turned around just then. "What are you doing Sam?" She asked angrily.

Sam smirked; he reached out to her and brought her body onto his again. He then whispered in her ear. "I'm dancing with you…" Sam licked the shell of her ear and continued to say. "You like that Mercy… Hmm…"

"You can't do that with me Sam. I have a boyfriend." Mercedes protested but didn't make a move to detach herself from him.

Sam slid his hands lower and began massaging her bountiful ass. "Where is the boyfriend tonight? It looks like he couldn't give a damn about his girlfriend. If he really cared he would've been here with you."

"He-he's not feeling well… He went to bed early." Mercedes stammered.

"His loss…" Sam stated before pressing his lips onto Mercedes'. He began lapping at her bottom lip asking for permission to enter; his wish was granted almost immediately. Sam then stuck his tongue inside her hot mouth and kissed her greedily. When Sam heard Mercedes moan, he knew he had her. He ground his cock onto her supple body while he continued to kiss her lips and grope her ass.

Sam was enjoying the kiss until he heard somebody clear their throat and said, "Cedes, who is this?"

Mercedes pulled away from him. "Erm… This is Sam. We went to high school together." She said nervously.

"Hello Sam... I'm Tina." The other girl smiled at him and turned to Mercedes. "Is that how you greet your old friends Cedes by practically having sex with him on the dance floor?" Mercedes looked away from him and didn't answer Tina's question.

"It's about damn time you found someone Cedes. You've been single for way too long…" Tina stated smiling at her friend. "Well, I better go find Mike now. It was nice to meet you Sam." With that she left the both of them alone in search of this Mike person.

Mercedes was about to follow Tina but Sam wouldn't let her. He grabbed her wrist and slammed her body onto his. "So you're single huh… Now, why would you lie to me Mercy?" He cupped her face in his hands so she would look at him.

"Because I hate you Sam… Now let me go!" Mercedes spat out.

Sam should be offended by her statement but he wasn't because he knew she was lying. "If you hate me, you wouldn't have kissed me so desperately or let me touch you like I did just now." To prove his point, Sam let go of her face and laid his hands onto her ripe breasts. He gave them a little squeeze and heard Mercedes groan in ecstasy.

"See… You do want me." Sam whispered in her ears.

Mercedes' drew her head away from him and glared at him. "Oh go fuck yourself Sam…" She stumbled away from him then.

Sam smiled wickedly and followed her out of the club. "Where are you going?" He said when they were outside.

"Stop following me you idiot or I'm gonna call security on your ass…" Mercedes warned without looking back at him.

Sam trailed her silently to the elevators, when the doors opened he went in with her and pressed the button to his level. "Why won't you leave me alone Sam…" Mercedes said from the corner of the elevator.

He approached her and said, "Because I want you." Sam didn't wait for her to answer; he immediately pressed his body onto hers and kissed her hungrily. Mercedes didn't attempt to refuse him so he stuck his tongue into her mouth and dueled his tongue with hers. When the elevator doors opened he guided her body out and onto his suite door without detaching their lips.

Sam fumbled with the keycard but finally managed to open the door. He quickly maneuvered their bodies into the suite and slammed the door shut with his foot. Sam then pushed Mercedes onto his bed and got on top of her; returning to their kiss.

"Tell me you don't want me Mercy and I'll leave you alone. I want you so badly but I'm not going to take advantage of you." Sam stated while kissing the tops of her breasts.

"Oh god, I want you Sam…" Mercedes whimpered lustfully.

Sam didn't need to be told twice. He took off their clothes speedily and sucked her pebbled chocolate nipple. "Ugh…" Mercedes moaned. Sam snaked his right hand down her body and fingered her wet pussy, teasing her clit.

He drew away from her breast and gazed into her dark eyes. Mercedes looked so beautiful in the throes of passion. "You like that baby… You like it when Sammy fingers your wet pussy?"

"Yes… Fuck me now Sam…" Mercedes begged.

Hearing Mercedes say those words intensified his desire for her. Sam let go of her body and went to his pants to retrieve the condom in his wallet. He then ripped the wrapper off and rolled the condom onto his throbbing cock. Sam mounted Mercedes and slowly entered her sopping pussy. She was so tight that it took him a few tries before he was fully seated inside her. "Oh fuck you're tight." Sam growled.

He pumped into her slowly but Mercedes protested by saying. "Fuck me harder Sam. Slam your cock into me hard and fast!"

Sam abided her wish and began fucking her hard. Slamming into her pussy with all the strength he had. "Yes… Just like that… Fuck me hard just like that…" Mercedes moaned.

"Fuck baby, you're gonna make me cum if you keep saying shit like that…" Sam hissed. Mercedes' pussy felt so tight on his throbbing cock that he felt like he was going to spew his spunk any second now.

Sam knew he had to make her release first so he latched his lips onto her nipple and began sucking on it. He kept fucking her hard and fast and before long she was screaming. "I'm cumming…" When Sam felt her pussy convulsing, massaging his shaft he groaned, "Oh fuck…" as he filled his condom to the brim with his cum. He panted and lowered his body onto her, kissing her softly as he caught his breath.

When Sam had found his strength again he excused himself to dispose the used condom. He came back quickly to find that Mercedes was already sound asleep. He got onto bed, spooned her and kissed Mercedes on her head. It didn't take long before sleep overtook him.

* * *

So what did you think? Did you love it or hate it? I bet a lot of you like Ain't Shit Sam in this fic. I've always wanted to write him that way and decided to use it in this fic.

Leave me a review. The more reviews I get, the faster I write. If I get none it's just a sign that you don't like it and I might not even continue. Just kidding.

Well until next time readers, thank you for reading…

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Something Sweet

**Here's chapter 2. Thank you for all the alerts, favorites and reviews. I'm so excited that this fic had gotten 25 reviews in its first chapter. I will try my very best to keep this fic as interesting as possible for you guys.**

**Please excuse any mistakes you may see.**

**I know I always post shout outs for my stories but this time around I'm just going to thank each and every one of you via PM. Sorry but the shout outs are taking too long and if the reviews keep on pouring in then I will have a full page of just shout outs. Lol. I hope you all understand and not be disappointed. I still love all of your reviews. :)**

**Enjoy the chapter guys.**

**Summary: Sam is a well known playboy and Mercedes can't stand him. They bump into each other after graduating college on a cruise ship and later get stranded in a resort island. Sam wants her badly but Mercedes resists him. Will Sam succeed in winning Mercedes?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)**

* * *

_What the fuck did I do?_ Mercedes thought when she woke up the next morning. Sam's arm and leg were draped across her naked body while his face was buried on her neck. _Oh no, I slept with him. What the hell was I thinking? _At the realization of what she did, Mercedes could feel bile rising in her throat, her mouth was cottony dry and she had the worst hangover she'd ever experienced. Mercedes didn't move for fear of waking Sam up. She lay next to him, thinking about the occurrences of last night.

Mercedes remembered going to the club with Finn, Tina, and Mike. She was plastered within the hour due to the excessive amount of alcohol that she had consumed as soon as they got to the club. Mercedes and Tina had wanted to dance and the guys were nowhere to be found at the time so they headed down to the dance floor by themselves. Mercedes was having a great time dancing provocatively with Tina until she felt someone behind her pressed his erection onto her back. When she turned around she saw Sam with a smug smile on his face, acting like nothing had happened. She asked him what he was doing and was surprised when he pulled her onto his body and whispered seductively in her ear. Mercedes couldn't remember what happened next, all she remembered were their lips crashing, Tina telling Sam that she was single and then Mercedes leaving the club not long after that. _How the hell did I end up here?_

Just then, flashes of the night she shared with Sam hit her. Sam had asked her if he could have sex with her and she had agreed, no not agree, she had begged him to fuck her. _What is wrong me?_ It was the best sex she'd had in a long time, the last time being with him but it was a mistake and Mercedes was determined not to repeat the same mistake again. She knew then that she needed to get out of there and she needed to do it fast. Sam won't even care anyway; Mercedes would just be another easy lay for him.

Mercedes looked to her left and observed Sam, he was sleeping peacefully. He had moved and his head from her neck was now lying with his face facing up; his arm and leg still wrapped around her. She was amazed at how handsome Sam had turned out to be, he was handsome before but now he was simply breath taking. Mercedes wanted to touch his face but stopped herself. _Get out of here, Mercedes! _With that thought Mercedes slowly lifted his arm and leg off her body and got off the bed. She tiptoed around the room and collected her belongings. Mercedes got dressed speedily and turned to leave the room but before she left she gazed back at Sam to make sure that he was still asleep. He was, so she left his room hurriedly but without making too much noise, and ran straight into the open elevator. Mercedes was relieved that she had not gotten caught. Now all she had to do was to stay far, far away from Sam.

* * *

Finn Hudson was having a great morning; he was currently sitting at the breakfast buffet alone waiting for the girl he met last night. The girl was nice and pretty; he didn't know why but he felt high with giddiness. Finn had not felt this way since he first met Rachel Berry his ex-girlfriend from high school. He smiled as he recollected the happenings of the previous night.

_Finn was not happy that he had been dragged to the dance club. He had only done it because Mercedes had insisted. As much as he didn't want to do it, he could never say 'no' to his best friend so with a heavy heart he came along. _

_He was bored out of his mind so he excused himself. Finn went to the bathroom and when he came back the booth was empty. He did not look for his party, thinking that they would eventually come back to the booth. After waiting for half an hour, Finn was starting to fall asleep. He righted his slouched stance when he heard a girl say, "Can you please leave me alone! If my boyfriend sees you here he will kill you."_

_Finn turned to the direction of the voice and saw a pretty brown haired girl trying to push the guy that she was talking to away from her. Finn had to act fast after seeing that she was desperately trying to get this guy to leave her alone. He stood up and walked over to where the girl was seated. He cleared his throat and said with a stern expression, "Is he bothering you baby?"_

_The girl glanced up at him and gave him an appreciative look. "Yes, I told him that I was waiting for you but he wouldn't listen!" She said loudly._

"_Dude, she's my girlfriend. When someone's girlfriend tells you to go, you go!" Finn yelled, folding his arms._

_The other guy got up quickly and said, "Sorry dude. I thought she was just playing hard to get." He left before Finn could get another word in._

"_Thank you…" The girl smiled at him. Her face lit up when she was smiling; Finn couldn't help but be drawn to her. _

"_No problem." He stared at the girl for few seconds and continued to say. "Well I better get back to my table."_

_He was about to walk away when the girl stopped him by grabbing his hand. It was weird but he swore he felt his hand tingle. She let go of his hand quickly and said, "Don't go- unless you have somewhere to be, maybe a girlfriend to get back to or something." She rambled._

"_No, no. I don't have to be anywhere. My friends abandoned me and I don't have a girlfriend just for your information." Finn blushed at his last statement. Why did I just say that? Great Finn now she's going to think you're a weirdo. He thought._

_The girl beamed and said, "Well if that's the case why don't you join me?" She patted the spot next to her for him to join her._

_When Finn was seated he introduced himself. "I'm Finn Hudson and you are?"_

"_It's Sugar, Sugar Motta. I know I have a weird name, some people even think I'm a porn star but that is actually my real name. You can blame my dad for my horrible name." Sugar smiled at him._

"_No, I think Sugar suits you very well. I don't think it's a porn star name. A stripper maybe but definitely not a porn star." Finn teased._

_Sugar looked at him seriously and said, "I can't believe you just said that. How rude are you?" Finn glanced uncomfortably at her but before he could say anything Sugar said. "Gotcha! You really thought I was mad didn't you?" She giggled._

_Finn laughed alongside her and when their laughter seized, he asked. "So what are you doing here all alone?"_

"_I came on the cruise with my dad, he was supposed to spend time with me but instead he's spending time with his girlfriend. Who is not much older than me by the way. I got bored and wanted to have some fun, so I came here." Sugar tried to act like she was used to her father ignoring her but Finn could see the sadness radiating from her eyes._

"_I'm sorry to hear that. If you want you could hang out with me. Only if you want to of course, no pressure." _

"_I would love that." Sugar said excitedly. Finn was starting to find Sugar very interesting, she obviously had a sense of humor and loves to smile. Yes, he could definitely see himself spending time with her._

"_That's great… How about you meet me for breakfast tomorrow?"_

_Sugar nodded eagerly at his suggestion. Finn spent the next few hours talking to Sugar and getting to know her better. _

"Way to abandon me last night. What a great best friend you are..." Finn jerked out of his musing, he looked up and saw Mercedes glaring at him. She pulled out the vacant chair in front of him and sat down.

"I didn't leave you. You guys left me, when I came back from the bathroom no one was at the booth. What was I supposed to do, wait there all night?" Finn stated raising his brow.

Mercedes sighed. "I slept with Sam Evans last night…" She said almost silently.

"What? Say that again? I thought you said you slept with Sam Evans last night."

"Shh… Keep your voice down. You want the whole ship to hear you." Mercedes scrunched her face angrily.

"Sorry…" Finn said reaching out for her hand and then squeezing it lightly. "Now, why don't you tell me how you ended up sleeping with Sam… What happened to staying away from him?"

"You can blame it on the alcohol. I'm so stupid Finn; I don't know why I let it happen. I know Sam is bad for me but yet I slept with him. How stupid can I be?" Mercedes said looking at his face, hoping to find an answer in him.

"I don't really have an answer for you Cedes… Maybe you still have feelings for Sam and that's why you ended up sleeping with him."

"What no… I don't have any feelings left for him. He's my past and I am not going back to my past. He's a playboy Finn, I would just be asking for trouble if I went back to him." Mercedes' eyes twitched as she was stating this.

Finn smiled smugly at his best friend and said, "You're lying Cedes, you eyes twitch when you lie."

"Whatever, Finn… I'm not lying. Anyway, what did you do last night? You were not at the club so you had to have gone somewhere."

Finn chuckled but preferred not to mention Mercedes' quickness at changing the subject. "I was at the club actually, I met a girl and she's great. Her name's Sugar Motta-"

Mercedes interrupted him before he could finish. She raised her hand as if to stop him from speaking and said, "Wait… Sugar Motta? What kind of a name is that? Are you sure she's not a stripper?"

"Funny of you to mention that Sugar actually said something similar... Her dad named her, I don't know what he was thinking but the name Sugar definitely suits her." They both laughed at his statement.

"You really like her don't you? So when am I going to get to meet her?" Mercedes asked when they had both stopped laughing.

"She's actually coming to meet me for breakfast." Finn stated happily. When he looked up and saw the object of their conversation walking up to him with a bright smile. "Here she comes…"

"Hi Finn, sorry if I kept you waiting. I overslept." Sugar said sheepishly.

"It's ok. Sugar I would like you to meet my best friend Mercedes Jones and Mercedes this is Sugar Motta the girl I met yesterday when you abandoned me." Finn said introducing the women to each other.

Sugar sat down next to him, held out her hand for a handshake and said, "Hi Mercedes, it's very nice to meet you. Finn talked very highly of you."

"Nice to meet you too Sugar." The two women shook hands.

The three of them talked animatedly for a few minutes before being interrupted by Sam Evans. He looked straight at Mercedes and said with a wicked look on his face, "I knew you were going to run away from me…"

* * *

The minute Sam opened his eyes that morning he knew Mercedes was gone. He wanted to make sure his theory was right so he called out to her. "Mercy, are you here..." When he got no reply he knew then that she had ran away from him. Sam wanted to feel angry at her but he couldn't. He had had the best night sleep in a while because of her, somehow when she was tucked on his body Sam felt safe. That was the thing that he missed the most about their relationship. Yes, the sex was incredible but it had nothing against her cuddle.

Sam sat up and thought of what to do next; he smirked when an idea hit him. Sam was going to find her and stick with her for the rest of the cruise. She might be hesitant at first but they both know they can't stay away from each other. Oh Yes, the plan would definitely work. _You can run Mercedes Jones but there are only so many places you can hide. I will find you and make you mine again._

After showering Sam headed down to the breakfast buffet, he wasn't sure if he was going to see Mercedes there but he figured if he didn't he would at least get to fill his empty stomach. Sam knew luck was on his side when he spotted her sitting with Finn Hudson and an unknown girl. He walked over to them and stared straight at her as he said, "I knew you were going to run away from me…"

Mercedes looked like a fish out of water; she audibly gasped and said, "Sam… What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you of course…" Sam sat down next to her and turned to Finn. "Good morning Finn, and who is this lovely lady next to you. Your real girlfriend?" He looked at the cute brown haired girl while waiting for his answer.

"Hi, I'm Sugar. Finn's not my boyfriend, we met yesterday at the club." Sugar said blushing.

"Well nice to meet you Sugar. Finn's a great guy, I think he'll make you a great boyfriend." Sam said nonchalantly.

Finn peered angrily at him while Sugar turned a brighter shade of red. "Don't mind him Sugar, Sam here don't know when to shut up." Mercedes glared at him. "You need to leave Sam, we are having a private breakfast. Only close friends are invited and you are not in that category."

"I'm not going anywhere unless you come with me Mercy…" Sam said sweetly.

He heard Mercedes growl but Finn interrupted whatever she was going to say by saying, "I think we could make room for one more. Why don't you join us Sam?"

"No!" Mercedes protested. "Come on Sam, it's time to talk." She got up from her seat and left without even looking back at him.

Sam followed her until they were out on the deck. "What is your fucking problem Sam? I'm trying to enjoy my vacation but you keep trying to ruin it." Mercedes stated as she poked him on his chest.

"I don't have a problem Mercy, it's you who ran away from me after we spent that amazing night together and it's you who lied to me about dating Finn. What did I ever do to you, to deserve this treatment?" Sam asked slowly losing his temper.

"It's because I hate you Sam Evans, I don't even know who you are anymore. You were this sweet guy that I used to date in high school but when you got to New York you turned into this asshole playboy that I despise."

Sam inched closer to her and grabbed her by the wrists. When her body was joined to his, he said. "You might hate me Mercy, but we both know that you want me. You burn for me now just like you burnt for me yesterday."

Mercedes tried to pull away from him but Sam had a tight grip on her body. "Let me go Sam." She whispered her eyes heavy with want.

"What do I get if I let you go? Hmm…" Sam asked seductively.

Mercedes was breathing heavily by this point. Sam smiled at how easy it was to seduce her. "What do you want?" She finally asked.

"I want you in my bed for the rest of the day, no actually for the rest of the trip. When we leave the ship at the end of the cruise, you can go your way and I will go mine. I promise not to disturb you anymore after that. What do you say?" Sam stated as he ran his fingers along her curves.

"I can't Sam…" She mumbled hoarsely.

"Why not? It's just sex, great, sweaty sex." Sam said as he kissed her neck.

Mercedes didn't answer so he kissed her hot mouth and ground his prominent erection onto her soft curves. They both moaned at the hotness of the moment. Sam and Mercedes stayed in that position kissing and groping each other for a few minutes before Sam said, "Let's go back to my suite."

* * *

Mercedes didn't know what went wrong, one minute she was yelling at Sam and the next she was laying on his bed buck naked with him on top of her, caressing her body and kissing her. Sam had proposed that they stay together for the rest of the trip and she couldn't say no to him. Truth be told, she wanted him not in a _'I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my_ life' sort of way but in a _'I want to have sex with you until I can get you out of my system'_ way.

All hesitation went out the window when Sam got between her thighs and started to lick her wet pussy. "Oh fuck…" She moaned. She clasped the comforter when Sam attached his lips onto her throbbing clit and sucked on it.

"Mmm… You taste so good Mercy. I've missed eating your pussy." Sam said as he inserted two of his fingers into her pussy. He pumped in and out of her and continued to lick and suck on her clit. It didn't take long before Mercedes succumbed to her climax, screaming. "Oh shit… I'm cumming…" Sam kept licking her drenched opening and drinking her juices until she had come down from her orgasm.

When Mercedes had regained back her lucidity, she pulled Sam up to her and kissed his lips. She could taste her ejaculation on his lips and was turned on by it. "Lay down Sam. Let me return the favor." Mercedes said as she massaged his erected cock with her hand.

"No. I want you right now. You can suck me off later." Sam answered and then promptly returning to their kiss. Mercedes guided his dick towards her pussy and rubbed it on her clit eliciting a moan from the both of them. She repeated the action for a few more seconds before Sam got up to get the condom and apply it onto his erection. He quickly returned to their previous position and entered her.

Mercedes gasped at how big his dick was, she knew that Sam was gifted in the penis department but boy was he big. Sam slowly pumped in and out of her making sure that she was comfortable before slamming into her pussy roughly when she said. "Fuck me harder Sam just like yesterday…"

"Fuck you're tight Mercy. I love the way your pussy grip my dick." Sam hissed. Mercedes kissed him and played with the hair on the nape of his neck while Sam fucked her deeply. She then began to scratch his back with her nails. "Yes, scratch my back baby. You know it drives me wild when you do that…" Sam said in his lust filled haze.

"Get on your back Sam I want to ride your cock." Mercedes demanded. When he was on his back she mounted him and lowered her wet pussy onto his cock. She rode him hard and fast as his dick hit her g-spot. Sam sat up after a while and began to suck her breasts. "Yes… Suck my tits Sam. Suck it hard and nice… Make my pussy cum for you again."

Sam groaned as he suckled her breast, he was fondling the other neglected breast with his hand. Mercedes rode his cock harder as he continued to suck and grope her breasts. She knew that it wouldn't be long before she came. "Fuck Mercy, I'm about to cum." Sam said almost like he was reading her mind. "Fuck me harder baby…" She did and came almost immediately, screaming out Sam's name. Sam climaxed along with her, yelling. "Shit, I'm cumming!"

They were both breathless and tired after that. Mercedes tried to get off him after she had caught her breath but Sam wouldn't let her. "Just stay like this with me for a minute Mercy. Let me feel you just for a minute." Sam said gently. Mercedes stayed in Sam's embrace for a while enjoying their connection until her brain started working again and told her _'This is just sex Mercy. You will get too attached if you let your guard down'_

"I need to get up Sam, my legs are cramping up." She lied.

"Oh, sorry…" Sam said.

Mercedes got up and headed straight to the bathroom, she locked the door and splashed water on her face in the hopes that it would clear her mind. She was not the _'no strings attached'_ type of girl but she knew she couldn't stay away from Sam. It was like she was a moth drawn to fire and Sam Evans was that fire. If she wasn't careful she was going to get burn and as much as the previous breakup hurt, this time it was going to crush her heart and she was not ready for that to happen.

"Mercy, are you ok?" Sam asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, give me a minute…" Mercedes called out. "Get a grip Mercy." She told her reflection in the mirror. She wiped her face and left the bathroom to be greeted by a still naked Sam standing by the bathroom door.

"You're having second thoughts aren't you?" Sam asked half smiling at her.

"No." Mercedes said her eyes twitching.

He approached her and said, "You're lying Mercy. I was your boyfriend all though high school and your eyes always twitch when you're telling a lie."

"Fine… I was lying but so what? You have to know that this arrangement is crazy. It's not going to work Sam…"

Sam brought her in for a hug, his action calming her nerves. "It's just sex Mercy. People do it all the time and so can we…" He said while rubbing her back.

"Alright, but you have to promise me that this is just sex. Nothing more, I have a life to get back to Sam and I can't have any extra baggage right now…"

"I promise…" Sam whispered.

"Great, I'm hungry. Order me breakfast." Mercedes joked.

"Whatever you want Mercy…" Sam said as he walked to the bed.

_I really hope I leave this trip with my heart intact._ She thought, before she joined Sam at the bed.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you love it or hate it? Did you like Finn's love interest? Also, Sam's proposal to Mercedes? If you think that is the end of the drama between Samcedes you're wrong because we're just now getting started.**

**Well that's all for tonight, the next chapter will be up on Friday. Thanks for reading….**

**Remember the more reviews I get the faster I write so if you want this fic updated quickly leave me a review and I even accept it from annons so there is no reason for you not to review. ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Dance Off

**As promised here is chapter 3. **

**Please excuse any mistakes you may see.**

**Thank you once again for the all the wonderful reviews, alerts and favorites. I am truly appreciative of your love for this fic.**

**Please check out Mental Pictures by tdminor86. It's brilliant. :)**

**Enjoy….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)**

* * *

Sam got up that afternoon with the object of his desire snuggling up to him. Mercedes' head was on his chest and her arm and leg were draped across his body. Sam loved the feel of her on his naked skin, it felt so right. She had the supplest skin he'd ever had the pleasure of touching. No other woman could ever compare to Mercedes. Sam didn't know how he would be able to let her go at the end of the cruise but he had to respect her wish. Mercedes didn't want him and he only had himself to blame. He would not pressure her into doing something that she did not want to do and he would try his best not to break her heart, but he had this feeling that it was bound to happen no matter what. Sam felt bad for the arrangement he had basically forced her into but he could not take it back. He needed to be near her and that was the only idea he could come up with at the time. The worst feeling of all was he knew that he would never be the same again after this.

Sam could still recall the last night he spent with Mercedes before they left for college. Mercedes had come over to his house and they had talked about their future together. He could feel that she was sad about being so far away from him and he was feeling the same way. Sam had planned to transfer to UCLA at first but Mercedes wouldn't let him, stating that he was destined to go to NYU. He knew he should've disagreed but to be honest he was really looking forward to moving to New York. New York had always excited him; there was something about the city that he was drawn to. Mercedes knew this that was why she didn't want him to move to LA with her. They had made love that night and before Mercedes left she had told him that they should go their separate ways. Sam was devastated by her decision. Mercedes was the first girl he'd ever loved and he had always pictured himself being with her for the rest of his life. Sam could tell that Mercedes had other plans for her life and it did not include him. When she left that night, Sam cried himself to sleep knowing that he could never love another as much as he loved her.

Sam was drawn out of his thoughts when Mercedes shifted in her sleep. Her face was now buried on his neck, her breath tickling the area. He had to force himself not to moan at the sensation. They had had sex three times in the past four hours and he still wanted her. Sam inhaled and exhaled deeply to quell his need for her again but his desire was taking over. He turned her body over and got between her thighs. Sam then proceeded to kiss her neck, licking and nipping the skin. Mercedes whimpered but didn't open her eyes so Sam continued his ministration.

It didn't take long before Mercedes said, "Sam… You need to stop, I'm still sore from earlier…"

Sam glanced at her beautiful face and smiled. "I'm just kissing your neck Mercy… Can't I do that?"

"We both know what it will lead to Sam, so you better stop." She said.

"Can't stop, won't stop." Sam stated in between nips.

Mercedes laughed and pushed him off her body. "You're a fool Sam Evans…"

She had started to get up but Sam pushed her back onto the bed and imprisoned her body with his. He slid his cock onto her heat and said, "Where do you think you're going? Hmm…"

"We can't stay here forever Sam… I want to spend time with my friends too…" She shivered as she stated this.

"I'm not making you stay here forever, just for the moment. I can't help it, your body drives me crazy…" He kissed her after that statement. Their tongues tangled as he grounded his dick onto her damp pussy. Sam growled when Mercedes tugged at his hair. "Fuck... You feel so good."

"Fuck me Sam…" Mercedes said pulling away from their kiss. Sam immediately reached out for his condom and sheathed his erection. He entered her folds slowly and when he was fully seated, he thrust into her gently while he watched her face.

"Don't look at me like that Sam… You're making me uncomfortable…" Mercedes said closing her eyes. _But I want to look at you, beautiful._ Sam didn't say those words for fear of ruining the mood instead he kissed her gently and leisurely moved within her. Mercedes tried to deepen the kiss but Sam would not let it happen. At that moment, Sam did not want to have sex; he wanted to make love to her. Just like they did that night before they broke up.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes asked when she drew away from the kiss.

"Nothing…" Sam answered while he rested his head on her chest. His cock was completely flaccid now. "Maybe we should just join your friends…"

"Ok… You know you could talk to me right Sam?" Mercedes said as she stroked his back.

"Yeah… I just don't want to make a big deal out of nothing." Sam said, close to tears. It was at that moment that he realized that he was still very much in love with Mercedes. He didn't want just a romp with her, he wanted her all to himself but he knew it was not to be. Sam steeled his emotions and spoke again. "How about we go downstairs and see what else we could do with the rest of the day?" He feigned a smile at her to convince her that he was alright.

"Sure… You sure, you're alright though?" Mercedes frowned.

Sam kissed her sweetly to distract her and said, "Yes, I'm sure. Now let's get ready."

* * *

Mercedes couldn't shake the feeling that something was up with Sam. He had been acting distant since this afternoon. She had questioned him about it but he had told her that it was nothing important. Mercedes didn't know what went wrong, one minute he was eagerly kissing her and grinding onto her and the next he was no longer interested in having sex with her. _Is he getting tired of me? Of course he is, you're just a body for him to fuck and he would dispose of you just like he does with all his other conquests._ Mercedes chanted _'no strings attached'_ over and over to remind her that this was just sex.

When they left Sam's suite that afternoon they had found that her friends were getting ready to go play miniature golf. "There you are guys are…" Finn said as Sam and Mercedes approached the group.

"Hey guys, sorry we kind of got distracted all morning…" Finn, Sugar and Tina smirked at her comment while Mike looked lost.

"Mike, I would like you to meet Sam Evans my high school friend. Sam, this is Mike Chang, Tina's boyfriend…" She introduced them. The two guys shook hands and exchanged salutations.

"So what are we going to do today?" Mercedes asked.

"We were going to go play miniature golf actually." Tina answered excitedly.

"Sounds like fun… Shall we?"

The group spent the next two hours golfing. Mercedes was not very good at it but Sam had helped her with her swing, his mood returned to normal. She was glad for it; it's not fun hanging out with someone who was in a somber mood. Mercedes glanced at her friends while Sam took his shot and they all looked like they were having a good time. Mike and Tina were inseparable as always. Mike had teased Tina about her golfing skills and when she pouted he had grabbed her and kissed her. They were practically having sex after that. Finn was flirting with Sugar, Mercedes laughed at her best friend. She had never seen him so enamored by a girl before.

"What are you giggling about?" Sam asked smiling at her.

"Finn…" Mercedes pointed to her best friend. "He is so into Sugar, it's too funny to watch. I've known him for 4 years and I've never seen him act this way." She continued to giggle.

Sam looked over at Finn and Sugar's direction and said, "I know how that feels… When you lov-like someone so much that you make a fool out of yourself."

_Did he just say love? No it couldn't be I must be hearing things._ "I guess you're right but what do you know about liking someone… All you do is sleep with random woman. You have not been in a relationship since high school." Mercedes regretted saying those things as soon as the words left her mouth.

"You're right… What do I know about relationships, it's not like I've ever been in love before." Sam said with an air of sadness before walking away from her.

"Sam! I'm sorry I don't even know why I said that…" Mercedes stopped him and apologized.

Sam sighed and turned to her. "It's ok. I deserved it."

"No you don't. I just have the stick foot in mouth syndrome sometimes." Mercedes said sheepishly. "Just forget what I said ok. I don't want to ruin the day."

Sam nodded but before he could reply the rest of her friends joined them. "I think we've had enough of miniature golfing for today. I suck at it anyway…" Tina stated. "Why don't we get ready for dinner? Cedes, you wanna help me get ready?" Tina turned to her.

"Sure…" Mercedes looked at Sam and said, "I'll see you at dinner right?"

"I need to meet up with the rest of my friends why don't you guys go ahead without me."

Mercedes was disappointed by his statement but didn't let it show. "Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." With those last words Sam walked away.

xxxxx

"What is going on between you and Sam? I know you slept with him last night, Finn told me. I just think there's more to the story then two old friends rolling around in the hay…." Tina stated as they were both getting ready for dinner.

"Sam was my boyfriend back in high school. I didn't think I would ever see him again but I did and we've decided to have sex for the rest of the cruise without any attachments." Mercedes said indifferently.

"So there is history between the two of you. I figured as much. He looks at you like you're his next meal but I have to warn you Cedes, no strings attached never work. One of you are going to want more, it's inevitable."

"Well you're wrong. Sam doesn't do relationships the last relationship he was in was with me back when we were in high school. He's a playboy now." Mercedes told her friend.

Tina turned away from the mirror to look at her. "Have you ever asked yourself why he's acting that way? Maybe the answer is within you." Mercedes frowned, puzzled by her friends statement. Tina sighed and continued to say, "What I meant to say was maybe Sam still has feelings for you. That's why he prefers to sleep around rather than be in a committed relationship with someone other than you."

"That's not the case Tina trust me Sam doesn't have feelings for me."After applying her lip gloss she continued. "How do I look?" Mercedes was wearing a zebra print one shoulder dress, the dress accentuating her curvy figure.

"Stunning. What about me?" Tina was donning a gray strapless baby doll dress.

"Beautiful, now let's go. I don't want to keep Finn and Mike waiting for us."

They five of them went to dinner and as expected Sam was nowhere to be found. Mercedes had wanted to go back to her room after dinner but her friends had other plans. They were outside the restaurant when Tina noticed an announcement in the notice board. "Look they are having a dance off competition." She said excitedly. "You should join Mike, Brittany S Pierce is going to be one of the guest judges."

It was a known fact that Mike had a crush on the actress. Brittany was in his list of 3 celebrities he would sleep with. "I don't know Tina. I'm probably going to lose anyway so what's the point?"

Tina walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulder. "You've got to be kidding me right? You are one of the best dancers I've ever had the pleasure of knowing and don't worry baby you'll win I'm sure of it." Mike still looked unconvinced. "If you don't want to do it for you then do it for me Mike." Tina pouted.

Mike groaned and said, "Fine… I'm only doing this because I love you remember that."

Tina perked up and kissed him. "Yay! I love you Mike…" Mike beamed at his girlfriend.

"So that's settled then we're going to the club to watch Mike dance..." Finn piped in. "Sorry Cedes but you can't go back to the room now."

"I know, I know…" Mercedes sighed, feeling defeated.

The competition started at 8pm and ended an hour and a half later. Like Tina predicted Mike had won the competition, he was indeed the best of the best that night. He had won a $1000 cash price and was buying them drinks. A little trouble had started when Brittany S Pierce flirted with Mike. Tina was not thrilled about it and had made her displeasure known. Mike was fast to calm her down but Mercedes knew that her friend was still upset.

"Let's dance Tina…" Mercedes suggested trying to distract her friend from her anger. Tina nodded and they headed down to the dance floor.

While dancing with Tina, Mercedes noticed Sam and his friends come into the club. They sat down at the booth close to the dance floor. One of the girls in the group sat down on Sam's lap and started to whisper in his ear. To say that Mercedes was pissed off was an understatement. She was brought out of her musing when a good looking guy with dreadlocks said, "Can I have this dance?"

Mercedes bit her bottom lip and answered, "Sure…" By that point Mike had already made his way onto the dance floor and was dancing with his girlfriend.

The guy held her close as they swayed to the music. "What's your name beautiful?" He asked, his lips close to her ear.

"Mercedes Jones and you are?" Mercedes spoke loudly so that he could hear her over the music.

"Joe. It's nice to meet you Mercedes." Joe smiled at her brightly. He was gorgeous when he smiled. Joe had beautiful hazel eyes that she was drawn to and his sharp features accentuated his handsomeness.

"Very nice to meet you too Joe…" Mercedes bit her bottom lip once again. She could feel her pulse picking up as they danced together. Nobody had ever made her feel that way besides Sam. At the thought of her ex-boyfriend Mercedes glanced in the direction of his booth. She could see Sam staring intently at her. Mercedes swallowed loudly and took her gaze off him.

When the song ended she said, "Thanks for the dance Joe. Would you like to join me and my friends at our table?"

"I would love that." Joe beamed. Mercedes held his hand and led them to their table.

Finn and Sugar were talking when she got there. "Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Joe." She glanced at Joe and said, "Sorry but I didn't catch your last name."

"It's Hart."

"Well Joe Hart, I would like you to meet my friends Finn Hudson and Sugar Motta." Joe shook both of her friend's hands and sat down next to her.

They all chatted for a few minutes before Mercedes excused herself to go to the restroom. When she was about to reach the restroom she felt someone grab her and said, "Why are you flirting with that guy, Mercy?"

* * *

Sam was in a perpetual bad mood after what Mercedes had said to him at the miniature golf course. She had implied that he was a heartless bastard just because he slept around. Sam had loved before in fact he was still in love with the same infuriating woman, Mercedes Jones. His mood hadn't improved when Candy sat on his lap when they got the club that night. Sam had pushed her away pretty much as soon as she sat down on him. When he spotted Mercedes dancing with a guy with dreadlocks, Sam saw red. He wanted to punch the guy for touching _his_ woman. Mercedes glanced up at him while she was dancing with Dreadlocks and looked away quickly probably because she had seen his angry expression. His anger grew when Mercedes led Dreadlocks to her table. She was acting all chummy with the guy and Sam did not like it one bit. Yes, he was jealous and he didn't care about suppressing his jealousy as he grabbed her when she was heading into the restroom.

"Why are you flirting with that guy, Mercy?" Sam said angrily. "We had a deal and you hooking up with someone else is not part of that deal.

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do? You're no better Sam. Don't think I didn't see you with that girl on your lap." Mercedes stated pushing him away from her. She went into the restroom and left him standing outside.

Sam smirked. _If you think I'm just going to stand here while you run away from me you are wrong, sweetheart. _He pushed the door to the ladies restroom and entered the vacant room.

"Get out Sam! This is the women's restroom!" Mercedes boomed angrily.

"I don't give a fuck if it's the women's restroom. You are running away from me and I'm not letting you." Sam stated as he approached her.

Mercedes opened a cubicle door and was going to shut it on him but Sam was quicker, he stopped the door and entered the cubicle with her. Sam locked the door and said, "There's nowhere you can run now Mercy. So you are going to talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about Sam. Our deal is over, I don't want to go through with it anymore. So you can go back to screwing as many women as you like." Mercedes crossed her arms in defiance.

Sam arched a brow and said, "That's the thing Mercy. I don't want anyone else, I only want you. We had a deal and I am not going to let you back out of that deal."

"Well too fucking bad for you Sam because I can't do this anymore."

"We'll see…" with those last words Sam pulled her onto him and devoured her mouth. Mercedes tried to make him stop by pushing and beating on his chest but Sam had a tight grip on her. She gave in not too long after. Mercedes wrapped her arms around him and dueled her tongue with his. They both moaned at the pleasure they were experiencing. "Are you sure you want to back out of our arrangement Mercy?" Sam asked as he peppered kisses onto her neck.

"Shut up and kiss me Sam…" Mercedes growled pulling at his hair and guiding his lips onto hers.

Mercedes snaked her hand down to his erected cock and began to massage it, he hissed and said. "If you don't stop that Mercy I'm going to fuck you in this cubicle." She didn't stop her action however. Sam decided that was his turn to tease her, he pushed her onto the cubicle wall and went straight to fingering her pussy through her soaked thong. Mercedes had gone back to stroking his dick, driving him wild with need for her.

"Oh fuck Sam…" Mercedes whispered in his ear.

"What was that? You want more?" Sam pushed the crotch of her thong aside and dug into her sopping pussy. Mercedes moaned in ecstasy. "You like that don't you Mercy..."

"Yes!" She yelled.

"That's it baby scream for me. Tell me how good I'm making you feel…" He said pumping his fingers in and out of her wet heat. "Who's making you feel good Mercy? It's not Dreadlocks is it? Scream my name baby, scream my name!"

"Sam!" Mercedes screamed as her pussy convulsed, spraying her juices onto his hand.

While she was coming down from her orgasm Sam speedily pulled down his pants and protected his cock. Mercedes gasped when he entered her heat and pounded into her. "Feel good baby?" Sam whispered as he licked the shell of her ears. "Ugh…" She moaned.

"That's not the answer I want Mercy. Let's try this again, do you feel good baby? Does it feel good when I fuck you with my big cock?" He said while he fucked her harder.

"Yes! Now fuck me Sam…" She begged. She grabbed his head and kissed him as he slammed into her harder. Sam could sense his climax approaching so he picked up his pace, pounding into her pussy with all his might. "You ready to cum for me again Mercy? Cum with me…" As if his words were all that she needed to hear to go over the edge, she screamed, "Fuck Sam… I'm cumming!" Her pussy massaged his cock and pushed him into a powerful orgasm. He was about to slip and say 'I love you Mercy' but caught himself, he knew that it was too soon for him to make that kind of declaration and he did not want to scare her away.

Sam stood there for a while; their bodies still connecting, kissing her swollen lips as he regained his composure. He knew then that he could never let her go again. Sam was on a mission now, his mission was to make Mercedes fall in love with him in 5 days before the cruise ended.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you love it or hate it? What did you think about Sam's revelation of love for Mercy? What about Joe, do you think he will be a big factor in Sam's mission at winning Mercedes' heart? Next chapter I will dive into Mike and Tina's relationship. There will still be a lot of Samcedes so don't worry and also that will be when they get Stranded in the resort island.**

**Well that's all for tonight, the next chapter will be up on Monday (maybe sooner if you motivate me by reviewing). Thanks for reading….**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Break Down

**As promised here is chapter 4. **

**Please excuse any mistakes you may see.**

**Thank you once again for the all the wonderful reviews, alerts and favorites. I am truly appreciative of your love for this fic.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my beta Theresa, have a safe trip girl.**

**Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)**

* * *

"Stop fucking in the restroom…" Came a gruff female voice from outside the cubicle they were occupying.

Upon hearing the comment Sam stopped kissing her and they both broke into silent giggles. "Shh… You're going to get us caught." Sam said in a hushed tone to quiet her laughter when her giggles grew too loud.

Mercedes put her pointer finger against her lips and whispered, "How are we going to get out of here with that gorilla standing outside the cubicle?"

"We wait until she leaves, in the mean time…" Sam latched his lips onto hers and started to kiss her again. When Mercedes sucked his plump bottom lip, Sam groaned. "Fuck Mercy, you're going to get me hard again." Mercedes could feel his cock which was still buried inside her pussy growing again.

She lightly pushed him away and said, "You better get rid of your used condom and no we're not doing it again. I want to get out of here." They heard the restroom door open and then close. "Hurry up and take care of yourself, we need to go." Mercedes righted her dress and waited for Sam to flush the condom down the toilet.

They left the restroom quickly after washing their hands. When they were outside, Sam said, "Come on, I want you to meet my friends."

Mercedes could already tell that she was not going to like that idea but she couldn't complain as Sam had interlaced his fingers with hers and dragged her towards the direction of his friends. Although she was mad at him for forcing her to meet his friends, the feel of his hand on hers comforted her.

"Puck, I would like you to meet Mercedes Jones and Mercy, this is my best friend Puck." He said when they were standing by the booth Puck was sitting in.

Puck stood up and reached out his hand to her. "Wow, so you're the infamous Mercedes Jones. Beautiful…" When she took his hand for a handshake, Puck brought it up to his lips and gave it a light kiss. Mercedes chuckled but Sam did not find his friends action funny.

Sam lightly nudged Puck's hand away and said, "Trust me Puck, she's not into guys like you." Sam turned to wink at her; if he wasn't so cute she would've found him annoying.

Mercedes playfully rolled her eyes and said, "Don't listen to him, I could definitely see myself with a guy like you." To annoy Sam even more she gave Puck a flirty smile. She got the reaction that she wanted when she heard Sam growl.

"Sammy…" One of the girls in Sam's group said in a shrilly voice. She was walking up to them with another girl in tow. When she was by Sam's side, she hugged him, pushing Mercedes out of the way in the process. _Oh Hell To The No, Bitch!_

"Candy get off of me!" Sam yelled as he pushed Candy away.

Candy pouted then let him go. "Where have you been? Don't tell me you're with her…" She said giving Mercedes a dirty look.

"Yes, I've been with her and you better not disrespect Mercedes again!" Sam stated, placing his arm around Mercedes' shoulder in a protective manner. Mercedes glanced up at Sam and smiled brightly. He ushered her to the circular booth and sat down next to her. Candy sat at the other end of the booth, looking sullen.

When the other girl who was accompanying Candy had taken a seat next to Puck, she said, "Hi, I'm Veronica. I go to college with Puck and Sam." She moved closer to Mercedes and whispered in her ear. "Please excuse Candy, she's had a crush on Sam for a long time now but Sam keeps turning her down." Mercedes smirked and nodded.

Veronica backed away from her and rested her head against Puck's shoulder. "So Mercedes, I heard you live in LA now. How do you like it there?"

_Has Sam been talking about me? Why does everybody know so much about my life?_ Mercedes cleared her thoughts and answered. "LA is nice, fast pace just like New York except we have nicer weather and lovely beaches. I don't know how long I'll be staying in LA now that I've graduated from college though. I'm actually thinking about heading back to Lima until I can find a job in another city."

"Well that's a shame I would have loved to go visit you in LA." Sam piped in giving her a side hug.

Mercedes was surprised by his comment. "You still can, I said I'm still deciding about moving back to Lima, for now my residential address is still LA." She glanced at him and smiled.

When Mercedes looked back to the front she could see Tina storming out of the club. "Excuse me guys but I think one of my friend's needs me right now." She turned to Sam and said, "Sorry Sam. I'll see you tomorrow alright…"

Sam smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." Mercedes quickly got up and ran after Tina.

* * *

Tina was starting to have a good time again after she blew up about Brittany S Pierce flirting and touching Mike. Mercedes had brought her to the dance floor in the attempt to cool her down and it had worked. Mike joined them not too long after, pulling her close to him and saying. "I'm sorry baby, I know you're mad at me for letting Brittany touch me like that but I can't help it. You know she's one of my favorite actresses."

"How would you like it if Ryan Reynolds were to fondle me? I like him too, so do you think I should just let him touch me inappropriately?" Tina retorted angrily, she tried to walk away from Mike but he held her tighter.

"I'm sorry, I was stupid will you please forgive me?" Mike said giving her his puppy dog eyes.

Tina could never stay angry at Mike for too long especially when he's looking at her in such an adorable way. She sighed and said, "I forgive you Mike…"

He smiled and kissed her lips lightly. They danced for a while longer before heading back to the table. When they had both taken a seat, Tina noticed a handsome guy with dreadlocks sitting with Finn and Sugar. "Hey guys, where's Cedes and who is this?"

"This is Joe Hart, a friend of Cedes and I don't know where she went. She excused herself to go to the ladies room about half an hour ago and is still MIA." Finn said looking concerned. When Tina heard that Mercedes and Joe were friends, she immediately knew that this guy was going to cause drama between Sam and Mercedes. Her friend might not know it yet but Tina had a feeling that Sam was still in love with Mercedes.

_She's not MIA, she's probably busy having sex with Sam._ Tina smirked at her thought and said, "Don't worry Finn I'm sure she's fine."

Joe glanced at his watch and then around him probably looking for Mercedes. He got up and said, "I think I better go guys. Tell Mercedes that I'll see her around and it was really nice to meet you all." Joe waved at them and left the booth.

Tina was too preoccupied chatting with Sugar to notice Brittany S Pierce walking up to them. "Hey Mike…" Brittany said in a lusty voice as she sat down next to Mike and caressed his arm.

"Erm- Hi Brittany…" Tina could tell that Mike was uncomfortable and did not know what to say or do.

When Brittany leaned in to whisper something in Mike's ear, Tina saw red. "Excuse me but can you not touch Mike. I'm his girlfriend and I don't like you touching _my_ man!" She said pulling Mike's head away from Brittany.

"Tina! That was very rude of you. What is wrong with you tonight!" Mike said in a reprimanding tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I didn't know Mike _had_ a girlfriend…" Brittany apologized but Tina could tell that she was faking her apology just from her statement. "I was wondering if Mike could teach me a few of his dance moves." She continued saying, looking in Tina's direction. "So would you teach me Mike?"

Tina was breathing heavily, she was angry at the fact that her boyfriend of four years was treating her like dirt just because he had a celebrity fawning over him. She was hoping that Mike would reject Brittany's request but he didn't. "Sure Brittany I'll teach you…" Mike smiled at the other woman.

"Great, why don't we start right now? Dance with me?" Brittany asked looking Mike dead in the eyes.

"Sure. Let's do this…" Mike stood up, held out his hand to Brittany and led her to the dance floor. He did not once glance back at Tina.

Both Finn and Sugar looked at her sympathetically. Tina could feel her heart ripping into shreds, she composed herself and tried not to let her boyfriend's action bother her. She didn't want to but her gaze kept going back to the dancing couple, they were laughing and chatting while she, his girlfriend was sitting on the sidelines waiting for him. When Tina saw them kissing, her heart bled. She couldn't believe that the man that she loved would cheat on her in such a blatant manner.

Tina got up without excusing herself and rushed out of the club with tears trickling down her face. When the elevator door opened, she thought that she would make it to her room without any disturbance but she was wrong. "Tina, what's wrong?" Mercedes asked holding her at arm's length and looking at her face.

"I don't want to talk about it Cedes. I just want to go back to the room and hope that the rest of the cruise will go by quickly. If I could, I would go home right now." Tina tried not to break but her emotions got the best of her, she completely broke down in front of Mercedes; hugging her friend for support.

"Shh… It's ok Tina. Let's go back to your room ok…" Mercedes stroked her hair while she held her.

Tina nodded and the next thing she knew she was in her room her head on Mercedes' lap, crying her eyes out. When she had had enough crying, she said in a raspy voice. "Mike and I are done."

Mercedes looked down at her and scrunched her brows. "What? Why? You guys are so good together."

"We _were_ good together Cedes. Mike doesn't love me… He kissed Brittany S Pierce at the dance floor for the whole world to see tonight. I can't be with a cheater Cedes, I refuse to be with one."

"I'm so sorry Tina. I really am. I wish there was something I could do to take your pain away." Mercedes stated her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't cry Cedes. I need your support right now. I can't bare it if you cried too-" There was a rap at the door before she could finish her sentence.

Mercedes stroked her hair one last time before saying, "I'll get it. You just relax alright." She smiled at Tina before leaving the bed for the door.

Tina heard Mercedes opening the door and mumbling to whoever was outside, then she heard the door shut again. Because of the way the bed was situated she did not have a view of the door. She waited for a few seconds and when she didn't hear anyone approach the bed she closed her eyes. _It was probably just Sam. _A few minutes later she heard the door opening and closing; and footsteps approaching. "Who was it Cedes?" She asked without opening her eyes.

"It's me. Tina we need to talk…" Mike said jolting her up into a sitting position.

* * *

Mike felt like such a horrible person. He had hurt the girl he loved and all because of his stupid pride. He should have never agreed to help Brittany but he wanted to do it because at the time he was angry with Tina for treating Brittany horribly and acting like he was her property. Mike wasn't thinking when agreed to dance with Brittany. He didn't even look back at his girlfriend when he led Brittany to the dance floor. Mike had thought that maybe if he made her a little jealous that he would feel better but no things went from bad to worse when Brittany kissed him.

Mike pulled away from the kiss as soon as he felt Brittany's lips on his. "What are you doing? I have a girlfriend!"

"Oh come on Mike, don't tell me you're going to pass out a chance at being with me for that frigid girlfriend of yours." Brittany said without remorse.

She tried to kiss him again but Mike held out his hand to stop her. "Tina is not frigid. She's the best girlfriend I could ever ask for and I love her. I'm stupid for dancing with you."

Mike started to move away but Brittany halted his progress. "I'm sorry Mike, I'm just going through a difficult breakup right now and I don't know what I was thinking."

"I'm sorry about your breakup Brittany but I'm not the guy you should rebound with." He walked away after his statement.

When Mike got back to the table, Tina was not there. "Where is Tina?" He asked Sugar and Finn.

Finn stood up and got in his face. "What the fuck is going on Mike? How could you kiss Brittany like that? Did you know that your girlfriend of 4 years stormed out of the club crying when she saw you kiss another woman? What the fuck were you thinking? If it wasn't for my love for Tina, I would wipe the floor with your ass!"

"I did not kiss her Finn! Now where the fuck is my girlfriend?" Mike stared up at his friend.

Sugar got up and rubbed Finn's arm. "Finn calm down… I'm sure Mike has an explanation for what happened." She glanced at him and said, "Well…"

"Brittany kissed me I would never do that to Tina guys. I love her too much to hurt her that way." Mike said remorsefully.

"Well apparently you didn't love her enough not to dance with Brittany just now." Finn added sarcastically. He sighed and continued. "You've hurt her Mike. I suggest you leave her alone for tonight and go talk to her tomorrow morning when you've slept your stupidity off."

"I can't do that Finn, I have to fix things with her before it gets worse."

"I think that's a stupid idea but hey it's your balls that's going to be ripped off. So good luck with that bro and tell me how that works out for you. I suggest trying your room. I'm sure she's crying her eyes out right now." Finn patted him on the back and sat back down.

Mike quickly made his way up to his and Tina's room. When he got to the door he realized that Tina had the keycard, he took a deep breath and let it out before knocking on the door. He waited for a few seconds before Mercedes came out, asking. "What the hell is going on Mike? Tina has been crying and she just told me that you kissed Brittany. Is it true?" She raised a brow and folded her arms together, waiting for him to answer.

"I danced with Brittany S Pierce and she kissed me. I guess Tina must have seen it. I did not kiss her back Cedes, I promise." Mike explained himself.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Mike? Why would you dance with Brittany when you knew that Tina dislike her?" Mercedes bellowed.

"Shh…" Mike grabbed her out of the room and closed the door. "Brittany kissed me and I feel like such an idiot now. I was so angry at Tina for acting so jealous that I ended up hurting her. What am I going to do now?" Mike sat down on the floor, leaned against the wall and grabbed at his hair in frustration.

Mercedes joined him and said, "You need to talk to her Mike. She's ready to give up on you and go home. I'm mad at you for breaking her heart but I know that she still loves you. So go fix things with Tina."

She stood up and reached down for his hand, when he was standing, she said. "I'm going to get my stuff and leave, you two need to talk."

They headed into the room and Mercedes left after grabbing her purse. Mike walked over to the bed with a heavy heart. When he saw Tina lying down, her eyes closed with traces of tears on her cheeks his heart broke even more.

"Who was it Cedes?" Tina asked, her eyes still tightly closed.

"It's me. Tina we need to talk…"

When Tina heard his voice she immediately got up and yelled, "Get the fuck out of my room Mike!"

"I can't do that… This is my room too Tina, where am I going to sleep tonight?" Mike stated with a frown.

"I don't give a fuck where you sleep, now leave!" She said pointing to the door.

He folded his arms defiantly and said, "Sorry baby but I'm not going anywhere…"

"Stop calling me baby, I'm not your baby anymore. You lost your right to call me that when you ignored me for another woman and kissed her right in front of me." She was crying then.

Mike sat down and brought her body into his arms. "I did not kiss her Tina, she kissed me. I pushed her away as soon as she kissed me. I'm sorry I've hurt you… I really am. Please forgive me, I can't lose you…" His tears were falling freely as he said this.

"I can't Mike, I just can't…" Tina sobbed onto his chest.

"Please baby, give me another chance. I promise to treat you better, just give me one more chance." Mike begged, he was terrified of losing the love of his life. He did not know what he would do with himself if he didn't have Tina by his side.

Tina didn't heed his pleading instead she buried her face closer to his chest and cried harder. "I'm so sorry Tina. I'm so sorry…" Mike repeated over and over while he stroked her hair.

After ten minutes of crying, Tina finally looked up at him. "I forgive you Mike but this is it. I don't think I have anymore forgiveness to give." She said sadly.

Mike brought her body up to a sitting position and said, "I promise I will never hurt you again Tina…" He lifted her chin and continued to say, "Can I kiss you now?"

Tina nodded and met him halfway for the kiss. When Tina opened her mouth, he stuck his tongue in and kissed her passionately. Before long they were both grinding and groping at each other's bodies. "Make love to me Mike…" Tina requested.

Mike quickly stripped her of her dress and undergarments and undressed himself. He positioned himself between her thighs and kissed her desperately; exploring her mouth with his tongue. Mike could feel the evidence of her excitement when he felt the wetness of her pussy rubbing against his erected cock. He grounded his dick against her opening grazing her clit; eliciting a moan from her. "Please Mike, I need you…"

Mike moved down her body and stopped at her breasts. He suckled on one of the nipples, swirling his tongue onto the erected bud and snaked his hand down to her shaved pussy. When he grazed her clit he could feel Tina shudder in pleasure. He slipped two fingers into her vagina and continued to rub her clit. "Fuck Mike… Don't stop!" Tina hissed in ecstasy. It didn't take long before she was screaming his name and spraying his fingers with her juices. "Mike, I'm cumming!"

When she had caught her breath, she pushed him onto the bed. Tina crawled down onto his cock and enveloped it with her hot mouth. "Mmm…" She moaned while she continued to fuck him with her mouth. "Does this feel good Mike? Do you like me sucking your cock?" She said as she rubbed him down with her little hands and sucked on the tip of his dick. "Yes… I love your mouth on my cock!" Mike growled.

"Do you think Brittany S Pierce could give you a better blowjob?" She asked before she engulfed his length into her mouth again.

"No… Only you baby. I only want you to fuck my cock with your mouth…"

When he had answered, Tina released her mouth from his aching cock and straddled him. She positioned her pussy onto his dick and slowly descended. She was so wet and tight that Mike felt like he was going to blow his load soon. "Ride me baby. Fuck me hard and good!" Mike stated prompting her to move faster. She leaned over, kissing him sloppily.

As his climax approaches, he flipped them over so that Tina was lying on her back. He fucked her harder hitting her g-spot with his length. She was trashing and turning, her orgasm creeping up on her. "Don't stop Mike… Fuck me harder!" He adhered to her wish by slamming his cock faster and harder into her. Tina screamed her release, her pussy gripping his cock sending him into his own climax. "Tina!" He shouted her name as he experienced the most intense orgasm of his life.

All strength left his body as he slumped onto Tina, his breathing heavy. "I love you Tina. I love you so much…"

"I love you too Mike…" When Tina said those words his heart was whole again. He held on to her and promised himself that he would never intentionally hurt her again.

* * *

Sam was disappointed that Mercedes had to leave him so soon. He had wanted to spend the night with her again but it was not meant to be when Mercedes excused herself to go after Tina. He was no longer in the mood to party so he excused himself an hour later and started to head back to his room. On the way to the elevator he encountered Finn and Sugar. They were talking away without noticing anyone around them.

Sam cleared his throat to get their attention and said, "Hey guys! Going back to the room?"

The couple turned to look at him and both blushed. "Oh hi, Sam! Erm… We're going back to our rooms separately, later." Finn stuttered.

Sam smirked and pulled Finn aside. "Listen can you give me Mercy's room number. She left abruptly just now and I would like to say goodnight to her properly."

"Sure you are…" Finn teased. "She's in room 609. She should be back in her room by now."

"Thanks man. I owe you one…" He gave Finn a small pat on the back and whispered. "You have a great time with Sugar. Don't do anything I wouldn't do…"

"It's not like that Sam. I really like Sugar and I'm taking things slowly." Finn smiled.

Sam returned the other man's smile and went into the open elevator. He pressed the level 6 button and waited impatiently to get there. It didn't take him long to find her room when he reached the floor. He pressed the doorbell and waited for Mercedes to open.

"Sam… What are you doing here?" Mercedes said when she saw him.

"I came to say goodnight." Sam reached out to her for an embrace. He kissed her forehead and looked at her beautiful face. "Goodnight Mercy…" He said pulling away to leave.

"Wait, don't go. Stay the night." Mercedes dragged him back and ushered him into the room. She closed the door and said, "Why don't you take a shower, I'll wait for you in bed."

Sam nodded and went to take a quick shower. When he was done, he put on his boxer briefs and went to join Mercedes in bed. Aside from the light shining in from outside the window, the room was mostly dark. Sam could already tell that Mercedes was fast asleep with her back facing him. He joined her in bed, spooning up to her and then kissing her hair. "Goodnight beautiful…" Sam whispered before he fell into a deep sleep.

It was early morning when he woke up and heard the announcement blaring from the intercom. "Attention all cruise passengers: We regret to inform you that we are having technical problems with our navigation radar. Due to the nature of this problem we will be mooring on Isle Magestica for three days until all repairs are complete. We apologize for any inconvenience to any travel plans. Any stay at Hotel de Magestica will be comp'ed for the duration of the stay. Thank you again for choosing Star Cruise."

Sam smiled when he heard the announcement. This delay meant that he would be spending more time with Mercedes, it was the break he needed in his plan to make Mercedes fall in love with him. He glanced at his sleeping beauty and kissed her gently on her cheek.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you love it or hate it? What did you think about the whole ordeal with Candy, do you think she's going to be a bitch and come between Sam and Mercy? What about the drama between Mike and Tina? Sorry guys but I wanted to spice the fic up a little so I wrote in the smut for Tike. I hope you didn't mind. Samcedes smut will return on the next chapter but I have to warn you there will be smut from other couples in other future chapters so be prepared. Sam is definitely hung up on Mercy huh. I mean he looked for her at the end of the night and they didn't even have sex. Lol. **

**Well that's all for tonight, the next chapter will be up on Wednesday (maybe sooner if you motivate me by reviewing). Thanks for reading….**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Dilema

**As promised here is chapter 5. **

**Please excuse any mistakes you may see. I had to rush and didn't really get to do any editing.**

**Thank you once again for all the wonderful reviews, alerts and favorites. I am truly appreciative of your love for this fic.**

**Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)**

* * *

"Turn off the damn alarm Sam…" Mercedes whined upon hearing the blaring noise. She moved away from Sam's body and buried her head in a pillow.

Sam chuckled and said, "It's not the alarm Mercy, it's an announcement. Apparently we'll be stranded here for a while. We're in Isle Magestica." He snuggled closer and tossed away the pillow that Mercedes was using to cover her ear.

"I want to sleep and that stupid announcement woke me up. Tell them to stop Sam…" Mercedes finally opened her eyes and turned to face Sam giving him a pout.

Sam stroked her hair and said, "You need to get up baby, I want to explore Isle Magestica. It'll be fun…"

It felt great being in Sam's arm, his warm naked torso enveloping her. She never realized how much she'd missed the touch of another man until she encountered Sam again. Initially Mercedes wanted nothing to do with him but when Sam would not stop pursuing her; she finally gave up and gave in to him. Sam might be a playboy but he had never treated her like a piece of meat. The way he acted around her made her feel like she was still dating him. Mercedes wanted to feel cherished and wanted again, that was why when Sam had shown up at her door the previous night she had immediately invited him in. She had wanted to have sex again but had fallen asleep while waiting for Sam to get out of the shower.

The thought of her heat being pummeled by his big cock sent shivers up and down her spine. Fluids flowed onto her pussy lips and her nipples were erected, she wanted him and she wanted him now. Mercedes decided to put her thoughts into actions by licking and sucking on Sam's neck. "I'm awake now…" She whispered seductively.

"I can see that." Sam gasped when she bit his neck. "Are you trying to mark me Mercy?"

_Yes, that bitch Candy needs to know that you're mine!_ She thought possessively. Mercedes hated the other woman for even thinking about getting close to Sam. She knew that this was just about sex but she could not stop her selfishness. When she was with Sam, she wanted his attention to be fully on her. She didn't share and she sure as hell was not going to share Sam with that bitch, Candy. "Do you want me to mark you Sam?" Mercedes finally asked.

"Fuck, you're going to make me cum just by sucking on my neck alone." Sam groaned.

Mercedes smirked and stopped her action. She sat up and straddled him; his covered erection grounding on her bare pussy. Mercedes quickly shed off the oversized t-shirt that she was wearing; the only piece of clothing she had worn to bed. "I'm not going to let you cum that easily Sammy…" Mercedes stated using his pet name that she had not used since they broke up. "We have to save your cum for later." She crawled down to his erection, took off his boxer briefs and continued to say. "Did you want me to suck your cock baby?"

"Please…" Sam stated looking down at her.

Mercedes wanted to drive Sam crazy so she used her hand to rub his warm dick. When she heard Sam said, "Suck my cock Mercy, don't tease me." She chuckled, put her lips on the tip of his cock and gave it a little kiss. Mercedes licked the tip where his pre-cum gathered and moaned. The tangy taste turned her on. "Mhmm… Your cum taste so good Sammy."

She could tell that Sam was trying his best not to lose control. He was breathing heavily and was clutching the pillow his head was resting on. When she finally lowered her mouth onto his throbbing cock, Sam growled. "Shit!" Mercedes slowly sucked his length while her hand caressed his balls. She could feel his cock twitch with every suck. "Tell me what you want Sam?" Mercedes was determined to be in control this time around.

"I want you to deep throat me Mercy…" Sam said gasping for air.

Mercedes returned her mouth onto his dick and moved down until the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. She relaxed her throat muscles to fight off the urge to gag. She repeated the action, fucking his cock with her mouth eagerly. Mercedes knew that it wouldn't be long before Sam shot his load into her mouth so she doubled her efforts. "Get off Mercy, I'm about to cum." He stated but Mercedes didn't listen to his instruction. "Ugh… Swallow my cum baby, swallow all of it. Shit, it feels so fucking good…" Sam growled as he came in her mouth; jets of his sperm hitting her throat. Mercedes willingly swallowed every drop.

When he had come down from his orgasm, Sam pulled her up to him and kissed her lips. "God, that was good." He stated.

Mercedes smiled and said, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

She returned her mouth onto his and kissed him deeply, her tongue wrestling with his. Sam flipped her over and latched his mouth onto her breast. Mercedes shuddered upon feeling his hot tongue swirling and sucking on her nipple. "Fuck…" She hissed in pleasure. Her pussy was dripping wet and her body felt hot. Mercedes needed Sam to touch her so she said, "Finger my pussy Sam…"

Sam had other ideas, he let go of her nipple with a popping sound and headed straight towards her vagina. He opened her vulva and suckled her clit. "Oh god… Don't stop Sammy, please don't stop…" She begged. Sam withdrew from her clit and probed his tongue inside her opening. He swirled his tongue around her sopping hole and massage her clit with his thumb. Mercedes was going crazy, her climax was about to hit her and she was eagerly waiting for it to happen. "Let go Mercy, cum for me…" Sam instructed. Mercedes was bucking and seeing stars when she heard his command. Her body was convulsing and her pussy was shooting her juices all over Sam. He lapped at her juices greedily and kept licking her sensitive pussy; intensifying her orgasm.

She must have passed out because the next thing she knew, Sam was on top of her driving his cock into her swollen pussy. "Welcome back Mercy…" Sam smirked and kissed her.

Her pussy was tingling again asking for another release. "Fuck me harder Sam…" She said grabbing hold of his ass, moving her hips along with his, letting Sam's dick hit her at just the right spot.

"Fuck your pussy feels good. I can't stop wanting you baby, my body craves you and only you." He groaned, his eyes a darker shade of green. He pounded her pussy harder.

Mercedes grabbed his head and kissed him sloppily. She knew there was something more going on between the two of them but for right now she didn't want to think about it. She just wanted to feel him taking her. She wanted to enjoy what they had at that moment which was lust for each other. "Ugh… Just like that, fuck me just like that." Mercedes said as she came closer to her climax.

"Turn over Mercy. Get on your hands and knees…" Sam said after a few minutes. She got into position and Sam quickly buried his sheathed length into her. He rubbed her ass and slammed into her. Mercedes could feel her orgasm building again. She brought her finger down to her clit and stroked it. Within a few seconds she was flying off to Mars, her body shivering due to the intense orgasm she had just experienced. Sam joined her release, screaming her name. "Mercy!"

They were both breathless, Sam had slump onto her and was kissing her back. Mercedes felt loved when he did that. She knew that she shouldn't be feeling this way but she was pretty sure that she was half way in love with him again. Mercedes knew that she was asking for trouble but she could not help herself. Sam was her first love and she will always have a soft spot for him. As much as she cared for Sam, she feared that he would never leave his wild ways and she refuse to be attached to someone who cannot commit himself to her fully.

"Are you ready to get up now?" Sam asked kissing her shoulder and interrupting her musing. He moved away from her and laid down on the bed.

"Yeah, we should get up and head to breakfast. Want to explore Isle Magestica with me later?" Mercedes stated when she was lying on his chest.

"I would love that…"

xxxxx

Mercedes and Sam joined her friends at breakfast after they were showered and dressed. She noticed that Tina and Mike were holding hands and sitting really close together. Mercedes was glad to see that her friends had worked out their problems. If anyone should stay together for the rest of their lives it should be Tina and Mike. Finn looked pretty contented too, sitting and talking to Sugar. Mercedes found out yesterday that Sugar lived in New York, she didn't know how Finn was going to make his new found friendship/relationship work but she was sure that he would. She smiled at her friends' happiness. Mercedes glanced in Sam's direction and her smile grew wider. He was talking animatedly with Mike and her heart sped up at the sight. This Sam reminded her so much of the Sam that she had fallen in love with when she was 15. If only he had stayed the same maybe they could've given whatever they had right now a chance.

"What are you smiling at?" Sam whispered in her ear.

Mercedes turned to him and smirked. "I'm just happy that everyone around me is getting along." She wanted to tell him about them but decided against it just in case he didn't feel the same way.

"You look so beautiful when you smile." He leaned down to look in her eyes.

Mercedes' heart rate picked up and she started to blush. _Oh boy, I'm in trouble._ She was falling fast and she didn't know if she could stop or if she even wanted to. She cleared her throat and said, "Thanks…" Mercedes smiled shyly. Sam continued to gaze into her eyes and she was lost in his green hues.

They finally broke eye contact when Finn said, "So who's ready to explore Isle Magestica?"

The group hollered their acknowledgement excitedly.

"You guys wanna go snorkeling?" Mike suggested.

"Sounds great!" Sam replied, he looked at her and continued. "Do you want to?"

She placed her hand on Sam's forearm and said. "I'm good, you guys should go maybe the girls and I can lay out at the beach?"

"Yeah, we'll work on our tan. I don't do well with snorkeling anyway." Tina giggled. Mike kissed Tina's cheek and whispered something in her ear that made her blush.

"What about you Sugar? You want to join us?" Mercedes asked.

"Of course, it's not like I'm doing anything important anyway." Sugar said almost sadly. Mercedes felt bad for her new friend, she was supposed to spend time with her dad but he'd been ignoring her.

"It's settled than, the guys will go snorkeling and we ladies will relax at the beach." Mercedes said.

* * *

Sam was grinning big as he made his way back to his suite. Mercedes had gone back to her room to get ready for their outing at Isle Magestica. He'd spend the most amazing morning with her and he had a feeling that Mercedes was starting to open up to him. It wouldn't be long before he could finally tell her the truth about his feelings.

When he got back to his suite, Puck was waiting for him. "Dude, where have you been? Let me guess you were with Mercedes." Puck smiled slyly.

"Yeah, we're actually going to spend the day at Isle Magestica. You want to come along?" Sam said as he opened the door to his suite and gestured for Puck to come in.

"I'd love to but we'd have to drag Candy and Veronica along with us. I don't mind bringing Veronica but Candy might cause some problems…" Puck cringed. Sam and Puck both liked Veronica, it was just unfortunate that she had to be friends with Candy. They both can't stand the woman.

"You've got a point there but I feel bad about abandoning Veronica…"

"How about I go tell Veronica about our plan and meet you at the quarter deck in half an hour? Hopefully we can get her to come without Candy tagging along." Puck said as he made his way to the door.

"Sure man, I'll see you later." When the door closed, Sam hopped into the shower and got dressed. He wore a gray fitted t-shirt and khaki colored bermuda shorts.

Mercedes and her friends were already waiting for him. She was wearing a white maxi dress and a black floppy hat, as always she took his breath away. He walked over to her and said, "Hey beautiful, you ready to go?"

Mercedes beamed at him and reached out to stroke his hair. "Sorry but your hair was sticking out." She giggled and continued. "Yeah I'm ready. It's going to be a fun day." She looked away from him and her smile dropped. "Um… Sam what are your friends doing here?"

Sam turned back and saw that Puck, Veronica and Candy were approaching him. _What the fuck is Candy doing here?_ He went over to Puck and dragged him aside. "Dude, I thought we agreed that Candy wouldn't tag along?" Sam asked angrily.

"I'm sorry dude but she insisted and I couldn't say no because of Veronica." Puck apologized. Sam knew that Candy was annoyingly persistent so he couldn't really fault his friend for it.

"It's ok dude but you know she's going to be a bitch to Mercedes…" Sam had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that Candy was going to do or say something bad to hinder his progress with Mercedes.

"Mercedes has her friends and Veronica. She'll be fine…" Puck said reassuringly.

"Let's hope that's the case Puck." He gave Puck a pat on the back and made his way back to Mercedes. "I'm sorry Mercy but it looks like my friends will be joining us."

She sighed and said, "That's fine. As long as Candy stay away from me that is…"

"I don't know about her staying away from you but you could always surround yourself with your friends so that she doesn't get the chance to say anything mean to you." Sam kissed her cheek and hugged her close. She smiled brightly at him and nodded. _God, I love this woman._

The group headed down to Isle Magestica. The island was beautiful, surrounded by white sands and the blue ocean. Hotel de Magestica was situated by the beach and from what he saw Sam knew that it was a ritzy hotel. _Maybe I could persuade Mercedes to stay there one of these nights._ Sam was smiling like an idiot at the thought of 'wining and dining' Mercedes. He could imagine bringing her to one of the nice restaurants and taking a walk at the beach afterwards.

When they had a found a spot close to the hotel, they laid out their things and the guys headed over to the snorkeling rental kiosk. Before he left, he sat down next to Mercedes and said, "We're going now, you're going to be ok right?"

"Don't worry grandpa, I'll be fine." Mercedes teased.

"I guess I'll see you in a few hours…" He kissed her on the cheek and joined the guys.

* * *

Mercedes was having a great time with the girls. They were chatting about random things and most importantly she was successfully avoiding Candy. When her friends went to the water for a dip, she stayed back. She had wanted to finish the book she was reading and was starting to get into the good part when Candy approached her. _Oh god, what does this bitch want now?_

"Hi Mercedes, can I join you?" Candy asked pointing to the empty spot next to Mercedes.

"Sure…" Mercedes answered reluctantly.

Candy laid down next to her and for a while did not say anything but then she had to ruin the silence by saying, "I just want to tell you that I have no hard feelings towards you."

"Excuse me…" Mercedes arched her brow.

"There's nothing going on between me and Sam. I mean we had a one night stand but that was it."

Her pulse raced when she heard Candy's admission. _She slept with Sam? But I thought Sam doesn't like this bitch? He's a playboy honey, what do you expect? _She was suddenly feeling angry at Sam not because he had slept with Candy but because he never told her about it. Mercedes breathed in deeply and cleared her thoughts. She had decided that she was not going to believe Candy, at least until she talked to Sam. After all, Candy could be lying just to get a rise out of her.

Mercedes steeled her anger and said, "I didn't know that Sam had slept with you. He has never lied to me, I'm surprised that he would keep something so trivial from me…" She flashed Candy a fake smile.

"We were both drunk, he probably forgot..." Candy stated.

"Well it must not mean much since he forgot sleeping with you. Are you even sure you've slept with him? I've slept with Sam tons of times and trust me he's never forgotten our encounters." Mercedes was laughing at Candy on the inside. She was sure that Candy was lying through her teeth. _Nice try bitch but you're not fooling me._ "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find a bathroom." Mercedes needed to get away from Candy before she did something stupid like punch her teeth in. She got up and left without saying another word.

She was strolling over to Hotel de Magestica when Joe Hart approached her. "Hi Mercedes, how have you been?"

"Hi Joe, I'm doing great. Sorry about the other night. I had to go talk to a friend of mine, she was having issues with her boyfriend." Mercedes lied. There was no way she was going to tell her new friend that she was in the club's restroom having sex with Sam.

"Oh it's alright. So did you come here with your friends?"

"Yes, the guys are snorkeling. Me and my girl friends are laying out on the beach enjoying the sun." She smiled brightly.

"That's nice… Well if you're busy, I'll just catch up with you another time." Joe said starting to walk away from her.

Mercedes placed her hand on his arm to stop him from advancing further. "Wait… I could spare an hour or two. You wanna grab a drink with me?" She pointed to a small Tiki bar.

"Sure…" Joe smiled brightly.

They made their way to the bar and sat down. When they had ordered their drinks, she spoke. "Tell me about yourself Joe. Where are you from and what do you do?"

"I'm a struggling musician living in a LA, nothing impressive about my life unfortunately."

"No way… I live in LA too. I just graduated from UCLA and just like you my life is unimpressive." Mercedes giggled.

"I doubt that." Joe said smiling at her, his eyes twinkling. Mercedes liked Joe Hart he seemed like a genuine guy with honorable intentions. It also helped that he was attractive. "Now that you've graduated, what are you going to do? Profession wise I mean."

"I want to teach music. I've always had a passion for it. My mom swore that I'm destined for stardom but I'm not really into the whole being chased by paparazzi thing." She explained.

"That's understandable but if you're good at what you do why not pursue it? I bet you're a singer huh…"

"How did you know that I could sing?" Mercedes asked puzzled that he had figured out her talent.

"Just by the tone of your voice, there's something angelic about it." He grinned and took a drink of his beer.

Mercedes blushed. "You really know how to charm a lady huh. I bet you're popular with the girls back in LA."

It was now Joe's turn to blush. He looked attractive even while he was blushing. "Nah… I'm not that kind of guy. I only speak the truth and I think you are beautiful.

"Stop it…" She slapped his hand playfully.

"You are beautiful, it's the truth. Listen, I've been meaning to ask you this since I first met you but didn't get a chance to…" He broke off, looking at his hand uncomfortably.

"What is it Joe?" She asked Joe.

"Would you go out with me?"

Mercedes nursed her drink in the attempt to avoid answering him. She liked Joe but she was in love with Sam-. _Wait, I'm in love with Sam? Oh no, this is not good… Why did I let this happen? How am I going to answer Joe, when my feelings are so conflicted?_

She was getting ready to give her answer but was halted when she heard a familiar voice say, "Who is your friend, Mercy?"

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you love it or hate it? Did you see that? I ended the chapter with a cliffhanger. LMAO. Sorry I didn't do too much on Sam's POV. I just wanted you all to know more about how Mercy is feeling. Oh-oh she's in love with Sam… What do you think should happen next? Joe just asked her out, do you think she's going to agree to go out on a date with him? And who could the familiar voice be? If you haven't figured it out, I'm sorry but all will be answered in the upcoming chapter.**

**Well that's all for tonight, the next chapter will be up on Friday or latest by Saturday Thanks for reading….**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Answers

**As promised here is chapter 6. **

**I would like to thank my beta Theresa. **

**If you still see any mistakes please excuse it. I did most of the editing so it's my fault. ;)**

"**Stranded" hit over 100 reviews on the last chapter. That's a big accomplishment so thanks you guys. Thank you once again for all the wonderful reviews, alerts and favorites. I am truly appreciative of your love for this fic.**

**Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)**

* * *

Sam thought about Mercedes the whole time he was snorkeling. The wonder and beauty of the ocean made him wish that he could share it with Mercedes; the most beautiful woman in the world to his eyes. _Mercy would love to see this._ His heart soared every time he thought about her. After two hours of snorkeling they finally returned their gear to the rental kiosk and made their way back to the women waiting for them. Sam had had fun snorkeling with the guys but he could not wait to get back to Mercedes. He smiled brightly at the thought of her.

Sam was lost in his musing but was jolted out of it when Puck said, "Dude, stop smiling like that. People are going to think you're crazy." His friend chuckled. "You're thinking about Mercedes aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Sam asked.

"Stupid question, we've been on this cruise for the past 3 days and I've only gotten to see you for a few hours. So yeah, it is obvious." Puck hung his arm on Sam's shoulder as they continued walking. "You've got it bad dude. I've never seen you like this before. I'm glad that Mercedes Jones could tame you." His friend laughed.

"I don't need her to tame me Puck, I just need her to love me. I didn't realize this before but when she re-entered my life I knew that I am still in love with her. I've never stopped and I don't think I could ever stop." Sam glanced down at his feet and sighed. "I'm just afraid that she doesn't feel the same way. She told me yesterday that what we have is just sex and she wanted to keep it that way. I don't want to lose her Puck…"

Puck halted in his tracks and said, "Just tell her the truth Sam. If you keep it bottled inside, she's never going to know. If she rejects you then convince her that she is the one for you. She did love you once right? Who's to say that she's not going to love you again? You can do this dude." Puck patted him on the back and urged him to start walking again.

"Thanks Puck, I really needed to get that out of my chest. I'll talk to her soon. I want to woo her first, show her that I'm not just a playboy that I'm still the Sam that she fell in love with 8 years ago." He smiled at Puck.

"Don't wait too long dude. We only have a few days left on this cruise and I don't want you to miss your opportunity." Puck said in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry Puck, I'll tell her."

The girls were in the water when they got back. His eyes scanned for Mercedes but he couldn't see her. Just then Candy walked up to him and said, "Mercedes is not here, she went off with a guy with dreadlocks. They seem pretty chummy, kissing and hugging on each other."

"Mercedes would never do that Candy. Stop trying to make her look bad!" Sam growled, annoyed that Candy would accuse Mercedes of doing something so shady.

"If you don't believe me, go find out for yourself." Candy pointed.

Sam looked at the direction Candy was pointing to and his heart pounded in his chest. He didn't want to believe Candy but when he saw the dreadlocks from the other guy sitting next to Mercedes he knew he should be worried. He calmed his nerves and made his way to Mercedes and Dreadlocks without acknowledging Candy any further. Jealousy coursed through him when he saw Mercedes lean over the guy and whispered something in his ear. _Damn it Mercy, get away from him!_ Sam didn't like Mercedes getting too close with the guy, he didn't like it one bit. She was _his_ and he had to make sure that she knew that.

"Who is your friend, Mercy?" Sam said when he was standing behind Mercedes.

Mercedes' head snapped around to face him. "Sam…" She gasped, shocked at seeing him. "Wha-what are you doing here?" She stammered. _Why so nervous, Mercy?_

Sam gave her an evil smile and said, "I got done early… You never did introduce me to you friend, Mercy." He turned to Dreadlocks and held out his hand. "Hi I'm Sam, Mercy's _good_ friend." Mercedes kicked him on the leg for his statement but Sam didn't flinch.

"Hello, I'm Joe…" The other guy smiled brightly at him and shook his hand. Although he knew that Joe could possibly be his competition, Sam could not help but like the guy. He seemed like a legitimately nice guy. _It's_ _too bad that I'm going to have to fight you for my Mercy though._

"It's very nice to meet you Joe. So how do you know Mercy?" Sam asked nonchalantly. He could tell by the way Mercedes was pursing her lips and side eyeing him that she was angry but he couldn't care less about her anger right now. Sam needed to size up his competition and the only way to do it was to talk to the guy.

"I met her at the club the other night, we danced together." Joe gazed into Mercedes' eyes dreamily.

Mercedes cleared her throat and turned to Sam. "Can you give me a few minutes alone with Joe? I need to talk to him about something." She asked him with pleading eyes.

Even though he was reluctant to do it, he nodded and said, "Yeah, I'll wait for you."

Sam did not leave the bar instead he moved to the other end and ordered a beer from the bartender. He sipped on the beverage while eyeing Mercedes and Joe. She looked like she was a little nervous at first but after spewing out whatever she had to say her demeanor changed into a more relaxed one. They parted ways a few minutes later with Mercedes hugging Joe before he exited the bar.

Sam faced forward when Joe left. He didn't want Mercedes to know that he had been watching them. "Don't even pretend like you were not watching me, Sam…" Mercedes said when she was seated next to him.

"I guess I'm not so slick huh." Sam chuckled. "What was that all about anyway?"

"It's none of your business, Mr. Nosey." She teased. Mercedes grabbed his beer and took a sip. "Ugh… How could you even drink that? It's nasty…" She made a disgusted face.

Sam wanted to know what was said between her and Joe but decided not to pry. He knew that she would tell him if it was important. "Only people with refined palate could appreciate a fine drink like this…" He said pointing to his beer. "You should stick with your girly drinks."

"Are you saying my palate is not as refined as yours?" Mercedes raised her brow; she looked so cute when she was annoyed.

Sam shrugged. "I'm not implying anything. You're the one who jumped to conclusions."

Mercedes smacked his arm for his remark. She leaned close to him and whispered in his ear. "You're so going to pay for that statement later." Sam shivered when she licked the shell of his ear.

When he had composed himself he turned to her and pulled her body onto his. "Are you going to punish me, Mercy?" Sam asked seductively.

"Sam…" Mercedes moaned. Without thinking he turned her so that she was facing him and kissed her. He licked her bottom lip to seek permission to enter and she granted him access immediately. She moaned loudly as he dueled his tongue with hers. She tangled her fingers in his hair and lightly tugged it. They kissed for a few more minutes before pulling away.

Mercedes got up and said, "Come on, we better join the rest of the gang." She held out her hand for him to take but he didn't move a muscle.

"Um, Mercy I have a problem right now." Sam said pointing to the boner in his pants.

Mercedes giggled. "You shouldn't have kissed me in public than." She sat back down and handed him his beer. "Here drink your beer. Hopefully it will help your situation." She continued chuckling at him.

Sam chugged the glass of beer without taking a breath. Thankfully the tactic had worked. "Oh thank god…" He muttered.

"Come on Mr. Boner, let's get back to our friends." Mercedes said standing up.

Sam entwined his fingers with hers and started towards their party. They were silent for a few seconds but Mercedes broke it. "Sam… Did you sleep with Candy?"

Sam stopped in his tracks, taken aback by her question. "What makes you think that I've slept with her?"

"Candy told me just now. I don't believe her." She looked straight in his eyes and continued to ask. "You didn't, did you?"

Sam lifted Mercedes' chin and said, "I promise you that I've never slept with Candy nor will I ever sleep with her. She lied to you Mercy, she's always had a crush on me but I never returned her feelings. She's just threatened by you."

"Thank god, I knew she was lying when she said that you forgot about sleeping with her." They both broke out in laughter. Sam had never forgotten about any of his sexual encounters. He especially would never forget about the times he spent with Mercedes. She was the best he'd ever had and there was no way he would never forget it.

When they started walking again, Sam decided to ask her about what happened with Joe earlier. "Since we're being honest, I want to know what you actually said to Joe just now. Yes, I'm nosey but I told you the truth about Candy and I figured you owe me…"

"Joe asked me out but I refused him." She replied quickly.

"Why did you refuse him? Don't you like him?"

"I like him Sam but I-I can't help but feel that there is someone better out there for me. I refuse to have a holiday fling and get my heart broken." Mercedes said rather exasperatedly.

Her words stung, he knew that she was referring to them and their arrangement. _I have to make my move right now!_ "Would you go out with me Mercy?" His heart hammered in his chest. He didn't want Mercedes to reject him but he knew that there was a big chance of that happening. "I know you said no strings attached but you had to have felt something… There's something brewing between us and it would be a shame to let it go just like that." Sam knew he was begging but he didn't care. He wanted Mercedes to know how he truly felt without freaking her out with an 'I love you' declaration.

"I feel it too Sam but where could this go? We live on the opposite sides of the country. I mean, I still don't know where I'm going to be living…" Mercedes frowned.

He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. "We'll make it work Mercy. I want us to work…"

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Yes Sam, I will go out with you but only on a trial basis." She chuckled.

Sam felt like some of the burden he had been carrying had been lifted from his shoulders. Mercedes had agreed to go out with him and now all he had to do was make sure that she fell in love with him. "You won't regret this, I swear." Sam finally said. He kissed her forehead and held her closer.

* * *

Mercedes wasn't surprised when she heard Sam calling out to her at the bar. She was actually relieved, in a way Sam was helping her get out of answering Joe. Of course, he had to make her uncomfortable by saying that she was his _good_ friend to Joe and she had to kick him on the shin for it. Sam was the first to introduce himself. He was very polite to Joe which made her decision to reject Joe's offer easier. As much as she loved Sam there was no way she was going to sit around and pine over him if he was rude. Mercedes made the decision that she was going to talk to Joe. She asked Sam to excuse them and he moved to the other side of the bar without any hesitation. Mercedes felt nervous about having to turn Joe down but she knew she had to do it.

When they were alone she finally spoke. "I'm sorry Joe but I don't think I can go out on a date with you…"

"Why?" Joe asked looking disappointed.

"I'm in love with someone else and it wouldn't be fair to you if I had accepted your date."

"You're in love with Sam, aren't you? I think he feels the same way about you too. Has he told you that he loves you?" He asked, she didn't know how Joe knew about Sam being in love with her but his perceptiveness impressed Mercedes. _If only your guess is correct, Joe._

Mercedes shook her head and answered, "Yes, I'm in love with Sam and no he has not said anything to me about it."

"Well I say give him time. I'm sure he'll tell you soon enough." He smiled at her and continued. "I think I better go, thanks for having that drink with me. I'll see you around…"

Mercedes pulled him in for an embrace. "Thank you for being so understanding Joe. You'll make some lucky girl a great boyfriend someday."

"You're too kind. See you later Mercedes…" Joe said as he departed.

Mercedes joined Sam after watching Joe leave. He tried to ask her about her conversation with Joe but she evaded his question by calling him nosey. They chatted and shared a soul searing kiss that had her toes curling and after a while left to join their friends. As they were walking back to the group Mercedes finally questioned him about Candy. She had to know if she was right and that Sam did not sleep with that bitch. Her theory was right of course, Candy was indeed lying. _That stupid bitch!_

When Sam asked her again about her earlier conversation with Joe, she finally admitted that Joe had asked her out but she had rejected him. Sam wanted to know why she rejected Joe and she told him that she knew that there was someone else for her. Mercedes had wanted to tell him that the man in question was him but she didn't. She was afraid that Sam did not feel the same way about her. When Sam asked her out, she thought that her heart was going to pound out of her chest. She hesitated for a minute, explaining that they lived on the opposite sides of the country but Sam was persistent so she finally agreed. They walked back to their friends hand in hand.

"There you guys are…" Finn said. He glanced at their joined hands and smiled. "Where have you guys been? If the answer is going to involve either of you being naked, please don't say anything."

Mercedes laughed at her best friend. "We were at the Tiki bar. I was having drinks with Joe Hart and Sam met me there."

"So what's going on with you two? You're really touchy-feely with each other." Sugar asked smiling.

"We're dating! Mercy has decided to let me date her." Sam said excitedly.

Mercedes smacked his arm lightly and said, "Keep it down Sam… You're embarrassing me." She glanced around uncomfortably and saw that Candy was seething with rage. She must have heard what Sam said. Mercedes decided to torture the stupid bitch some more by grabbing Sam and kissing him passionately. Sam moaned and deepened the kiss. Mercedes could feel his erection poking her on the stomach, it made her need for him grow.

When they pulled apart, he asked. "What was that for?"

"Nothing…" She smirked victoriously when she spied Candy storming off, going to god knows where.

"Get a room you guys…" Puck piped in.

"We have one!" Sam hollered at his best friend. He turned back to her and continued to say, "And we're going to use that room very well."

Heat crept up her face when she heard his comment. "You're such a pervert Sam…"

"Only for you Mercy… Only for you…" Sam smiled slyly.

"What should we do now?" Puck asked.

Sam was still holding on to her when he answered. "How about we head back to the ship, get cleaned up and meet up for dinner at around 6 o'clock?"

"Can we have dinner at Hotel de Magestica?" Sugar asked smiling.

"Sure…" Mercedes answered for the group. Finn mouthed 'thank you' and Mercedes just smiled.

xxxxx

Mercedes and Sam were supposed to be getting ready for dinner instead they were naked and making out on her bed. Sam was lying on top of her grounding his erection onto her wetness while he kissed her breathless. When breathing became an issue, she said. "Sam, we have to get ready… We need to meet our friends in 2 and a half hour…" She gasped when he nipped her neck.

"There's plenty of time to get ready, for right now I want you Mercy… I want to lick your pussy and fuck you until we both cum. Will you let me do that baby?"

"Oh god Sam I'm so horny for you right now…" She pulled his head back down to her and bit his bottom lip gently. Her tongue entered his mouth and they kissed sloppily. They stayed in that position kissing, groping and grinding on each other for a few more minutes.

When Sam started to move down her body she knew what was coming. "You're so wet Mercy… Are you wet for me baby?" He asked as he laid between her legs.

"Yes… I'm so wet for you!" Mercedes moaned loudly when he tickled her clit with his tongue. Sam opened up her vulva and dove in, he licked and sucked her clit and drenched opening, driving her closer and closer to her orgasm. She bucked and screamed when Sam latched his mouth onto her clit and started humming, her climaxed hitting her hard and fast.

She was still breathing heavily when Sam's cock made its way to her pussy. "Shit baby, you're tight. You feel so good…" He hissed as he gently pumped into her. He lowered his head and kissed her softly, like the time he kissed her during their failed encounter. Mercedes returned the kiss with all the love that she had for him. She didn't know how it was even possible but for some reason she felt like his penis grew bigger when she kissed him softly. She groaned at the feeling.

Sam reached for her right hand and interlaced her fingers with his. Her heart soared when he did that, she knew then that Sam was the only man for her. She was so love with him that she could not see herself ever being without him. "Harder Sam… I want it harder…" She begged. Sam pumped into her harder and faster. He returned his mouth to hers and kissed her roughly. The words 'I love you Sam' were begging to come out of her lips but she resisted.

"Cum for me Mercy…" Sam whispered as he slammed into her. The butterflies in her stomach returned and after 3 more thrusts she was falling over the edge and into a blissful climax. Sam came not too long after with her name on his lips.

The both breathed raggedly. "Wow, that was intense…" Sam said as he got up to discard his condom.

Mercedes felt empty when he walked away. It was killing her that she did not have the courage to express her love for Sam but she had to watch out for her heart. She had been extremely sad when they first broke up and she had a feeling if it were to happen again, her heart could never be mended again. Her heart ached at the fact that in a mere 4 days she would be separated from Sam again. She didn't know how it happened but in the short three days that she had spent with Sam, he had managed to crawl back into her heart and left a big imprint in it. When she felt the bed dip, Mercedes quickly wiped away her tears.

Sam spooned with her and kissed her on the neck. "How do you feel?"

"Good…" Mercedes replied with all the fake contentment she could muster.

"So when are we going to go on that date? I was thinking tomorrow would be a great day to do it. We could spend the day and night together…" He said holding her closer.

Her brain was working a mile a minute, thinking about their situation and how she was going to leave this cruise ship with her heart unscathed that she almost missed what Sam had just said. "Sure Sam that would be nice… I think we should get up and get ready though." She got up hurriedly and locked herself in the bathroom.

She turned on the shower and when the warm water was pouring down on her, she let the tears flow. Mercedes had to cover her mouth to make sure that Sam couldn't hear her cries.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you love it or hate it? Mercedes rejected Joe's date and decided to go on a date with Sam instead. How do you think the date is going to go? What did you think about Candy's lies? Sorry I had to leave the chapter with angst, I was debating between love confession and angst, and ultimately angst won. Don't worry we still have at least 14 chapters to go so the lovey dovey part will come. Next chapter I will introduced some new characters (I swear it will happen this time) but the date won't happen until chapter 8 though. Chapter 7 will be about the new characters and dinner with their friends.**

**Well that's all for tonight, the next chapter will be up by Monday. Thanks for reading….**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Dinner With Friends

**As promised here is chapter 7. **

**I would like to thank my beta Theresa. Thank you for your help sweetie. Love you…**

**Thank you once again for all the wonderful reviews, alerts and favorites. I am truly appreciative of your love for this fic.**

**Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)**

* * *

Sam could sense that something was not right with Mercedes. She had ran straight to the shower after they made love and when she came out her eyes were bloodshot, when he questioned her about it she said that she accidentally opened her eyes while washing her hair and the shampoo had irritated it. He didn't question her reason but he could still tell that something was off with her. Sam had to take a deep breath when Mercedes chose to wear a black corset top and skin tight black pants. The outfit was absolutely sinful. Mercedes stayed silent until they gathered for dinner with their friends which unfortunately included Candy.

"Hey guys! Are we ready to go to dinner?" Mercedes said as she approached her friends.

"Wow Cedes, you look great!" Tina took Mercedes' hand and twirled her friend around. "You better keep an eye on Cedes tonight Sam. I'm sure that guys are going to want to touch her…"

Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes' shoulders and said, "Not going to happen. I'm not going to let Mercy out of my sight tonight." He could feel Mercedes tensing up but she didn't pull away from his embrace. "Are you alright, Mercy?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, I'm alright Sam. You worry too much." Mercedes turned around to face him before stating this. She smiled but her smile never reached her eyes.

He brought her back into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Of course, I worry. I care about you Mercy… If you have something on your mind than you need to tell me, maybe I can help you figure things out."

Mercedes held him a little tighter and said, "I'm really fine Sam… I think I'm just a little tired. You wore me out just now…" She chuckled.

Sam was not convinced by her statement but decided that now was probably not the best time to discuss something that could potentially be serious so he held her hand and led her towards Hotel de Magestica.

A handsome, porcelain skinned, brunette haired man greeted them as they entered the hotel. "Hello my name is Kurt Hummel-Anderson, I am the Hotel Manager of Hotel de Magestica. How may I assist you all tonight?" He said with a bright smile.

"Hello Kurt, we are actually looking to dine at one of the hotel restaurants. Could you give us your recommendation?" Finn stated politely.

"Well yes, I would definitely recommend our French restaurant Les Amis. It's the best establishment here. Ask for Blaine Anderson, he's the head chef."

"Thank you Kurt… We'll be sure to ask for him." Sugar said as she stood next to Finn her fingers interlaced with his.

Le Amis was a posh establishment; the walls were red and low hanging dim chandeliers illuminated the dining area. They were seated at a big round table with red linen table cloth and matching napkins. Their waiter for the night Jean, recommended some of the house specialty dishes. Sam ordered the Duck a l'Orange while Mercedes ordered a Fillet Mignon. They all ordered an assortment of wines to drink that night.

It bothered Sam when he saw Mercedes down her third glass of wine before their appetizer even arrived. "You should slow down, Mercy…"

"Jesus Sam, will you leave me be. I'm having fun with friends here. You're being a party pooper…" She rolled her eyes at him.

"You know what? Have it your way." He retorted angrily. Sam was getting annoyed at Mercedes' behavior. All she did was push him away and he was getting tired of it. He might be in love with her but Sam was no pushover; Mercedes wanted freedom and he was going to give it to her. He did not say another word to her for the remainder of the dinner.

"So Sam, tell us a little more about your history with Cedes. I know you guys went to high school together but I don't really know anything else about you guys." Mike said, interrupting Sam's thoughts.

"Mercy and I were high school sweethearts. We were great together." Sam turned and looked straight at Mercedes. "We would've still been together if Mercy hadn't decided to break up with me."

"Yeah, don't be too sure about that." Mercedes mumbled under her breath.

Sam felt like strangling her for that comment but it was also a challenge, a challenge to win her heart. It was going to take work to make Mercedes fall in love with him but he was more than prepared to work for it, just as long as he had her love in the end. "It's such a shame that we had to break up. I was going to move to LA with Mercy but she wouldn't let me."

"You were excited about New York, Sam… I was not going to force you to move to LA with me, besides everything worked out in the end, didn't it?" Mercedes seemed peeved as she stated this.

"Who wants to go dancing after this?" Sugar asked excitedly, breaking up the tension in the conversation.

Everyone readily agreed and the conversation flowed again.

A few minutes later the head chef, Blaine Anderson, approached their table as the waiter was serving their desert. "Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson my partner told me to expect your group. How was dinner? I hope everyone enjoyed it." The curly haired man in the white chef's uniform said.

"It was really good. Thank you Chef Anderson." Tina replied.

"Call me Blaine and I'm glad that you've enjoyed dinner. If there is anything else that we could do for you all please don't hesitate to tell us." He nodded at them and left the table.

"Damn…. I was going to ask him where he got the bow tie," Puck stated after Blaine had gone to another table. The rest of the guys, and Candy, laughed at Pucks statement, but the other girls didn't find his wit very humorous.

"I thought he looked very dapper," Sugar said with resolve.

The group left the restaurant and made their way to The Jungle Paradiso, the hotel's dance club. Sam and Sugar debated who would pass the door man money to let the group in, while Puck, not joining in the tiff, pulled out a wad of cash to remove the rope to the VIP section for the group. They wound their way around gyrating bodies and determined servers to a large booth positioned on a platform overlooking the dance floor. The thrumming intensity of the house music was entering their blood and Sugar had already started to do a little dance as she slid around the table to take her seat.

The guys immediately ordered a few rounds of shots and few bottles of booze. Sam had to stop himself from saying anything to Mercedes when she started drinking, after her fourth shot of tequila she said, "Who's ready to dance?" She looked at Puck and continued to say, "Would you like to dance with me, Puck?"

_Stop testing me, Mercy!_ His mind screamed but out of stubbornness his mouth refused to say anything.

Puck glanced in his direction nervously and replied, "Not right now Mercedes, let me drink a little first."

"Party pooper… Come on Sugar, let's dance." Mercedes grabbed the other girl's hand and led her to the dance floor.

* * *

Mercedes was frustrated; she didn't know how to act around Sam so she tried to push him away. Sam being the hard headed man that he was would not budge. Yes, he gave her space, but she could still feel his eyes watching her every move. She wished that she could stop loving him, but it was not to be. Her love for him was too deep and she knew that she was stuck feeling that way, at least until she could be away from him permanently. She knew that she was being a coward but she would rather run then face an uncertain future with Sam.

She was buzzed and finally starting to have a great time dancing with Sugar when she felt someone grab her by her waist. It was not Sam, she would know Sam's touch and this person hands were too small, it did not feel right. She turned around and saw a tall, overweight, pale skinned man staring lasciviously at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mercedes asked, a hand propped on her hip and her brow arched up in annoyance.

"Dancing with you of course…" He answered his breath reeking of alcohol; his hands were still trying to touch her.

Mercedes swatted his hands away and said, "I never gave you permission to touch me so back off!"

He tried to reach for her again but Sam came from behind her and shoved the guy away. "Get away from her!" He hissed.

Not wanting to cause a scene she pulled Sam towards her and said, "No Sam, it's not worth it…"

"Who the fuck are you to stop me anyway? Your whore came on to me!"

Before she could stop him, Sam had yanked his arms away from her and pounced at the guy. Sam punched the guy's face repeatedly while he was lying on the floor. "Never. Call. My. Mercy. A. Whore. You. Son. Of. A. Bitch." He growled each word as he threw back to back punches on the guy's face. Mercedes was about to try to pull Sam away from the jerk when another set of hands grabbed Sam and pulled him off with ease.

"Both of you are out of here," a gruff female voice commanded, "and you're lucky if I don't call island police."

* * *

Puck was getting tired of listening to Candy telling the world how great she was. How could Veronica continue to feed her attention-whore-friend's ego, he would never know. The fact that Veronica listened to Candy like what she said was gospel was starting to bother him. At least he had the booze; that always numbed the irritating sounds that came out of her mouth. _I shouldn't have asked Sam if he wanted to go on this cruise where they could hear it. I knew I should have waited until we were away from Candy before opening my big trap. _Yes, the alcohol was starting to settle nicely. He watched as Sugar and Mercedes danced together on the floor. _I wonder why the jolly green Gerber baby isn't dancing with that pretty little thing he's pining over._

A sobbingly fat man had sidled over to Mercedes and no sooner than did he touch her, Sam had jumped over the rail and was quickly moving straight over to the scene. Even Candy had shut up to watch. _Oh, this is going to get interesting. _There were words traded and then Sam was on top of the guy swinging like he was in some Rocky movie. Just then a tall, thick woman with a bouncer uniform pushed her way over to the fight and lifted Sam off the guy as if he were a rag doll. _Whoa _was all that Puck could think. He had never seen a woman do that in real life and it did something to him. He felt something he didn't even know he was missing.

"I love it when men fight over me, Puck," Candy was saying, "Puck… Puck… PUCK!"

Not taking his eyes off of the buxom bouncer, he started haphazardly waving his hand in Candy's direction as if he was swatting at a fly.

"I just remembered I gotta… um… I got a thing… I'll be back later," Puck announced as he left the booth.

_I've got to meet this woman, and I've got to get her name. _

The woman and a few of her fellow bouncers had escorted Sam and Tubby out the door. Puck walked around the dance floor not even bothering to talk to Sugar, who was now standing idle on the dance floor next to Finn. He was on the hunt and he was hunting 'bouncer.' The woman was standing just inside the club entrance with her arms crossed, head bouncing to the music. Now that he was closer, he could see that the bouncer was tall and had long brunette hair pulled back into a sleek pony tail. She was thick and muscular, but when he looked at her body, he noticed that she had a large rack and a fairly flat stomach. It was her wide set hips and thick ass that completed the package for him. Puck unbuttoned his shirt to expose his abs and then he put on all the charm he could muster.

"Well, hello," he said to the woman, voice oozing with charisma.

"I'm not letting your friend back into the club, so forget it," the woman replied flatly.

"Let him stay out, he needs to cool off anyway. No, I wouldn't even ask that," he said as if the thought of Sam's return was a small matter that needed no further consideration.

"Then what do you want?" the bouncer replied

"I'd like to know your name for a start," Puck said with his most charming smile.

"Why should I tell you my name, you look like you got a squirrel on you head. Does PETA know?" she retorted and went back to looking around the club for troublemakers.

"What time do you get off work, because I would like to get to know you?" Puck stated not to be put off.

"Listen, I don't have time for you and your cranial vermin, I have work to do," she said.

"Then tell me your name and would you meet me for breakfast?" Puck offered.

The woman refused to answer the question, and Puck was about to ask again when another woman of definite Latin decent ran over to his would be conquest and announced, "Lauren, Brittney S. Pierce just called to reserve a table. She's staying in the hotel and she's coming right down."

"So your name is Lauren," Puck said triumphantly.

Lauren rolled her eyes and said, "That's great Snix, now why don't you go back to slinging shots and managing the club."

At this point the new comer noticed him. For a moment she looked from one to the other before she put on a smile and said, "Hello, I'm Santana Lopez, General Manager and this is my friend and lead bouncer, Lauren Zizes."

"Charmed to make your acquaintance. My name is Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls me Puck."

"Puck, huh? Is there something I could help you with?" Santana asked.

"Well, I was trying to ask you friend if she would like to meet me for breakfast," Puck stated and was shocked when Santana started laughing.

"Lauren gets up for breakfast, hah. That's a good one; she never gets up for breakfast. She'll meet you for lunch." And with that Santana sauntered away with a dreamy look in her eye.

Lauren looked Puck square in the eyes and said, "Forget it. Not happening, rodent boy."

Puck smiled and said, "Maybe not now Ms. Lauren Zizes, but I will not give up so easily."

Puck turned away from her, his mind determined to find a way to get his dream bouncer to go on a date with him. He was so focused that he didn't see the smile creep up on Lauren's face.

* * *

"Are you alright, Sam?" Mercedes asked as they exited the club. Sam didn't acknowledge her and kept walking ahead of her so she tried again. "Sam, stop! I asked you if you were alright!" She grasped his arm and raised her voice.

"You're talking to me again now? I'm sorry, but I thought you were still giving me the silent treatment." Sam said sarcastically. "What is your problem anyway, Mercy? We were doing fine today until you decided to give me the cold shoulder at dinner."

"I'm sorry Sam, I shouldn't have treated you that way. I just have a lot on my mind right now…" Mercedes stated apologetically. She knew her treatment towards Sam was unfair but she just didn't know what to do anymore.

Sam sighed and asked, "What's on your mind, Mercy… Tell me, maybe I can help."

"I don't know, Sam… I'm tired and I think I need to sleep it off. I'll be better tomorrow, I promise…" Mercedes smiled weakly, hoping that Sam would drop the subject.

"You need to tell me, Mercy. We were always open about our feelings before, why can't you do the same now?" Sam pressed.

"Damn it, Sam! I told you I don't want to talk about it. Don't you get it, we're not boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. I don't have to tell you anything if I don't want to!" She yelled frustrated that Sam wouldn't drop his questioning.

"You know what, you're right. We are not together anymore but that does not mean that I don't care about you. I still love you, damn it! Don't you get it! I can't stop thinking about you, I'm going crazy from keeping my feelings inside, so fucking sue me for caring about the girl I love!" Sam returned.

Mercedes was flabbergasted by Sam's admission. _He loves me? He loves me too!_ In her mind she was dancing with joy but in reality she didn't know how to react so she did the only thing that came to mind at that moment. She grabbed Sam and kissed him; he moaned and deepened the kiss. They stayed that way until they were both running out of breath. "I love you too, Sam. I've been distant because I was too scared to tell you the truth." She said her lips inches away from Sam's.

"I love you, Mercy. I've never stopped loving you… It broke my heart when you decided to end things but I'm thankful to get this second chance because I don't think I could ever let you go again…" Sam said before kissing her again. Mercedes was light headed from both the kiss and Sam's confession. She knew things were going to be alright now that she knew Sam loved her too.

xxxxx

They ended up in Sam's suite not too long after. Sam was undressing her as soon as they closed the door, both of them too eager to make love. She landed on the bed when she was naked with a fully dressed Sam on top of her. He kissed her and worked his way down her body until he was in between her thighs. He spread them and planted soft kisses on each of her thigh before he spread her vulva and ran his tongue from her opening to her clit. "Ugh…" Mercedes moaned. He had just started and she was already close to falling over the edge.

Sam smirked wickedly at her and continued to pleasure her wet pussy; licking and sucking her vagina and clit. "Sammy… I need you…" She begged, when she was close to cumming. Mercedes wanted to be connected to Sam when she came. "Please Sam, I need you in me now…" She lifted his head from her pussy and sat up.

"What's wrong baby? Don't you like what I was doing?" Sam asked puzzled.

She kissed his lips once and said, "No Sam, it's not that. I want to be joined with you when I climax. I don't want to fuck or have sex with you tonight. I want to make love with you…"

Sam smiled and nodded in understanding. "I love you Mercy…"

Mercedes watched as Sam got undressed and noticed that his cock was already erected. As he crawled up to her, Mercedes could feel her heart pounding. She felt like it was her first time making love with Sam again, when he was finally by her side, he said, "I love you, Mercy…"

"I love you too, Sam…" She reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair, kissing him desperately. She could feel Sam's erection rubbing on her pussy; when she couldn't stand being apart from him anymore she snaked her hand between them and lined his cock onto her pussy.

"Wait… I'm not wearing a condom…" Sam said with ragged breath.

"It's ok baby, I'm on the depo shot." Mercedes kissed Sam again and he slowly entered her. She then grabbed his ass and urged him to move faster. She groaned when he pounded into her. "Ugh… That feels so good Sammy… Please don't stop…"

"Shit Mercy, you're so tight. I love you so much…" Sam blabbered as he slammed into her.

"I love you too Sam…" She could feel her climax building on the pit of her stomach. Sam latched his lips onto her right breast and suckled on it. "Oh god, baby… I'm about to cum." She moaned as she inched closer to her release.

"Cum for me baby… I want to feel you cumming for me…" Sam stated. He hammered into her harder and sucked on her nipple and before long she was screaming, "Sam!" Her body quaking at the impact of her orgasm. Sam joined her release not too long after, shouting her name, and spilling his cum inside her pussy. The throbbing of his cock and feel of his cum shooting into her sent Mercedes into a second more powerful climax. She was sure she was going to pass out from the sensation but Sam kept her awake by kissing her face and lips.

When her body was finally sated, she opened her eyes and was met by Sam's green hues. "Hey there beautiful…" Sam said smiling at her.

She beamed at Sam and replied, "Hi handsome…" Mercedes ran her hand through Sam's hair and continued to say, "I love you, Sam…"

"I love you too, Mercy…" He laid down and spooned with her, after getting comfortable, he finally said, "So are you ready for our big date tomorrow?"

Mercedes kissed his fingers that were currently entwined with hers and answered, "Yes, I can't wait for it…"

In this one moment, Mercedes could see her life becoming perfect. The man she desired had professed his love to her, and she to him. There were no more secrets, there were no more lies, only the truth of their feelings for each other. This was what she had desired deep in her heart, and now that she had it, she would treasure it.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you love it or hate it? Were you pissed at Mercedes at first? I bet you were. What did you think about the new characters and Lauren being Puck's love interest? Did you like the way Sam and Mercedes confessed their love? I didn't want to make it too typical so there you have it. Lol. Next chapter will be the date. Hallelujah right! Lol. **

**Well that's all for tonight, the next chapter will be up by Thursday. Thanks for reading….**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Date Part 1

**As promised here is chapter 8.**

**I would like to thank my beta Theresa. Thank you for your help sweetie. Love you…**

**Thank you once again for all the wonderful reviews, alerts and favorites. I am truly appreciative of your love for this fic.**

**Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)**

* * *

Sugar stood at the dance floor dumbfounded at what she had just witnessed. One minute she was dancing with Mercedes and the next, Sam was beating the crap out of the guy who was harassing Mercedes. She did feel a little envious at how protective Sam was towards Mercedes and in some ways she wished that someone, namely Finn Hudson, would treat her the same way. Yes, she was definitely infatuated with the tall, handsome, brunette haired man. Who wouldn't be? Finn was chivalrous and attentive; she would be blind if she didn't notice him.

Sugar glanced around feeling lost and just then she saw the object of her musing approaching her. "Hey, are you alright?" Finn asked looking worried.

She gave him a shy smile and said, "I'm fine, Finn…"

"What happened and where is Mercedes?" Finn looked to the right and left of him.

"I was dancing with Mercedes and this fat guy was trying to get fresh with her, the next thing I know, Sam was on the dance floor telling the guy to leave her alone. This guy must be stupid because I heard him call Mercedes a whore and that was when Sam lost it, he got on the guy and beat the ever living hell out of him." Finn was actually gobsmacked by what she was telling him. She smiled at how cute he looked with his mouth half opened, eyes almost bugging out and continued to say, "When the bouncer threw Sam out for fighting, Mercedes followed. Don't worry about Mercedes I'm sure she's fine…"

Finn gazed at her for a little while before saying,"Well I've had enough trouble for tonight… Did you want to get out of here?"

Her heart raced when Finn's light brown eyes met her brown ones, she had to take a deep breath before answering. "Sure…" Sugar then joined her hand with his and led them back to their party.

When they got back to the booth, Sugar noticed that Puck was missing. Mike and Tina were practically ripping each other's clothes off while Veronica looked annoyed at Candy's incessant chatter.

Finn nudged Tina who was straddling Mike's lap and making out with him like they were hormonal teenagers. When Tina glanced up at him, Finn said, "Hey guys… We're going to head out alright…"

"Have a goodnight guys and don't do anything I wouldn't do. You know what go ahead and do it…" Tina winked at Sugar and went back to kissing Mike.

Finn did not let go of her hand instead he interlaced his fingers with hers and led them out of the club. They walked in silence until they were outside the hotel. "Would you like to walk along the beach with me?"

Sugar was excited by his suggestion, she didn't feel like spending the night alone in her room so she agreed. "That would be nice…"

It was a beautiful night, the moon was almost full and the sky was filled with stars. They strolled along the beach until they found a secluded corner; Sugar sat down on the soft sand without caring about ruining the outfit that she was wearing which her dad had paid for. She was annoyed at her dad so she didn't care if he had paid a million dollars for it.

Finn was the first to break the silence. "Sorry about what happened tonight. I bet you think that we're a bunch of rowdy people huh…" He smiled sheepishly at her.

"Don't worry about it. It's nice to be able to be around normal people for a change…" She reassured him by squeezing his arm.

"What do you mean by normal people…" He scrunched his face making quotation marks with his fingers.

"I've lived in New York City all of my life. I went to an all girls private school before attending Columbia University two years ago. Let's just say that my so called friends are all superficial and materialistic. They never understood why I would bother befriending people who are not of our stature." She glanced at him and noticed how interested he was in her life story so she continued. "My mom and dad divorced when I was a little girl. Dad was never around and mom was more worried about making sure she fit in with society rather than being a mom to me. My nanny Rosa raised me, when I got too old for a nanny my mom tried to fire her but because of my pleading she let Rosa stay. Rosa is now the housekeeper." Sugar shook her head at her childhood memory.

Finn took her hand and gently massaged it. "I'm sorry to hear about your family and friends. You must have felt lonely…"

Sugar was touched by Finn's concern. She shook her head and said, "I've survived 20 years of my life being with those people, I'm fine with it. I'm looking forward to graduating college in 2 years and moving on to bigger and better things." She beamed at him. "Anyway, enough about my boring life, tell me more about yours."

Finn peered at the ocean and said, "I'm originally from San Diego and lived there until I got accepted to UCLA on a football scholarship. My dad died when I was 2 years old of a drug overdose and my mom raised me as a single parent. She's a good mom, things would be tight at times but she always did her best for the both of us. She always made sure that I have the best things even when I told her that I didn't need those things."

"She sounds like an amazing woman. You must really love her…" Sugar cut in.

"She is and I love her to death. I would not be the man I am today if it wasn't for her." Finn glanced at her with tears swimming in his eyes. "You know what I think my mom would love you too. You're just like her, Sugar; you are both beautiful and kind hearted."

She giggled and said, "You're too kind Finn."

"No, you don't understand you are all those things and more. I've never met a girl like you before." He turned her to face him and continued, "I really like you Sugar, I haven't felt this strongly about a girl since I broke up with my ex-girlfriend in high school. I want to get to know you better but I want to take things slow. I don't want to scare you off…"

Sugar's breath hitched when she heard those words coming out of his mouth. She stayed silent for a while just gazing into his beautiful eyes and when she could form her words, she said, "I like you too, Finn. You're the first guy that's treated me like a real person and not Sugar Motta the rich girl. Most guys only like me because of my financial status but you only see me as Sugar the girl who could sometimes be crazy…"

"You're not crazy… You're really cute and I like that about you." Finn said looking intently at her.

The next thing she knew she was moving closer to him and grazing her lips with his. Finn cupped her face and deepened the kiss. She welcomed his tongue into her mouth when he swiped his tongue on her bottom lip. Their tongues tangled in an erotic dance and then she was pushing him onto the sand and straddling him. She could feel his erection touch her core and she gyrated her hips as they kissed; lust building in her virgin body.

Finn was the first one to pull away, he moved her hair that was covering her eyes and said, "We need to slow down… I don't want to move too fast and scare you away."

She smiled and nodded, understanding his meaning. Sugar kissed him chastely on the lips and got up. "Come on we better start walking. I want to make sure that I'm not tempted to kiss you again." She teased.

Finn smiled brightly and got on his feet. He kissed her forehead and said, "That's a great idea…"

They strolled along the beach for another hour, joking around and talking about everything. Sugar was really enjoying Finn's company, it was too bad that they would have to go their separate ways when the cruise ended but she was determined to keep in touch with him no matter what.

* * *

Mercedes woke up the next morning with a bright smile on her face. The smile quickly disappeared when she opened her eyes and found that Sam was not in the bed with her._Where did he go? Did I dream about this whole thing?_ She was about to call out for him when Sam sauntered in, carrying a tray full of food, completely in the buff.

"Good morning beautiful…" Sam said lovingly, laying the tray down on the bed. He sat next to her and kissed her forehead. "Did you sleep well last night?" He asked.

"I slept really well… I got a little scared when I woke up and you weren't here with me." She fiddled with the comforter out of her nervousness. Mercedes had decided that no matter what she would not lie to Sam. Honesty had always been very important to them in past and she was going to start by telling him her fears. She looked up at him and continued, "I'm afraid that you might leave me again…"

Sam moved closer and grasped her hands. "That will never happen, Mercy. I could never leave you." He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them. "I love you…"

"I love you too, Sammy…" She closed the distance between them and kissed his lips.

When they pulled apart, Sam said, "You ready to eat?"

Mercedes smiled and nodded. Sam stood up and brought the tray over to her. He opened the metal cover and presented her with pancakes topped with strawberries and bacon on the side. There was whipped cream and maple syrup served on a side plate. "I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed and I knew you like pancakes and bacon so I ordered it for you…"

Sam never ceased to amaze her, she couldn't believe that after all this time he still remembered her favorite foods. Mercedes picked up the bacon from her plate and started to chew on it. "Mmm… It's so good Sam. Thank you." Sam was looking at her eat so she offered him a piece of her bacon. "Here…" Mercedes said feeding him the bacon that she was nibbling on.

He opened his mouth and ate the whole piece but he didn't let go of her hand, instead he closed his lips over her fingers and swirled his tongue over her digits. "Sam…" She moaned as she tried to breathe normally.

Sam glanced up at her and said, "I don't know which is better the bacon or your fingers." He smirked mischievously.

"My fingers are not food, Sam…" She said pulling her hand away from him.

"Have you heard the term finger food?" Sam asked as he inched closer to her.

She pushed him away playfully. "I don't think that's what that term means. My fingers ain't food. Now stop being such a horndog and let me eat…" She giggled.

"Here let me feed you…" Sam offered. He cut up the pancake and dipped it in maple syrup before saying, "Open up..."

She opened her mouth and bit into the pancake that Sam had offered. She chewed and swallowed while Sam gazed at her chewing mouth. "Stop staring at me like that… I hate being watched."

Mercedes picked up the napkin on the tray and was about to wipe her mouth but Sam stopped her. "Let me do that for you…" He threw the napkin behind him, tangled his fingers in her hair and licked her lips. "Much better…" He said, licking his own lips afterwards. "You want some more?" He asked pointing to the food.

"Yes but I want to feed myself, I'll never get fed at the rate you're going…" She giggled.

Sam must have not paid notice to her comment because he was back with another serving of food, a strawberry with whipped cream this time. "I like feeding you, now stop complaining and open up…" Before she could even open her mouth the strawberry had fallen and landed right on her chest. Sam lifted the sheet that was covering her naked frame and went straight for the strawberry or her breast for that matter. He licked her chest and when he had picked up the strawberry he smeared the whipped cream on her right nipple.

Mercedes moaned when Sam latched his lips onto her nipple. "Mmm… Delicious…" He said when he emerged.

"Sam, stop it…" She chuckled.

He arched a brow and said, "Why should I, when you taste so good?" He picked up the tray and sat it on the floor; bringing the maple syrup and whipped cream with him.

"What are you going to do with those?" She knew what his intentions were but she had to ask.

"You'll see…" He pulled the sheet away from her body and sat down by her legs. "I'm hungry now, hungry for you…"

He parted her thighs, smeared maple syrup onto her pussy and started to lick her from her wet hole to her clit. "Yummy… You taste good…"

She was too far gone to acknowledge his joke so she grabbed his head and returned it to her pussy. Sam inserted his fingers into her opening; sliding his digits in and out of her while his tongue teased her clit.

"Shit that feels so good…" She hissed when she was at the brink of her release. Sam increased his movements and before long she was screaming. "I'm cumming…" Mercedes' vision blurred and her body shook from the sheer magnitude of her orgasm.

When she had come down from her climax Sam joined her; resting his chin on her chest and gazing into her eyes. "Feel better?" He asked with a smug look on his face.

She rubbed her thumb on his cheek and said, "Yes but it's now my turn to eat…" She smirked and urged him to lie down. She took the whipped cream that was on the nightstand and applied some of it onto his rigid penis. Mercedes started by licking the whipped cream from the tip of his penis and then working her way down until she was tonguing his balls.

"Fuck…" Sam groaned. She knew that he was close to cumming so she sank her mouth onto his cock until the tip touched the back of her throat and began to fuck him with her mouth. "Shit, I'm so close baby, don't stop…" He demanded, fisting her hair and moving his hips as she continued to suck his cock. She tried to relax her throat but she couldn't help but gag when Sam would push her head down onto his pole. "Oh shit… I'm cumming…" Sam yelled not long after, filling her mouth with his cum.

She lie her head on Sam's chest; her leg resting against his lower body. "We should get up and get ready for our date…" She prompted a few minutes later.

Sam kissed her lips and answered, "Let's do that…" He then got up and helped her get on her feet.

* * *

Sam was grinning from ear to ear as they made their way down to the lobby. He was ecstatic that he no longer had to fight to win Mercedes' heart. She too was in love with him which made everything so much better. He'd had the best sleep last night and it was all because he had her wrapped up in his embrace. When he woke up this morning he had wanted to surprise her with breakfast in bed and he did. He just didn't expect the breakfast to turn into a hot oral sex session with her. Even though he was happy, Sam couldn't help but worry about the distance that they would have to endure once the cruise ends. He had made up his mind earlier that morning that he would go anywhere Mercedes went, he could not bear it if they were separated again. Now all he had to do was convince her to let him live with her.

"Where are you taking me this fine morning?"Mercedes asked bringing him out of his musing.

Sam smiled at his girl and said, "You'll have to see when we get there…"

"What's with the secrecy? What happened to being honest with each other?" Mercedes questioned as they exited the ship.

"It's not a secret just a surprise." Sam corrected, kissing her hand.

Mercedes chuckled and said, "You're such a dork Sam Evans."

"I may be a dork but you still love me, Mercedes Jones…"

She shook her head and chuckled. "That I do."

It didn't take long before they reached the surprise location.

Mercedes gasped when she saw the waterfall. "This place is beautiful, Sam. How did you find it?"

"I found it yesterday actually… One of the guys wanted to explore the island before we went snorkeling and we stumbled upon this place." He explained. The waterfall was indeed beautiful with wildlife and colorful flowers surrounding it.

"I'm glad you guys found it because this place is perfect…" Mercedes kissed him lightly and went on to strip off her dress.

His breath hitched when he saw the pink one piece swimsuit that Mercedes was wearing. "You're so beautiful, Mercy…" The words left his mouth before he could even think about them.

"Thank you, baby…" She smiled brightly.

When he had stripped down to his swim shorts, he took her hands and led her to the top of the waterfall.

"What are we doing all the way up here?" Mercedes asked nervously.

"We're going to dive down-" Mercedes was already walking away before he could finish his sentence. He caught up with her and said, "Come on, Mercy, it'll be fun…"

"Are you crazy? If you hated me you should've just told me. There is no way I'm going to dive down into that," she stated pointing down to the water, "I'm only 22 years old, Sam, I don't want to die yet."

Sam brought her in for an embrace. "Come on, Mercy, you know I would never let anything happen to you. This will be fun. We used to do everything together back in high school, I want to do this with my girlfriend. Will you please do this for me?" He looked at her and pouted.

"God… You're so pathetic. Fine but if I break my legs, I'm going to break your neck." Mercedes said seriously.

"Nothing will happen to you, I promise." He kissed her briefly and walked them to the edge of the waterfall. "We jump on the count of 3. 1, 2, 3…." They held hands as they jumped off the cliff, they were both giggling when their heads emerged from the water.

"Oh my god, that was so much fun!" Mercedes squealed excitedly.

"I told you it would be fun."

"Whatever loser…" Mercedes splashed water on his face before taking off.

Sam chuckled and said, "You don't want to start a war you can't finish, sweetheart. I'm giving you 5 seconds to come back here and apologize."

"I'm never apologizing. Never!" Mercedes hollered as she swam onto the other side of the waterfall.

When she was out of sight, Sam smirked and said to himself, "Let the games begin..."

He found her rather quickly trying to blend into the cave like surrounding. She _must have forgotten that she's wearing a bright pink swimsuit._ He thought. As he closed the gap between them he said, "There's nowhere to run now, Mercy. Are you going to apologize or do I have to punish you?"

"I'm not apologizing, Sam…" Mercedes whimpered when he embraced her and started to kiss her neck.

"I guess, I just have to punish you then..." He said in a seductive tone, before she could protest he was kissing her lips and seeking permission to enter her mouth. When she opened her mouth, he kissed her passionately. Mercedes wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her pussy onto his erection.

"I want to make love to you right here, Mercy." Sam said with ragged breath.

"We're in public, Sammy…" Mercedes stated kissing his neck; still grinding her pussy onto him.

"There's no one here, it's just us. Please baby, I need you right now…" He said grabbing her ass and kissing her lips lightly.

When he heard her moan he knew that he had won. He pushed her onto the smooth cave wall and pulled down the top front of her swimsuit. He leaned over and started to kiss and suck her beautiful chocolate nipple while his hand lightly pinched and caressed her other breast. "Oh god, Sammy…" She whimpered.

Sam's cock was hard as a rock by this time, he let go of Mercedes and quickly took off his swim shorts; freeing his erection. Sam tossed the shorts onto the rock next to them and went back to Mercedes. He pushed the crotch of her swimsuit aside and swiftly entered her heat. "Wrap your legs around me and hang on, baby." Sam commanded.

She complied and he started moving inside of her. "Harder, Sam, harder…" Mercedes moaned in his ear. Sam picked up his pace slamming into her a little harder. He turned his face and kissed her as he pounded into her. He could feel his climax building from the tingling sensation that he was feeling at the pit of his stomach.

"I'm so close, Mercy… I need you to cum for me…" He said desperately.

"Fuck me harder, Sammy…" Mercedes said, her eyes filled with lust. He pounded her pussy mercilessly and after a few pumps she was shaking in his arms; succumbing to her orgasm.

The feel of her pussy massaging his cock was too much for him, he joined her in bliss; spraying her pussy with his cum. "Shit, I'm cumming baby…" He hissed as his balls continued to empty itself deep inside her.

They kissed tenderly while their bodies recovered from the orgasm that they had just experienced; when Sam could make his limbs work again he released Mercedes' legs, helped her to straighten out her swimsuit and put on his swim shorts. He then led her back to their belongings. When they were both lying down on the grass and cuddling up to each other, he said, "I love you, Mercy…"

Mercedes smiled up at him and said, "I love you too, Sammy, and thank you for today."

Sam figured that this was the right time to broach the subject of them moving in together so he said, "Mercy… I need to ask you something."

She kissed him on the neck and glanced up at him. "What is it, baby?"

_It's now or never Sam._ "I love you so much and I don't think I could ever be without you again. With that said, what do think about us moving in together?" He asked hoping and praying that the answer to his question would be a 'yes'.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you love it or hate it? What did you think about Finn and Sugar's developing relationship? Yes, I know I promised a date for Samcedes but I've decided to split it into two parts since this chapter was so long already. So what do you think Mercy's answer would be? Do you think she would agree to move in with Sam?**

**I'm going to continue the date on the next chapter and there will also be a Pizes scene so stay tuned.**

**Well that's all for tonight, the next chapter will be up by Sunday. Thanks for reading….**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Date Part 2

**As promised here is chapter 9.**

**I would like to thank my beta Theresa. Thank you for your help sweetie. Love you…**

**Thank you once again for all the wonderful reviews, alerts and favorites. I am truly appreciative of your love for this fic.**

**Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)**

* * *

Mercedes couldn't breathe when she heard the question. Sure, she didn't want to be away from Sam but they had just gotten back together and she was afraid that they were moving way too quickly. "You know that I love you right?" She said looking up at him, when he nodded she continued. "How are we going to make this work, Sam? I don't expect you to come live with me in LA. You love New York and I'm afraid that if you moved to LA with me, you might end up hating it there and resenting me…"

Sam hugged her closer and planted a kiss on her head. "I could never resent you, Mercy. I've been so lost without you these past 4 years. I only slept around because I wanted to get you out of my head. The memory of you and our love has been seared into my heart," he placed their adjoined hands on his chest, "and I cannot for the life of me ever let you go. I love you, Mercy, and I will do anything to stay with you, be it moving to LA or even Timbuktu for that matter. I'll go wherever you go…" He said with confidence.

"You are amazing, Sam, and I love you so much…" She reached up to kiss him after the statement. She loved him even more for explaining his reasons for sleeping around. It was all because of her and if she was Sam she would probably act the same way, he was gorgeous after all.

"So is that a yes?" He asked nervously.

She nodded and smiled. "That is a definite yes but I have a few conditions."

"I don't care what the conditions are, I'm just happy that you've agreed to live with me. Just name them and I will agree…" Sam said twirling a lock of her hair with his finger.

Her smile brightened at his comment, she couldn't believe that this hunk of a man was so crazily in love with her. "I want to go to New York after the cruise, who knows, I might like it there and decide to move there instead of staying in LA. I also want to go back to Lima to see our parents."

"That's it? Those conditions could be met easily. You're going to love New York, Mercy, it's such a beautiful city. My parents miss you by the way and let's not even talk about Stacey and Stevie. They've been asking me about you for 4 years now. They are going to be so excited to see you." Sam said grinning.

"I've missed your family too, Sam… How are Stacey and Stevie? I bet Stacey has grown up to be a beautiful girl and Stevie is probably breaking hearts as we speak." She giggled at the memory of Sam's siblings.

"They're both freshman in high school now. Guys are chasing Stacey but thank god she's not interested in any of them and believe it or not Stevie's turned out to be a lot like me when I was in high school. You know, the dorky boy that you fell in love with…" He pecked her cheek after the statement.

"I love the old, Sammy, but the new one is sexy as hell. Can I please have both?" She gave him a hopeful look.

He shifted positions; hovering over her this time. "As long as you'll have me, I will try my best to give you anything that you want." Sam kissed her deeply and started to grind his erection onto her pussy.

She pulled him closer so that he was lying on top of her and tangled her tongue with his, when their lips finally parted, she said, "We better stop, baby, because at the rate we're going I'm going to want to make love with you again." She giggled.

"I wouldn't mind making love again." He caressed her arms sending chills up and down her body and continued to say. "I'm crazy about you, Mercy, you do know that right? And your body makes me want you even more, you are so sexy…"

His words did things to her, her heart soared and her body ached for his touch but they had to stop. "I'm crazy about you too, Sam, but we have to stop. People are starting to stare and there are children around. They are going to need therapy if they see your white ass…" She chuckled at her boyfriend's offended look.

"You've never complained about my white ass before, in fact you love my white ass…" He grounded his erection onto her pussy again and her hands automatically groped them. "I've made my point." He said victoriously.

"I love your ass, Sam, but these children are going to be scarred for life if they have to see it. How about you get me out of her and show me what else you have in store for our date day?" She suggested, kissing him chastely.

He got up and held out his hand. "Let's do it…"

It was already lunch time so they both decided to have lunch at Hotel de Magestica. When they entered the hotel they saw Puck sitting at one of the sofa's in the hotel lounge. They approached him and Sam asked, "Puck, what are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you guys too… I'm glad to see you two out and about together." He smiled and nodded his approval. "I'm actually waiting for the girl of my dreams. You know the bouncer who threw you out last night…"

Mercedes blinked rapidly, she knew that she shouldn't judge a book by its cover but the bouncer that threw Sam out last night looked like she could eat Puck alive. "Umm, Puck… How did you know that girl? She looks kind of scary, don't you think?"

"It doesn't matter how I know her, it's the fact that we connected that matters." Puck said with a love sick face.

_Oh lord, this boy is a goner…_ "So where are you going to meet her?" Mercedes asked politely.

"I'm actually going to meet her friend here. She's going to give me information about Lauren Zizes…" Puck said the name dreamily.

"Good luck with that, dude. If you happen to see Lauren, say hi to her for us and tell her I'm sorry about last night." Sam said and then turned to her. "We better get going, I bet you're already hungry. See you later, Puck." They both waved at Puck and left.

When they were out of earshot, Mercedes said, "I'm really worried about, Puck. You've seen how intimidating Lauren is, I'm afraid that she's going to break his bones…" She really was concern about the other man. Yes, he could be kind of crass but he really was a nice guy at heart and she did not want to see him hurt either physically or mentally.

Sam let go of her hand and slung his arm on her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. "He'll be alright, baby, trust me Puck can handle it. He needs someone who could keep him in line. Like you do with me…"

"I keep you in line, do I?" She arched a brow.

"Of course, you do and I love you for it." He kissed her gently and said, "Now let's go to lunch…"

* * *

Puck waited anxiously for Santana to show up. After talking to Lauren last night, he had approached Santana again at the bar. She had told him that she'd be at the hotel at 1pm the next day and they could talk about Lauren then.

Santana was fifteen minutes late and just when he was about to give up and leave, she came running his way. "Sorry, Puck, I got caught up in traffic just now…" She said panting.

"What traffic? You live on a god forsaken island…" Puck returned annoyed at having to wait.

"Alright, alright, I may have lied to you. I met the most amazing woman last night and let's just say we got caught up in the moment, for hours…" Santana said with a dazed look in her eyes.

_So she's a lesbian. I guess the saying is right, most pretty people are almost always gay or taken and in Santana's case she was gay._ He shrugged his shoulders and said, "It's alright, at least one of us is getting laid…" Puck's mind suddenly drifted to the bodacious Lauren Zizes, he imagined what it would feel like to bury his cock into her pussy and to suck on those bountiful breasts. He was starting to get an erection just thinking about having sex with her.

Suddenly he felt pain on the back of his head. "What the fuck? What did you just smack my head for?" He asked rubbing the sore spot.

"Stop thinking about having sex with my best friend…" Santana stated folding her arms.

_How did she know?_ "What makes you think that?" He asked puzzled.

She pointed down at his crotch and said, "Next time don't wear such tight pants…"

Puck immediately grabbed his junk in embarrassment.

"Come on, Boner, let's sit down and chat about Lauren…" Santana laughed walking towards the café.

They spent the next twenty minutes talking about Lauren, apparently despite her tough exterior Lauren was a very kind hearted person. Whenever she had free time she would volunteer at the local orphanage, Santana told him that Lauren too was an orphan and she had always felt a connection with kids like her. Lauren was raised in an orphanage in Chicago and when she graduated from college she moved around from city to city until she met Santana and they both moved to Isle Magestica when the Jungle Paradiso hired them. Puck also found out that Lauren always had lunch at the Lagoon Diner at 2pm every day. He decided then that he would casually run into her at the diner.

He walked in to the quiet diner five minutes after leaving the hotel. Puck glanced around and immediately spotted Lauren sitting at the bar, tinkering around with her cell phone. He approached her and sat down. She didn't notice him until he ordered his food.

"What are you doing here?" Lauren asked frowning.

Puck looked over and pretended not to have noticed her earlier. "Oh hi, it's Lauren right?" He said trying to act cool.

"Cut the crap, squirrel head, who told you that I was going to be here?" She went on questioning him, slowly losing her temper. Puck was about to answer when she stopped him. "Never mind, I know who it is. Damn you, Santana Lopez…"She said the last part under her breath. Lauren ignored him after that, going back to fiddling with her cell phone.

"So, would you like to go out with me tonight? It's my last night here and I would really like to get to know you better." He said hoping that she would agree to go out on a date with him.

She put down her phone and sighed. "Look, Puck right?" He nodded and she continued, "Puck, I'm not interested in your offer for two reasons. First, because I would never go out with a guy who has a rodent growing on his head and second, because I just don't like you…"

Puck could take the jibe about his hair but when she said that she did not like him, it hurt. He had never been the type of guy who had to throw himself at women before, it was always the other way around. Women, liked him because he was good looking and rich but Lauren Zizes didn't seem like she cared about all of those things and that intrigued him even more. Puck pushed the hurt that he felt and said, "What do I have to do to make you want to go out with me?"

"Shave off that thing and then we'll talk. Otherwise, you could get to know me by reading my autobiography." She said matter-of-factly.

"You have an autobiography?" He questioned, astonished.

"No, but if you don't shave that thing you're gonna have to wait for one…" She smirked and took a bite of her sandwich.

_If shaving my mohawk will get her to go out with me then so be it._ Puck finished his food in silence and dropped a twenty dollar bill on the counter. "I'll be back for you…" He said as stood up from his stool.

He was halfway to the door when Lauren called out, "Bring me chocolates on your way back and they better not suck!"

Puck laughed and walked away without looking back. Winning Lauren was not going to be easy but he was determined to have her.

* * *

Sam was over the moon; Mercedes had accepted his request for them to live together and he could not be happier with her answer. He would do anything for her so when she said that she would only agree to his proposal under a few conditions he had accepted it with no hesitations. All she wanted was to go to New York and Lima; it was nothing that he couldn't handle. Besides, he would love to tell their parents about their newly rekindled relationship. His parents loved Mercedes, they never understood the breakup but they had never questioned him about it. He knew that Stevie and Stacey would be excited to see them get back together. Heck, they never stopped asking about her every time he was home on vacation. The first month of the breakup was really hard for Stacey, she cried whenever she would see him. The memory of the breakup shook Sam to the core and he never wanted to be in that predicament ever again. Mercedes was his and he would do anything to keep her.

Sam's plan for their perfect date day was going smoothly. They had had lunch at the Italian restaurant in Hotel de Magestica and he was planning on exploring the island but Mercedes had other ideas. As they were walking along the beach Mercedes suddenly had a burst of excitement when she saw people jet skiing. "Can we do that, Sammy? It looks like so much fun!" Mercedes asked brightly.

Jet skiing was not part of the plan but he could not resist his girlfriend's request, so he said, "Of course, Mercy…"

When she heard his answer she jumped up and kissed him all over his face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you… I love you…" She said gleefully.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at Mercedes' reaction. "I can't believe you're getting excited over jet skiing. Where was your enthusiasm when I asked you to go cliff diving just now?" He questioned raising a brow after his girlfriend had stopped kissing him.

"That's different I could've gotten really hurt diving into god knows what. Jet skiing is so much safer. Besides, it's so cool looking…" She stated as they walked hand in hand to the jet ski rental counter.

Sam shook his head and smiled at her eagerness. They ended up spending two hours in the water, jet skiing. The bright smile and laughter coming from Mercedes told him that it was two hours well spent.

After drying off and getting changed, Sam asked, "How are you feeling? I hope you're not tired yet because we still have dinner to get through."

He got his answer before she even spoke as she was already yawning. "Can we go take a nap now? I'm kind of tired…" Mercedes said with pleading eyes.

He laughed and said, "I knew you'd be tired… Let's go back to the ship so you can take a nap."

Mercedes was out as soon as they laid down on the bed in his suite. Sam was not tired at all so he just held on to her while she slept, after about an hour of watching her, he decided to get up to plan the rest of their date. He left a note for her on his pillow just in case she woke up before he got back. Sam planted a kiss on her cheek and whispered, "I love you, Mercy," before walking out the door.

* * *

Mercedes woke up to a crunching noise by her ear, she opened her eyes and lifted the piece of paper that was lying on the pillow next to her. She scrunched her brows and began reading the content. It was a note from Sam, it read:

_Mercy,_

_I went out to make arrangements for dinner tonight. You were sleeping peacefully and I didn't have the heart to wake you up. I'll be back shortly. I love you, Mercy._

_Yours always,_

_Sam_

She beamed after reading the note, Sam was such a considerate boyfriend. She couldn't believe that fate had brought them back together again. When she glanced at the clock on the night stand it showed that it was now 4:30 pm. "I better get ready…" She said to herself.

She took her time exfoliating her skin and shaving her legs, when she was done she felt like a million bucks. Mercedes was so busy thinking about what to wear that she didn't notice Sam come into the suite. "You're up!" He said making her jump.

"Sam, you scared the hell out of me!" She said when shock had left her body.

Sam approached and brought her into a hug, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you." He whispered kissing her forehead.

"It's ok. I've missed you, Sammy…" She said burying her face on his neck and inhaling deeply.

"I was only gone for an hour and you've missed me already? I guess it's a good thing we're moving in together huh." He chuckled.

"Yeah…" She agreed. She pulled away from the embrace a minute later. "So, what should I wear for dinner? Should it be casual or dressy?" She questioned as she went through her suitcase.

"Definitely dressy… I'm going to go take a shower now, wanna join me?" He asked lecherously.

Mercedes shook her head and grinned. "I've showered so no thank you on joining you. Don't think I don't know your intentions, Mister…"

"I had to try, didn't I?" Sam chuckled before entering the bathroom and shutting the door.

They were both dressed and ready within the hour. She was wearing a purple wrap around dress with a black strappy sandal; Sam had advised her against wearing heels. Sam looked handsome with a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearm and khaki pants; he too was wearing sandals. _Where the hell is he taking me?_

A golf cart and driver was waiting for them when they got to the end of the pier. Mercedes was trying her best not to question Sam about their date location, but when she saw the golf cart her curiosity got the best of her. "Sammy, can you please tell me where you are taking me? Are we playing golf or something?"

Sam took her hand in his and said, "No, I'm not taking you to play golf… We'll be there really soon, I promise it'll be good…" He kissed her chastely after the comment.

Sam wasn't joking when he said that the location was near, they arrived there not two minutes later. Mercedes' mouth fell open when she saw what he had done for dinner. They were having dinner at a secluded location on the beach, a white canopy was set up sheltering the dinner table and red rose petals were strewn out within. "It's beautiful, Sam…" She said trying to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I'm glad you like it…" Sam replied holding out his hand to help her out of the golf cart.

Mercedes took his hand in hers and got out of the golf cart, she couldn't help but shiver at the moment. It was like she was watching a romantic movie, the part where the couple either gets married or the guy is about to propose. She eyed Sam suspiciously when the thought of a proposal entered her mind but quickly reprimanded herself. They did just get back together after all, there was no way that Sam would propose, would he?

She was jolted out of her thoughts when the Hotel Manager of Hotel de Magestica, Kurt Hummel-Anderson, greeted them. "Hello again Sam," He smiled brightly at her boyfriend and then turned to her, "and this must be the beautiful, Mercedes Jones…" He said, taking her right hand and twirling her around a few times. "You're right, Sam, she is flawless." It was so like Sam to tell strangers about her. She was actually a little embarrassed by all the attention that she was receiving.

"Thank you, Kurt. Did you help, Sam, plan this dinner?" She asked graciously.

"Yes, Sam here wanted the perfect romantic dinner, and me being the romantic that I am, couldn't say no. So here you have it." He said gesturing to the canopy. Kurt led them to the table and when they were seated he said, "Enjoy your dinner and if you need anything you can ask, Gene, your waiter for help." He pulled out his business card and handed it to her. "If you have any problems please feel free to call me."

She took the card and said, "Thank you so much for helping Sam set up this dinner, Kurt."

"You're very welcome, honey." He waved at the both of them before walking away.

"I can't believe you did all this just for me…" She said when Kurt was gone.

Sam who was sitting right next to her reached out to touch her cheek, when he ran he thumb over the skin she smiled. "I only want the best for you, Mercy… You deserve nothing but the best."

"I don't need lavish dinners to keep me happy, Sam, I just need you…" She answered truthfully.

"I'm glad that to hear that, I don't want my future wife only wanting me for my money…" He said smugly.

"What do you mean future wife? How do you know that I'm even going to want to marry you?" Mercedes teased, she loved getting a rise out of him.

"I just know that you're going to marry me. You can call me arrogant but you are made for me, Mercy, and that is that…" He leaned back and took a sip of his water as though what he said was nothing out of the ordinary.

She probably would've freaked out if another man had said those words to her but not with Sam because she knew that he was right. He was her soul mate and she was his, she was sure of it. "We'll have to see now don't we?" She challenged.

He moved closer and whispered in her ear, "I guess you're right but we all know that you can't resist me. All I have to do is touch you and your resistance will crumble."

To make his point, he slowly ran his finger from her palm all the way to her forearm, making goose bumps rise on her skin. "Stop that, Sam…" She moaned.

"Told you…" He kissed her cheek before leaning back again.

After the initial battle of wits, they both fell back into an easy conversation. Dinner went really well, the food was great and the service was excellent. She made a mental note to thank, Kurt, personally for assisting to set up dinner.

Mercedes was already tipsy and definitely horny when they left the beach. "Can we go back to the ship now, Sammy?" She said seductively when they were back in the golf cart. She was sitting on his lap and kissing his neck not caring that they were in public.

"I have another surprise for you, Mercy, and you need to stop that…" He stated breathing heavily.

"Don't you like me kissing you?" She whispered and then licking his jaw.

"Mercy…" He groaned, gripping her thigh.

"Yes, Sam…" She purred while grounding her ass onto his erection.

They were interrupted by the driver clearing his throat and saying, "We're here…" They got out and tipped the driver; sending him on his way.

When Mercedes noticed that they were standing outside a white yacht she asked, "Um… Sam, where did you bring me?"

"This is your second surprise. We're staying here for the night." He said already leading her to the yacht.

"You really shouldn't have done all this, Sam… You're wasting money that could be put to use elsewhere…" She commented when they were inside the yacht. The interior was beautiful, lined with tan sofas and tasteful décor. She had wanted to explore the rest of the yacht but Sam had dragged her onto one of the sofas until she was sitting comfortably on his lap.

"I know you don't care for lavish things but I wanted to make this day a special one for you. Don't worry about the money I'm spending, I've been working for all of it but I'll explain all that later. Right now, I want to make love to you." He was kissing her before she could even attempt to answer.

She was desperate for his touch so she opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue in. She moaned when he exposed her breasts and started to fondle her nipples. "I want you, Sam…" Mercedes said before getting up to undress herself.

She did it slowly and deliberately to drive Sam wild, when she was down to her boy shorts he grabbed her and ripped her underwear off her body. He then pushed her onto the sofa and quickly removed all of his clothing. When he was naked, he got on his knees and opened her legs diving straight onto her dripping pussy. Sam inserted two of his fingers into her hole and sucked on her clit. "Fuck baby, you're going to make me cum…" She hissed in pleasure.

"Rub your tits for me, Mercy…" He said before going back to eating her pussy. She followed his instruction alternating between pinching her nipples and caressing her mountainous breasts. Between the sensations she was feeling from her breasts and pussy, she was quickly going over the edge. She flew off to space when Sam started humming on her clit. She bucked and shook for what seemed like forever before her body was finally sated.

"You ok, Mercy?" Sam asked when he joined her at the sofa.

She breathed heavily and said, "Yeah but I don't think I can move now…"

"That's not a problem." He was already picking her up bridal style before he finished his sentence.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To the bedroom…" When he kissed her again, she could already feel the tingles building between her thighs. She wanted him to bury his cock inside her pussy right now and luckily for the both of them the bedroom was near. Sam rushed into the bedroom and dropped her on the bed. He crawled up her body; positioning his cock on her pussy and entering her in one swift thrust. "I love your tight pussy Mercy, it's made just for me…" He hissed, pounding into her fiercely.

"Fuck my pussy harder, baby, I want you to brand it as yours…" She said in a lust filled haze as she was getting close to cumming. She had never had sex with any other man before but she was sure that Sam was the only man that could satisfy her.

He slammed in and out of her faster as she grabbed his ass and began to massage them. She gave in to her orgasm when Sam said, "Shit, I'm cumming…"

As Sam shot his spunk into her pussy her climax intensified. "Oh god Sam, it feels so good!" She screamed as wave after wave of bliss went through her body. They were both too exhausted to move so they stayed in each other's embrace.

"Did you have a great time today?" Sam asked as they cuddled up in bed a few minutes later.

"It was more than great. I don't even have words to express to you at this time, but thank you, Sam. This has got to be the best date day a girl could ever ask for." She said kissing his neck.

"I'm glad you liked the date, Mercy. I love you very much, baby…"

"I love you too, Sam…" She returned moving her head to kiss him on the lips.

She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have such a wonderful man in her life. Her only hope was that their love for each other would stay the same for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you love it or hate it? Did you enjoy the Pizes scene? Puck is a persistent bugger isn't he? Please tell me that you've enjoyed the Samcedes date because planning all that was hard work. Just kidding. Lol.**

**There will be more Pizes on the next chapter.**

**Well that's all for tonight, the next chapter will be up by Thursday (Sorry to disappoint you all but I have some important stuff going on, I'll try to update sooner though).Thanks for reading….**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Courting Lauren Zizes

**I had a little extra time on my hands so here is chapter 10.**

**I would like to thank my beta Reesie. Thank you for your help sweetie. Love you…**

**If you see any mistakes please excuse it. Me and my beta are only human after all. **

**Thank you once again for all the wonderful reviews, alerts and favorites. I am truly appreciative of your love for this fic.**

**Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)**

* * *

"Shave it all off…" Puck said without hesitation to the barber. After leaving the diner, Puck, went straight to the nearest barber shop to get his mission accomplished.

The bald headed Spanish man looked at him through the mirror that was situated in front of him and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want you to shave off my mohawk."

The barber shook his head and said, "Whatever you say…"

As he was getting his hair cut, Puck's mind wondered to the voluptuous woman he was doing this for. There was an air of mystery to the gruff exterior that was, Lauren Zizes. Puck didn't know why he was so attracted to her, he just was and from the bits and pieces that he had gathered about her life, he was even more determined to peel the layer, and the clothes, that she was hiding herself in.

"All done…" The barber said not ten minutes later.

Puck looked at his reflection and was actually surprised at how grown up he looked. He didn't look ugly or weird, he actually looked more refined. He got up from the chair, paid the barber and went to look for the chocolates that Lauren had requested.

He was back at the Lagoon Diner within forty minutes of leaving Lauren there, luckily for him she was still sitting in the same spot. Puck approached Lauren and sat down on the stool next to her. "How do I look?" He asked, glancing in Lauren's direction.

Lauren examined his head and said, "Not bad. Now, where are the chocolates that I asked for?"

He handed her the box and waited to see if she liked them.

She opened the lid, picked up a piece of chocolate, put it in her mouth and after chewing for a few seconds, she spat it back out into a napkin. "That was disgusting." She cringed and made a face.

"What? These cost me a hundred bucks, they can't be as nasty as you say they are…" When he tasted a piece he immediately regretted his decision. Puck spat out the chocolate and said, "Good god, what the hell did they sell me? It taste like cardboard, coffee and cheese all mixed into one."

Lauren chuckled at his comment. It was actually nice to see her smiling for once, she looked even more beautiful when she smiled. "Didn't I tell you that I wanted good chocolates? Where did you buy this crap anyway?"

"I went back to the hotel to get them… I feel so cheated right now. I promise I'll get you better chocolates when you agree to go out on a date with me." He said, hoping that she would still agree to go out with him.

"No can do. We had a deal, a haircut and chocolates. You've fulfilled your end by cutting your hair but the chocolates were dreadful… I'm afraid that you'll just have to wait for my autobiography…" She stood up, paid her tab and started to walk out the door.

Puck, never one to give up easily, followed her out of the diner. "You know, if you're trying to play hard to get, it's not working… I don't give up so easily so unless you want me to stalk you for the rest of the day, you had better say yes to the date."

She stopped in her tracks and said, "Why would you want to get to know me better anyway? Have you actually seen my size? If I wanted to I could crush you…"

Puck stepped up to her and took her hand in his, the action sent electricity shooting through his veins. "You're beautiful and strong, why would I not want to get to know a girl like you?"

* * *

It was Lauren's day off, and like any other afternoon she went down to the Lagoon Diner where she normally had her lunch. She was planning on going to the orphanage to volunteer after her meal but her plans were dampened when, Puck, the guy that she had unfortunately met at the club sauntered in to the diner. He tried to act like he came across the diner out of accident but she knew better. She was actually surprised when he asked her out on a date, stating that it was his last night on the island and that he wanted to get to know her better. She purposely said no and began to insult his hair knowing that nothing good could come out of dating him. He probably just wanted a roll in the hay with her and she was not going to let that happen. She suggested that he cut his hair knowing that he would never do it but he surprised her when he came back later sporting a crew cut and bringing back the chocolates that she requested.

Lauren had never met a man like Puck before, he was handsome, funny and determined. Why he liked her so much was anyone's guess. She tried to play hard to get but deep down she knew that she was attracted to him. There was something about his stubbornness that she liked, it somehow reminded her of herself. After the whole chocolate debacle, she paid for her meal and walked out of the diner, hoping that he would somehow get that she was not going to go out with him. She was wrong of course, Puck was relentless, he would not take no for an answer. She questioned him as to why he was so interested in her, she was not super model thin and she could obviously hurt him physically if she wanted to. When he told her that she was beautiful and strong, she was stunned. Aside from Santana and her ex-boyfriend, Mitch, no one has ever paid her that kind of compliment before. She stood in place staring at him for what seemed like forever.

When she could finally form words, she said, "Fine, I'll go out with you but I have to go to the orphanage for a few hours. You could follow me or you could wait until I'm done, your choice."

A bright smile spread on his face, enhancing his already gorgeous features. "I'll go with you. I only have a few hours left on this island and I want to make them count."

Lauren didn't know why but when he reminded her that he was leaving, her heart ached. _Get it together, Lauren, he's just another guy._"Whatever…" She said trying to sound indifferent.

The drive to the orphanage only took ten minutes, when they were there, Lauren, immediately went to the nursery to visit the little ones. When Sarah saw her, she immediately ran up to her. "Lauren, you came!"

She picked the five year old up and kissed her on the cheek. Sarah had always been her favorite, she'd lost both of her parents in a terrible house fire when she was four. She did not want to eat or speak when they first brought her into the orphanage but after some coaxing and a little tough love from Lauren, little Sarah came around.

"Hey Sarah, how have you been? It looks like you've grown a little but you're still short." Lauren teased the little girl before pinching Sarah's cheek.

"I'm not short. I'm petite…" Sarah sassed, she turned her head to look at Puck. "Lauren, who's that man? Is he your boyfriend?" Sarah giggled.

"That is Puck and he is not my boyfriend. You wanna know a secret?" She whispered to Sarah, when the girl nodded, Lauren said, "He used to wear a squirrel on his head…"

"No way... That is so cool…" Sarah said in wonderment. "Can I see your squirrel?" She asked innocently when she was facing Puck.

Lauren put Sarah down while trying to hold back her laughter.

Puck approached Sarah and kneeled down so that he was staring into the little girl's eyes. "My squirrel only comes out on special occasions and only if Lauren lets it out." Puck glanced up at her and winked.

She could not stop the smile that was forming on her lips so she shook her head and rolled her eyes trying to conceal her amusement. They ended up staying at the orphanage for two hours. Puck surprised her when he pulled an impromptu performance for the kids. He was actually a really good singer.

As they were walking out of the orphanage, Puck said, "You were really good with those kids back there…"

"Yeah, they're like family to me and the orphanage is like my second home." She said giving Puck a brief smile.

When they entered her car, Puck spoke again, "So would you like to have dinner with me? It's after 6 and you've got to eat…"

"Sure, but after the chocolates you bought, I'm choosing the place…"

Puck arched a brow and said, "You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"Nope…" She answered looking at the road.

They had dinner at a small burger joint on the other side of the island. She was surprised at how much fun she was actually having, after dinner they went for a walk by the beach.

They both strolled in silence for a while until Puck broke the silence. "So tell me more about yourself, Lauren?"

She knew that she shouldn't divulge too much information about her life but she couldn't help herself. Puck made her very comfortable and she felt like she could tell him everything about her life without him judging her. "You probably already know that I'm an orphan. I don't know much about my dad, all I know is that he had died on the job before I was born. My mom died of breast cancer when I was 10 years old and after that I was left in an orphanage in Chicago until I turned 18." Puck was holding her hand while she spoke and somehow she felt comforted by his touch.

"I'm sorry to hear about that, Lauren. Everyone deserves to have family in their lives…" He said sympathetically.

"Don't be, I'm not sorry. I've met a few really great people who are not related to me by blood and I consider them family." She returned with a shy smile. "Now it's your turn, tell me about yourself."

"I'm afraid you're going to think that I'm a spoiled brat if I tell you about my life, so how about we skip me and talk about you." Puck said trying to change the subject.

"No, I answered your question so now it's your turn to answer mine."

"Fine…" He huffed and continued, "I've had a great life, my mom and dad are good people and they raised me well. If you can't already tell, my parents are millionaires but they've always had a great work ethic and they passed that down to me and my siblings so whatever I own, I worked for…"

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this but I don't think you're a brat at all. It's obvious that your parents did right by you. Although, why they let you wear a rodent on your head is anybody's guess…" She chuckled, trying relax the mood once again.

Puck joined in her laughter, they chatted for another hour before she drove home with Puck in tow; he had insisted on taking her home.

When she was at her apartment door, she said, "Well this is me… I'm really surprised at how much fun I've had today. Thank you, Puck."

"I've had a great time too, Lauren… Can I see you again?" He asked hopeful.

Lauren was excited at the first but the excitement quickly turned to sadness when she realized that Puck was leaving the next day. She tried not to let her disappointment show, when she said, "Did you forget that you're leaving tomorrow?"

Puck's smile turned into a frown. "Oh yeah… That's a shame…" He said sadly.

Lauren hated seeing the sadness on his face so she closed the gap between them and grazed her lips with his. It was a brief kiss but it was enough to send her body into a frenzy. She pulled away and said, "Goodnight, Puck, I've had a great time today. Have a great time on the cruise…" With that she opened her door and closed it behind her. She knew that she shouldn't but in some ways she knew that she would miss the rodent wearing, Puck.

* * *

"Sammy, wake up. You're snoring…" Sam heard Mercedes say. He opened his eyes and was greeted by a giggling Mercedes.

"What?" He asked yawning.

She bit her bottom lip and said, "You are so cute when you're sleeping even when you're snoring like a chainsaw…"

"I do not snore…" He returned incredulously.

"You do too but I didn't wake you because of your snoring. I'm actually kind of hungry and wanted to go back to Hotel de Magestica before we head back to the ship again."

"It's too early… I want to sleep a little more, now come here…" He pulled Mercedes onto his chest and kissed her head.

"It's almost 10 o'clock, Sam… Did you want to get left behind?" Mercedes said looking up at him. "If you get up, I'll have sex with you in the shower…"

He got up quickly upon hearing her comment; he grabbed her hand and said, "Let's shower…"

Mercedes chuckled and said, "Oh my god, my boyfriend's a horndog."

Sam didn't say a thing until they were both in the shower with water pouring down on them from the showerhead. "You know you love your horndog of a boyfriend, now come here and give me a kiss…"

Mercedes giggled and latched her lips with his. He kissed her deeply while his hands caressed her body; one teasing her breast and the other playing with her pussy. Sam pumped his fingers in and out of her slick heat as he continued to kiss Mercedes.

"Fuck me, Sammy…" Mercedes said, her mouth against his ear.

Sam pushed her against the wall and aligned his cock onto her pussy. He entered her sensitive folds slowly not wanting to hurt her after the sex marathon they had the previous night. He could feel her shaking as he moved within her. "Are you ready to cum, baby?" Sam asked.

"Yes! Fuck me harder, Sam… I need it!" She growled. Her eyes were shut and her nostrils flared. She was so beautiful when she was in the throes of passion.

Sam picked up his pace pumping into her pussy faster and harder. "Shit… You're tight..." He hissed. Mercedes kissed him deeply as her body quaked; her orgasm hitting her hard and fast. He came with her, shooting his cum inside her tight pussy. Sam's legs gave way and he slipped on the bathtub with a thud. Luckily for him the only one who fell was him.

"You ok, baby?" Mercedes asked concern etching her beautiful face.

"Yeah… You felt so good, Mercy. All my blood went to my cock so my legs buckled after I came." He laughed. "Come sit here with me, baby…" He reached up for her and helped her to sit on his lap.

They sat in the tub holding each other, exchanging words of love for a few minutes before showering. After getting dressed they walked over to Hotel de Magestica. Kurt Hummel was standing by the front desk when they entered the hotel.

"I want to say hi to Kurt, Sammy…" Mercedes said dragging him towards Kurt.

"Good morning, love birds. Did you both have a great time last night?" Kurt asked beaming at the both of them.

"Yes. It was great. I just wanted to thank you for helping Sam last night." Mercedes said shyly, still holding on to his hand.

"You didn't have to thank me… It was my pleasure to help you guys." Kurt said sincerely.

Sam smiled at both Kurt and Mercedes. "We'd like to thank you anyway. The ship is leaving today and Mercy and I wanted to say goodbye to you. I hope that we'll get the chance to come back to this beautiful island one day."

"I'm sad that you guys are leaving but yes, please do come back to visit. Maybe we can hangout the next time you both are in town."

"Yes, we definitely have to do that… Well this is it, thank you again Kurt, we really do appreciate everything that you've done for us." Mercedes stated as she hugged Kurt.

They said their goodbyes and went to have breakfast at the café. They were leaving the hotel when they spotted Puck carrying all his belongings with him. "Dude, where are you going with your things?" Sam asked.

"I'm staying here on the island. I've talked to my dad and he's decided to buy the hotel. I'll be managing it for him." Puck said happily.

"What? But why the sudden decision to stay?" Mercedes questioned. She was just as puzzled as he was.

"You guys are in love right?" When they both nodded he continued. "I am too and like you two, I don't have the heart to leave the girl I love."

"So you're in love with Lauren? Wow, that was fast but congrats dude… I wish you both all the happiness in the world." Mercedes stated hugging Puck.

"Thank you, Mercedes. Please take good care of Sam here…" Puck returned.

"You know I will, Puck…" Mercedes smiled and pulled away from the hug.

"I'm going to miss you, Puck." Sam said stepping in and hugging his best friend.

Puck patted his back and said, "I'll miss you too dude but we both know that you won't really have time to miss me with Mercedes by your side."

Sam drew away from the embrace and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. "Thank god, I have Mercy or I'll be feeling lost without my wing man by my side."

"You guys better get going, I think the ship is pulling out in an hour. Take care of each other and if you have the time come visit me here on the island…" He waved at them and walked over to the check in counter.

"I can't believe that Puck is leaving everything behind just to be with Lauren…" Mercedes said as the strolled back towards the ship.

"He's in love. I would do the same for you…"

"I guess we're not the only ones who are crazy in love. It's funny what love can do to people." She chuckled pulling him in for a mind blowing kiss.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you love it or hate it? Did you like the Pizes interaction? What did you think about Puck's decision to stay and buy the hotel? Don't worry the Pizes sexy times will be coming up, just because they're not with the cruise it doesn't mean I can't write them into the story right! Sorry if you're a little disappointed with the lack of Samcedes scenes. I hope the smut made up for it just a little.**

**We will be heading to Bahamas in the next chapter. Expect some Tike and Motson (my nickname for Sugar and Finn) and not forgetting our loveable Samcedes.**

**Well that's all for tonight, the next chapter will be up by Friday (If I get enough reviews). Just kidding or am I? Lol. Thanks for reading….**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Bonding with Friends

**Sorry it took so long to update chapter 11, I had a sinus infection (actually I'm still not recovered yet) so I hope you guys understand.**

**I would like to thank my beta Reesie. Thank you for your help sweetie. Love you…**

**Shoutout to Alliecattie3: I'm glad my fangirling is back (with a fan this time). Lol. I've missed your reviews sweetie.**

**Thank you once again for all the wonderful reviews, alerts and favorites. I am truly appreciative of your love for this fic.**

**Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)**

* * *

Mercedes and Sam were heading back to Sam's suite when they encountered, Tina, Mike, Finn and Sugar at the cruise lobby.

"There you guys are… How was the date, Cedes? Did you guys have a great time?" Tina asked beaming at the both of them.

"It was great… Sam here is a true romantic. We spent the day at the waterfall and jet skiing. Then we had a romantic dinner by the beach and later spent the night at this incredible yacht." Mercedes told her friends while holding on to Sam's hand.

"Aww… I didn't know you were such a romantic, Sam…I'd give anything for a guy to do that for me." Sugar cooed. It was not hard to miss that the guy she was referring to was Finn.

"I just wanted Mercy to have the best date. She deserves it." Sam said gazing lovingly into her eyes. She didn't know that it was possible but she fell deeper in love with him upon hearing his comment and seeing the love that was shining in his eyes.

She cupped his face in her hands and said, "Thank you, Sam. I had a great time yesterday. I love you…"

"No thank you for giving me a second chance. I love you so much, Mercy…" Sam said, leaning into her touch, his eyes still glued to hers.

"Alright you two, break it up…" Finn chuckled. "The girls were actually going to go to the spa, you want to join me and Mike for a drink while we wait on them, Sam?" Finn questioned.

Mercedes could see the reluctance in Sam's eyes. She let go of his face, smiled and said, "That's actually a great idea. I would love to spend some time with the girls. You should go with the guys, baby…"

"But I want to spend time with you…" Sam pouted, drawing her body onto his and burying his face on her shoulder.

Mercedes was tickled by her boyfriend's unwillingness to part with her. "You can spend time with me later, Sammy. I want some girl time right now. It'll only be for a few hours, I promise…" She ran her hands along his back as she said this.

"Fine but I want a kiss before you go…" His mouth had latched on to hers before she could even say a word. Sam swiped his tongue on her bottom lip seeking entrance; she granted him access immediately and soon they were making out like they were the only two people around. She played with the hairs on the nape of his neck and he brought her body closer to his. When their bodies touched she could feel her body burning for his touch.

Their kiss was interrupted when Tina separated them."That's enough of that. You'll see each other again soon… Let's go, Cedes."

When Tina went to say goodbye to Mike, Sam took that opportunity to sneak in another kiss. He leaned his forehead against hers after that and said, "I love you, Mercy… Have a great time."

"I love you too, Sam… I'll see you in a few hours…" She gave him another peck on his lips before leaving with Tina and Sugar.

xxxxx

After a relaxing massage, the girls moved on to the pedicure station. Tina was sitting to the left of her while Sugar was on her right. "I take it that things with Sam are going well?" Tina said breaking the comfortable silence.

Mercedes smiled brightly and said, "Yeah… He's such a considerate boyfriend. I'm so lucky to have found him again."

"I wish I had a guy like Sam." Sugar sighed.

"How are things going with Finn? I've never seen him so enamored with a girl before. I think he really likes you…" Mercedes said to a suddenly frowning Sugar.

"Things are going alright I guess. It's just that we're going to be leaving the cruise soon and I'm afraid I'm never going to see him again." Sugar looked so down that Mercedes felt badly for the girl.

"Don't worry, Sugar. I'm sure Finn will keep in touch. Mercedes is right, he definitely likes you." Tina countered trying to reassure their new friend.

"Thanks guys. I have a question though do you think it's too early for him to meet my dad? My dad wants to meet the guy who's been taking so much of my time. I wanted to tell him no but a part of me wants them to meet…" Sugar glanced at the both of them more than likely looking for an answer.

"I think you should go for it. Ask him to go to lunch with you and your dad. If he's serious about you, he'll go and trust me, he's serious about you." Mercedes stated as she patted Sugar's hand.

Sugar smiled at the both of them and said, "Thanks for advice girls. I feel so much better now…" They both told her that they were happy to be of help.

"How are things going with you and Mike, Tina? It looks like things have been going good with the both of you ever since that night…" Mercedes asked turning to Tina.

"We're doing a lot better. I just feel like something's off with Mike. He's not distant per say, just a little weird." Tina stated.

"Weird? How so?" Sugar asked in return.

"I don't know. It's like he's holding back on me maybe I'm just being paranoid." Tina answered wringing her hands.

"Have you talked to Mike about this? You shouldn't keep things like this to yourself, Tina. It could blow up on you. Trust me, I know…" Mercedes said, thinking about her own experiences with Sam.

Tina exhaled loudly and finally answered, "I've tried talking to him but he kept saying that it's nothing. I don't want to push too hard just in case I'm wrong, you know."

"I think maybe you should give him time, Tina. There's no use pushing him if it's just going to end up in a fight…" Sugar added.

"You're right. That's why I'm not really making a big deal out of this. I'm sure it's nothing serious." Tina said.

They only spent two and a half hours at the spa. Sugar did not want to end their girl time so she suggested they went shopping. By the end of the shopping trip each girl walked away with a brand new dress courtesy of Mr. Motta's credit card. Mercedes and Tina had tried to pay for their dresses but Sugar had insisted stating that her dad was more than capable of paying for them.

* * *

Sam, Mike and Finn spent the first two hours golfing and later decided to wait for the girls at the Star Bar. Sam was nursing a beer when Finn said. "So how are you and Cedes going to keep this relationship going after the cruise?"

Sam was not surprised that Finn had brought the matter up. Finn was Mercedes' best friend and he only wanted what's best for her. He was glad that the other man was there for Mercedes when he couldn't be."We're moving in together. I asked her yesterday and she agreed. We just don't know where yet. We're going to go visit our family in Lima first and then figure things out afterwards." He answered.

"Wow… You sure move fast. I wish I could do that with, Tina…" Mike stated looking a little down.

"Why can't you move in with, Tina? You guys have been together since freshman year in college. I don't see why you shouldn't be able to live together?" Finn asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Mike took a sip of his beer and shook his head."That's not what I meant. I'm pretty sure if I asked she'd agree to live with me. I have an even more important question that's been bugging me."

Sam knew what that question was before Mike even told him. "You're going to propose to her aren't you?" Mike nodded. "What's the problem? Just ask her. She loves you, I'm sure she'll agree…"

"I don't know man. Things are kind of tense between us right now. I think she knows that I'm keeping something from her. She asked me about it but I evaded her questioning. I don't want to push her away but I'm scared to tell her the truth."

"Oh my god, what are you a girl? Just get it over and done with already!" Finn teased trying to loosen the mood. Upon hearing his remarks Mike and Sam broke into laughter.

"Thanks for that, man… I feel a lot better about asking her now." Mike stated his mood lifted.

Just then he spotted Mercedes, Tina and Sugar walking into the establishment. His eyes focused in on Mercedes, even though she had only been gone for five hours, he felt like the separation period was longer. He had missed her like crazy that when she was finally by his side he immediately grabbed her and sat her on his lap. "I've missed you… How was the spa trip?" Sam asked, his face by her neck; inhaling her scent in.

"I've missed you too, Sammy… We had a great time at the spa. Sugar didn't want the girl time to end so we went shopping for a few hours. Sorry it took so long to get back." Mercedes said before turning to kiss his forehead.

Sam savored her touch on his skin, it was good to have her in his arms again. "It's alright… I'm happy that you had a great time."

"We're in Nassau, Bahamas now. Did you guys want to go explore the island?" Mike suggested, interrupting his intimate moment with Mercedes.

"Yeah we should. We only have two nights left and I think we should make the best of the time we have left together." Finn answered enthusiastically.

The group all agreed and they headed out of the ship to explore Nassau Island. It was dinner time when they had finally finished sightseeing and shopping so they all headed to dinner at Anthony's Caribbean Grill which was located at the city center. They were half way through dinner when a brunette haired man walk up to their table. He looked straight at Tina and said, "Tina is that you?"

Tina was busy chatting with Sugar at the time that she did not notice the man approaching them, when she glanced up at the man she squealed. "Artie!" She got up from her chair and hugged Artie. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on vacation with my friends. What about you?"Artie looked at them and continued, "Are these your friends?"

"Oh yes, I'm on a Caribbean Cruise with my friends. This is, Sugar, Finn, Mercedes and her boyfriend Sam." She introduced them to Artie, they shook hands with the shorter man and made small talk.

She paused and gazed lovingly at Mike before introducing him, "And this is my boyfriend, Mike Chang. Mike this is, Artie Abrams. You remember right my ex-boyfriend from high school?"

The two men shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. Sam noticed that Mike was starting to get agitated as Artie flirted with Tina.

"Well I better go join my friends. It was really nice to meet you all." Artie said after a while. He then turned to Tina and placed his hand on hers. "It was really great to see you again, Tina. Maybe we can meet up for drinks before you leave?"

"I would really like that, Artie…" She smiled brightly.

"See you guys around…" With that last statement, Artie walked away from their table.

When Artie was finally gone, Mike said, "Excuse me guys but I have to go talk to Tina about something." Tina looked at Mike with a puzzling look and followed him out of the restaurant.

After the couple had left, Mercedes quickly grabbed his hand and began to massage it, he turned to her and saw that she was distressed. He leaned closer to her and whispered, "Are you alright?"

"I'm ok, I'm just worried about Mike and Tina."Mercedes said seriously.

He kissed his girlfriend's cheek and said, "They'll be alright, Mercy." He entwined their fingers together and rubbed the back of her hand in a soothing manner.

They were all beginning to enjoy their dinner again when Mike came back to the table without Tina and said, "I'm sorry guys but Tina and I have some things we need to discuss. We're going back to the ship to talk…" He quickly grab Tina's purse and left the restaurant.

"God, I hope he's not going to do anything stupid…I've seen that look before and it's not good." Finn stated when Mike was out of earshot.

xxxxx

After dinner, Finn and Sugar wanted to have some alone time so they split up. Mercedes and Sam were walking back to the ship hand in hand when his girlfriend said, "Tina and Mike's relationship reminded me of you and I back in high school. You know the back and forth fighting. One minute we love each other and the next we're at each other's throats."

Sam thought back at their turbulent teenage years and chuckled at how immature they were. "I'm glad we're no longer like that."He said in an amused tone.

"I don't know Sam, you can get pretty possessive over me." Mercedes teased.

He drew Mercedes in for a side hug and said, "That's only because I don't trust other men around you. I've seen the way they look at you, especially Mr. Dreadlocks. I don't trust him one bit."

"You're so crazy Sam… His name is Joe Hart not Mr. Dreadlocks and you know that we're just friends."

"Friends my ass, if he truly just wanted to be friends with you, he wouldn't have asked you out. I know his intentions…" He said as they entered the ship's elevator.

"And what are his intentions, Sam?" Mercedes asked arching her brows.

When the elevator doors were closed he walked over to Mercedes, pulled her into his arms and whispered. "Like me, he wants to rip off your clothes and have his wicked ways with you…" He nuzzled her neck and started to lick the sensitive area.

"Sam… We're in public." Mercedes moaned.

"I know we are but I can't help myself. I missed you so much today and this has been the only alone time we got to spend together…"He said in between nips.

Sam wanted to tease Mercedes further but the elevator doors opened at his suite level right as he was about to slip his hand under her dress. Too eager to get her alone, he grabbed her hand and quickly rushed them back into his suite. When he had closed the door behind him, Mercedes shoved him onto the bed and straddled his lap. She ground her pussy on his cock as she slowly began to undress, taking off her dress and bra; exposing her voluptuous breasts.

His cock almost burst out of his pants when she began rubbing her exquisite breasts and teasing her chocolate nipples with her fingers. _I have to taste that!_ His mind screamed. Sam sat up and attacked the chocolate mountains with his mouth and hands. Mercedes arched her back and said, "Shit baby… I'm going to cum if you don't stop that…"

After giving the twins a few last licks, he flipped them over and kissed her skin until he was facing her sweet pussy. Sam took off her underwear, spread her juicy thighs and teased her folds with his fingers; grazing her clit and opening. "Don't tease me, Sam!" Mercedes growled.

Sam looked up at her and said, "Tell Sammy what you want Mercy…"

"Lick my pussy, Sammy…" Mercedes said her brown eyes were almost black with lust.

Sam lowered his head, licking her dripping pussy but purposely staying away from her clit. He inserted two of his fingers into her hot hole, pumping his digits in and out of her, keeping his gaze on his beautiful girlfriend's face the whole time. "Suck my clit, baby… I'm almost there." Mercedes pleaded with him. She climaxed not long after he began sucking on her clit; spraying her sweet juices into his waiting mouth. Sam continued to lap and lick her pussy until she had come down from her high.

Sam was about to join Mercedes in bed when she said,"Take off your clothes, Sam." He did as instructed and laid down next to her. What she said next surprised him. "Stroke your cock for me. I want to watch…"He wrapped his erected cock around his palm, stroking it at a slow pace. When Mercedes got between his legs he stopped his movements. "Did I tell you to stop?" Her look of anger told him that she was being serious so he started stroking his dick again.

He almost let go again when she lowered her mouth onto the tip of his cock, licking the slit and then engulfing the tip into her mouth. "Mmm… Delicious." Sam nearly shot his spunk into Mercedes' mouth but she swatted his hand away just in time to stop him from cumming and took his length into her mouth.

"Fuck!" Sam hissed in ecstasy. Mercedes worked his cock like a pro, alternating between sucking and licking his pole. He wanted to move his hips but decided against it just in case he'd anger her again so he just laid there and let her have her way with him. Finally she let go of his cock and got on her hands and knees.

"Fuck me now, Sam…" Mercedes said wiggling her ass at him. Sam didn't need to be told twice, he got behind Mercedes and entered her in one swift motion, gaining a moan from his girlfriend. He slammed into her while he fingered her engorged clit.

"Does it feel good, Mercy? Do you like it when I fuck you like this?" He questioned as he hammered into her.

"So good Sammy... I love it when you fuck me hard and fast…" She groaned.

Sam could already feel the stirring of his climax so he picked up his pace fucking her harder and deeper and quickening the movements of his fingers on her clit. When he heard Mercedes scream, "I'm cumming Sam!" He gave in to his orgasm, spraying Mercedes' pussy with his cum. His body was so weak that he fell on top of Mercedes.

When he'd regained his strength, he laid down and urged Mercedes to join him. "That was intense…" He said when they were both comfortable.

"Yeah…" Mercedes chuckled. "I love you, Sammy…" She said kissing his chest after the statement.

"I love you too, Mercy…" He returned the sentiment; pulling her closer to him and falling asleep not too long afterwards.

* * *

Mean while back in Isle Magestica.

Lauren was standing by the door of The Jungle Paradiso when Puck approached her. She blinked a few times to make sure that she was not dreaming. _Wasn't he supposed to be leaving?_ The first words that came out of her mouth were, "What are you doing here?"

Puck smiled at her and said, "Hey beautiful. I'm staying here in this beautiful island. I've talked my dad into buying Hotel de Magestica and I will be helping him manage it. So now you have to go out with me…"

Lauren was secretly happy to hear the news but she didn't want to seem easy so she said, "Oh yeah… Says who? I don't have to do anything I don't want to do and you can't make me." She had decided that if Puck wanted to get to know her then he'd have to work to get her to go out with him. _This is going to be fun._

"Says me… You can try to resist me Lauren Zizes but there is no way I am giving up so easily." Puck said cockily. "I'll see you around…" He kissed her on the cheek and left the club.

Lauren smiled brightly at seeing Puck's retreating figure. She couldn't believe that this handsome man was chasing after her. Life was going to be interesting now that Puck was in her life. She shook her head at her thoughts and went back to work.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you love it or hate it? What did you think about the girl time and Mike's plan to propose to Tina? Will Artie be a problem for our lovely Tike? Looks like Sugar is starting to get attached to Finn. How will the lunch with dad Motta go or will there even be a lunch? Samcedes as usual can't keep their hands of each other. I should just lock them into a room for the rest of the trip. Lol.**

**Well that's all for tonight, I'm not going to promise when the next chapter will be updated just in case I get sicker. Until next time…..**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. The Big Talk

**Here is chapter 12. **

**Please excuse any mistakes you may see. My beta was unavailable so I'm on my own on this chapter.**

**Thank you once again for all the wonderful reviews, alerts and favorites. I am truly appreciative of your love for this fic.**

**Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)**

* * *

"What is it Mike?" Tina asked when they were outside the restaurant.

Mike fidgeted nervously and answered, "I don't like Artie and the way he's flirting with you makes me uncomfortable."

_Oh, so he's jealous. _Tina walked over to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Artie has always been a flirt, Mike, don't you pay any attention to him." She said looking up in search of his eyes but he averted them, choosing instead to gaze at the street. "Hey, I love you remember… You're it for me and no one will make me think or choose otherwise." She continued to say, cradling his face in her hands so that his eyes would meet hers.

"I'm sorry, I'm acting like a jealous fool, Tina. I can't help myself. I love you too much and I'm afraid that I might be losing you." Mike said before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

Tina smiled when they pulled apart. "It's ok, I'm glad you told me about your jealousy instead of keeping it inside. I like honest Mike." She stated trying to hint at Mike's distant and secretive behavior from the past few days.

Mike's demeanor suddenly changed then he said, "Listen, I think we need to discuss some things. Do you mind if we skip the rest of dinner and head back to the ship to talk?"

Tina frowned. _What could he want to talk about? He loves me so it couldn't be because he wanted to breakup with me, could it?_ Her thoughts were making her nervous, she did not want to lose Mike in any circumstance. He was her soul mate, the man she was sure she was going to spend the rest of her life with but why did she feel like the dynamics of their relationship was going to change for the worse after their big talk?

"Babe, did you hear me?" Mike shook her gently, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Tina blinked and quickly said, "Yeah, I did. I think we should go back to the ship. We really need to talk. Do you mind going back into the restaurant and getting my purse for me?"

"Sure, baby, I'll just be a minute." Mike kissed her lips before leaving her to go back into the restaurant.

* * *

"I'm going to go wash my face and then we can talk." Tina stated when they entered their room.

"Ye-yeah… That might be a good idea. I want to change out of these stuffy clothes anyway." Mike stammered out of nervousness. Tina gave him a slight smile and closed the bathroom door behind her.

Mike was at a loss for words when he and Tina made it back to their room. He was so sure of what he was going to say while they were outside the restaurant but now that they were alone the words and confidence that he had had left him. A part of him knew why he was feeling the way that he was. He was afraid of the love of his life rejecting his proposal, he knew that Tina loved him but he wasn't sure if he was the best person for her. Mike was not perfect, he had done so many things to hurt Tina and he knew that his past behavior would eventually come back to bite him on the ass. He cringed at the thought of his recent misdeed, although things were better with Tina; he couldn't help but think that she still held the 'Brittany S. Pierce' incident against him. _What am I going to do if she rejects me? Do I stay with her or pick up the pieces of my heart and leave? No, I could never leave her, she is my heart and I'd never survive if I didn't have her in my life._ Mike knew what he had to do, he was going to propose and if she rejected him, he'll convince her to accept him.

He went to his suitcase, brought out the engagement ring that he had hidden and waited for Tina to get out of the bathroom. When he heard the water stop running, he walked to the bathroom door and got on his knees. The bathroom door opened a few seconds later, with a stunned Tina on the other side.

"Mike, you scared me! What the hell are you doing on the floor?" Tina asked looking confused.

_It's now or never, Mike. Just tell her!_ He pulled out the grey ring box from his right pocket and presented it to Tina. "I love you, Tina Cohen-Chang, and I know that you might think I'm nuts for doing this but I don't care because I only want you." He paused to look at his beautiful girlfriend and was tickled at her shocked expression. He cleared his throat and said, "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Mike panicked when he didn't get a response. _Is she rejecting me?_ All that panic turned to worry when he heard Tina sobbing. He got off his knees and held her in his arms. "Please don't cry, baby… You don't have to accept my proposal if you don't want to. I promise that I'm not mad about it." Mike said hoping that his words would help console his girlfriend; even though his heart was broken.

Tina cried in his arms for what felt like forever, when she was done crying, she wiped her tears away and began laughing. _What the hell? Is she having a nervous breakdown?_ "Baby, are you alright? You're starting to scare me a little."

"Did you know that you just proposed to me in front of the bathroom?" Tina stated before succumbing to her laughter once again. "I never thought that the man I was going to marry was going to propose to me in front of the crapper."

Mike joined in his girlfriend's laughter, when he thought about it, it was actually stupid of him to have proposed in front of the bathroom. "So are you rejecting my proposal then?" He asked after they had both stopped laughing.

"You really must have not been paying attention to what I was saying just now. I guess you'll just have to wait for your answer until you remember what I told you…" Tina said and then walked away from him to sit on the bed.

Mike tried to dig through his memory of her earlier statement but came up blank. He was about join her in bed when he remembered what she said. '_I never thought that the man I was going to marry was going to propose to me in front of the crapper.'_ _She said Yes!_ His mind screamed happily.

"Do you remember anything yet?" Tina asked when he was seated next to her.

"What the part where you said I never thought that the man I was going to marry was going to propose to me in front of the crapper? That part I remember clearly now." Mike took out the engagement ring out of the ring box and presented it to Tina. "Let's try this again shall we? Tina, I'm sorry my first proposal was in front of the crapper but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy and keeping you laughing, will you please marry me?"

Tina smiled brightly and said, "Of course, I'll marry you, baby. Only you could make me laugh over a proposal. I love you Mike and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Now why don't you put that ring onto your fiancée's finger…" She held out her left hand and Mike easily slipped the diamond engagement ring onto her ring finger.

Mike kissed his fiancée to seal their engagement. "I love you, Tina… My shoulders feel lighter now that I've proposed to you. Keeping the proposal a secret was starting to kill me."

"Is that why you've been distant these past few days? I thought I had done something to make you mad…" Tina said curling up in his arms. "I was so scared that I was losing you."

"You will never lose me, baby… You're my heart and soul. I would never give you up." Mike stated before planting a kiss on Tina's head. He could already tell that he was going have the best life now that he had Tina to step through the paths of life together.

* * *

Finn walked in silence next to the girl he was sure he had fallen in love with. It was crazy that he was feeling this way and he should be shocked about his love for her but he was not. Sugar was kind, beautiful and most importantly a very loveable woman. He could not imagine how anyone would not fall in love with her. Sugar had always made him feel comfortable in his own skin, she never once touched on their differences and only looked at their similarities. He'd never had that with a woman before.

When he was dating Rachel back in high school, he was not himself. He used to be upbeat and happy before he met his ex-girlfriend but Rachel was determined to change him into someone different to suit her own image. She used to say _'You're embarrassing me Finn. You need to grow up!' _or _'We can't be together if you keep embarrassing me all the time.'_ He was so in love with her at the time that he did everything in his power to make her proud of him, when they broke up at the end of the summer before he started college, he felt relieved. He was finally free from the ball and chain that was dragging him down. He left San Diego with a positive outlook in life and never once did he regret ending things with Rachel. Sure, it had been a lonely four years but he had found himself and that was all that he focused on.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Sugar asked glancing up at him with a smile on her beautiful face.

Finn beamed at her and grabbed her hand, "I've been ignoring you. I'm sorry…" He said sheepishly.

"It's alright…" Sugar said.

There was silence again after her comment, he was about to say something when Sugar interrupted him by saying, "Finn, what are we? I mean we like each other but where are we going with this friendship, relationship or whatever this thing we're doing…"

"I want more from you, Sugar. I want to have a relationship with you. It's going to be hard because we live on the opposite sides of the country but I'm all for it, if you are." Finn said before he could even filter through his thoughts. He did not regret what he said because he really did love her, he just hoped that he didn't scare her off by his admission.

"You really want to try to have a long distance relationship with me?"

"Yeah…" He nodded his acknowledgement.

Sugar stopped walking and draped her arms around his neck. "I want the same thing too, Finn." She kissed him after making that statement. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up so that they were almost at the same height. She squealed and deepened the kiss.

After a few minutes Finn set Sugar down and pecked her lips before withdrawing from their embrace. "Wow… That was mind blowing!"

Sugar laughed and laced her fingers with his. They walked a few more minutes before Sugar said, "Finn, I have something ask of you."

"What is it?"

"My dad wants to have lunch with you. He wants to meet the guy who has been keeping me company while he goes gallivanting with his girlfriend." Sugar gave a nervous chuckle.

_I must really love her seeing as meeting her dad isn't freaking me out._ It was actually a little amusing at how comfortable he was with the idea. "I would like that. Besides, I have to meet my girlfriend's parents someday right! Why not now…" He shrugged and then drew Sugar close to him for a side hug.

"I-I'm your girlfriend now?" Sugar asked looking anxious.

"Yeah, since we're going to do the whole long distance relationship thing, I figured that you're now my girlfriend. You're not having second thoughts are you?" Finn asked starting to panic.

"No-no… I'm not having second thoughts. I just can't believe that I'm now your girlfriend, that's all." Sugar's voice trailed off at the end.

"Well, believe it." Finn kissed Sugar on the cheeks before asking, "So, when am I supposed to have lunch with your dad?"

"He's free tomorrow…. You don't mind meeting him at the last minute like this do you?" Sugar said.

"No I don't mind. I just hope he won't hang me out to dry for dating his daughter…" Finn laughed to mask his worries.

Sugar smiled and said, "Don't worry about him, he's mostly harmless. Besides, I'll be there so I doubt he's going to 'hang you to dry'. Now let's go walk around the island, we'll worry about my dad later…"

Finn ignored his niggling feeling in the back of his mind and took Sugar's hand to explore the island.

* * *

Mercedes woke up early that morning, she was feeling sore from all the love making that had happen the night prior and decided that a bath would help relax her aching muscles. She got up quietly, making sure that she would not wake up Sam, gave him a kiss on his cheek before heading over to her suitcase. She brought out the book that she had neglected to read, a vanilla scented bubble bath and went into the bathroom to draw herself a warm bath. She had just finished two chapters when she heard the bathroom door open. She looked up from the book she was reading and saw Sam standing in front of the door with a sleepy smile on his face; completely naked.

"Mornin', Mercy… What are you reading?" Sam asked as he stepped into the oversized tub, joining her.

"Good morning, Sam… I'm reading 'A Walk to Remember' I've been trying to finish this book ever since the cruise started but I kept getting distracted." She moved away from the head of the tub to make room for Sam. When he was seated, she leaned her head on his chest and laid the book on the floor of the bathroom.

Sam leaned down to kiss her shoulder and said, "What did you want to do today?"

"How about we meet up with the gang for breakfast? Then we can decide on what to do today."

"That sounds good to me…" Sam said, his hands moving down to meet her breasts.

When he started to rub her nipples, she moaned, "Sammy, stop that…" Mercedes could already feel the evidence of his erection poking her on her back.

"I can't help it… Your naked body is just screaming for me to touch it. Don't you like me touching you, Mercy?" Sam asked in a seductive voice. His right hand was now playing with her pussy while the left one was still teasing her left nipple.

"I love your touch, Sam-" Mercedes paused mid sentence when she felt Sam circling her clit with his finger. "Don't stop baby, it feels so good…" She begged, feeling herself inching closer towards climax. Sam's actions quickened and before she knew it she was falling apart in his arms with his name on her lips.

"Turn around and straddle me, Mercy…" Sam said when she had come down from her climax.

She turned around and did as instructed, after she was situated, Sam kissed her. Their tongues tangled as she gently rock her hips. When she bit down and sucked on Sam's bottom lip, he growled. "I want you now, Mercy… I can't wait any longer."

Sam entered her pussy as soon as she lifted up her body. They moved as a team, helping each other find their release. "Look at me, Mercy. I want to see your eyes as we make love…" Sam stated, kissing the corner of her mouth. She trained her brown eyes on his green ones and never once looked away. The love that his eyes were emanating made her heart swell with joy and her body quiver with pleasure. "I love you, Mercy. I will always love you…" Sam said, his eyes still locked with hers and their bodies moving together as one.

"I love you too, Sam..." She chanted over and over as her body finally found its release. Their eyes were still locked when Sam finally sprayed her pussy with his cum. She leaned on him, gasping for air after their love making. They exchanged words of love for a few minutes, showered and went down to the breakfast buffet to join their friends.

xxxxx

Her friends were laughing and talking animatedly when Mercedes and Sam finally joined them. "What's so funny?" Mercedes asked as she took a seat next to Sam.

"I think Tina should tell you the story." Sugar giggled glancing over at Tina.

Tina smirked, flashed the rock on her finger and said, "Mike proposed!"

"Oh my god, Tina, congratulations!" Mercedes grabbed Tina's hand to have a better look at the engagement ring. "Great job Mike. This is beautiful." She stated looking between Tina and Mike.

"Thanks, Mercedes…" Both Tina and Mike said.

"Yeah congrats guys. I'm so happy for you two." Sam beamed at the happy couple. "But what were you guys laughing about?"

Tina chuckled and said, "Mike proposed to me outside the bathroom. I was telling them that I never imagined that the man I was going to marry was going to propose to me in front of the crapper."

"Smooth Mike, real smooth." Mercedes teased.

"What, I was panicking and it was a spur of the moment thing. It's not like I planned to propose to her outside the bathroom." Mike defended his actions.

"Its ok baby, I still loved the proposal." Tina placated Mike by rubbing his back.

"I can see it now, forty years down the road when your grandkids ask 'Grandpa how did you propose to grandma?' your answer will be 'Oh I proposed by the crapper and your grandma loved it.' That will never get old man…" Finn mocked.

They all laughed after hearing what he said. The group was having a great time up until the bane of Mercedes' existence, Candy, sauntered over to their table a few minutes later. "Hi guys. Hi Sammy…" Candy said purposely running her hands all over Sam's back.

"Candy will you please stop touching me! I don't like it and my girlfriend don't either." Sam said in an annoyed tone, his hand swatting away Candy's hands.

"Fine! No need to get so touchy. I know when I'm not wanted so I'll leave!" Candy stated before storming away from their table.

"Don't let the door hit you in the ass!" Tina called out, making an already pissed off Candy even more agitated.

"I don't like her one bit. You guys need to be careful around her. Lord knows what she would do just to get back at Sam for rejecting her." Sugar said looking a little worried.

Mercedes patted Sugar's hand and said, "Don't worry Sugar, we know what we're doing. The only person she's out to get is me and I'm not letting her get too close."

After the slight interruption the group resumed their conversations, not once did they think that the girl that had just left their side was plotting to get back at the one person she hated, Mercedes Jones.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you love it or hate it? Did you laugh at the Tike proposal? I had such a fun time writing that scene. What did you think about Finn being in love with Sugar? Do you think she feels the same way too? I bet you're hating the cliffhanger but I promise that all will be unraveled soon enough.**

**Well that's all for tonight, I should have the next update up by Monday. Thanks for reading….**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Meeting Mr Motta

**As promised here is chapter 13.**

**I would like to thank my beta Reesie. Thank you for your help sweetie. Love you…**

**Thank you once again for all the wonderful reviews, alerts and favorites. I am truly appreciative of your love for this fic.**

**Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)**

* * *

Finn adjusted the collar of his navy blue polo shirt right before he and Sugar entered the restaurant. In a few seconds, he would be meeting the father of the girl he was in love with and he had to make sure that he made a good first impression.

"Are you alright, Finn?" Sugar asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure that I make a good impression. Don't worry about me alright… We should head in." Finn stated gesturing to the restaurant's entrance. Sugar took his hand and led them into the restaurant.

When they reached the table, Sugar said, "Daddy, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Finn Hudson."

"It's really nice to meet you Mr. Motta…" Finn said holding out his hand to Sugar's dad.

"Call me Al, Finn…" Al shook Finn's hand and continued, "Please have a seat."

"I didn't know that you have a boyfriend, Sugar, I thought Finn was just a friend?" Al stated directing the question at Sugar when they all had taken a seat.

"We just started dating daddy. How could I tell you when I never see you?" Sugar answered with a hint of anger lining her tone.

Al frowned and said, "I'm sorry I haven't been around, Sugar. It's just that-"

Sugar interrupted Al before he could finish, "It's just that you're busy with your girlfriend. I get it. No hard feelings. At least, I have Finn with me…" Sugar entwined her fingers with Finn's after the statement.

Al cleared his throat and started again, "I'm glad you're dating Sugar. I just want you to be happy, baby girl. Why don't you tell me more about yourself, Finn…"

The tenseness between the father and daughter seemed to clear a little when Al diverted the conversation to Finn. He gazed at his girlfriend before answering. "I'm 22 years old, originally from San Diego. I went to college at UCLA and I just graduated with a degree in Marketing."

"It looks like you have your head on straight, good for you. Look Finn, I have nothing against you but I will have to get a background check done on you just to make sure that what you said is indeed legit. Sugar is my only daughter and I have to protect her. I hope you understand…"

"No, I'm fine with it. Run a background check if you must. I have nothing to hide." Finn said confidently.

The lunch went on smoothly after that. Al had a few more questions for him but it was all because he was acting like a father who needed to protect his daughter, which Finn understood. They were in the middle of eating their main course when something very unlikely happened.

"Ah, there you are Rachel…" Al said to his approaching girlfriend.

Finn looked up and saw his ex-girlfriend, Rachel Berry, walking over to their table._What the hell is Rachel doing here? She's dating Sugar's dad?_ He cringed at the thought of his ex getting it on with his girlfriend's dad.

"Hi Al and Sugar…" Rachel greeted Al and Sugar; she sounded annoyed when she had to say hello to Sugar. When she finally noticed him sitting next to Sugar, she froze. "Who is this?" Rachel said.

_So, she's going to act like she doesn't know me… Don't worry Rachel, I don't want to know you either. If I had my way, I would love to erase you from my mind. _"My name is Finn. I'm Sugar's boyfriend." Finn said charmingly before wrapping an arm around Sugar's shoulder. His girlfriend smiled at him and he kissed her chastely on the lips.

"Nice to meet you, Finn…" Rachel said as she took a seat. Finn did not miss the eye roll she gave him.

"Excuse me but I have to use the restroom." Finn excused himself ten minutes later. Before he left, he kissed Sugar on the cheek and walked away from the table.

He was opening the restroom door when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. "Are you just going to ignore me, Finn?" Rachel said when he was facing her.

"You're Sugar's father's girlfriend, Rachel. What did you want me to say? Besides, you were the one who pretended not to know me. If there's nothing else, I'm going to go use the bathroom now." Finn raised his voice. He couldn't believe that Rachel was trying to make him feel guilty for not acknowledging her. She was still the same self centered girl that he left back in San Diego and he was glad to be rid of her. He tried to walk away but she yanked his arm, stopping his progress. "What do you want, Rachel?"

"I want you back, Finny…" Rachel said with a pout. He hated it when she called him that, when Mercedes used that nickname on him, it was endearing but when Rachel used it, it sounded annoying as hell.

"What? Are you crazy? I'm with Sugar, I love her! You need to get that into your thick skull. I don't want you, Rachel. I've not wanted you for four years now. How could you do this to Mr. Motta huh? What is wrong with you?" Finn stated shaking his head in disgust.

"How can you love that stupid bitch? She's a spoiled brat, always running to her daddy every chance she gets. I hate her! As for her dad, can't you tell that I'm just using him! I don't love him, neither does he love me so why can't I go after the guy I want?" Rachel said scowling.

Finn stepped up to the shorter girl, his anger boiled over when Rachel called Sugar a bitch. "I've never hit a woman before but you're tempting fate when you called the woman I love a bitch. Don't you ever call her that again! Sugar is nothing like you, she is the sweetest girl I know and you will never measure up to her, never!" Finn thought that Rachel was going to back down after hearing what he said, instead she grabbed his face and forcefully kissed him on the lips. He could feel bile start to rise from his stomach and quickly pushed her away.

Just as he was about to reprimand his ex, he heard Sugar say, "Finn?" He looked in her direction and noticed that she was in tears.

"Sugar, let me explain…" Finn said pushing Rachel away and making his way towards his girlfriend.

"No, Finn, what I saw was enough…" Sugar ran away before he could stop her.

He followed her out but before he left Rachel said with malice, "You can never have her now, Finn… She will never take you back."

Finn spun around when he heard her comment. "Stay away from me and Sugar! I want nothing to do with you, you understand!" With that, he stormed away from Rachel, in search of Sugar.

When he caught up with her, she was desperately pressing on the button to the elevator. Her beautiful face was flushed and her eyes were red from the tears that she had shed. Finn felt his heart broke at the sight of her distress. "Sugar, please let me explain…"

"Go away, Finn. Go back to her. I don't want to hear anything you have to say, you're just like all the guys that I know, always trying to use me…" Sugar scoffed. The elevator doors opened and she entered. Finn was not going to let the matter go, so he followed suit.

"We need to talk, Sugar. You're my girlfriend and we have to resolve this."

"No we don't, Finn. How about I make things easier for you, from this moment forward you are no longer my boyfriend. Will you leave me alone now?" Sugar stated folding her arms.

"Rachel kissed me, I did not kiss her. Did you not see me push her away? She was my ex-girlfriend back in high school. I have no intention of ever going back to her. I love you, not her…" Finn said walking up to her and cornering her on the edge of the elevator.

* * *

Sugar couldn't believe that this was happening to her. When she thought that she had found the man that she loved, he had to cheat on her with her dad's bitch of a girlfriend, Rachel. Why, Rachel? The other woman had been nothing but spiteful to her ever since she met her on the cruise. Sugar didn't even know why her dad dated that bitch, he deserves better and now it looked like Finn had fallen for that evil woman too.

Sugar couldn't stand seeing the man that she was in love with kissing Rachel, so she left without letting him explain. It was too hard on her and her heart was crushed. The only thing she wanted to do now was go back to her suite and cry. Unfortunately for her, the tears that she'd been trying hard to hold back fell even though she was willing them not to. The worst part was, Finn had approached her and could tell that she was crying. Again he tried to explain but she wouldn't listen, she was convinced that he kissed Rachel because she wasn't good enough; just like she wasn't a good enough daughter to her parents or girlfriend to her ex's. She was shocked however when Finn confessed his love for her. Could it actually be true that he had fallen in love with her just as fast as she had for him?

"You-you love me?" Sugar was breathing raggedly when she questioned Finn.

He lifted her chin and said, "Yes, I love you. I know that it doesn't make sense to fall for someone this quickly but I can't help myself. There's something about you that draws me to you. I'm sorry if I'm freaking you out." Finn rubbed his thumb over her jaw sending tingles shooting up and down her body.

Sugar stared into Finn's eyes trying to see if he was telling the truth, she gasped when all she saw was the love he had for her. When she had found her voice, she said, "I love you too, Finn… I thought I was the only one who was in love and it scared me when I saw you and Rachel kissing. I should've let you explain instead of running away like that. I'm sorry..."

Finn kissed her after her explanation, he licked her bottom lip and she opened up to let his tongue in. Their tongues tangled as her hands grip his polo shirt; pulling him closer to her. She didn't let him go until they reached her floor. "Come on, let's go back to my room…" Sugar said lacing her fingers with Finn's and leading him back to her suite.

Finn looked around nervously when she closed the door behind her. She approached him and pushed him onto the bed. Sugar straddled his lap and began to kiss his neck. "Sugar, maybe we should stop. We just got together and I don't want you to think that the only reason I told you that I love you was because I wanted to get in your pants." Finn said stopping her ministration.

Sugar sat up and said, "I know you're not just trying to get in my pants, Finn. I know men like that and you are not one of them. I want to make love to you, Finn. I want you to be my first…" She grazed her nose with his and gently kissed him on the lips.

"You're a virgin?" Finn asked confusion etched on his handsome face.

"Yes, I've been saving myself for when I meet the man I truly love and you're him, you're the man I want to be with for my first time."

"I don't want to hurt you, Sugar, it will hurt." Finn said frowning.

"You won't hurt me, not on purpose at least. I want you, Finn. I want only you…" Sugar said hoping that Finn would agree to her request.

Finn looked at her for a few seconds before he answered. "Alright but you have to promise that you'll trust me and let me lead. I don't want to hurt you Sugar and I want your first time to be pleasurable."

Sugar nodded and said, "I'll do anything you ask of me…"

Finn took control after that, he flipped her over so that she was lying on her back and began to undress her; starting from her silk blouse and then all the way down to her jeans. He was gentle with her, kissing her bare skin as he got his task done. When she was naked, Finn said, "Has any men ever pleasured you down here before?" He ran his fingers on her pussy which elicited a moan out of her.

"No." She answered simply.

"Will you let me touch you?" Finn asked, his fingers still drawing circles on her pussy lips.

Finn's touch was making her body go hot and her breath was uneven. Sugar was so aroused that she would say yes to anything he asked of her at that moment. "Yes, please touch me…"

Finn got in position and opened her thighs. He kissed the insides of her thighs before spreading her vulva and licking her from hole to clit. It felt so good that she almost climaxed just by a simple lick. "Oh god, Finn, it feels so good…"

"It gets better, baby…" Finn said looking up at her. He went back to pleasuring her pussy; licking her clit and inserting a finger into her hole. At first it felt wrong when she felt the finger probing her but after a while it started to feel good. Finn inserted a second finger when she was close to her climax. It was all over for her when Finn hummed on her clit. Her body shook and her vision filled with stars when she orgasmed. Finn kept licking at her slit until she stopped shaking.

He joined her and kissed her; her essence still on his lips. "Do you feel better?" Finn asked.

"Yes, that was mind blowing…" She giggled.

Finn got up and proceeded to take off his clothes. She stared at his naked body when he was fully undressed. He was not overly muscular but he had a good form and a very cute ass. She was a little nervous when she saw the size of his erected cock. _Will that fit in me?_ She didn't have time to ponder about her worries as he was now settling between her thighs and was kissing her hungrily. Finn rubbed his cock onto her wet pussy; rubbing her clit in the process. They kissed as he moved, bringing her into yet another climax.

When she had caught her breath, Finn asked, "Are you ready?"

She nodded and watched as Finn sheathed his dick and then slowly entered her pussy. He snaked his hand down to her clit and started to massage it. "I'm going to go all the way in now. It's going to hurt but I'll try my best to be gentle." Finn stated a few minutes later. There was very little pain when Finn pushed through her barrier but it went away quickly to be replaced by an overwhelming feeling of ecstasy.

"It feels so good, Finn…" She moaned moving her hips to counter his thrusts. His thrusts were slow at first but after a few minutes he began pounding into her; his thumb still rubbing her clit. "Faster, baby. I'm so close…" She said desperate for release.

Finn slammed into her heat and dueled his tongue with hers. Sugar gave in to her climax screaming Finn's name not too long after with Finn right behind her. "Shit, I'm cumming…" He yelled as she felt his cock pulsing within her heat. Finn rested his body on hers afterwards; she kissed his shoulder and ran her hands along his sweaty back as they were both trying to catch their breaths.

"Thank you Finn, my first time was so good because of you…" Sugar admitted shyly.

"I did it because I love you, Sugar, I'm glad that I did not disappoint you." Finn lifted his body and hovered over her as he said this.

"You could never disappoint me and I love you too…" Sugar said before kissing him again.

Sugar couldn't believe her luck, just an hour ago she felt like everything was crumbling around her and now her heart was full of love for the man that had captured her attention since he saved her that day at the club.

* * *

"Where are they?" Mercedes asked, starting to get annoyed at having to wait for Finn and Sugar. It had been almost three hours since her friends went to have lunch with Mr. Motta. "The lunch was only supposed to be for one hour!"

"Relax, baby, maybe they had to sit and talk to Sugar's dad." Sam said and then kissed her on the cheek.

Her mood brightened at her boyfriend's attentiveness. "Thank god, I have you to keep me company. Those two are hopeless…" She pointed to Mike and Tina who were busy making out to even notice that they were in public. "They've been together for four years, you would think that they'd get tired of fucking each other's brain out by now…" She chuckled.

"Are you going to get tired of fucking my brains out after four years, Mercy?" Sam asked arching a brow.

"No, but we're different…" Mercedes said.

"How are we different?" Sam questioned, pulling her off of her chair and onto his lap.

"For one, because you're sexy as hell and you're also great in bed." She whispered in his ear.

"Are you saying that Mike is not sexy?" Sam teased.

"No, I know he is. He's just not as sexy as you…"

"Great answer…" Sam smiled brightly and then pulled her into a toe curling kiss.

They kissed for what felt like forever before they were interrupted by Sugar and Finn. "So now you decide to join us!" Mercedes said feigning anger.

"Sorry but we got caught up at lunch just now and couldn't get away…" Sugar apologized.

Mercedes noticed a glow on her friend's face and said, "Oh my god, you guys had sex didn't you! This is just not right!"

"Yeah, you guys could've told us and then Mercy and I would've gone up to my suite to have some sex ourselves." Sam said. Mercedes swatted her boyfriend's arm, not believing that he had just said that to their friends. "What? I was telling the truth…"

"You are such a freak, Sam Evans." Mercedes giggled as she pinched his cheeks.

"Yeah but you love this freak." Sam said kissing her on the lips before she could argue with him.

"Alright, break it up you two. I swear my friends are a bunch of horn dogs…" Finn piped in.

"Like you have room to talk..." Sam countered.

Sugar rolled her eyes and said, "Ok enough of this. I want some girl time with Mercedes and Tina. We'll meet you guys back here in say five hours…"

"Yeah five hours sounds fair." Finn stated.

"Damn it Sugar, why are you always trying to steal my Mercy away from me?" Sam held her tight; burying his face on her chest.

"Will you stop being dramatic? It's only five hours, you'll get her back after that. You don't see Finn or Mike complaining do you?" Sugar reprimanded.

"Mike is not complaining because he's too busy mackin' with his fiancée to even notice that we are here and I'm sure Finn would rather have his ways with you rather then letting you girls go shopping or whatever it is you all do." Sam countered.

"Whatever… We're still going. Say goodbye to Mercedes so we can leave."

Sam gave her a lingering kiss and said, "I'm going to miss you, Mercy… I love you, baby…"

"I'll miss you and I love you too, Sammy…" Mercedes kissed Sam one more time before getting up and joining Sugar and Tina. She gave a pouting Sam one last look and then turned around to start the girl's time.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you love it or hate it? Didn't expect Rachel to pop up in the fic did you? Lol. Did you like her though? Also what did you think about Motson professing their love for each other?**

**Next chapter, you will find out about what the bitch Candy had planned.**

**Well that's all for tonight, the next chapter will be up by Thursday. Thanks for reading….**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	14. Girl Time

**As promised here is chapter 13.**

**I would like to thank my beta Reesie. Thank you for your help sweetie. Love you… Please excuse any mistakes you see. Me and my beta are only humans after all. :)**

**Thank you once again for all the wonderful reviews, alerts and favorites. I am truly appreciative of your love for this fic.**

**Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)**

* * *

The girls spent two hours shopping before heading to the spa to get their beauty treatments done, when they were finished with their massages and facials, they moved on to the manicure and pedicure station.

As soon as they had settled down, Mercedes looked at Sugar and said, "I take it things are going well with Finn?"

"Yeah, we're going to attempt a long distance relationship. It'll be hard but I only have two years of college left and after that who knows, I might move to LA to be with Finn. I want to start out fresh with the man I love." Sugar stated, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Mercedes caught the last part of Sugar's statement and was extremely happy that her new friend had found love in her best friend. Finn had not told Mercedes that he was in love with Sugar but she knew better. Her best friend was as good as gone when it came to the brown haired beauty. It was refreshing to see him so smitten with someone from the opposite sex. "I'm glad that you are taking this whole relationship seriously. Finn deserves to be loved and having someone like you to love him makes everything so much better. Thank you, Sugar." She smiled.

"No thanks needed, Mercedes. I love Finn. Sometimes I can't believe that he's in love with me too…"

"So how's the sex? Was it good?" Tina asked finally joining the conversation.

"Oh my god Tina, I can't believe you just asked that. What is the matter with you!" Mercedes said in horror.

"What? I was just curious… Besides, don't tell me you've never wondered about Finn bedding a woman before. For the longest time I thought he was gay, you know because he's never hooked up with any girl in college." Tina chuckled.

"He's actually really good. It was my first time and he was very attentive. He made it good for me…" Sugar blushed.

"How is it that you're still a virgin? I mean have you seen yourself in the mirror? You're hot, Sugar!" Tina said with an amused look.

"I was saving myself for someone I love. Before Finn came along, all the other guys I dated only wanted to use me for my name and money. It's different with Finn, he really loves me. He even pushed away his ex-girlfriend, Rachel, who turned out to be my father's girlfriend when she kiss him." Sugar shuddered when she mentioned Rachel and then she went on to say, "There's something pure about Finn that I love. I know it's crazy but I can't help but fall in love with him…"

"Wait… His ex-girlfriend is dating your dad? How gross is that! It's good that he's over that bitch and is now with you. She ruined his self confidence back in high school, when I met Finn in college, he was insecure about himself but after four years he's finally realized his worth." Mercedes said proud that her best friend found the strength to push his skanky ex-girlfriend away.

"So was his penis huge?" Tina asked being crass again.

Mercedes shook her head and rolled her eyes but didn't say a word. She was surprised however when Sugar answered Tina. "Yes, I was afraid at first but it was so good later that the pain I felt was only fleeting." Sugar giggled.

When Tina and Sugar started talking about sexual positions, Mercedes' mind wondered to what happened the previous night.

_After hours of mind blowing sex, she and Sam had both fallen asleep. She was having a wonderful dream about visiting her parents in Lima, when she felt something poking her on her back. At first Mercedes thought that someone was trying to murder her in her dream but she when was fully awake, she realized it was Sam's erected cock moving against her back. She looked back and noticed that Sam was sound asleep. He had the goofiest smile on his face and later, was puckering his lips as if he was getting ready to kiss someone. Mercedes couldn't help but laugh out loud at his expression, she must've laughed a little too loudly because seconds later Sam was awake._

"_What are you laughing at?" Sam asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes._

_Mercedes continued to giggle, unable to control herself. "You were poking me on the back with you dick and then you looked like you were going to kiss someone. What were you dreaming about, Sammy?"_

_Sam smirked lecherously and said, "Did you want me to tell you or show you?" He moved her so that she was lying on her back and hovered over her._

_Although it was dark, she could still see the lust radiating from his now dark green eyes. She licked her lips and bit her bottom one to quell the need of pouncing at her sexy boyfriend. "I don't know Sam, maybe its best if you showed me…" She said when she could form words again._

"_Maybe I should…" He said in a seductive voice before lightly kissing her. His kiss was light, his lips barely grazing hers. She could feel his breath on her skin as he teased her with his kisses. She was dying to deepen the kiss but Sam had all the control and she let him have it._

_When she couldn't take it any longer she moaned, "Kiss me, Sam…" He obliged by pressing his lips firmer onto hers and intruding her mouth with his tongue. Her body was on fire as Sam rolled his hips, pressing his thick cock onto her slick heat. "Is this what you dreamed of, Sammy?" She asked when he was licking the sensitive skin on her neck._

"_It was so much more, Mercy…" Sam said in a muffled tone, his lips never leaving her neck. Mercedes groaned in pleasure, her pussy was drenched, ready for Sam to take her._

"_Show me, baby, show me now…" She begged. She was going to die if Sam wasn't inside her soon. She wanted him to fuck her hard and fast, she craved for it, ached for it. _

_She whimpered when Sam got off her; her body felt empty without his touch. He crawled down her body and separated her legs, when he was in position his buried his head between her thighs and licked her wet pussy. Mercedes gripped the comforter beside her as the sensation travelled through her body. Sam's tongue was going to be the death of her, it was his weapon to her demise. It teased her, first licking her entrance then travelling up to meet with her clit. After minutes of torture, Sam finally gave her the release that she craved. She bucked and screamed, shooting her juices into his opened mouth as wave after wave of pleasure ran through her body and stars blurred her vision. _

_When she was finally sated, Sam released her and positioned himself between her legs. He kissed her deeply, sharing her essence with her. He didn't wait to ask for permission before he entered her and started pounding into her. There was no loving words shared, only the sounds of their skin slapping together. She was ready to explode when he brought his hand down and began to frig her clit. "Faster, Sam, Harder!" She yelled._

_He picked up his tempo, slamming his cock into her eager pussy, his thumb never leaving her clit. "Shit, you're so tight baby… Cum for me Mercy…." He grunted, his actions never wavering. As if his words were what she needed to let go, her body went into overdrive again. Her pussy pulsed around Sam's cock as she climaxed. Her orgasm intensified when he shot his cum deep into her pussy. It felt like forever before she came down from her orgasmic high. Sam was still buried inside her warmth, his head resting on her shoulder as he gasped for air._

"_Was that what you dreamed of, Sammy?" Mercedes asked, her hand running through Sam's damp hair._

"_No. This was better…" Sam answered before he grazed his lips with hers._

"Cedes, are you listening to me!" Mercedes blinked out of her musing when she heard Tina call out to her.

"Yeah, sorry… I was… Um… Just thinking about Lima. Yeah, Lima." She lied, she was hoping her friend would believe her but her damn eye wouldn't stop twitching.

"Uh-huh, sure you were…" Tina grinned.

She was about to answer when out of the corner of her eye she spotted Candy and Veronica heading towards them, when both girls were seated, Veronica was the first to greet them. "Hey ladies, it's been a while huh! How are you girls doing?"

"We're doing great. How are you, Veronica?" Sugar returned the greeting happily.

"I'm doing good, I met someone a few days ago. He's really cute and is a really nice guy…" Veronica gushed.

"I'm so happy for you, Veronica…" Mercedes beamed at the other girl.

"How are things with Sam going? I've never seen him light up like this before, he must really love you and you him." Mercedes could hear Candy huffing in the background but decided to ignore the bitch.

Mercedes looked at Veronica before saying, "Things are going great! We're moving in together when the cruise ends." She only said those things to annoy Candy and it had worked. She was doing the happy dance inside her mind.

"Wow, you guys are moving in together that's great. So are you moving to New York or is he moving to LA?"

"We haven't decided yet. We're going to visit our families in Lima after this and then we're going to New York together. If I like it there then I'm staying, if not we head back to LA." Mercedes said, smiling at the prospect of spending her life with Sam.

Veronica nodded her agreement but didn't say anything else probably because she wanted to spare Candy's feelings. There was an awkward silence for about twenty minutes after that but Veronica broke it. She held out a flute of Champagne to Mercedes and said, "Here… This is for. I hope you and Sam will live a happy life together…"

Mercedes took the Champagne and when the rest of the girls got theirs, she raised her flute and said, "Thank you, Veronica." She took a sip of the champagne and went back to her treatment. She slowly sipped on the beverage until the glass was empty

They were all done within the hour; before leaving Mercedes told Veronica goodbye at the same time thanking her for the champagne. They were walking back to the Star Bar to meet up with the guys when Mercedes began feeling light headed. She held on to Tina and Sugar's arms for support and said, "Guys, I don't think I feel so good… Can you bring me back to my room and tell Sam."

"Cedes, you're sweating and you look pale." Tina said and then looked at Sugar. "Can you please help me take Mercedes back to her room and then go tell Sam for me?" Sugar looked frightened but she nodded and did as Tina said.

As soon as Mercedes got back to her room, she rushed to the bathroom and threw up all the contents of her stomach. Her head was pounding and her body was weak and achy, she wanted to lay down so Tina helped get her to the bed. Mercedes drifted off not knowing that something was really wrong with her.

* * *

The five hours of waiting for Mercedes was not as torturous for Sam as it was before. He actually had a great time with the guys, they drank and talked about their plans for the future; his plans would always include Mercedes in it. He could never see a future without her so he never left her out of it.

Sam was laughing at Finn's stupid joke when he saw Sugar running up to them with a panicked look on her face. "Sam you need to come with me. Mercedes is not feeling so good and she asked for you."

Sam immediately jumped up from his seat when he heard the news. "How the hell did she get sick? She was fine when she left here five hours ago…"

"I don't know… She was fine the whole time then when we left the spa, she said that she was not feeling well. She was sweating and throwing up before I left the room to come get you."

Sam grabbed his wallet and threw out a few hundred dollars onto the table before bolting out of the bar with the rest of his friends. He punched the elevator button and luckily for him the doors opened right away. Sam waited in silence for the elevator to reach the designated floor and once the doors opened he ran to Mercedes' room. He was halfway down the hall when he noticed Tina standing outside the room with a few paramedics. "Where's Mercy?" He asked desperate to see his girlfriend.

"They are taking her to the hospital, Sam… Her mouth started foaming and she was going into a seizure. I had to do something!" Tina wailed burying her face on Mike's shoulder for comfort.

His breath hitched when he saw the love of his life lying on the stretcher, an oxygen mask on her face and her eyes closed. He felt his heart breaking for Mercedes. He didn't know how he got to the hospital but he did. The paramedics wheeled her into the emergency room and told everyone to stay in the waiting room. They also informed him that he couldn't see her for a few hours. They were going to examine her to try to find out what was truly wrong with her. He was worried sick, cradling his head in his hands in the attempt to relief the headache that he was having. The doctor came out a few hours later and said, "I'm looking for relatives of Mercedes Jones…"

Sam approached the doctor and said, "I'm her relative!"

The doctor eyed him suspiciously. "Look sir, if you're not a relative then we're not allowed to divulge any information to you."

Sam had no choice but to lie. "I'm her husband, we just got married and we're on our honeymoon. She went to the spa with a few of our other newlywed friends just now and got sick. Please tell me how my wife is doing… I'm really concerned about her health."

"I'm Dr. Mason. Please come with me." Dr. Mason said.

Sam was relieved to have been able to get away with the lie. He usually hated lying but he was so desperate that lying was the only way he could find out about what was wrong with Mercedes. He followed the doctor down the hallway and into a private room, when he stepped into the room he could see Mercedes lying on the bed peacefully sleeping. Aside from the IV on her arm she looked normal. He wanted so badly to wake her up and hold her in his arms but he knew he couldn't do it.

Sam blinked back the tears that was forming in his eyes and cleared his throat. "What happened to her doctor?"

"We did some blood work and found that she had high concentrations of benzodiazepines in her system." Dr. Mason explained, he was about to continue but Sam stopped him.

"Benzodiazepines? What is that?" Sam asked puzzled. He knew that Mercedes wasn't on any medications so he was confused as to how she got the drug in her body.

"It's a powerful sleeping aid. You wife must've consume it and had an allergic reaction. We've pumped her stomach so she should be fine within a few days. My only question is, if what you said were true that she had gone out with her friends to the spa, then how did she get the drug in her system?"

"I don't know doctor but I'm about to find out…."

Dr. Mason checked on Mercedes after their conversation and left the room. Sam approached his girlfriend and sat on the chair next to her bedside. He lifted her hand and kissed it. "I don't know what happened to you Mercy, but no matter what you have to come back to me… I love you." He stayed with her for half an hour and when he was sure that she was not going to wake up anytime soon, he went out to the waiting room in search of Tina and Sugar.

"How is she?" Both Tina and Sugar asked.

"She's doing fine now but she was drugged. She had an allergic reaction to the drug. What I want to know now is how she got the drug in the first place?"

"I don't know Sam. All we did was went window shopping and then to the spa. It was nothing out of the ordinary." Tina answered.

"Well did you guys eat anything? Maybe buy a drink or something?"

"No-wait a minute, we did have a drink. It was champagne given to us by Veronica, but me and Tina are both fine… Oh my god, Veronica must've drugged it…" Sugar stated covering her mouth with her palm.

"But why would Veronica want to hurt Mercedes?" Finn asked.

"I don't know but I'm about to go talk to her to find out…" Sam stated.

Sam didn't want to believe that Veronica would hurt Mercedes but he had to know if this was just a simple misunderstanding or was it really malicious intent. He walked out of the hospital and headed back to the ship to find out his answer.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you love it or hate it? Sorry if this chapter is a little short, I'm trying to pace the story just right. Anyway, what did you think about the shit that hit the fan? We all know that Candy did it but the question is why was Veronica involved?**

**You will find out the answer on the next chapter.**

**Well that's all for tonight, the next chapter will be up by Sunday. Thanks for reading….**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	15. Show Down

**As promised here is chapter 15.**

**I would like to thank my beta Reesie. Thank you for your help sweetie. Love you… Please excuse any mistakes you see. Me and my beta are only humans after all. :)**

**Stranded hit over 300 reviews in the last chapter. I cannot say again how awesome you guys are for supporting my work. Thank you once again for all the wonderful reviews, alerts and favorites. I am truly appreciative of your love for this fic.**

**Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)**

* * *

"Sam, wait!" Came a female voice. Sam whipped around and saw Sugar running up to him.

"What are you doing here, Sugar?" He had no time to lose, he needed to find Veronica and get some answers. Sugar stopping him was only halting his progress.

"I'm coming with you..." Sugar said when she was standing next to him.

Sam let out an irritated breath before answering her. "Look, Sugar, I know you're trying to help but I really need to do this on my own. There's no time to waste, I need to find out why Veronica would drug Mercedes."

"You'll need my help if you want to find out what really happened, just trust me on this alright…"

Sam didn't want to argue, he didn't have the time for it, if Sugar wanted to help then he was not going to stop her. Besides, it might be a good idea to have her tag along. God knows he might try to kill Veronica, if she was indeed trying to harm Mercedes. "Fine, but you have to let me do all the talking."

"Deal…" Sugar smiled rather smugly. They both entered a cab and Sam instructed the cab driver to bring them to the pier. When the cab left for the pier, Sugar said, "Why do you think Veronica would want to hurt Mercedes? It doesn't make sense. She was nothing but nice to us all today, unless of course she was just trying to help Candy…"

"I don't know Sugar, I've known Veronica for about four years now and what she did just didn't make sense. Veronica does not have a cruel bone in her body." The thought of Veronica hurting anyone puzzled him, it was out of character for her to do something so shady. Sam recalled an incident during his sophomore year where a girl had backstabbed Veronica and slept with her then boyfriend; even after knowing that her boyfriend had cheated on her with the girl who used to be her close friend, Veronica did not act as brutally. Why than would she want to hurt the love of his life when Mercedes had done nothing to deserve Veronica's wrath? He didn't really get the chance to ponder too deeply into the situation as they were now standing outside Veronica's suite, waiting for her to open the door.

"Sam, Sugar, what are you guys doing here?" Veronica seemed surprised to see them both.

"We need to talk, Veronica…" Sam said trying his best not to sound irritated.

"Yeah, sure. Why don't you guys come in…" She stepped aside to let Sugar and Sam enter.

They went in the room and when the door was shut, Sam started his questioning. "I'm not going to accuse you of anything because you're a close friend of mine but is there any reason for me to believe that you hate Mercedes?"

"What are you talking about? I don't hate Mercedes…I really like her, she's good for you, Sam… In fact, I told her so when we bump into each other at the spa today. Didn't she tell you about it?" Veronica answered frowning.

"No, she didn't tell me about it because right now she's fighting for her life, in a hospital-"

Veronica held out her hand to stop him from talking, she had a look of horror on her face. "Wait, why is Mercedes in the hospital?"

"You tell me, Veronica… My girlfriend was drugged and she didn't consume anything but the champagne that you gave her at the spa. Why did you do it, Veronica? Why did you drug her? What did she ever do to you?" Sam's voice was calm when he questioned Veronica, he didn't want her to see how disappointed he was in her and how betrayed he felt.

"I didn't do anything wrong Sam, I swear it! The champagne was given to me by Candy." Veronica paused when a thought hit her. "Oh my god, it was Candy… She must've slipped something into the champagne." She covered her mouth in disbelief.

"That bitch! I'm going to kill her!" Sugar hissed finally joining in the conversation.

Sam placed his hand on Sugar's arm and said, "We need to play this safe, Sugar. I need to get her to confess so we have to do things my way…" She turned to face him and nodded.

"Why would she do this? I knew she's always had a thing for you Sam, but I never thought that she was capable of doing something so despicable…" Veronica looked so distraught that Sam felt badly for her.

Sam embraced her before saying. "I don't know Veronica, not everyone could be as kind hearted and as forgiving as you are." He was of course referring to the whole cheating incident back in sophomore year. He held her for a little while, kissed her on the cheek and said, "Sugar and I have to go now Veronica, I'm sorry I accused you of something you did not do but I was desperate and you were the obvious suspect. Could you find it in your heart to forgive me?

"Of course I forgive you, Sam. I would do the same if I were in your shoes. You guys better go find Candy. She should be in her room." Veronica said ushering them to the door. They said their goodbyes and headed to Candy's suite.

They were by the door when Sam said to Sugar, "Remember, we do things my way so let me do all the talking."

"Sure, but if she doesn't cooperate don't hold anything against me if I beat the bitch down." Sugar stated seriously.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. As he was about to knock on the door, he heard a male shouting at Candy. "I want my money bitch! We had a deal, I give you the drugs and you give me my money so where's my money!?"

"No, the deal was for you to go through with the plan. She was drugged but you did not follow through. I wanted you to have sex with her so that I could take pictures of you two and send the pictures to her beloved boyfriend. That never happened. I'm only going to give you the money for the drugs!" There was a silent pause before Candy spoke again. "Here's half of what I offered you. Now go!"

"You're a bitch Candy, I gave you the drugs but I did not want to rape anyone. I hope someone finds out about your plan and bust your ass!" A tan skinned, brown haired man walked out of the suite after stating this. Candy was about to close the door when Sam stopped her action.

"Sam…" She perked up, "it's so nice to see you here. Did you change your mind about Mercedes and decide to be with me instead?"

Sugar, who was out of Candy's line of vision emerged and pushed the other girl into the room. "No he did not. I am here however to kill you!" Sugar's fist connected to Candy's jaw before Sam could even stop her. "How dare you try to have my friend raped... What kind of a human being are you anyway?" She drew her hand up to strike at Candy again but Sam managed to stop her this time.

Sam separated the two girls and turned his attention to Candy, "You're lucky I'm here Candy. If I'm not, Sugar would probably kill you and throw you into the sea. Now tell me why are you trying to hurt Mercedes? She has done nothing to you."

"I hate that bitch. She has taken you away from me and I want her gone!" Candy said through gritted teeth.

"Are you crazy! When was I ever yours?" Sam grabbed her shoulders and continued to say, "You listen to me and listen good. You are nothing to me, you understand, nothing! I would have struck you if you were a man so you should feel lucky that you're not. I am going to make sure that Mercedes press charges against you when we get back to the States until then you stay the fuck away from me and my girl. You understand!"

Candy was shaking at this point, at first he thought it was out of fear but when she started laughing he knew that she had lost her mind. "Aww… I think it's so sweet that you care so much about that fat bitch but remember this we're in the Bahamas. How are you going to press charges when the whole thing happened here? That's right, it's not going to happen."

Sugar pushed him out of the way and grabbed Candy. "You listen to me, you whore! You are going to stay away from them or you'll get more then my fist down your throat."

"Who the fuck do you think you are? The President? You can beat me all you want Sugar, but I still get what I want."

"You want to know who I am? Let me tell you, have you heard of Al Motta? He's my father. Yes, I'm the daughter of the mob boss, Al Motta. You want to know how we deal with whores like you? We chop you up into little pieces and bury you where no one will ever find you again! Is that what you want to happen to you? Because if you do I can make it happen in a snap." Sugar said her face inches away from Candy's.

"You-your father is Al Motta?" Candy stammered, fear etched on her face.

"I take it you know of his reputation... You're going to listen to me now. You leave Sam and Mercedes alone or I swear to god I will make my threat happen. I am not a violent person but you've hurt my friend. If I had it my way I would kill you with my bare hands but I will not do that unless you push me to do it." Sugar lightly slap Candy on the cheek repeatedly and smiled. "Where were we? Oh that's right, you are going to leave Sam and Mercedes alone and don't even think that they will not press charges because it will happen and you will have to pay for putting Mercedes in the hospital."

Sugar stepped away from the frightened Candy and said, "Are we done here Sam?"

"Yeah…" Sam said smiling. He was really impressed at how fierce Sugar could be and what surprised him the most was that she was the daughter of the mob boss, Al Motta. Who would have known that he'd have a friend who was a mob princess?

"What are you smiling about?" Sugar asked as they sat in a cab that was driving them back to the hospital.

"Nothin'…" He answered.

Sugar arched a brow disbelievingly. "Sure, it's nothing… Come on out with it. I know you're dying to ask me about my family."

"Alright, alright… Are you really Al Motta's daughter?"

"Unfortunately, that's a yes. My dad is quite the nice guy actually, he might not be an attentive father but he's a really nice man." Sugar smirked.

"Does Finn know who your dad is?" Sam asked curious.

"I don't think so and I prefer it that way. I don't want to scare him off…"

"Don't worry about Finn, I'm sure he can handle himself. He's a nice guy and the most important part is he loves you." Sam stated when the cab stopped in front of the hospital. "Let's go see Mercedes. I'm sure Finn is eager to see you too…"

Their friends bombed them with questions as soon as they got into the waiting room. "Whoa, what happened to your hand, Sugar?" Finn frowned as he examined his girlfriend's hand.

"I got a little rough with Candy just now." Sugar said sheepishly. Finn kissed her hand and Sam could see Sugar blushing.

"What happened? Who was the culprit?" Tina asked.

"It was Candy, she drugged the drink. Veronica had nothing to do with any of it, she was just a pawn in Candy's scheme. Candy was planning on drugging Mercedes and having someone rape her so that Candy could take pictures of the deed and send it to me." Sam was still seething in anger at the thought that if it were not for the girls, his beautiful girlfriend would've been raped.

"That bitch! I'm going to kill her!" Tina raised her voice in anger.

"I think Sugar took care of Candy for all of us." Sam smirked at his spit fire of a friend. He glanced at the wall clock and said, "I better go check on Mercy, I want to be there when she wakes up."

xxxxx

Mercedes was still peacefully asleep when he reached her hospital room. He sat down on the chair next to her bed and brought her free hand onto his. "Hey beautiful… Sugar was right all along, it was Candy who drugged you. She was planning to-" He stopped what he was going to say because he could not bear the thought of harm coming to Mercedes. "Anyway, everything's been settled. We'll sue Candy when we get back to the States. I just need you to wake up now. I miss seeing your beautiful eyes." He rubbed his thumb on her ample cheek and just like that her eyes opened.

"Sam…" Mercedes croaked, her beautiful eyes looking straight at him.

Sam stood up and kissed her on the cheek. "Hi baby, I'm glad you're awake…"

"Where am I and what happened?"

"You're in the hospital right now. Candy drugged you with a powerful sleeping aid; she placed it in the champagne that Veronica handed you. You were allergic to it and started getting sick. Tina had to call for help." Sam answered stroking her hair. He only gave Mercedes the cliff notes to the incident because he didn't want to jar her when she was already in such a fragile state. _I'll tell her when the time is right._

"I should've known that Candy had something to do with this…" Mercedes yawned after making that comment.

"You should rest baby, your body is still weak."

Mercedes gave him a tired smile and said, "Will you stay with me while I sleep, Sammy?"

"Of course, Mercy… Go to sleep, baby, I'll be right here with you." Sam kissed her lightly on the lips and before long Mercedes was sound asleep.

* * *

It had been five days since she was released from the hospital. They had left the cruise and were now staying at the Hilton Hotel on the island. Sam wanted to make sure that she was fit before they traveled back to the States, plus the hospital wanted her to come back for a few checkups that's why they were staying on the island longer. The day she was released, Sam told her about Candy's plans. Mercedes was mad as hell. She had never met someone so evil and deceitful in her life. She was glad to hear that Sugar had threatened the crazy bitch within an inch of her life. It was too bad Mercedes couldn't do anything to get back at Candy; she had already left the cruise when Mercedes got back. Finn, Sugar, Tina and Mike had all flown back to the States two days after she was discharged. They wanted to stay on the island longer but Mercedes insisted that she was alright. The goodbyes were tearful, especially between the girls. Mercedes felt a little sorry for Finn and Sugar since they had to go through a long distance relationship but she was sure that her friends would make things work. She could see the love they have for each other; it mirrored the love she and Sam shared.

xxxxx

It was a lazy Sunday morning and Mercedes was feeling antsy. It had been a week since Sam had last touched her sexually and she was more than ready to be touched again. She rolled over and looked at Sam's sleeping form. He was naked and she could see the evidence of his erection tenting the sheet that was covering the lower part of his body. Sam was being stubborn, she knew he hungered for her just as much as she did for him but he refused to do anything about it. She had tried to make the first move but he'd back away just when things were starting to get hot and heavy. Well, she was done being nice. If he wasn't going to fuck her today, she would tie him up and fuck him until he screamed for release.

Mercedes traced her finger from his forehead all the way down to his lips. The things she wanted his mouth to do to her should be illegal. She imagined him kissing her skin, sucking her breasts and licking her engorged clit and slick heat. She shuddered at her impure thoughts, her pussy was wet and ready for him. She had to have him now so she did the thing that she'd wanted to do since she got out of the hospital. She crawled down to his tented erection, pulled the sheet away and enveloped his cock into her mouth. She groaned at the taste and heat of his dick. It was sending her senses into overdrive. She swirled her tongue on his pole and started bobbing her head.

"Ah shit baby, what are you doing? You shouldn't be doing this yet…" Sam hissed, lifting his upper body up with his elbows. "Stop, Mercy… You have to stop." He was asking her to stop but he was not making any effort to stop her. This was a good sign.

"No! I'm done waiting. I want you, Sam… I'm hungry for you. Please don't make me stop…" Mercedes whined before tonguing his balls.

"Fuck Mercy, I'm going to cum if you keep doing that. It feels too good…"

"You sure you want me to stop? I can make you feel so good, baby. Don't you want to fuck me? My pussy is so wet for you, Sammy…" Mercedes said knowing that he was at the point of no return now.

What happened next surprised her. Sam pushed her off him and got her on her back. He went between her knees and pressed his turgid cock into her drenched pussy. She moaned at the contact, fire was traveling up and down her body. "Fuck me Sammy… I need it. I'm dying without your touch." She begged.

"Fuck... I've missed your tight pussy. I'm going to fuck it so good…" He hissed before slamming his length in and out of her. His lips attacked hers as he thrust his cock into her. She could already feel her climax building, it had been too long since she had this. She wanted the release, she was dying for it, and she was dying for him. If she wasn't sure before, she knew now that Sam was born to love her; to love her body and soul. There was no one who could replace him, only Sam would do for her. She would die if she didn't have him.

Sam loved her body for too long before he finally said, "I'm going to cum baby… I can't wait anymore. Cum for me, Mercy…" When she felt his cock spray her pussy with his spunk, she fell over the edge.

"I'm cumming, Sam…" Mercedes screamed. Stars shot across her vision and her body quaked from the force of her orgasm. She kissed Sam's chest when they were cuddling up and said, "I really needed that. Sorry, I had to force it on you but you were so stubborn and I couldn't wait anymore."

Sam chuckled and kissed her hair, "You didn't force anything on me, Mercy. I just wanted to make sure you were ready before we had sex again. I'm actually glad you initiated it."

"I tried so many times before but you always stopped me. Why did you Sam?" Mercedes raised a brow.

"I was afraid you were still weak, baby… I wanted you to heal first."

"Am I healed enough now?" She got up and straddled his lap then.

"I'm no doctor. If you say you're fine then who am I to say otherwise?" He grabbed her arms and pulled her down so that she was kissing distance from him.

"I'm more then fine, Sam and I'm still very hungry for you…" Mercedes rocked her hips, pressing her heated core against his hardening cock.

Sam smirked and said, "Well, since you're still hungry maybe I should feed you…" He kissed her and fed her body for hours after that.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you love it or hate it? Some of you got it right about Candy being the mastermind behind the drugging. What did you think about Ain't Shit Sugar. She's badass! I'm sure a lot of you want to beat the crap out of Candy after reading what her true plan was. She'll get hers no worries. ;)**

**This is a note for all my Pizes fans, I am not abandoning them. There are probably two more chapters after this before we get their story back but no worries, I will repay all your patience with Pizes smut. Also, I know I said this fic will end at 20 chapters but I think I have to stretch it to 22 chapters. Yay, for you! Nay, for me! Lol.**

**We will be heading to Lima on the next chapter so get ready for some family time…**

**Well that's all for tonight, the next chapter will be up by Wednesday. Thanks for reading….**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	16. Goodbyes and Hello Lima

**As promised here is chapter 16.**

**I would like to thank my beta Reesie. Thank you for your help sweetie. Love you… Please excuse any mistakes you see. Me and my beta are only humans after all. :)**

**Thank you once again for all the wonderful reviews, alerts and favorites. I am truly appreciative of your love for this fic.**

**Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would never have break up Samcedes if I did. :)**

* * *

"So this is it…" Sugar glanced over at Finn sadly.

Finn closed the distance between the two of them and kissed Sugar on the forehead. "This is it, but we'll see each other again in one month, right?" They had spent the previous night making love and talking about their future together. During their discussion Sugar had stated that she wanted to get out of New York when she was done with school to have a fresh start, so it was decided that the best thing for them to do was for Finn to stay in LA and for them to take turns visiting each other until she graduates.

"Right." Sugar answered sadly, tears were forming in her beautiful eyes. It killed him to see her hurting. He wished that there was some way he could take away the pain and sadness she was feeling.

"Don't cry, Sugar. We'll be together again soon…" Finn said, his own heart breaking.

Sugar enveloped him in a tight embrace and he could feel her tears flowing; wetting the t-shirt he was wearing. "What if you get tired of waiting for me, Finn? What if after a month you find someone better? Maybe we should just breakup-"

Finn jerked and tilted her head forcing her to look up at him. "We are not breaking up, you hear me! I love you, Sugar. I will never want anyone else but you, so you can forget about breaking up with me because I will never let you go!" He said with a stern tone. He might've scared Sugar with his admission but he didn't really give a damn at this point. He was in love with this beautiful woman he would do anything to make their relationship work.

"I love you too, Finn, I love you so much…" Finn leaned down and attached his lips to hers. He kissed her hard, memorizing the feel of her lips and touch. They were both breathless when he pulled away.

He swept away the tendril of hair that was stuck on her face and said, "I love you, Sugar. Don't you ever forget that…" After a brief pause, he continued. "You better board now, baby. I'll talk to you when you land, alright…"

Sugar nodded and kissed him once more before saying, "I guess this is goodbye…"

"There will be no goodbyes for us, Sugar. When you say goodbye, it feels like you're letting us go."

"If I can't say goodbye than what am I supposed to say?" She asked looking up at him.

"We both say, I'll see you later." Finn gave a half a smile.

"I'll see you later, Finn and I love you…"

"See you later, Sugar and I love you too..." He kissed her one last time and walked her to the boarding gate.

When Sugar was on the other side of the threshold, she waved at him and flashed him a bright smile before turning around and walking away. Although his heart hurt to see her go, he was optimistic about the future of their relationship. He had been toying with an idea but he did not want to inform Sugar just in case the idea failed now all he had to do was to make the idea into a reality.

* * *

"It feels good to be back in Lima…" Mercedes smiled brightly. It had been a year since she'd been home and she really missed her hometown.

Sam who was driving them to his parent's house returned her smile and said, "It's good to be home but I'm going to miss you these next few weeks."

Mercedes scooted closer to Sam and laced their fingers together. "We'll see each other. We just won't get to sleep together but you'll live…" She teased.

"You know I sleep better when I'm holding you, without you around I'm going to be restless. Did you want to see me walking around like a zombie all day?"

"I think zombie Sam could be really cute…" Mercedes chuckled.

When they were outside the Evans residence, Sam said, "We're here, you ready to face the family?"

Mercedes blew out a nervous breath and replied, "It's now or never…" The last time she saw the Evans family was a week before she and Sam brokeup, four years ago. Would they hate her for breaking their son's heart?

"Hey, don't be nervous alright. They love you…" Sam said calming her nerves.

"It's just been a long time since I've seen them and I'm afraid that they hate me for breaking up with you…"

Sam cupped her cheeks and said, "They don't hate you, Mercy. Breakups happen, we were young and were going to different colleges. A long distance relationship would've been really hard on us. I never told my parents the reasoning behind our breakup and they never pried. They understood and still ask about you. I think they're still hoping that you and I would get back together. You are going to make them so happy when you walk through that door as my girlfriend."

Mercedes reached up and stroked Sam's cheek. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life, Sam…"

"No, I'm the one who's blessed to have you. I love you, Mercy…" He dipped his head and touched his lips on hers. She groaned when he deepened the kiss; massaging his tongue with hers. "We have to stop or I'm going to take you out here in this car." He placed his forehead on hers and inhaled sharply. When his breathing was even, he said, "Come on, let's go in and see them…"

Mercedes took Sam's hand and they walked over to the Evans residence front door. On the exterior, the house still looked like it did when Mercedes last saw it. For a multi millionaire family, the Evans' owned a modest property. The home had six bedrooms and four bathrooms with an enormous back yard; if you could call a one and a half acre field, a back yard.

Sam knocked on the door and after a few seconds the door opened to reveal a blonde haired beautiful teenage girl. The girl glanced at Mercedes and Sam and started to squeal. Before Mercedes could greet who she thought was Stacy, she was pulled into a hug. "Oh my god, Mercy… I've missed you so much! Please tell me that you two are back together!" The girl's excitement confirmed Mercedes' suspicion that she was indeed Stacy.

Mercedes giggled and said, "I've missed you too Stacy…" She pulled away from the hug and took a better look at Stacy. "You are a beauty Stace' I bet the guys are chasing after you at school... Do you have a boyfriend yet?"

Stacy smiled bashfully and shook her head. "Nah… I'm still single."

"What am I chop liver? Don't I get a hug too?" Sam interrupted, leaning against the door.

Stacy hugged her big brother and ushered them into the house. She led them into the family room where Mary, Dwight, and Stevie were sitting on the couch watching tv. "Look who I found waiting at the front door…"

The other three Evans' looked in their direction and each of them had a big smile on their faces when they noticed her and Sam. Mary was the first one to speak. "Is that you, Mercedes?" She rushed over to Mercedes' side and hugged her. "You look so beautiful, sweetheart. We've all missed you so much…"

Mercedes' heart swelled when she heard Mary's comment. "I've missed you all too. You look so good Mary. You have to tell me your secret…"

"Oh you're too kind…" The older woman blushed. "Does this mean that you and Sam are back together?" Mary asked with hope in her eyes.

Sam walked up to her and grabbed her hand. "Yes mom, Mercy and I are back together."

"Damn it!" Stevie piped in. "Why does Sam always get the pretty girls. You're supposed to marry me, Mercy…"

"Language, Stevie…" Mary reprimanded.

"What, I was only telling the truth…" Stevie sighed.

"Sorry little brother, Mercy's all mine." Sam wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "You're just going to have to find another pretty girl to love."

"Well I for one am glad to hear that you are back together with, Sam. The boy was a mess without you…" Dwight put in his two cents. "Will you let your girlfriend go for one second so that I can get a hug in?" Sam stepped aside and once again Mercedes was enveloped in a loving hug. "Welcome home, Mercy…" He whispered.

"Thank you, Dwight."

"Anyone want to tell us how you two got back together? I thought you were no longer in contact?" Stevie asked.

Sam pulled her down to sit on his lap on the loveseat and said, "I saw Mercy again while we were both on a Caribbean cruise. I knew I wanted her back so I pursued her. Mercy was hesitant at first but after courting her, she gave in. I knew she couldn't resist my charm…"

She rolled her eyes playfully and said, "I just felt bad for him that's why I took him back…"

"Ooh burn…" Stevie said high-fiving Stacy.

"I'm going to make you pay for that statement…" Sam whispered with a sexual undertone.

"So what are your plans now that you guys are back together?" Stacy asked.

"Well mom, dad, we're planning on moving in together. Mercy is going to come to New York with me and if she likes it there we're staying in New York if not off to LA I go…" Sam said holding on to her hand.

Sam's parents looked at each other before Mary spoke up. "I'm not going to lie and tell you that I'm not worried about you two living together but you are adults now, and I trust that Sam will treat Mercy right. Remember Sam, Mercy will be in your care when she moves in with you. If anything happens to her, you will have to answer to Adam. I don't know about you but I don't think you should ever make that man angry…"

"Don't worry mom, I'll take care of Mercy… I love her too much to ever let anything happen to her."

"That's good to hear. Now are you both staying for dinner? I'm making Chicken Alfredo for dinner…" Mary suggested.

"Unfortunately, I can't stay for dinner tonight. I have to go home, my parents are expecting me." Mercedes said.

Mary looked disappointed but quickly looks to Sam and said, "That's too bad but why don't you invite Andrea and Adam over to dinner tomorrow, Sam."

"I'll do that mom. I'm going to take Mercy home in a little while and then I'll be back…"

All the worries she had about facing the Evans' were gone. Even after everything that had happened, the Evans family still welcomed her in like the years never mattered. Sam and Mercedes stayed and chatted with Mary, Dwight, Stevie, and Stacy for another hour before they left for her parent's home with Mercedes promising that she would be back to visit the next day.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm home…" Mercedes announced when she opened the door.

"Hey, Cupcake… I've missed you. How was the cruise?" Adam Jones lifted his daughter of the ground into a big bear hug.

Mercedes squealed gleefully. "It was great daddy… Now let me down. You're going to make me sick if you don't."

He finally notices Sam when he set Mercedes down. "Hello Sam, I haven't seen you in a while…"

"Hello sir…" Sam replied respectfully.

"My babies are home…" Andrea Jones embraced the both of them at the same time. "How are you, Sam? It's been too long since I've last seen you."

"I've been good, Mrs. Jones…"

"I told you to call me Andrea… Will you be staying for dinner tonight, Sam?"

"No ma'am. I have to head back home for dinner. I'm just dropping Mercedes off but my mom wants me to invite you and Mr. Jones to dinner tomorrow."

"We'd love to come. Tell Mary we'll be there…" Andrea smiled at him.

Sam fidgeted nervously and said, "Well, I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow, Mercy."

Mercedes walked him to the front door, gave him a chaste kiss, and whispered. "Call me later…"

"I'll see you all tomorrow…" He waved at all of them before he closed the door behind him.

xxxxx

Sam must be dumb as hell to be sneaking in Mercedes' bedroom at midnight, he knew he could get caught but he didn't really care about the consequences at that point. He was having trouble sleeping that night from missing his girlfriend terribly and after tossing and turning for an hour he decided that enough was enough, he was going to sneak into Mercedes' room and nothing was going to stop him. He tried to text her before he left his parents home but got no answer, when he got to her house, he tossed a few pebbles at her windows but still got no answer. Now he was going to try the reckless route. Sam climbed the tree that was facing her bedroom window and to his surprise the window was opened. _No wonder she couldn't hear me throw pebbles at her window._

When he entered her room, he noticed that Mercedes was already fast asleep. He quickly undressed, went to the door to make sure that it was locked before he slipped into the bed; spooning up to Mercedes. She woke up when he kissed her on the cheek. "Sam, what are you doing here?"

"I missed you and I can't sleep so I decided to come see you…" Sam said snuggling in closer.

"Mmm… I missed you too, baby…" Mercedes turned around and kissed him on the neck. He shivered from the ministration.

"Don't do that, Mercy... I'm going to fuck you into this bed if you don't stop." He ground his turgid erection on her belly to prove his point.

"Maybe I don't want to stop. Maybe I want you to fuck me into the bed, have you ever thought of that?" Mercedes said cheekily.

"Oh god, you're going to be the death of me…" Sam exclaimed. Mercedes kissed away any restraint he had about having sex with her. Their tongues tangled and his hands were squeezing her voluptuous ass and breasts. "You have too many clothes… Take it off, Mercy…"

Mercedes made quick work of getting rid of her night gown and panties, when she was naked he pulled her onto him and kissed her until they were both breathless. "I can't wait anymore. I have to have you…" He hissed, grabbing his cock and positioning it on her wet pussy; messaging her clit with the tip of his dick.

Mercedes moaned at the contact. "Fuck, Sam… You're going to make me cum if you keep doing that."

"Shhh… You have to keep quiet." Sam said, he then flipped them over and entered her slick heat in a single motion. He kissed her to stop her from screaming, he thrusts into her deep and fast; his lips never leaving hers. Mercedes' moans and the feel of her hands on his back and ass were driving him crazy. It didn't take long before Sam started to feel the stirring of his orgasm; he placed his thumb on Mercedes' clit and began to massage it. Mercedes reached her climax not too long after, Sam placed his hand on her mouth to cover her scream. When he felt the contraction of her pussy he shot his cum deep inside her, grunting and slumping onto her body from exhaustion.

When he found the strength to move, he got up and laid behind Mercedes; snuggling up to her. It didn't take long before the both of them fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Finn had just finished skyping with Sugar when he heard a knock on his door. He got up and went to the door to open it. He was really surprised to see who was standing outside his door. "Mr. Motta? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in and talk to you, Finn?" Al asked looking serious.

"Well yes, sir. Please come in…" Finn answered, inviting Al into his apartment. As he closed the door behind him, Finn wondered what Al wanted from him that he would travel all the way from New York just to talk with him.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you love it or hate it? Were you sad about the Motson goodbye? I sure was, I actually teared up when I was writing the scene. What about Samcedes meeting the parents? Do you think the dinner will go well? What could Al Motta want with Finn? **

**Well that's all for tonight, the next chapter will be up by Saturday. Thanks for reading….**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	17. Meetings, Dinners & Weddings

**As promised here is chapter 17.**

**I would like to thank my beta Reesie. Thank you for your help sweetie. Love you… Please excuse any mistakes you see. Me and my beta are only humans after all. :)**

**Thank you once again for all the wonderful reviews, alerts and favorites. I am truly appreciative of your love for this fic.**

**Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would never have break up Samcedes if I did. :)**

* * *

Finn had just finished skyping with Sugar when he heard a knock on his door. He got up and went to the door to open it. He was really surprised to see who was standing outside his door. "Mr. Motta? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in and talk to you, Finn?" Al asked looking serious.

"Well yes, sir. Please come in…" Finn answered, inviting Al into his apartment. As he closed the door behind him, Finn wondered what Al wanted from him that he would travel all the way from New York just to talk with him.

Al entered his apartment; glanced around before saying, "Nice place…"

"Thanks sir. Please take a sit and make yourself at home. Would you like anything to drink?" Finn asked trying to make the older man feel as comfortable as possible.

"Relax Finn, I'm not here for you to serve me. I'm here to have a little chat with you and stop calling me sir. My name is Al, use it."

Finn was a little more relaxed when Al spoke those words to him. "What brings you to LA, Al?" He decided to ask.

"It's about Sugar." Finn began worrying again when Sugar's name was brought up. "Don't worry Finn, it's nothing serious. I just wanted to discuss some things with you."

Finn nodded his head in understanding and said, "What is it about Sugar that you want to discuss?"

"Do you know what I do for a living, Finn?" Al asked looking seriously at him.

"Well I always assumed that you're a business man. Sugar and I never really talked about it. To be honest, Al, if you think that I'm just dating Sugar for money, you're wrong. I don't care about your money, I can make my own." Finn said trying to defend his intentions towards Sugar.

"That's good to know" Al laughed and then continued, "but that's not what I'm trying to say. Let's just say that the line of business I'm in, deals with a lot of bad people. I don't want that life for my Sugar. I was hoping for you to take her far away from that life. You're a good guy Finn, I know that because I had you checked out and you make Sugar happy. I've never seen her light up with any other man but you. If there is anyone who could take her away, it would be you."

"But, she's still in college Al. I can't just force her to leave…"

"I'm not asking you to take her away right now. Do it when she's done with college. In the mean time, maybe you could move to New York?"

"I'm actually already looking for jobs in New York. I'm keeping it a secret from Sugar. I don't want to get her hopes up just in case I can't find a job there…" Finn explained.

"Well if you want to, I do have some contacts in the Sales and Marketing industry. I could put a good word in for you. Don't worry they are all legit." Al said patting his shoulder.

"That would be great but I would still like to get a job on my own accord. My mom taught me that if you work hard, you will achieve what your heart desires and I'm trying to live by that philosophy."

"Your mom's a smart woman and she raised you right. You're a good man Finn, I could not ask for a better partner for Sugar." Al smiled brightly.

They enjoyed an easy conversation after that before Finn realized that he still had the matter of Rachel being his ex-girlfriend to discuss with Al. He shifted in his seat and finally blurted out, "I used to date Rachel in high school."

Al chuckled and said, "I know. When I checked you up, I did it thoroughly. I know that Rachel was your ex-girlfriend and I'm fine with it."

"But, Al, she's only using you for your money. She tried to make a pass at me that day when I first met you but I pushed her away…"

"Let me explain to you about my relationship with Rachel. I don't love her and she doesn't love me. She's like a legal prostitute, I give her money and she gives me sex." Al stated nonchalantly.

Finn couldn't help but laugh at Al's comment. He knew it was not right to laugh at Rachel but he couldn't help himself. Who would've known that the girl he used to date would end up being a 'legal prostitute'.

"Well I'm glad I could make you laugh Finn but I really should take my leave. You take care of yourself and I hope to see you in New York very soon…" Al got up and walked to the door with Finn following behind him.

"Thank you for coming by Al, have a safe trip back to New York." Finn shook the older man's hand and closed the door when the older man left his side.

* * *

Sam left early the next morning, before leaving he left a note for Mercedes and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He walked back to his parent's home and on the way there he bumped into an old friend from high school, Matt Rutherford.

"Sam Evans?" Matt said. Sam almost passed him by; too engross with reading the news on his cell phone.

"Matt! How have you been buddy?" Sam greeted, hugging his friend.

"I'm doing good, I'm actually getting married next Sunday. If you're still around, you should come…"

"Wow, congratulations, Matt… I'm so happy for you. You're in luck actually, Sunday is my last day in Lima so I would definitely be there. Who's the lucky girl?"

Matt beamed and said, "You remember Missy Gunderson? She's my fiancée."

"How did that happen? No offense but she wouldn't even look your way back in high school." Sam was a little astonished by the news.

"College happened, my friend. We went to OSU together and hung out with the same crowd. The next thing I know, I was asking her out on a date and it was smooth sailing after that."

"That's great man, I'm really happy for you."

"Enough about me. What about you? Do you have a girlfriend now?" Matt asked hanging his arm around Sam's shoulder, just like old times. When Sam smiled, Matt said, "I know that look, you do have a girlfriend. Who is she?"

"It's Mercedes…"

"You mean, Mercedes Jones, your girlfriend who dumped you? Wow, how did that happen? I thought you guys weren't talking anymore?"

"We weren't but I saw her again a few weeks ago at a cruise ship and things just fell together." Sam said dreamily. "Anyway, we're moving in together now and I could not be happier."

Matt's phone rang just then, his friend answered and was on the phone for a few minutes. When he hung up, he said, "I'm sorry man but I have to go. I'll see you at the wedding alright. Bring Mercedes with you and say hi to her for me…" They shook hands and went their separate ways.

xxxxx

He met up with Mercedes that afternoon before dinner with their parents. They walked around town and had lunch together. He told Mercedes about running into Matt that morning and that they were invited to his wedding next Sunday. She was excited to know that Matt was marrying Missy Gunderson. Sam wanted to make a good impression to the Jones' so he bought a few bottles of red wine for Adam and Andrea. He figured maybe it would soften the blow of the news of them moving in together. He knew that he would be met with some resistance from Adam and he was bracing himself for the lecture that was coming his way. They parted ways two hours before dinner so that she could get ready.

When the doorbell rang at precisely 5 pm, Sam could feel his heart pounding. He opened the door and saw Andrea, Adam and Mercedes standing by the door. The ladies kissed him on the cheeks while Adam gave him a firm handshake. Dinner went on smoothly; their parents talked like Mercedes and Sam had never parted. Apparently, his mom and Andrea had been plotting to get them back together ever since they broke up right before college. They got their wish without even having to do anything when Sam and Mercedes showed up together yesterday. Sam was sweating bullets when the time came to break the news to Mercedes' parents of their plan to move in together.

He had to wipe his sweaty palms on his jeans before he spoke, "Mr. Jones... Andrea... Mercedes and I have some news to break to you." Mercedes held his hand under the table which gave him courage to say what he needed to say. "We have decided to move in together."

Adam dropped his fork and knife and Andrea had a look of shock on her face. There was dead silence for a little while. Then Adam cleared his throat and said, "You both are adults now. I cannot tell Mercy that she cannot live with you. I'm not going to lie, I am concern but if you promise to take care of her and to never hurt her than you have my blessing. If you hurt my Cupcake in anyway, I will cut off your balls and feed it to you. You understand young man?"

Sam gulped and nodded his head. He looked around the room and noticed his parents chuckling under their breaths. _Way to support your son, mom and dad! _"Good now that we've made ourselves clear let's go back to enjoying dinner." Andrea piped in.

Before the Jones' left that night, Mercedes pulled him aside to get some kisses in. After ten minutes of making out, Mercedes said, "That went well… I can't believe my parents are letting me move in with you."

He cupped her cheek and said, "I don't think they have much of a choice. We're adults now, you know. It's really cool that they gave us their blessings." He smiled brightly before kissing his girlfriend again. "I'll see you later right…" He asked before they head back to the dining room.

Mercedes rubbed her nose against his and gave him a peck on the lips. "I'll see you later. Try not to be too late this time…" He nodded his acknowledgment and led Mercedes back to join their family.

xxxxx

The day of Matt's wedding came quickly. Mercedes was dressed in a white sundress while Sam wore a white button up shirt and khaki slacks. They greeted the groom and bride at the reception, and while they were finding their table, they bumped into Shane Tinsley. Sam never liked Shane simply because he was always flirting with Mercedes back in high school. The guy never did get the message that Mercedes was taken and he was afraid that Shane was doing the same exact thing right now.

"Hello, Mercedes…" Shane greeted his girlfriend cheerfully and with disdain, he turned to Sam and said, "Sam…" He focused his attention back at Mercedes and leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

Sam felt his anger boiling over to the surface when he saw what Shane did. He was about to say something but Mercedes cut him to the chase. "Look Shane, I know you like me but I have a boyfriend." She held up their entwined hands to Shane and continued. "It's not nice to kiss me like that in front of the man I love. I wouldn't mind it if you were my close friend but we're not, so don't go making assumptions because that's just not cool." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, looked up at him and tugged his hand. "Come on Sam, let's go find our seats."

"May I just say that what you did just now was sexy as hell?" Sam said as soon as they were seated.

"Well you can show me how appreciative you are after the wedding." She chuckled when he raised his brow. "My parents went to Columbus for the day so I get the house to myself." She whispered, running her fingers along his forearm and sending tingles right down to his cock.

"Don't tease me, Mercy…" He whispered back, finding that his control was quickly slipping away.

"Who says I was teasing?" Mercedes said with a glint in her eyes.

"This is going to be one hell of a long wedding reception…" He muttered, hoping that the reception would go by faster so that he could have some much needed private time with his sexy girlfriend.

* * *

Sam and Mercedes walked into the Jones' residence a few hours later and as soon as the door shut behind them, Sam pushed her body against the door and planted a searing kiss on her lips. "Sam, we're at my parent's place… You need to watch what you're doing…" She gasped when he began trailing kisses against her neck.

"No one's home, Mercy… It's just you and me, and all I want to do right now is fuck you senseless." Sam said grounding his erection on her pussy.

"Where is this dominant Sam coming from? What happened to the gentle Sam I know and love?" Mercedes asked with a smirk; amused at how demanding her boyfriend was. His words should piss her off but surprisingly, she found his forcefulness to be incredibly sexy.

"He's still here, it's just that dominant Sam wants to come out and play. I want to erase that fucker's kiss away from your lips. When we're done, you won't even remember who Shane Fucking Tinsley is." Sam growled kissing her desperately, plunging his tongue into her mouth and dueling it with hers.

When breathing became an issue, they pulled away. Sam's lips worked its way down licking and nipping the sensitive spot on her neck. "Baby, we need to go up to my bedroom. I don't want my parents catching us having sex in the middle of the living room…" She moaned, she was already wet from his ministration and she was sure she wouldn't last long if he kept up with his actions.

"Wrap your legs around me…" Sam muttered; his grip on her waist tightened, ready to lift her.

"I can walk Sam."

"Mercy, if you don't want to get fucked in the middle of this living room, you better damn well wrap your legs around me!" He demanded his eyes fiery.

She did as instructed and he lifted her up with ease and made his way up to her room; his lips were sucking and lapping on her cleavage the whole time. She was desperate for him to take her by the time he set her down on the bed. Without having to be told, she stripped off her clothing and then started to undress him. Sam watched her as she pulled down his slacks and underwear then tossed the articles of clothing on the floor. She fisted his erection in her hand and slowly began to pump. He moaned when she lowered her head to accept his cock into her mouth. "Yeah baby, suck my dick with the pretty little mouth of yours."

She teased his cock with her mouth, alternating between swirling her tongue along the sensitive vein and deep throating his pole. She knew that she was getting to him when he buck his hips and pushed her head down to take in more of his dick. "Fuck Mercy, I'm about to cum." He hissed minutes later. She doubled her efforts, sucking him in deeper and harder. Mercedes was a little shocked when she heard the animalistic roar that escaped Sam's mouth as he filled her's with his cum. She kept sucking on him until he was fully sated and then went to join him in on the bed.

She laid next to Sam for a few moments while he caught his breath. "Feeling better, Sam?" Mercedes asked kissing him on the chest.

"Yeah… But now it's my turn to play." He wiggled his eyebrows and began trailing kisses down her body. She arched her back when he suckled her breast, his fingers delving into her heated center. Her eyes rolled back when his thumb circled her clit. Was it possible to die of pleasure? Because that was what she was feeling as Sam loved her body.

Just as she felt like she was going to explode, he stopped. "Why did you stop?" She whined. Sam didn't answer instead he positioned his face between her thighs and proceeded to eat her out. "Oh god, Sammy…" Her body was on fire as he feasted on her bundle of nerves. She screamed his name when she climaxed. Sam didn't give her time to come down from her release; he was inside her before she could even catch a breath. He pounded into her, forcing her into another orgasm.

"Turn around Mercy. Get on your hands and knees." When she was in position he entered her; reaching over to rub her clit with one hand while the other squeezed her ass repeatedly. "Ugh… Fuck baby, you feel so good." Sam said as he slammed in and out of her. "Tell me you love me Mercy. Tell me who owns your heart and body."

"I love you, Sam. You're the only one who owns my heart and body!" Mercedes yelled, turning her head and crashing her lips with Sam's. A few moments later they both fell over the edge together with Sam releasing his cum into her body.

Sam pulled her body down so that they were in a spooning position kissing her shoulder and whispering. "I love you, Mercy…"

Mercedes returned the sentiment, smiled, and kissed his hand, she was about to fall asleep when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Mercy, are you home?" Her mom called out.

She panicked and began to push Sam out of her bed, "Oh shit, my parents are home. You have to hide, Sam."

Sam collected his clothing and hid in her walk in closet while she hastily dressed. Her mother walked into her room right after she sat down on her bed. "What are you up to? Did you not hear us calling for you just now?"

"Sorry momma, I was on the phone with Sam." Mercedes lied holding out her phone to her mom, thanking god above for giving her and Sam enough time to get dressed and for him to hide.

"I swear, you guys act like you're still lovesick teenagers." Andrea chuckled and shook her head. "Alright baby, I'm going to go to bed. Good night…" She smiled at Mercedes and left the room.

When she heard the click coming from her parent's bedroom door, she walked up to her closet and opened it. "You can come out now, Sam…"

Sam was still naked when he exited the closet. "That was close…" He said as he began to dress.

"I know… Can you imagine what would've happened if we had ended up having sex in the living room just now?" Mercedes cringed, imagining her parents walking in on them. Her dad would've killed Sam, no questions asked.

"I would've been a dead man for defiling you…" Sam went to the door to lock it and said, "Let's go to bed, we have to fly out tomorrow…"

"Don't you think you should go home tonight to spend a little time with your family?" Mercedes wrapped her arms around Sam's waist and kissed his neck. She was feeling a little guilty for taking Sam away from his family.

Sam sighed and said, "You know I can't sleep without you. I'm miserable when you're not around… My parents don't even care if I'm home at this time of night. Besides, we're flying out tomorrow evening. I still have time to spend with my family before we leave."

"You, Sam Evans are pathetic but I love you anyway." Mercedes giggled; tickled by the fact that Sam could not go a night without her. "Alright, I'm tired. Let's go to bed."

Before Mercedes drifted off to sleep in Sam's arms, she thought about how lucky they both were to have each other and that although their parents were concerned about them moving in together, they were still very supportive of their decision. Life at that very moment was perfect.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you love it or hate it? What did you think about Al's visit? Did you like the dinner? How about Shane showing up and kissing Mercedes? **

**Well that's all for tonight, I will be taking a 2 weeks writing vacation to spend time with the love of my life so this fic will be on hold until then. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I need this break. Thanks for reading….**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	18. Courting Lauren Zizes Part 2

**Sorry it took me 2 months to update this chapter. I've been really busy and to make things worse, I had major writers block with this chapter. I hope what I wrote could make up for lost time.**

**Thank you once again for all the love you have given this fic. I am truly humbled by all your support.**

**Thank you to my lovely beta, Reesie. Love you, girl. Please excuse any mistakes you may see. My beta and I are only humans after all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters. **

* * *

It had been eight weeks since Puck left everything he knew behind him and made the decision to stay in Isle Magestica. The purchase of the hotel had gone on smoothly. He was now the official managing direction of Hotel de Magestica. It only took a week to get into the swing of things; thanks to the help of his hotel manager, Kurt Hummel. Now that things were in order, it was finally time to accomplish what he had stayed on the island for; to win the heart of the feisty but beautiful, Lauren Zizes. Due to his heavy workload he hadn't had the chance to spend time with her during his first week on the island. Once things were settled he had made it his mission to court Lauren. It had not been smooth sailing. She was resistant at first, refusing to even make eye contact with him during the second week he was there but slowly her resistance crumbled and she agreed to go out on a date with him.

They had been dating for one month now and Puck wanted to get her a gift for their one month anniversary. Who would've thought that Noah Puckerman would be one of those sappy guys who celebrated a one month anniversary? God, he was turning into a girl. The funny part was he didn't care that he had turned sappy. He would do anything for the woman he loved. That's right, he was in love with Lauren. He loved her feistiness, her kind heart, and the woman that she was. There was no denying his feelings. He was truly and desperately in love with, Lauren Zizes. The only thing to do now was to tell her about his feelings. He was not going to fool himself into thinking that she would accept or better yet return his feelings. Lauren was a fighter. It was mostly in a good way but she often fought her feelings as well. He knew deep in his soul that she too was in love with him but he knew that she was going to fight him on it. He was not going to let it happen. He'd be damn if he would let Lauren run away from this relationship. He was going to fight for what was his and he knew that her heart was his.

Puck stood in the Chocolate Shoppe, the same establishment that had sold him those atrocious chocolates that he had given to Lauren all those weeks ago. After acquiring Hotel de Magestica, one of the first things he did was get to rid of all the nasty tasting chocolates at the Chocolate Shoppe. He personally tasted each of the chocolates the establishment sold to make sure that their customers would never have to suffer the same fate he and Lauren did. He almost laughed at the memory of that day. They'd come so far since that day; from strangers to lovers. Well maybe not in the physical sense, but they were definitely moving in the right direction. It was really odd how even without the sexual satisfaction, he still felt satisfied. Being able to hold her hand and talk to her satisfied him.

"Hello, Mr. Puckerman, how could I assist you today?" A kind looking sales lady greeted him. He name was Patricia according to her name tag. She was an older lady, brown hair swept up in a bun with a sprinkle of grey hairs on her temples. She had kind grey eyes and by the way she spoke and presented herself, Puck knew that she was a warm person.

"Hello, Patricia. I am actually looking to purchase a box of chocolates for my girlfriend today. If you could assist me that would be great." Puck answered politely.

"Is there a specific type of chocolates that you want to purchase?" Patricia asked.

"To be honest with you, I actually don't know what kind of chocolates to get. I was hoping that someone in this store could help me." He said sheepishly.

Patricia smiled brightly before ushering him to the counter that contained an assortment of chocolates. "That's fine. I'm here to help you. Is this for a special occasion? Your girlfriend's birthday perhaps?"

Remembering their one anniversary, he smirked. "We're celebrating our one month anniversary and I wanted to surprise her with the best chocolates. Lauren loves chocolates you see and the last time I gave her a box… Well, let's just say it didn't go over very well."

"Congratulations on your one month anniversary. Lauren is a really lucky girl to have such a romantic boyfriend like you."

"Thank you…" The smile that was plastered on his face grew even wider.

"Well then, let's get you the best chocolates in this store. I want to make sure that the unfortunate mishap never happens again."

It took an hour for him to get the box of chocolates; thanks to Patricia's help. He thanked the kind woman and went on to make the rest of the arrangements for his date with Lauren later that night.

* * *

It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon when Lauren heard a knock at her front door. She rushed over and opened the door to be greeted by a smiling Puck. "What are you doing here, Puck?" They didn't have plans tonight so she was very surprised to be seeing him standing at her front door.

"Happy anniversary, Lauren." Puck presented her with a bouquet of red roses and a box of chocolates.

She was confused by his remark. Anniversary? What anniversary? "Thanks for the roses and chocolates but I don't know what you're talking about…"

Puck looked at her with a hurt expression, he obviously thought that she should've remembered what the occasion was. "It's our one month anniversary, Lauren. We've been dating for a month now."

She suddenly felt bad for forgetting their one month anniversary. To be honest, she thought that things like a one month anniversary wouldn't be important to Puck. He just doesn't seem like the type of guy who would care to celebrate a one year anniversary let alone a one month anniversary. She should've known that Puck was not like any other men. There was something about him that was different. He was patient with her during the first few weeks after his relocation. She was combative and resisted his attempt at courting her but yet he never gave up. He kept asking her out until she finally gave in and went out with him. During their dates he was nothing but a gentleman with her. He never touched her inappropriately and was always very kind and giving. They spent almost all their free time together, volunteering at the orphanage, talking, and just getting to know each other.

Guilt was eating at her for her conduct. She grabbed his hands and pulled him to sit with her on the sofa. "I'm so sorry I forgot our anniversary, Puck. I've been really distracted by work and volunteering that I didn't keep track of time. Will you forgive me?" She asked hoping that he would not stay mad at her.

Puck let out a loud breath. Still holding on to her hands, he answered. "It's alright, Lauren, I understand." He gave her a genuine smile before continuing. "Now, why don't you go get ready. I'm taking you out to dinner…"

"Where are we going?"

"We're going somewhere nice to celebrate our anniversary. I need you to put on a nice dress."

"Have you seen me, Puck? Do I look like I own a nice dress?" Lauren said cocking a brow at him. "Why don't you just cancel the reservations? We should just stay in. I can cook something nice for the both of us."

"Can you please not fight me on this? I want to go somewhere special with you tonight. I don't need your attitude. Now go get dressed. It doesn't have to be a nice dress just something presentable. By the way, we're going shopping tomorrow." Puck answered with a hint of annoyance and bossiness. Normally she would've snapped at him but seeing as she owed him for forgetting their anniversary, she let it slide.

She turned around and went into the bedroom without saying anything more to Puck. She took a quick a shower, applied some makeup, and proceeded to search for a dress in her closet. She finally chose a black three quarter sleeves wrapped dress that she wore for a friend's wedding a year ago. She was a big woman so when she needed to look feminine she tended to stick to dark colors. Her favorite color would have to be black because it hid her extra baggage and brought out her shape. People thought that she was this tough woman but in reality she was still very much a lady. She still liked being treated like one, which was one of the reasons why she was attracted to Puck. He made her feel beautiful and feminine. He could have had any woman he wanted and yet he chose her. Not because of looks but because of her character and in her book, a guy like that was worth her spending her time with.

She felt beautiful once she was put together. Her hair was down parted to the side with loose curls. Her makeup was natural. She picked a pair of black flats and a small clutch to complete her look. When she was ready, she exited her bedroom to come across a gapping Puck. Once his eyes landed on her, he couldn't keep his mouth close. It was comical to look at.

"Wow, Lauren, you look beautiful…" Puck finally said.

She chuckled at his reaction and said, "Thanks, Puck, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go…" He took her hand in his and twined the fingers together.

The ride to the dinner location was spent chatting about what they had been up to since the last time they saw each other; which was a few days ago. She shook her head when Puck parked at the Hotel de Magestica. She somehow knew that he was going to be taking her here not because he owned the hotel but because this was one of the only posh establishments around the island.

"How did I know that you were going to bring me here?" Lauren asked sarcastically.

"Don't judge me until you see what I've got planned for us this evening." He retorted with a joking tone.

"Lead the way, Mr. Puckerman."

"My pleasure to do so, Ms. Zizes." She grabbed his arm and headed up to Le Amis where they were greeted by the head chef, Blaine Anderson.

He kissed her on both of cheeks and said, "Lauren, you look ravishing tonight. What are you doing here?" He glanced at Puck approvingly before looking back at her. "Are you dating, Mr. Puckerman, Lauren?"

"I guess, I am…" She answered coyly.

"I hope you treat her well, Mr. Puckerman. Lauren is a very special girl." Blaine said to Puck.

"Indeed she is and stop calling me Mr. Puckerman. Mr. Puckerman is my dad. Just call me Puck."

"Alright, Puck. Are you guys dining here tonight?" Blaine questioned.

"Yes, we are. I made reservations for 7 pm."

Blaine turned to the hostess who was checking the reservations book. A few seconds later he said, "Allison here will bring you both to your table. Have a great dinner guys. If you need anything just let Allison know." He said as Allison their hostess, ushered them to their table.

They looked at their menus in silence. After ordering, and getting their appetizers Lauren finally broke the silence. "Thank you for doing this, Puck. You really shouldn't have."

"Of course, I should have." He reached out to grab her hands. "You are very special to me, Lauren, and I only want to show you that I truly care about you."

"Why do you like me so much? I'm no one special…" She had to ask the question that had been lingering in her mind. She wanted to know what it was about her that he liked so much. It really doesn't make sense. A guy like Puck could land any girl of his choice but yet he picked her. She was baffled by his choice.

"I feel like we've talked about this before… Why shouldn't I like you? You are beautiful and kind hearted. You just intrigue me…" He kissed her hand after the statement making her body sizzle with excitement.

She stayed silent after that, not knowing what to say to her boyfriend. Boyfriend, now that was really weird to hear let alone say. It had been a few year since she had a boyfriend, her last one was Mitch. He was a good guy but he lacked passion in life that Puck had an over abundance of. After her breakup with Mitch, she was sure that she would never find the one for her. Of course, she was wrong when Puck came into her life and succeeded in sweeping her off her feet.

* * *

Puck couldn't take his eyes off Lauren. She was the most amazing woman he'd ever come across and he couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to get to call her his girlfriend. They had a wonderful dinner where they talked about their plans for the future and little things about their pasts. After the awkwardness about his feelings for her their conversation seemed to be moving in the right direction. They were now holding hands while they strolled along the beach. He still had another gift to give her but before that he was going to tell her what he'd been concealing for the past few weeks.

"I love you, Lauren…" He said without missing a beat.

Lauren quickly looked up at him. "Excuse me?"

He walked in front of her and said those words again. "I love you, Lauren."

"You don't have to say that, Puck. I know we've been spending a lot of time together but-"

He placed a finger on her lips to stop her from continuing. "I do, Lauren, I love you. You may not feel the same way about me but that's alright because I know that in time you'll learn to love me too..." He put his hand in his pants pocket and took out the box containing her gift.

"Oh no, if that's a ring you better to put it away. This is crazy, Puck. We just started dating…" Lauren said in a panicked tone.

"Stop panicking, Lauren. This is not an engagement ring. I'll get you one when the time is right but not right now. You're right we just started dating and you need time to learn to love me. Now, why don't you open the box and look at what I got you." He handed the box to her and waited for her to open it.

She gave him a suspicious look and slowly opened the box. She let out an audible sigh when she saw the heart shaped locket and necklace inside the box. She opened the locket and engraved inside the locket were the phrase 'I love you, Lauren Zizes'. "Thank you, Puck. I love it. Will you help me put it on?"

"Sure…" He helped her with the necklace and when it was securely attached around her neck, he said, "There… You look beautiful."

"I really don't know how to thank you for being so generous… Thank you, Puck. Thank you for understanding me and for loving me even when I could not return the sentiment at this time."

He moved closer to her and wrapped her in his arms. "I don't need you to thank me, Lauren. I just want to be with you. If you could give me that, I would be the happiest man on earth." She nodded and kissed him on the lips. It was a chaste kiss but it was enough to give him hope. Hope that she would someday return his love and hope about their future together.

* * *

Two months had passed since Puck gave her that locket. In those two months, she had grown to appreciate her boyfriend. He was patient with her and never pushed her to do anything that she was not comfortable with which included her love confession. She had grown to love him for his kindness and attentiveness. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and as usual she was meeting Puck for breakfast. She normally would be sleeping at this hour but since she started dating Puck she had made it a point to meet him for breakfast every Saturday morning. She arrived right on time and could see that Puck was already waiting for her.

"Good morning, Puck." She said as she slipped into the booth.

"Don't I get a good morning kiss?" Puck asked innocently.

"You'll get your kiss later, I'm hungry right now…" She smirked.

"Alright, I'll hold you to that…"

They enjoyed their breakfast together, as always talking about what's been going on in their lives. After breakfast, they headed down to the orphanage to volunteer. It was late afternoon before they finally made it back to her apartment.

"You want to order some pizza?" She asked as they sat on her sofa.

"Sure… Where's Santana?" Puck asked looking around the room.

"She went to LA for a few days to spend time with Brittany." Santana had been dating the actress Brittany S. Pierce for over three months now. She would sometimes fly off to LA to be with her girlfriend. Lauren had never seen Santana so happy.

"Cool. I'm glad that Brittany has moved on from Mike." Puck had told her about his friends that he made on the cruise. Apparently, Brittany had tried to hook up with Mike who was dating a girl named Tina. From what she knew, Brittany was going through a bad breakup and was trying to move on with the wrong guy.

"So I guess it's just you and me then?"

"Yup… What would you like on your pizza?" She got up and moved towards the house phone.

"Anything is fine by me!" Puck yelled out to her.

She ordered a medium supreme pizza and some hot wings. The food arrived twenty minutes later and they sat down to enjoy their lunch together. While eating lunch, her mind was racing. She wanted to tell Puck that she loved him but she didn't know how to do it. It was a lot easier being told 'I love you' then having to say it back.

Puck must've sensed her distress when he said, "Are you alright? You look like you need to talk to someone."

"No, I'm fine. I just- just wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?" He looked at her waiting for her answer.

"I love you." She said quickly.

Puck frowned and asked, "What is that? I didn't quite catch what you said."

"I said, I love you!" She deliberately raised her voice.

"I thought you said that but I had to make sure…" He said cheekily.

"Did you just make me repeat myself to embarrass me?" She threw a piece of crust at him.

He ducked and said, "Hey, no throwing food!"

"It's my place so I get to do anything I want, you jerk!" She got off her side of the sofa and moved closer to him. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did." She was about to toss another piece of crust when Puck pushed her onto the sofa and kissed her. She returned the kiss with fervor; tangling their tongues together.

The kiss quickly escalated to something much more passionate, before she knew it they were both naked and making out on the sofa. Puck was squeezing her bountiful breasts and grounding his cock against her pussy. They had been together for three months now and had never made love; she was ready to take that step with him. She was ready to make love with the man she loved.

"Make love to me, Puck…" She whispered as he kissed her neck.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes… I'm ready…"

He nodded and proceeded to kiss her skin; travelling down until he finally was between her thighs. He kissed both sides of her inner thighs before diving in to eat out her pussy. The sensation of his ministration was sending her body close to orgasm. He inserted his fingers into her entrance and began to work his digits in and out of her; his tongue made circles around her clit. She reached her climax a few minutes later, screaming, "Puck…"

She was too exhausted to move after that but Puck was inside her before she could say a word. His cock was making her feel alive again. She kissed him as he pounded into her; running her hands along his back feeling the ridges of his muscles. The room was silent aside from their moans, groans, and the sound of their skins slapping together. She could feel her orgasm growing as the minutes passed and Puck's hammering intensified, before long, Puck was saying. "You feel so good, Lauren. I'm about to cum. I need you to cum for me right now!"

As if his words were all she needed to go over the edge, she came with his name on her lips. As her body shuddered, she could feel Puck cumming. He laid on her chest when he was exhausted and she rubbed his back while they caught their breaths. "You have no idea how much I needed that." Puck broke the silence. "I didn't mind waiting to have sex with you but I really needed to have you. Thank god, you initiated it." He chuckled.

"I needed it too, Puck." She answered still running her hands on his back. "I love you, Puck."

"I love you too, Lauren."

She could feel everything falling into place after confessing her love for him. She knew now where she belonged and with who her future laid, it was with Puck and she was contented with that revelation.

* * *

Mercedes sat in the private jet that Sam had chartered for their journey back to New York City. The interior was lavish, lined with tan leather seats and a huge flat screen tv up front. There was also a sitting room and a bar. She was still not used to being spoiled to death with money and she had tried to talk Sam out of spending his money like there was no tomorrow but he only told her that he wanted 'his girl' to have the best. That boy was crazy and in a weird way, she was really glad that he was crazy about her. Hell, she felt the same exact way about him. She smiled at the thought. Glancing Sam's way, her eyes met his. He was looking intently at her with those soulful green eyes of his. His stares never cease to make her shiver; even after being with him for what felt like her whole life.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" Sam asked moving closer to her.

"What?"

"I've always wanted to join the mile high club…" Sam whispered, peppering kisses on her neck.

"No, Sam. We are not going to have sex in an airplane. You can wait until we get back to New York to have your way with me!" She said sternly.

"But we're in a private plane and it's just us… Come on Mercy, I want you…" Sam pouted, looking pathetic.

"No!"

"But… but..."

"I said no, Sam!" She raised her voice. Suddenly feeling bad for yelling at him, she rubbed Sam's arms gently. "I'm sorry, Sammy, but I can't do it here. Will you forgive me?" She moved from her seat into Sam's lap and kissed him on the forehead.

"I understand but you're getting ravaged when we get back to my apartment. Now give me a kiss." He puckered his lips and waited for her to kiss him. She shook her head in amusement and planted a searing kiss on his lips.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go to the bathroom." When she got up from his lap, he smacked her ass lightly making her gasp. "Be good…" She warned before sauntering off to the restroom.

She was really impressed by the size of the restroom, like everything else on the plane the restroom was lavish. The floors were tiled, there was a small shower and a big vanity sink with golden faucets. After handling her business, she washed her face and hands, she was about to leave the room when someone knocked on the door. She opened the door and was pushed back into the restroom by Sam.

"What the hell, Sam!?"

He backed her up until she was sitting on the sink and kissed her; nipping her lower lip, begging for her to return the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back, swirling her tongue against his. Her legs parted giving Sam room to move closer to her and rub his erection against her pussy.

"I'm sorry but I had to have you, Mercy. I want you so badly…" He said as his kissed the column of her neck; his hands lifting the bottom part of her wrap dress.

She was lost in sensation, she couldn't stop him from devouring her. At that moment, she lost her inhibitions and all she wanted was for him to touch her, to love her. "Oh god, Sam…"

She lifted up so that Sam could take off her dress and panties. Her hands were fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. She worked on getting rid of his pants and boxer briefs when he was free of his shirt. He unsnapped the clasps of her bra and immediately latched his lips on her breast. She was mewling in pleasure, her body on fire. She grabbed his face and kissed him again while palming and stroking his cock. "I want you now, baby, I can't wait anymore." She begged.

Sam grabbed his cock and aligned it against her wet pussy. He grazed her clit a few times before sinking into her. "Oh fuck!" He hissed. He pumped into her slowly until he was balls deep. Her pussy gripped his cock like a vice, massaging it. She was so hot for him that she felt like bursting just by the penetration alone. "I've always wanted to fuck you on a plane. I just knew it was going to be hot as hell. Does it feel good, baby? Does it feel good to have my cock buried inside of you, pounding into you like this?" He was slamming into her then, his cock hitting all the right spots.

"Yes!" She yelled. "More, Sam, fuck me more! I'm about to cum, baby, I want it harder!" He shifted his hips plunging into her, his thumb fondling her clit. The fire on her pussy kept burning until an earth shattering climax hit her, stars shooting across her vision. She was cumming so hard that Sam had to hold on to her.

"Cum for me, Mercy! Cum on your Sammy's cock!" He kept on his pounding until she stopped shuddering. "Turn around and put your hands against the sink, baby, I want to fuck you from behind." He said when she had come down from her climax. She turned around and gripped the edge of the sink. He was inside her in one swift motion, pounding her and slapping her ass. "Look at how beautiful you are…" He pointed to the mirror. She looked at their reflections, the image that she saw was sexy as hell. Sam was fucking her from behind, looking straight into her eyes. Her breasts were bouncing from the impact of the fucking. "Shit baby, you're so sexy like this. I just want to keep fucking you…" He hissed.

"Fuck me, Sam, fuck me harder!" She begged, closing her eyes, she licked her pointer finger, and rubbed her clit with it.

"Open your eyes, baby, look at yourself getting fucked and fingering your clit. You are so hot, Mercy, so fucking hot!"

She did as he bid, opening her eyes, and looking at their bodies. She could feel another climax approaching. Her finger rubbed faster as Sam pounded into her relentlessly. "I'm cumming, Sammy, I'm cumming!"

"Ah shit, I'm going to cum too, Mercy. Fuck, fuck, fuck…" He growled as he shot his hot load into her spasming pussy. They stood there for a few minutes too exhausted to move.

Sam was the first one to move, he grabbed some toilet paper and handed it to her. She wiped herself and flushed the toilet paper down the toilet. She washed her hands and quickly got dressed. Sam kissed her chastely and said, "Let's get back to our seats…" They held hands as they walked back to their seats, before sitting down he whispered, "Welcome to the mile high club, Mercy. I hope the experience was enjoyable. I definitely enjoyed myself."

She shook her head and giggled, not believing that she had just had sex with her boyfriend in an airplane. It was hot and adventurous. She suspected that Sam would always bring out the adventurous side of her.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you love it or hate it? Sorry if you were disappointed with the lack of Samcedes in this chapter. I wanted to wrap up the Pizes story so it had to be done. My Pizes fans had waited long enough and very patiently so I hope you all understand. Did you notice the difference between the two smuts? I didn't want to go all crazy with the Pizes smut seeing as it was their first time together. As for Samcedes, we all know that those two are horny freaks so the smut was raunchier. LMAO.**

**Next chapter, Samcedes will arrive in NYC and settle in. Also, making an appearance Motson. **

**That's all I have for tonight. I will be updating both MOC and Stranded on Thursday. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave me a review.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	19. New York, New York

**Here is chapter 19. 3 more chapters to go before I wrap up this fic. It's been fun yet traumatic to have to write so much smut (I struggle with writing smut btw) but my reviewers have been awesome (except for that one hater) and have made my journey to the end of this fic rather interesting.**

**Thank you once again for all the love you have given this fic. I am truly humbled by all your support.**

**Thank you to my lovely beta, Reesie. Love you, girl. Please excuse any mistakes you may see. My beta and I are only humans after all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters. If I did Samcedes would be the main couple and they would never have broken up.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Sugar had a Skype session with Finn. She had been busy with school while Finn had been busy with job hunting. They still texted and talked on the phone everyday but it wasn't the same. She missed her boyfriend and was looking forward to see him again; on the computer that was. She checked her makeup and clothes, making sure that she looked good but not as if she was trying too hard. She smiled brightly when she heard the ringing from her computer. She smoothed out her hair and hit 'Answer'. The smile that was on her face grew bigger when she saw the man she loved on the computer screen.

"Hey baby, I've missed you…" She crooned.

"I've missed you too, Sugar. How have things been on your side of the country?"

"It's been good. I can't wait for your visit in two weeks!" She replied chirpily. It had been a month since she last saw Finn in the flesh and she was more than ready to have him back with her again.

"Um… Sugar..." _Oh no, this can't be good…_ Finn looked uncomfortable at the moment. _Please don't tell me that he can't come to visit!_ He just stared blankly at the computer and said, "I'm sorry Sugar, but I won't be able to make it up to see you in two weeks. There's a lot going on over here and I just don't have the time to come see you."

He looked so sad that she didn't have the heart to be mad at him. "It's alright Finn, I understand. I guess the next time I see you will be in two months when I come to LA to see you…"

It broke her heart to know that she won't be seeing him for that long but they resolved that they were going to stay together, come hell or high water, so that was what they're doing. Because she had faith in them and she would not let the relationship go without giving it a proper chance to bloom.

"Don't be sad, Sugar, I hate to see you so upset…" Finn grimaced.

She perked up right away; well at least she faked her perkiness. "I'm not sad Finn, I understand that sometimes life gets in the way. Don't worry about me alright. I'll be fine." She ended with flashing him her brightest smile.

Just then she heard the phone ringing on Finn's side. _Oh great, it's been weeks since I get to talk to Finn face to face and now we're going to get interrupted by a phone call. Can I ever catch a break?_

Finn glanced at his cell phone then looked up at her. "I'm sorry baby, I have to go. This is a very important phone call. I'll buzz you when I'm done alright. I love you." With those words he ended the session.

"I love you too, Finn…" She whispered sadly.

What was going one with Finn? She knew that he'd been busy searching for work but she never thought that their chats would be almost nonexistent. It was like this every time now, she was either too busy or he was. Sugar wanted to believe that nothing bad was going on behind her back but she just didn't know anymore. _Could Finn be getting tired of me?_

* * *

"Welcome to New York City, Mercy…" Sam wrapped his arms around her midriff and kissed her on the cheek after they landed at a private airport in the city. "I hope you like it here."

"I'm sure I'll love it, Sam." She had just stepped foot in the city and she could already tell that she was going to love it here. There was something in the air that excited her; although, it could also be the fact that she was with the love of her life.

"So we're going to go back to my place first and then later, we could do some sightseeing, if you're up to it that is…" Sam said smiling brightly at her.

"I'd love to see the city. Plus, I wanted to give Sugar a call. Maybe meet up for dinner with her?"

"That sounds like a plan. Now Mercy, don't be surprised at how small my apartment is. This is New York not Lima." He chuckled as they entered the private car that was waiting for them.

"Do you live in a shoe box apartment Sam? I've actually always wondered at what it would feel like to live in a small apartment. It must feel like living in a dorm."

"I guess, but I don't know since I've never lived in a dorm before. Dad wanted me to be comfortable so he bought the loft for me to live in." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Mercedes shook her head. No matter how much she tried to wrap her head around the idea, she was still so amused at how rich the Evans' really were. "I wish my parents had bought me an apartment while I was in college because let me tell you living within close quarters of people could get pretty nasty."She cringed.

"I'm very grateful for my parents but sometimes I wish they would've let me stayed at the dorms. I just wanted to be independent you know… I have been working the past few years though. You know, to pay my dues to my parents." He explained calmly.

Mercedes didn't want to pry but she had to know what he had been doing for a job. Since he was bringing it up, she might as well ask him about it. "Will you tell me what you have been up to? I mean job wise…"

"Of course I will." Turning to her, he kissed her lightly on the lips. "I worked for my dad's company. As you know he owns almost everything. Anyway, I started from the bottom, working as a waiter at one of the restaurants and slowly worked my way up. Now I'm one of the many division directors at Evans Enterprises here in New York City."

"I'm so proud of you, baby. I'm glad that you know what it feels like to work hard." She gushed, kissing his cheeks and resting her head on his shoulder. She truly was very proud of him. This was the Sam Evans she knew and loved. This was the Sam Evans she would love to spend her life with. All those things were also the reason why she could not make him move to LA if she decided that she didn't like living in New York. It wouldn't be fair to Sam to have to leave his job and the city he loved for her sake. "But Sam, I can't make you leave everything if I don't like it here and decide to live in LA or even go back to Lima for that matter. It wouldn't be fair to you. You've worked too hard to just leave it all behind…"

Sam lifted her chin and stared deeply into her eyes. "Don't you know that everything I own wouldn't mean a thing if I didn't have you by my side? I can't live without you, Mercy, and I would drop everything I have just to be with you."

Tears sprang in her eyes. "You love me that much?"

"Even words could not express how much I love you… Only god knows what you mean to me and how much I love you." Sam said pulling her closer to him.

"I love you, Sam…"

They sat in silence enjoying the closeness of their bodies for the remainder of the ride. It only took twenty minutes to get to his apartment. Sam helped her out of the car and into the lavish apartment building. She was in awe at how beautiful the building was, everything about it looked expensive.

She smacked Sam when she got into his apartment. The space was not small at all, it was at least 2000 square footage. "Sam! This is not small… You must be crazy for calling this place small!"

Mercedes continued to walk around the apartment ignoring Sam's laughter. For a bachelor pad the place was impeccably clean. There was a spiraling staircase leading to the bedroom upstairs. The sun shined into the loft filling the room with sunlight. The furniture was modern; black sectionals in the living room overlooking a huge widescreen tv, he placed a glass coffee table in between the tv and sectionals. There was also a glass dining table with black leather chairs near the kitchen which was within the view of the living room. Oh yes, she could definitely see herself living here with Sam. She went upstairs to view the room and once again her mouth hung open. The view from the bedroom was magnificent, he had floor to ceiling windows surrounding the king size bed and the sun was illuminating everything in the loft.

"So what do you think?" Sam asked wrapping his arms around her.

"What do I think? I think it's beautiful, Sam. I like that you get natural lighting in here..." Mercedes answered leaning against him. "I could see myself living in New York because of this place."

"I'm glad to hear it but you know we can't stay here forever don't you?"

"But why? I love it here. I think we should live here forever!" Mercedes really did love it there, she couldn't think of a better place to live in.

"What about our kids? Don't you think our kids deserve to live in a house with a big backyard?" Sam said turning her around to face him.

"Baby, don't you think it's a little premature to be talking about having babies right now? I would love to have them with you someday but the keyword is SOMEDAY."

"I've wanted to discuss this with you but I never got the courage to do it-"

Sam's abrupt silence worried her. "What is it, Sammy? You know you can always talk to me…" She encouraged him.

"Mercy, could there be a possibility that you might be pregnant? I mean, I haven't been wearing a condom since that night when I told you I love you. I'm just worried that you might have gotten pregnant and the baby might've been harmed when you had that allergic reaction." Sam was frowning, which only meant that he was truly worried.

She cupped his face and said, "Didn't I tell you that I was on the depo provera shot? The shot lasts for 3 months and right after I was admitted to the hospital, the doctor administer another dose for safety measure. You don't have to worry about that alright… I took care of everything. I'm too young to be a mom, Sam, and I made sure I protected myself."

"Is it weird that I'm disappointed that we're not having a baby together right now? I know you're right, we're too young for parenthood but you're the only woman I've ever had unprotected sex with and a part of me wants a baby with you."

She gasped. _Its official this boy is crazy!_ "Nope no fever…" She felt his forehead. "There's only one explanation left. You. Are. Crazy!" Emphasizing the 'crazy' part. "Sam, do you even know what you're saying anymore? We're only 22 years old and might I add that we're not even married. What possessed you to think that it would be alright for us to have a baby at this age?" She looked at him incredulously.

Sam smiled at her and said, "Should I get down on one knee to propose to you then?"

Mercedes stopped him before his knees hit the floor. "What are you doing!?"

"Don't act like you don't see us getting married one day. I've made my intentions clear. You are the woman that I want and will someday marry. It's such a shame that you're not pregnant though. If you were pregnant, we'd be able to get hitch right away but now I guess, I'll have to wait a while longer before you're truly mine."

She rolled her eyes, not believing the craziness that was coming out of Sam's mouth. If she wasn't in love with him and so used to his madness, she'd probably have ran far, far, away by now. "Alright, I'm leaving. You're seriously creeping me out with your crazy talk." She teased, pulling away from him.

"Oh no… You're not going anywhere, Missy. If I remember correctly, you still owe me sex!" He wiggled his brows.

"Umm… No! I don't owe you anything. That deal was broken the minute you pushed me into the bathroom on the airplane and ravaged me." She tried to move away but he had a tight hold on her.

"You didn't seem to mind at the time. In fact, I remember you participating and begging me for it. Should I repeat what you said earlier?" He challenged.

They always did this. Sam would want to have sex and she would refuse but ultimately he would win because she just could not resist him. Well not again. Not today. She was going to say no and stick to her plan. "I don't care what I said earlier. I'm not in the mood right now and don't even try to seduce me because it won't work this time."

"I guess, I just have to make you change your mind…"

He lowered his mouth to hers and began nibbling on her bottom lips. It took all her power not to respond to him and her restrain held true. When Sam got tired of waiting for her response, he moved his lips to the column of her neck. She shivered when she felt his wet tongue laved over the skin but luckily for her, she didn't moan. She tried again to pull away from his embrace but it was no use. He moved her back until her knees hit the bed and she landed on it with Sam on top of her. His ministration didn't stop. In fact, he grew bolder. His left hand landed on her breast where he then massaged the mounds. She almost gave in when he lifted her shirt, unclipped the bra, and then rolled her nipple with his fingers.

"Does it feel good, Mercy?" He asked grinding his jeans covered erection onto her flimsily thong covered pussy.

She almost moan in ecstasy but was reminded that she had to resist him. "Nope… I'm bored, can you get off of me?" She said trying her best to sound normal.

"You're bored, are you? I must not be doing it right then. I should pick up my game!"

And he did pick up his game. He somehow got rid of her bra and was latching on to her nipple before she could even say a word. She knew her resistance was crumbling and at that point she didn't really care. She was in heaven and the man that she loved was responsible for her state of blissfulness. How could she deny the man that was giving her so much pleasure? The moan that she'd been resisting slipped from her mouth.

"Do you want me to stop now, Mercy?" He asked a little too gleefully.

"Shut up and finish what you started, Sam!" She growled, shoving his face back onto her breast.

Sam didn't disappoint, he licked and nipped on her nipples while his free hand played with her pussy without removing her thong. She was going crazy with need for him. Her body was sensitive and all she wanted was for Sam to stop teasing her and give her the orgasm that she needed.

"You're so wet, baby," he lifted his hand and licked his fingers, "and you taste so good and sweet…" She looked into his eyes and noticed that his green orbs were now a darker shade; a sign that he was turned on.

"Sam…" She whimpered.

"What do you want, Mercy? Tell Sammy, what you want." He said kissing her lips lightly.

"I want you, Sammy. All of you. Naked and on me. Loving my body."

"Your wish is my command my lady."

Sam got up, undressing hastily. He stripped her of her clothes and soon after that, he was on top of her, continuing his earlier actions. Mercedes didn't want him to tease her though, she needed him to love her so she rolled on top of him, sinking his cock into her pussy.

"Oh fuck! That feels good, baby. Ride my cock." Her movements were gentle at first but as time went by and with Sam sucking and pinching on her nipples, she started to lose her inhibitions. Too lost in lust, she bounced on his cock.

"That's it Mercy, take your Sammy. Make me cum in your pussy. I love cumming in your pussy. Do you like it when I cum inside you, baby?"

She was whimpering, "Sam…" and other unrecognizable phrases. His dirty talk spurring her orgasm. Mercedes almost passed out when Sam rubbed her clit while he continued to suck and lick her nipples as she rode him like a stallion.

"Shit. You're so tight, so wet. Your pussy feels like heaven on my cock!" He hissed.

She increased her pace and his sucks became stinging yet pleasurable bites on her nipples and around her breasts as her climax approaches.

"Don't stop, Sam. I'm almost there, baby. Please don't stop…" Mercedes begged, she could feel little explosions already and it wouldn't be long before the huge release would run through her. With their movements and his thumb flicking her clit, she came with a shout. "Sam!" The climax destroyed her, all her sanity was gone. The only thing she could do was to feel the pleasure running through her veins.

"Here it comes, Mercy, I'm going to cum in your pussy. Argh!" He shot load after load into her beaten pussy, extending her orgasm. She collapsed on top of Sam after that with her head resting on his chest. Although, tired she was contented. Her boyfriend could definitely bring her pleasure. "I told you, I could seduce you…" Sam joked, stroking her hair and kissing her face.

She shook her head, letting that comment slide because she was too tired to protest or debate with him. Sam was right though when it came to him, she could never say no.

Xxxxx

Mercedes called Sugar a few hours later to see if she was free to meet up for dinner. Since Sugar lived a few blocks away from Sam's, Sugar decided to pick up something for dinner and meet them at Sam's place. It was 7pm when Sugar showed up, they exchanged hugs and pleasantries and headed to the dining room to have dinner.

"How are you liking New York City, Mercedes?" Sugar asked as she dug into her portion of Chow Mein.

"I haven't gotten the chance to go sightseeing yet. Someone kept me busy when we got back to the apartment." Mercedes answered, smirking at Sam.

"You weren't complaining earlier…" Sam said.

Mercedes could tell that Sugar was blushing so she changed the subject. "How is Finn doing? Is he still coming to see you in a few weeks?" Mercedes and Sugar had kept in contact after they went their separate way. Sugar was always gushing over Finn and had informed her of his pending visit.

"Finn's doing fine and no, he won't be able to come up to see me." Sugar sounded and looked so disappointed at that moment that Mercedes felt bad for her.

"Oh Sugar, I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose. Finn's probably really busy with job hunting right now. I'm sure you'll see him soon." Mercedes patted the other girl's hand as reassurance.

"I don't blame him. I just miss him, you know… We've been so busy that I feel like our relationship is slipping."

"Umm… I think you girls need some time alone to talk. I'll go finish dinner in the living room." Sam got up and kissed Mercedes on the forehead.

"Don't leave, Sam. I didn't mean to bring the mood down." Sugar said.

"No, don't think like that. You need someone to talk to and the best person to do it with is Mercy. I'll be fine in the living room…" Sam gave Sugar a sympathetic smile, mouthed 'I love you' to Mercedes and left them.

"You're so lucky to have Sam, Mercedes…" Sugar smiled weakly.

"I am but you have Finn and he loves you. Don't let the distance between you two kill your love for each other. I let it happen to my relationship with Sam four years ago before we were even apart and I've regretted it. I don't want to see it happen to you too, Sugar."

"But what if he's tired of me? What if he's found someone prettier in LA?" Sugar was close to tears now.

"As your friend and Finn's best friend I can tell you that your theory is off. Finn will never have eyes for anyone but you. I've known Finn since freshman year in college and I've never seen him so enamored with a girl like he is with you. He loves you, Sugar. You need to trust in his love. If you don't, your relationship will never work." Mercedes took a breather to let Sugar process the information, when Sugar stayed silent, she continued. "How about you show me around New York, maybe that will take your head off of the situation?"

Sugar flashed Mercedes the most genuine smile she had seen tonight. "I would love to show you around. I'm so glad you're in New York, Mercedes. I could tell that you and I are going to be great friends."

"I'm sure we are, Sugar, I'm sure we are…" Mercedes too was really appreciative that she had Sugar to call her friend.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you love it or hate it? If you like it, leave me some love and if you hate it, leave me a constructive criticism. So do you think Motson are in trouble? If the smut was too much for you. Don't blame me. Sam told me to write it and I'm just following orders. ****Lol.**

**Next chapter, the Motson conclusion and Samcedes' lives in New York City or do they move to LA? Well you'll have to read to find out.**

**That's all I have for tonight. I'm not going to promise when I'm going to update since I'm going to be busy with work but I will try to update this fic at least once a week until this fic is finished. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave me a review.**


	20. Placating Ms Motson

**I know, I'm a flake when it comes to this fic. I'm really sorry. Anyway, I give thee chapter 20. Please enjoy.**

**Warning: This is a Motson heavy chapter, Samcedes will get their turn in the last two chapters.**

**I would like to thank my beta Reesie. Love you, girl! Please excuse any mistakes you may see, we are after all only humans.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

It had been two months since the last time Finn Skyped with Sugar. He knew that she was angry with him. She had been avoiding his calls and only texting him back hours after he sent her a text message. Her excuse was that she was busy with school and showing Mercedes around town. He could feel her slipping away from him. Well, he would not let that happened. He did not come all this way for her, just to have her toss him aside like trash. If he had to he would camp outside her apartment until she agreed to be with him again.

She might think that he was ignoring her on purpose but he wasn't, the reason for his silence was not because he was tired of her, he was actually making arrangements to move to New York. For the past few months he had been doing a lot of phone interviews with a few companies and even met up with the vice president of Mason & Co. while the man was in LA for business. All his hard work and perseverance paid off, for he was now a junior marketing associate at Mason & Co. Finn was ecstatic about the news but he could not celebrate when the love of his life was refusing to make contact with him. Throughout the flight to New York, Finn prayed that Sugar wouldn't stay mad at him and that she would give him the chance to explain himself. When he landed in New York, he checked into the hotel that his employers had set him up in. He dropped off his bags, took a quick shower and headed out to Sugar's apartment.

As he made his way up the elevator to her apartment, he couldn't stop wiping his sweaty hands on his pants. The nervousness was getting to him. When he got to her door, he waited a few seconds before he found the courage to ring the doorbell. He waited a few seconds before the door opened. Unfortunately for Finn, the person standing by the threshold was not Sugar but a rather flamboyantly dressed man.

"Who are you?" Finn asked with a puzzled expression.

"I should ask you the same question…" The man retorted with a hand on his hip.

"I'm Finn Hudson, Sugar Motta's boyfriend. Last I check this is her apartment. Did she move or something?" Could she be angry enough to just move and not tell him about it?

"So you're Finn Hudson−Sugar was right, you are a hottie and don't worry Sugar still lives here. I'm just here to pick up a book from her."

"Can you tell Sugar that I'm here?"

"Oh no honey, she went out with some friends for dinner. She should be back later on tonight. I'm Alex by the way…" Alex held his hand out for a handshake and Finn shook it. "Did you want to wait for her?"

"No, I'll just come back tomorrow morning. You don't by chance happen to know where she went to dinner do you?" Finn asked hopeful that Alex might know Sugar's whereabouts.

"I think she went to dinner at Gramercy Tavern with her girl friend, Mercedes. But why don't you call her and find out for sure. Sugar sometimes likes to change her plans."

"Thanks, Alex. Could you do me a favor? Could you please not tell Sugar that I'm here in New York? I would really like to surprise her."

"My lips are sealed." Alex smiled. They exchanged a few more words before Finn waved goodbye to Alex and left the building.

What should he do now? Should he call Mercedes and find out where they are headed or should he just wait until tomorrow to surprise his girlfriend? After pondering about it for a few minutes, he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed Mercedes' number.

"Hello…" Mercedes answered after a few rings.

"Hey Cedes. It's Finn…"

He heard mumbling on the other end before Mercedes spoke again. "Finn… Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"Where have you been? Sugar has been all kinds of worried about you. She really thinks that you don't love her anymore. Now we can't even talk about you in front of her. Explain yourself, Mister!" Mercedes demanded.

"Cedes, you know I love Sugar. She's the only one for me. I'm sorry if I've been distant lately but you have to understand that it was for a good cause-"

"What good cause, Finn? Please explain to me, because while you were ignoring your girlfriend, the one who has had to convince her that you still love her was me. I love you, Finn but if you're just pulling Sugar's legs then you need to stop it and let her go. I can't bear to see her hurt."

Hearing Mercedes say those words to him hurt. He wanted to do what was best for him and Sugar and while he was so busy pursuing what was right, the girl that he loved was hurting because he was not paying attention to her. It's no wonder she was so pissed off at him. He would be pissed off at Sugar too if she did the same thing to him.

"Cedes, you need to let me finish before you crucify me." Finn stated losing his patience.

"Fine. Explain yourself." Mercedes answered sounding angry.

"I'm in New York right now. I got a job a few days ago and the only reason why I've been so distant is because I've been busting my ass to try to find a job in New York!" Finn almost screamed. He had to take a calming breath before speaking again. "I know I screwed up but I didn't do it on purpose. I couldn't stand not being with Sugar that's why I decided to make the move. Where are you Mercedes? I know Sugar is with you and I really need to see her tonight."

"We're at this restaurant Gramercy Tavern but we're about to leave to go to a club. A few of Sugar's friends are meeting us there. I don't know where we're going to yet but I'll text you when I get the information."

"Thanks, Cedes and thank you for taking care of Sugar for me." Finn replied sincerely.

"Finn…"

"Yeah…"

"I'm glad you're here in New York. I better go, I have to get back to the restaurant. I'll see you later, alright. I love you, Finn."

"Yeah, I'll see you later and I love you too, Cedes." Finn hung up with a smile on his face. Things were finally looking up for him. He just hoped that Sugar would forgive him and that they could move on with their lives.

Finn waited impatiently in his hotel room for half an hour before he finally got the text message he'd been waiting for from Mercedes. They were headed to Club Ivy and Mercedes had instructed him to come down right away. Without any hesitations he left his room, hailed a cab and told the cab driver to drive him to Club Ivy. He reached his destination in less than twenty minutes and had to thank his lucky stars for not having to wait at the long ass line to enter the club. Mercedes was already waiting for him by the door when he got out of the cab. They shared a quick hug and headed into the club. His heart thumped loudly in his chest as he made his way through the crowded club and towards the table that his friends and Sugar were seated at. He was nervous but he was also looking forward to seeing Sugar again. It felt like it had been forever since he last saw her beautiful face and he wanted more than anything to be able to be in her presence again. To be able to kiss her and touch her. Right now, even though they are in the same room, he felt like he was a continent away from her. He would not be satisfied until she was in his arms again.

"Finn! What are you doing here?" Sam asked when he and Mercedes reached the table.

Finn looked around and saw that Sugar was missing from the table. "Where's Sugar?" He asked, completely ignoring Sam's question.

"She's on the dance floor with her friends…but what are you doing here?" Sam said.

"I found a job in the city and I just moved here." His eyes were searching for the brown haired beauty, when he spotted her, he said, "Excuse me guys, I'm going to go get my girlfriend." He left without listening to their reply. His only mission right now was to get to his girlfriend.

* * *

"What's with him?" Sam asked looking confused.

"Let him be. He needs to mend things with Sugar." Mercedes stated sitting on Sam's lap. "Don't worry about them. I'm sure they'll be just fine." She shifted Sam's face so that he was looking at her and said, "Now, why don't you give your girlfriend a kiss."

Sam flashed her a knee weakening smile before pulling her closer and attacking her lips with his. Their hands were all over each other's bodies and their tongues tangled and swirled around lustfully. Oh yeah, they had definitely forgotten about Sugar and Finn.

* * *

It was a Saturday night and Sugar was in Club Ivy, dancing with her friends from college trying to forget about Finn. She loved Finn but for some reason she felt like she was losing him. Things had been a little tense between them lately and Sugar just wanted to forget about her relationship problems if only for a night.

She was dancing freely to an upbeat song when she felt someone wrapped his arms around her and began to sway along with her. The touch felt familiar but it could not be _him—_he was not coming, he no longer cared about her.

"Get away from me…unless you want me to kick you in the balls." Sugar snapped.

"That's no way to talk to your boyfriend."

She heard Finn's voice and suddenly she couldn't breathe. What was he doing here? Not wanting to believe that the man she loved was actually here she slowly turned around. "What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice steely. Yes, she was mad. How dare he show up here after ignoring her.

"I came to see you. I love you, Sugar…"

"Don't give me that bullshit! Two months I waited for you. Two month!" She said folding her arms. "You know what…I can't deal with you right now." She moved away but was stopped when Finn grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk, Sugar. I'm sorry I haven't been the best boyfriend these past few months but-"

She raised her hand, interrupting whatever he had to say before he could finish. "I don't want to talk, Finn. I suggest you take your hands off me before I make someone do it for me." Sugar said with an air of stubbornness.

She didn't want to have to listen to his explanation. All she wanted was to go home to think. Finn let her go and backed away from her. She took this as an opportunity to run and that was what she did, she went back to the table, said a quick goodbye to Mercedes and Sam and left the club. She didn't look back until she was in a cab heading back to her apartment.

As soon as she got in the door, she stripped naked and went to her en-suite bathroom to take a warm bath. She needed to get the feeling of being touched by Finn off of her skin. It was too painful knowing that he was there with her, touching her, but he really wasn't. He would leave her again and the whole 'are we together or are we not' game would continue. Sugar couldn't do that to herself anymore. Being away from him hurts, she needed to let him go so that she could move on with her life. She no longer wanted to be strung along by Finn. Tears were trickling down her face as she thought about her life without the only man she had ever loved. Sugar really thought that he was the one for her but yet again she was wrong. No one had ever really loved her, she was foolish to think that a man like Finn could love her.

When the bath water ran cold, she got out and started to get ready for bed. After putting on her comfy pajama set, she slipped under the covers and closed her eyes. She was drifting off to sleep when she heard someone opening her front door. Panicked, she searched around her room for something she could use as a weapon; she found a tennis racket and slowly crept out of her bedroom. Her heart was pounding rapidly as she got closer to her living room. When she saw a figured in her dark living room, she acted on instinct swinging the racket as hard as she could at the assailant's head.

The dark figure yelped in pain, "Ouch…I know you're pissed at me Sugar but did you really have to swing that thing on my head?" It was Finn.

She went to flick on the light switch and saw that Finn was lying on the floor, rubbing on his head; he was also sporting a purple bump on his forehead. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you I needed to be alone? And how did you get in anyway?" She questioned way too quickly.

"Whoa…One question at a time…" He kept rubbing at his forehead, wincing in pain. "I think I might have a concussion."

"Don't be a wimp, it's just a bump." Sugar said. She really was annoyed at Finn for sneaking into her apartment but she also felt bad for hurting him. Sugar knew she should feel good for hitting him instead she was feeling shitty about it. Damn her good heart! "Anyway, don't change the subject. You never did tell me what you are doing here and how you got in?"

Sugar started walking to her kitchen with Finn following behind her. She got an ice pack from her freezer and handed it to him. Then she folded her arms and waited for him to answer her question. "Well…"

"I had to see you and I did not sneak in here. I have a key—the one you gave me when I was last here." Finn stated, showing her the key. "Do you remember now?"

That's right! She did give him a spare key just in case he needed to get out of the apartment while she was away at school. How could she forget that? _Maybe because you're angry that he ignored you for two months._ "I need you to leave and give me back my key." She held her palm out, waiting for Finn to give her the key.

"No." Finn said defiantly.

"What do you mean no? Are you crazy or just plain stupid?" Sugar spat angrily. She had never been mean to people before but if she had to be mean to get Finn out of her apartment then so be it.

"Did you think that I would leave you just because you are being nasty to me? Not happening, sweetheart. I am here to stay—at least until you give me a chance to say what I came here to say. If you still want me to leave after that, then by all means I will leave you alone."

"Fine. I'm giving you five minutes. After that you have to go." She turned around just so she wouldn't have to look at him. "Go on. The clock is ticking."

"You won't even look at me?" Finn asked, when she didn't reply he said, "Fine, we'll do it your way. Look, I know that you're angry at me for being distant these past two months but I have a good reason for it. I was looking for jobs in New York City so that I could be with you—permanently. I've been so busy trying to make all the arrangements and to keep my plan a secret from you that I almost forgot the person I'm doing all this for. You."

"Why?" Sugar asked. She was trying not to break down but it was getting harder and harder to hold her emotions in. He was making plans to move to New York to be with her but why did he want to keep his plan a secret from her?

"Why, what?"

"Why did you not tell me that you were planning to move to New York to be with me?" She turned around to face him; by this time tears were trickling down her face.

With two long strides Finn was by her side, holding her and kissing her hair. "God, please don't cry, babe. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry. I'm such a stupid jerk."

Sugar wanted to push him away but she couldn't. She simply didn't have the strength to refuse his warm embrace so she held him close and let all the hurt that she had kept inside flow out of her. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." She muttered onto his chest. She did hate him but she also knew that she loved him more. She loved him even though she went through hell worrying about the fate of their relationship. She loved him even when she was not sure that he still loved her. She loved him because she knew that he was the only man that could ever make her happy. There was no way around it, she was utterly in love with him.

"I know, I hate me too right now…" Finn said with a shaky voice.

She looked up and saw that he too was crying. His bottom lip was quivering and his eyes were blood shot. He looked like he'd been through hell and back; just like what she was feeling deep inside for the past two months. Suddenly, she felt the urge to comfort him. She was still angry at him but seeing him so distraught only made her feel worse about herself.

"Tell me everything that you didn't want me to know." Sugar stated. "If you want to earn my trust again and if you want to make this relationship work then you'll tell me."

Finn glanced at her silently for a moment and then said, "I wanted my move to be a surprise. You have to believe me when I say that I never meant to hurt you, Sugar. All I wanted was to be with you. Always with you. I just never realized that in my pursuit of getting what I want, I lost sight of what you want. I understand if you cannot forgive me but know that I will always love you and I will keep fighting for us until you accept me again."

Sugar was speechless. She never thought that someone could love her that much, and here was a gorgeous man expressing his undying devotion and love to her. What else could she say after that? She was still very angry with him and didn't want to forgive him right away but she also knew that she never wanted to be without him again.

While Sugar was having a conflict in her head, Finn was slowly backing away−moving towards her door. By the time she had come out of her stupor, Finn had already placed his spare key on the coffee table and was opening the front door. When she saw that he was really leaving, she jumped into action.

Sugar ran to the door and quickly shut it before Finn could make an exit. Then she did what she had wanted to do ever since she saw him at the club that night, she kissed him. She kissed him like a woman crazed, like she needed him to save her sanity. When Finn held her close to him, she wrapped her legs on his waist and deepened the kiss. The next thing she knew, she was lying on the sofa with Finn on top of her.

"I love you, Sugar. I've missed you desperately." Finn murmured in between licking and sucking on her neck.

Even in her lust filled haze she still managed to reply. "I love you and I've missed you so much too, Finn."

Soon their clothes were frantically removed—thrown in every direction as they stumbled into her bedroom and onto her bed, their mouths still attached. As soon as her back hit the mattress, Finn's moved down. Kissing and licking her from her neck down to her sensitive breast then down further to her aching pussy. He took his time down there, licking her slowly and sensually, making sure to stay away from her clit.

"Lick my clit, Finn." Sugar begged, craving the release she had been holding onto since the last time she made love with Finn.

Finn looked up at her and said, "Not yet, babe. It's been too long since I got to go down on you and I want to savor this."

"But you're killing me." She whined.

Finn ignored her, going back to torturing her slowly with his licks as if they hadn't just had a conversation. He would bring her to the brink of orgasm then ease off, making her body slick with sweat from the exquisite torture. Just when she thought that she was going to die from his teasing, he attacked her clit with his lips and tongue. She finally exploded—the climax shattered her. If her previous climaxes were great, this one was mind blowing—it blew all the other ones away by a long mile.

Blinded by the fireworks behind her vision, she didn't see Finn sheathed his cock—she definitely didn't see him aligned his erection to her sensitive folds and slowly entered her. All she knew was pleasure. Pleasure that heightened her climax as he began moving within her, and eventually, pounded her into the bed. Her legs wrapped around his waist—nails dug onto his back. Moans were heard echoing in her room. They moved frantically together as one and after what felt like forever they finally came—screaming each other's name.

Sugar cuddled up to Finn afterwards, her breathing labored—his heart beating loudly inside his chest. The thumping noise soothes her, it made her feel closer to the man she loved. "If you hurt me or lie to me ever again. I'm going to cut off your balls, blend it up in your protein shake and force you to drink it." She smacked him when he began to laugh. "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry but you're so cute when you're threatening me. It's so unlike you." Finn was still chuckling but he held her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"You wouldn't think it's funny when you're walking around without your balls."

"I promise I won't ever lie or hurt you intentionally again."

"Good. Does this mean you're moving in with me?" Sugar didn't want to put him on the spot with that question but she was not going to hold back either.

"If you wouldn't mind me being around all the time, then I would love to."

She looked up, not believing that he had just agreed to move in with her. "Really? You want to move in with me?"

"Of course I do, you silly girl. I moved here to be with you, didn't I?"

Sugar began laughing gleefully. She couldn't believe that after all these months of heartache, she was finally going to get what she wanted. The man of her dreams was going to move in with her. For once she did believe in happy endings. Her happy ending was Finn Hudson.

* * *

**So there you have it the Motson ending. The next 2 chapters will be the Samcedes conclusion. What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Let me know through your review.**


	21. Getting His Way

**Hi readers, I give you chapter 21 (the actual Samcedes chapter). I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave me some love.**

**Thanks so much to my beta, Reesie. I love you girl. Please excuse any mistakes you might see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. The only thing I own is the story idea for Stranded.**

* * *

**On the previous chapter**

"_What's with him?" Sam asked looking confused._

"_Let him be. He needs to mend things with Sugar." Mercedes stated sitting on Sam's lap. "Don't worry about them. I'm sure they'll be just fine." She shifted Sam's face so that he was looking at her and said, "Now, why don't you give your girlfriend a kiss."_

_Sam flashed her a knee weakening smile before pulling her closer and attacking her lips with hands were all over each other's bodies and their tongues tangled and swirled around lustfully. Oh yeah, they had definitely forgotten about Sugar and Finn._

* * *

After Finn and Sugar left the club that night, Mercedes and Sam made their exit. They went home and spent the rest of the night making love. Mercedes had just fallen asleep when she felt Sam kissing her on the neck.

"Sam…Haven't you had enough?" She whined keeping her eyes closed. Maybe if she pretended to be tired Sam would eventually give up and go back to sleep.

"It's your fault, you know. You got me drunk and now I can't keep my hands off you." Sam was now lying on top of her—lips sucking on the sensitive spot of her neck, hands massaging her breasts and nipples.

Her body responded to his touches right away—her nipples hard and her pussy wet. "I didn't get you drunk last night…" She almost moaned. Trying her best to keep her thoughts off of sex was difficult when she had a delicious man showing attention to her body.

"Yes, you did. You sat on my lap and started making out with me. You got me drunk on you. I'm hungover now and I've heard that the only way to get past a hangover is to consume whatever it is that got you drunk in the first place." Her eyes rolled back when he grounded his erection onto her wet slit. "And since I'm hungover from your body, I figured that I should just have sex with you until I'm all better."

"Sam…" Mercedes half protested. She tried to push Sam away to no avail.

"Don't even try to stop me, Mercy. You know I'll still get what I want and no matter how much you try to resist me, you know that within a few minutes I'll be balls deep in your pussy, fucking you so good that you scream my name in ecstasy. Don't tell me that you don't want this. Your pussy is wet already, baby. I can practically feel you squirting on my cock." To prove his point he fingered her pussy and showed her the evidence of her arousal, his fingers glistened with her juices. Sam was about to suck on his fingers when she stopped him—licking her nectar off his fingers for him. "Fuck, you're so sexy…" He kissed her then—their tongues dueled in a battle of dominance.

He moved down to suck on her breasts after that, making her nipples hard. Sam was right, she did want him. It was crazy how much she wanted him. They had been back together for nearly four months now and she thought that the part where they wanted to rip each other's clothes off and have wild sex together all the time, was over but it wasn't. The more time they spent together the more their need for each other grew. Mercedes had no interest in other men, and it was the same way for him. They only had eyes for each other.

Mercedes was almost ready to explode when his lips descended on her sensitive slit. He tried teasing her with his licks but she wouldn't have that. Grabbing his thick blond locks, she pushed his head onto her pussy. Sam seemed to get the message that she wanted him to finish the job—he went to town on her after that. Just as she was about to reach her peak, her cell phone rang.

She tried to ignore it at first but got really frustrated when Sam stopped and told her. "Answer the phone, Mercy." Then he went back to his ministration.

"I can call whoever it is back later." Mercedes could care less about the caller, right now all she cared about was to get her satisfaction.

"Answer it or I'll stop!" Sam growled.

Knowing that he was dead serious about his threat, she picked up the phone. "Hello." She rasped.

"Good morning, Mercedes." Came Sugar's perky voice.

"Good morning, Sugar!" She squealed, Sam had latched onto her clit and was going to town on it.

"Are you ok? You sound different this morning."

"Yes! I'm alright." Mercedes tried to get her breathing and voice under control but it was hard to do when she was at the brink of climaxing. She tried her best to push Sam off but he would not budge—he just looked at her with mischief in his eyes. _God, I hate you!_ She glared at him. Sam answered with a suck on her clit, earning a moan from her.

"Are you still there, Cedes?"

Mercedes almost forgot about Sugar from everything that was going on with her body. "Ye-yeah, I'm still here. So what's up?" She said her voice high pitched. Meanwhile, Sam was eating her out like there was no tomorrow. Mercedes was trying her best to keep cool but as her climax approached the moans became louder.

Thankfully, Sugar didn't seem to notice. "I wanted to invite you and Sam to lunch with me and Finn today. Could you two make it?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She screamed as she came undone—the phone that she was holding fell to the floor. She bucked, shivered and moaned as the orgasm over took her. A kaleidoscope of feelings rushed through her. She felt sexy, wanted, and most importantly loved by the man that was still between her thighs, loving her most intimate parts with his tongue.

When her shuddering subsided, Sam came to lie next to her. "You dropped your phone." He said, kissing her neck.

"Oh my god, Sugar!" Mercedes squealed. She picked up her phone from the floor and noticed that Sugar had already hung up. "I can't believe you did that!"

"What did I do?" Sam asked innocently.

"You know what you did. You embarrassed me by making me cum while I was on the phone. I hate you right now." She grumbled truly pissed off at Sam.

"Oh come on, baby, you know you love me. I'm sorry…" Sam looked so pathetic that she didn't have the heart to stay angry at him.

Just then her cell phone rang again, before she answered, she looked Sam dead in the eyes and said, "If you don't behave this time I'm not going to fuck you for a month." He gave her a skeptical look and she continued, "I'm serious Sam. I will wear a chastity belt for a month if you don't behave." Sam kept quiet and stuck out his lower lip. He looked liked a wounded puppy but Mercedes didn't have time to play nice with him right now.

"Hey Cedes, I'm sorry about hanging up on you just now. Finn sidetracked me." She giggled. Mercedes could hear Finn say 'hello, Cedes.'_Looks like I'm not the only one being naughty just now. _Mercedes almost laughed at the thought.

"It's ok, Sugar. These things happen to the best of us." Mercedes glanced at Sam and saw that he was still upset. It hurt her heart to see him like that so she leaned down gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. He perked up right away, flashing her his infamous lopsided grin. _God, I love this man._

"So you guys still up to meet us for lunch?"

"Yeah, sure, Sam and I would love to have lunch with you. What time should we meet?"

"It's 11 now. Can you guys get ready by 1?" Sugar asked.

"1 o'clock it is. So you want to meet at the usual place?"

"Sure, I'll see you guys at Giovanni's at 1 alright. Bye, Cedes."

Mercedes smiled and said, "Bye, Sugar, see you in a little bit."

* * *

"Still angry at me?" Sam asked after Mercedes placed her phone down on the nightstand.

Mercedes turned to look at him and gave him a little smile. "A little…But you can make it up to me later. Right now we have to get ready for lunch." She kissed him on the cheek then got up from the bed in all her naked glory.

His cock was already rising to attention—he couldn't help it, his girlfriend was sexy—what red blooded man wouldn't be turned on by such a sexy woman? "It's only 11 in the morning Mercy, and we're meeting them at 1. Why don't you come back to bed and cuddle up with me." He patted the spot next to him and waited for her to lie down.

"How about we both get ready instead, maybe have a cup of coffee while we wait to meet Sugar and Finn."

"Oh come on, babe. It's too early to get ready, let's just cuddle up for a little while." Sam pouted. He knew that he would always get his way when he did that so he's milking for all his worth.

Mercedes hesitated for a little bit then conceded. "Fine…but we have to get up by noon which gives us—forty minutes to lie around."

"Come here." Sam stretched out his hand for her and when she took it he pulled her towards him where she landed with a thud.

"You could be a little gentler, you know." Mercedes chided.

"I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you." He kissed her then, not allowing any protest to escape from her.

They kissed fiercely, lips biting and licking, tongues tangled together lustfully. Sam thought that his cock was about to explode from the way Mercedes was grounding her wet pussy on him. He couldn't wait any longer, he had to have her and he had to have her now. Moving down slowly, he focused his attention on her mouth watering breasts. Sam had always been amazed at the size and shape of them—although big, they were unbelievably perky. Having been the only man Mercedes had ever slept with, he was very in tuned with her body. He knew just where to touch or kiss to get her to go wild. For her breasts, she loved it when he would swirl his tongue around her areolas—which was exactly what he was doing now. Mercedes was moaning and groaning while he sucked her breasts. The sounds that were coming out of her made him harder. The urge to fuck her hard intensified.

As if Mercedes knew what he was thinking she pushed him off and straddled his lap—her hips moved which made her wet heat rub against his turgid cock. "Don't tease, Mercy…" He growled through gritted teeth.

"I'm not teasing, darlin'. I'm only paying you back for what you did just now." Mercedes said with a southern twang. Sam didn't know why but that just pushed him over the limit.

He flipped them so that he was now hovering over Mercedes and was entering her before she could even protest. He entered her slowly—it took a patience of the gods to do so but the pleasure that he was getting from the act was worth it. Their eyes met as he moved in and out of her like they had all the time in the world. As he stared into _his Mercy's_ beautiful brown doe eyes, he fell more in love with her. Sam had never felt this connected to another girl before. Mercedes was truly his everything, they matched in every way. His heart only wanted her. His body only craved for hers. Mercedes Jones was his soul mate and the love of his life. No one could ever love him as much she loves him and no one could ever love her as fiercely as he loved her. The only thing to do now was to cement their love—he had to make her his forever.

"What are you thinking of?" Mercedes asked as they slowly moved within each other—their eyes never leaving the other.

"I was thinking that I love you and I can't believe that I have you back with me."

Mercedes pulled his head down towards hers, their lips locked in a domineering kiss. The lazy movements of their hips suddenly turned hard and forceful. Like him, Mercedes knew exactly how to move to hit just the right spot to drive him crazy. Sam could feel his climax approaching as their love making intensified. He wanted Mercedes to release with him so he moved his hand down and began to fondle her clit.

Mercedes hissed, her eyes rolling back. "Oh god, Sam…"

"Open your eyes, and look at me, baby. I want us to look into each other's eyes when we climax."

Slowly her eyes opened—with his eyes still trained on hers, he slammed into her harder and rubbed her clit faster. It was hard not to break eye contact but they both managed to keep their vision on each other. The anticipation of their release kept building and building until they both let go and fell into ecstasy together. Sam could not explain how mind blowing that climax was. It was like he could see and touch her soul, and her soul had his name etched on it. Her soul belonged to him just like his belonged to her.

"I love you so much, Mercy…" Sam said pulling Mercedes closer to him after they had caught their breaths.

"I love you too, Sam."

They cuddled up, enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies until it was time to get ready for lunch with Finn and Sugar. When there was silence between them, Sam's mind wondered back at the one question that had been planted in his head since earlier that morning. How could he make Mercedes agree to marry him?

xxxx

During lunch that day, Sam managed to have some alone time with Finn when the girls went to the ladies room. He wanted someone to talk to about his plan to propose to Mercedes and Finn was the perfect person to have the talk with. He was after all Mercedes' best friend.

"So you and Sugar are moving in together... That's a big step." Sam said nonchalantly, trying to find the courage to talk to the other man about his plan.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I love her and all I want is to be able to be with her." Finn answered with a love sick look on his face.

"Listen, I need to ask your advice about something."

"Go for it, I'm listening."

When Finn gave him a reassuring smile, he said, "I want to propose to Mercedes soon but I don't know if she's ready to accept me yet. I just want to know if proposing right now would be a great idea."

"Do you love her?" Finn asked.

"I do."

"Do you think she loves you as much as you love her?" Finn asked again.

"I know she does." Sam might be uncertain about a lot of things—Mercedes' love for him on the other hand, he was very certain of. He knew that she loved him just as strongly as he loved her. That was the reason why he wanted to marry her. He didn't want to have to wait any longer. Why should he wait when he had already found the love of his life?

"Since you both love each other equally, I say go for it. Propose to her. She won't reject you and if she does just keep asking her until she gives in." The last part of Finn's statement unnerved Sam. Finn could probably see his discomfort because he was patting Sam's back before he continued to say. "Don't worry Sam, she won't reject you. Cedes loves you too much to reject your proposal."

"Thanks, man."

"No problem, glad to help. But…if you ever hurt my Cedes, I will kill you." Finn said seriously, his eyes suddenly dark.

"You don't ever have to worry about that. I would rather cut off my left ear then hurt Mercy." Sam promised.

"Good. Let's change the subject the girls are coming back." Finn stated looking towards the general direction of the ladies room.

* * *

Like the previous day, Mercedes woke up early the next morning—except this time she did not wake up to Sam's sexual advances. This time around, she woke up to the smell of coffee and breakfast food. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she slowly opened them. The sun was just coming up in the sky, filling the room with an orange tint of morning rays. After her vision had cleared, she glanced to the left side of the bed where Sam normally slept, but her boyfriend was not there instead she saw a tray with a mug of coffee and a plate full of breakfast food consisting of scrambled eggs, pancakes and hash browns. She smiled at the fact that Sam had made her breakfast in bed, then she picked up the tray and sat it on her lap.

As she sipped on her morning coffee, she heard a buzz coming from her cell phone. There was a text message from Sam that said, "Good morning my beautiful Mercy. I hope you are enjoying your breakfast."

Mercedes smiled when she read the message and replied, "Where are you? You should be here enjoying breakfast with me."

A few seconds later she received a reply from Sam. "I had some errands to run. I'll be back in a few minutes. I love you, baby."

"Hurry back, I miss you already and I love you too, Sam."

Mercedes continued to enjoy her breakfast after that but in the back of her mind she felt like there was something not right with the situation. Things felt a little off somehow. The room looked the same when she scanned the area to see if there was anything different in her surroundings. Mercedes chalked her uneasiness to being tired and finished off her food. Right after she placed the tray to the side, her phone rang—it was Sam.

"Are you home yet?" Mercedes immediately asked after hitting the answer button.

"Almost. Did you finish your breakfast?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you for the breakfast in bed, Sam."

"You're welcome, Mercy. Why don't you open the nightstand drawer, I got something for you."

Mercedes shook her head in disapproval, knowing that Sam had spent money on her yet again. "Baby, how many times do I have to tell you not to waste your money on me?"

"You know I love spoiling you, Mercy." Sam answered almost laughing. "Now why don't you humor me and open the nightstand drawer."

"Fine. But just so you know, I'm not too happy with you right now," Mercedes chided. Then she opened the drawer and reached in—that was when she felt it, a velvet square box. Trying not to roll her eyes at the thought of Sam spending more money on her, she lifted the box from the drawer and said, "I got it. More jewelry Sam…Really?"

Sam seemed to ignore her comment—which was just like him and said, "Open the box, Mercy."

Not wanting to waste anymore time by arguing, she opened the box. What she saw inside made her gasp. Inside the box laid an antique style asscher cut diamond engagement ring. The center diamond was sounded by smaller diamonds, giving the ring a magnificently expensive look. Mercedes couldn't believe that Sam had bought this ring for her. She always knew that he wanted to marry her but she would have never guessed the proposal would come so soon. Sitting up with her legs hanging on the side of the bed, Mercedes tried to think of what to say to Sam but the words never came.

"Did you like the ring?" Sam finally said on the other side of the line.

Mercedes was simply too speechless to answer—what could she say to him after seeing the ring? Lost in thought, she never saw Sam climb up the stairs to their bedroom. She only noticed that he was in her presence when he was on his knees in front of her.

"Mercedes Jones, will you marry me?" Sam asked with a wide grin on his face.

"Sam…" was all that came out from her mouth.

"That's good…at least you know my name." Sam joked laughing a little.

She giggled but still didn't have the answer to his question. "I don't know what to say to this."

"You could say yes." He suggested.

"I need time to think, Sam. It's too early to give you an answer. We've only been back together for three and half months. Don't you think that you're rushing into this?" She answered honestly.

"I love you, Mercedes Jones, and you're the only woman I ever want to be with, so no, I don't think I'm making a rash decision by proposing. The ball is in your court now. So…will you marry me or not? And please make a decision soon because I don't want to spend days on my knees waiting for your answer—although I would, if I had to." He was laughing again by the end of his statement.

This should be every woman's dream, to have the man they love propose to them in such a romantic way but Mercedes was still apprehensive. She loves Sam with all her heart but she also knew that they were still very young. There were still a lot of things that they should be able to experience before getting engaged—like getting their careers on the ground. As it was, Mercedes was still very much unemployed, she didn't want to have to mooch on Sam forever, she wanted to put her degree into good use and become a teacher. Getting engaged right now could become a complication for the both of them. What if somewhere in the not so distant future, Sam changed his mind and decided that he didn't want to be engaged to her? The heartbreak of losing him would kill her. With all these things on her mind, Mercedes decided that the best thing for her to do was to have a heart to heart with Sam.

"We need to have a talk before I can give you my decision, Sam," He looked so disappointed when she said this but she had to do it. Mercedes did not want him to end up regretting his choice in proposing to her. "Why don't you come sit next to me so we can talk," She smiled weakly and took of his hand in hers.

Once Sam was settled next to her, he spoke. "I know that you must think that I'm crazy for proposing like this and I want you to know that I understand if you don't want to accept my proposal right now. But know this, your rejection is not going to stop me from asking you again and again until you finally say yes."

Mercedes was proud to have such a determined man as her boyfriend but there were still a lot of things that she wanted to get off her chest, so she said, "I understand what you mean, Sam, but you have to understand my fear in this whole situation. We just got back together and are still trying to get reacquainted, not to mention that I don't have a job yet. I want a career Sam, I don't want to have to depend on you for the rest of my life. I want us to be equal partners."

Sam cupped both of her cheeks, caressing them, before saying, "I know you want a career. Of course you do and I'm not trying to stop you from having one. I just want you to be mine, Mercy, really mine. You could still have everything your heart desires after we marry. I would support you in all your choices in life—granted they are the right choices, that is."

She chuckled at his words, it was just like Sam to make her laugh during a serious conversation but then again that was one of the reasons she loved him so much. At that moment, she knew what her answer was going to be. Her heart felt light again and she felt freer. Without hesitation Mercedes said, "Alright. I'll marry you."

Sam's mouth hung open as he blinked rapidly. He was so cute like that—like a deer caught in headlights. "What did you say?"

Moving closer to him, she pecked his lips and answered, "I said, I will marry you."

Sam acted quickly after that, he was kissing her lips passionately then peppering kisses all over her face. Mercedes giggled at his eagerness, completely happy with her choice to accept his proposal. She knew that she had made the right choice just by the way he was reacting. After a while, Sam took the ring box from her, took the ring out and slipped the engagement ring on her ring finger.

Contented with the sight of the beautiful ring on her finger, Mercedes smiled at her fiancé, "I love you, Sam Evans."

"I love you too, Mercedes Jones-Evans. I love you so much."

And then they kissed and consummated their engagement for the rest of the morning.

* * *

**I really hope I did this chapter justice. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter.**

**We have one more chapter before I finally wrap this up. I'm sad but at the same time happy that this fic is coming to an end. You my gentle readers/reviewers have made this journey memorable and for that I thank you.**

**Well that's all I have for tonight. Until next time…**

**xoxo,**

**Lovessamcedes**


	22. Epilogue Part 1

**Hi readers, **

**Sorry for making you wait over 4 months for this update. Life has been really hectic so I hope you all understand. Anyway, I give you the first part of the epilogue. I was going to finish it up in one chapter but since it was getting to be long winded and I have a few readers asking for an update, I've decided to split the epilogue into 2 parts. I'm already working on the second part of the epilogue so you should have the ending within 2 weeks. **

**Thank you again for supporting my work and leaving your wonderful reviews. I truly appreciate it.**

**Also thanks to Reesie for betaing my work. Love you, hon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I only own the idea behind this fic. **

* * *

**One year later…**

"So, I really think that we should consider having the wedding at The Plaza Hotel. I know that you and Sam want to get married in Ohio but I really think that a grand wedding at The Plaza suits Sam's status better." Kitty, Mercedes and Sam's wedding planner suggested to Mercedes' annoyance.

Trying her best not to roll her eyes, Mercedes explained her reasoning as to why they decided against getting married in New York City—not that it'll do any good—the woman never listened, "As much as I do agree that having a wedding at The Plaza would be grander, I'm still against it. Both our families are in Lima and most of our friends are spread out all over the country. It would make things a lot easier if we were to have the wedding in Lima." Pausing to flash a smile at her wedding planner—who looked like she was shocked to hear Mercedes suggest such an appalling idea—she decided to change the subject. "Now, let's concentrate on planning the wedding in Lima, shall we?"

"Alright… But don't regret your decision…Now let's talk about your dress." Kitty replied, opening up a huge wedding magazine with a huge selection of wedding dresses.

Mercedes tried to be interested in what Kitty was showing her but her mind kept drifting. This whole wedding business was starting to stress her out. She probably should've listened to Sam when he suggested they elope a few months ago—not that she'd ever admit it to him—it would've saved her from having to deal with Kitty 'the wedding planner from hell'. Kitty came highly recommended by a few of her new friends that she made at the preparatory school she now worked at. She was the best of the best and Sam only wanted the best for their special day. She had a feeling that he was only doing it because he was too excited to finally—his words—tie the knot and be hers forever. Sam had been patient and had given her time to get her life situated and not try to rush her into marrying him but when he hadn't touched on the subject after eleven months of being engaged, she got worried and knew she had to do something about it.

"_Are we ever going to get married, Sam…" She asked as she rested her head on Sam's chest after one of their many rigorous love making._

_Sam jerked and said while kissing her forehead, "Of course we're getting married, baby. I just don't want to have to hassle you into it. I remember you telling me that you wanted to be someone first before we tied the knot." _

_Mercedes was starting to worry if maybe Sam had changed his mind about marrying her. It was not because his affections towards her had changed—he was still very affectionate sometimes too affectionate—she was just worried that maybe he was tired of waiting for her to marry him but when he put her mind at ease with his reassuring words she knew to the core of her being that he was waiting for her to broach the subject._

"_I'm ready, Sam…" She said shyly onto his chest._

"_What's that?" He asked continuing to sweep her hair with his fingers._

_Shifting so that she was facing him, she answered, "I'm ready. I'm ready to marry you."_

_Sam's facial expressions changed from relaxed, to utter shocked and then happiness, "Are you serious?" He sat up gripping her upper arms and then asked again, "I mean I'm not pressuring you, am I? I want you to be-" _

_Before he could finish his rambling, she put her pointer finger to his lips to shut him up and said, "I'm sure, Sam... I've never been more sure in my life." Caressing his cheeks and kissing his lips softly, she continued to say, "I love you, Sam Evans and I am more than ready to be yours until the day I die." _

_Words were unnecessary after that as Sam pounced on her and showed her how happy he was by licking, kissing and giving her orgasm after orgasm all night long._

The ringing of her cell phone brought her out of her day dreaming. Looking at the screen, she smiled and pressed 'Answer'.

"Hello, beautiful…" Came the voice of the very sexy man she was just thinking about.

"Hi, Sammy…"

"How are things going with Kitty?" He asked.

"Things are fine…" Gesturing to Kitty that she would be right back, she stepped away, "Help me. I'm dying here…" She whined.

"What's wrong now?" Sam chuckled. He knew that she hated everything about the wedding planning and the wedding planner but would only suggest that they eloped when she complained about it. "I told you we should just head down to city hall and get the deed done but you refused," he stated confirming Mercedes' earlier thoughts.

Rolling her eyes, she explained again—for the hundredth time since she told him that she was ready to marry him—why it was not a good idea to go with his crazy plan, "and what did I say about wanting our family to be there for our wedding? Your mom and mine would be devastated if we eloped. Do you really want to break our mother's hearts, Sam?"

Hearing the sigh that was coming from Sam, she knew that he had given up on the topic, "Fine… I didn't call you to argue about the wedding anyway… I wanted to know if you wanted to meet Sugar and Finn tonight for dinner."

Perking up at the mention of her best friend and his wife, she immediately agreed, "Of course I would like to have dinner with them. I feel like it's been forever since we last saw them."

"That may be because they've locked themselves up in their apartment ever since they got back from Vegas last month. I still can't believe that they eloped."

Neither could she when Finn called to tell her that he and Sugar were about to tie the knot in Vegas. She had been shocked and worried that maybe her friends were making a big mistake but judging by the way the lovebirds were with each other; she knew that Finn and Sugar were meant to be.

"I can't believe it too but they love each other and that is all that matters." She said smiling.

"Veronica and Joe will be there too. That's okay right?"

"Of course, it's okay. I love Veronica…" In the past six months, Veronica had been a great friend to her. It was awkward at first because of the whole Candy incident but after a while they had grown to be good friends. The fact that Veronica was dating Joe—the same Joe that she met at the cruise—surprised her at first but after watching them together and seeing how much in love they were with each other she could not be happier for them.

"Alright then… I'll pick you up at six, which should give you another three hours with Kitty."

"Oh great… Another three hours with my lovely wedding planner…" She said feigning enthusiasm.

"I knew you'd love the idea." Sam laughed again.

"Keep laughing at me and I won't have sex with you until after the wedding. And so help me god, Sam Evans, I will postpone the wedding until next year." She stated to her infuriating fiancé.

"Awww… Come on, baby, you know you can't resist me."

That maybe true but she didn't have to tell him that. "Whatever, Sam…" She said, trying not to make her smile apparent in her voice. "I better go back to Kitty before she goes all crazy with the plans. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later. I love you, Mercy and have fun with Kitty." Sam hung up before she could retort. The man was so damn infuriating; it was too bad that she loved him too much to want to hurt him—much.

* * *

Walking into The Taste of Thai hand in hand with Mercedes, Sam couldn't help but feel utterly happy with his life. What was there not to be happy about? He was engaged and soon to be married to the love of his life, he was healthy, he has an overly active sex life—thanks to his sexy fiancée—and most importantly, Mercedes had everything that she could ever wanted—which coincidentally included him. He couldn't care less that the guys in his social circle thought he was being smug. He was a smug bastard and all the other men around him were just jealous that he was engaged to the incredibly sexy Mercedes Jones. He saw the way men leered at her, most of the time he wanted to gouge their eyes out for daring to look at _his _girl but sometimes—just to fuck with those assholes—he would grab Mercedes and make out with her in front of said assholes to let them know that 'yes, bitches, she is mine.'

Their friends were already seated when they were shown to their usual table. Sugar and Finn were swapping spit like some hormonal teenagers, while Veronica and Joe were deep in conversation with their hands clasped together on the table. Their relationship still shocked the hell out of him. Firstly, because Joe had such a big crush on Mercedes while they were on the cruise—which he remembered made him so enraged with jealousy that he wanted to knock all of Joe's teeth out—and secondly, because he and Veronica were complete opposites. He had always imagined Veronica being interested in a posh guy much like herself. But when she introduced him to Joe who was more of an earth loving hippie then the posh guy that Sam thought Veronica was attracted to, she surprised and impressed him.

"Oh hey guys…" Joe greeted them with an easy smile when he and Mercedes had taken their seats.

"Hi Joe. Hi Veronica. Have you all been waiting long?" Mercedes said as she made herself comfortable next to him.

"No, we just got here a few minutes ago actually." Veronica piped in, "So, how's the wedding planning coming along?"

"Ugh… It's a disaster is how it's going." Mercedes groaned. Looking at Finn and Sugar, she asked, "How long have those two been like that for?"

"Pretty much the whole time we've been here." Veronica and Joe answered at the same time.

Shaking her head and laughing, Mercedes reached out to separate the two. "That's enough you two. You can continue at home."

Finn apparently wasn't having it as he went back to kissing his wife. Sugar was pretty into it too by the way she was holding on to Finn's neck for dear life. When Mercedes tried to separate them to no avail, he figured that he should step in to help before she did something stupid like pour ice water on her best friend and his wife.

"Okay guys, we really should be having dinner. The restaurant manager is looking pretty pissed at the fact that we are not ordering any food." He lied as he pried the newlyweds off each other. They finally separated but not without a last lingering kiss by Finn.

"Really, Finn? You couldn't wait until you get home to have your way with your wife?" Mercedes chided after she kissed a flushed looking Sugar on the cheek.

"Like you have room to talk… We had to put up with almost getting banned from a lot of restaurants because you and Sam can't keep your hands off each other. So don't try to lecture me missy…" Finn bantered back. It was always like this between the two of them, they had this easy sibling love for each other which he didn't understand at first, but now he knew that they bickered because they loved and respected each other—in a platonic way of course—he'd have to kick Finn's ass if he had any romantic feelings towards _his_ Mercy.

"Whatever, Finn…" Mercedes rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Sugar, "So how's married life treating you, Sugar? I can't believe you eloped with that jerk over there," she smiled and wink at Finn.

Scooting closer to him, Finn whispered, "We all know she loves me. She's just pissed that she didn't get to be my man of- Wait a minute…woman of honor. The way I see it I was doing her a favor. Cedes wouldn't be too happy if she had to wear one of those hideous bridesmaid dresses they had for rental at the wedding chapel we married at."

Trying really hard not to laugh at the image of Mercedes wearing an ugly bridesmaid dress with puffed sleeves and failing miserably, he pinched his mouth shut to stop himself from laughing loudly as his fiancée raised a questioning brow at him.

"What's so funny?" Mercedes ask looking pissed but still very adorable and sexy in his eyes.

"Nothing… Finn was just telling me a funny joke." He lied.

"Sure he was…" She gave him another raised brow then changed the subject, "I think we should order now."

They took a few minutes to go through their menus and when they were ready they waved to their waiter. Just as they were about to order their food, he heard Veronica gasp and mutter, "so it is true… Candy did fall into a volcano."

If the gasp didn't get his attention, the comment about Candy falling into a volcano definitely did. "Candy fell into a volcano?" He asked, suddenly perking up with interest.

He turned around to look at what she was pointing at, when she pointed behind him. When his gaze found its target, his jaw dropped. There in his line of sight was Candy in a wheelchair, her forehead bandaged, sporting a cast on both her arms and legs. 'Wow, karma really is a bitch' he thought. After what she did to Mercedes she definitely deserved what she got. Just thinking about what happened made his blood boil, so he turned around and grabbed hold of Mercedes' hand. She looked up at him with a smile and squeezed his hand.

Kissing her chastely on her plump lips, he whispered, "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Sam."

He got lost in the moment as he stared at his beautiful fiancée—staring at Mercedes always did that to him. The only difference was that this time around he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. He felt lucky to be with her, to be able to love her and be there for her. If it wasn't for Tina and Sugar he might have lost her forever that day and the thought of never seeing her eyes light up when she looked at him brought tears to his eyes.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Mercedes asked, concerned.

Clearing his throat and blinking back tears, he kissed her cheek and said, "Yeah, I'm fine…"

She must have sensed that he was holding back the truth because she moved closer to him. Wrapping an arm around his waist and resting her head on his chest, she said, "You forget that I know you too well, Sam Evans. If this sudden change in you has something to do with Candy and what she did to me, please don't let it get to you." Looking up at him, she continued, "I'm fine, Sam… I'm here with you and I'm fine." She cupped his face in her small hands and kissed him deeply.

He kissed her back like a man possessed; he wanted to lose himself in her kiss just to make sure that this was not a dream and that she was indeed there with him. As their tongues danced together, he growled and moaned like an animal in heat. It took everything in his power to restrain himself and pull away. "I love you so damn much, Mercy. Don't you ever try to die on me ever again. I will not have it. When we're old and gray I will die first because I cannot bear the thought of having to bury you, baby. It would kill me if I had to do that."

"I love you too, Sam." She whispered with tears in her eyes, "and we'd have to make sure that we die together because I too cannot and refuse to live without you."

It took a few minutes for them to calm down and let go of each other, then when they were ready they returned their attention to their friends. Finn, Sugar, Veronica and Joe were all looking worriedly at him and Mercedes.

"Are you guys okay?" Sugar asked still looking worried.

"We're fine, don't worry about us." Mercedes answered. "Now Veronica, you were saying that Candy fell into a volcano. Can you please elaborate? I would love to hear the whole story." She stated, the glimmer in her eyes had returned and she was smiling mischievously while she rubbed her hands together.

"That's what I was told. I haven't seen or talked to her since the cruise and I really have no wish to…" Veronica said looking stoic. Ever since Veronica found out that Candy not only drugged Mercedes—using her to get the deed done—but also tried to get her raped, she no longer wanted anything to do with the other woman. It must have been hard for her to let go of her friendship with Candy, after all, both women had been friends since they were little girls. "You remember Bryce right, Sam?"

"Yeah, I remembered him." Bryce was one of the guys in his circle of friends back in college. He was a nice guy, a little shy but very, very rich.

"After we left the island, it seems like Candy found someone else to obsess over. The poor guy happened to be Bryce. She told him that she wanted to go out with him but of course he said no. I mean he's in love with his high school sweetheart, Holly. Everybody knows this but of course Candy being Candy didn't care. She was bold enough to actually stalk Bryce when he went to Vegas with Holly two weeks ago."

Wow, what a crazy bitch!

"I can tell this is going to be good." Sugar clapped her hands, making the group laugh.

"Go on… I want to know how the crazy bitch fell into a volcano." Mercedes piped in, just as eager to find out the juicy details as the rest of them.

Veronica let out a laugh and said, "I'm getting to that part…" After taking a drink of water, she continued, "So, Bryce and Holly were on a helicopter ride when the whole incident happened."

"Wait…" Finn interrupted, "was she in the same helicopter with them?"

"No." Veronica shook her head, "she chartered another helicopter to follow them, I don't know what the crazy girl was thinking but according to Bryce and Holly, she opened the door while the helicopter was flying over the Mirage Hotel and fell into the fake volcano. She was lucky that it was still early in the day and the volcano was off or she might've died."

Everyone was silent for a little while but when Mercedes started giggling, they all lost it and joined in.

"Oh my god, I can't believe she fell into a volcano." Mercedes laughed boisterously.

"I can't believe that she was dumb enough to open the freaking door." Finn joined in.

They laughed even louder when Sugar said, "Stalker 101, fail!"

Their laughter was so loud that it reached Candy's ears, earning a death glare from the injured woman. She looked comical glaring at them with a bandaged forehead—her bruised face didn't make it any better, so they laughed harder.

They finally stopped when the restaurant manager approached them and told them to keep it down.

Dinner with their friends was great that night all thanks to Candy.

* * *

Mercedes didn't know if it was the alcohol or Sam, but she was feeling horny as hell. Of course, Sam touching her throughout dinner didn't help matters. She didn't think that he meant to turn her on—because if that were the case Sam would be dragging her to the nearest restroom before their entrees were served to bury his cock in her—but it didn't mean that his touch hadn't made her desperate for him to take her. By the end of dinner, she was so close to climaxing that she had to take the keys off the ignition of Sam's Range Rover so that she could have her wicked ways with him.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as she started unbuckling his belt.

"Unbuckling your belt…" She answered seductively.

Sam was already hard by the time she got to his zipper. Before she unzipped him, she rubbed his boner through his pants, making him moan.

Right as she was fishing his cock out of his pants, Sam hissed, "What are you doing, baby?"

"I'm about to give you a blow job, Sammy. What else do you think I'm doing?" She told him, jacking him off in the process.

"Ahhh…" Sam moaned as she licked his pole like a lollipop.

The taste of him was driving her crazy. Mercedes always had a thing for foreplay, especially when she knew that she could bring her fiancé to his knees with her mouth. She really liked it when he shouted her name over and over right before he spilled his spunk into her mouth or on her tits. Just thinking about it made her pussy wet and her nipples tingle.

Swirling her tongue on the head of his erection, she could hear Sam growl, "Fuck baby…that feels so good. You suck my cock so damn good," as he guided her head downwards to take more of his meat. Mercedes complied, taking as much as her mouth could take while bobbing her head up and down with Sam's help. Her hands took care of the rest that could not fit into her mouth—massaging both the pole and his heavy balls. Pretty soon she didn't even have to move her head, as Sam moved his hips—feeding his cock into her greedy mouth.

She kept on worshipping his tasty cock until she felt like she would die of he didn't touch her. She wanted—no, needed him to touch her right then. As though he was reading her mind, Sam pushed her back onto her seat and climbed over to the passenger side. He moved the seat back as far as possible and reclined it. When they were properly situated, he began unbuttoning her shirt as he kissed her hungrily. Their tongues danced lustfully together as their hands fondled the other's body. She couldn't stop the hiss that slipped out when Sam pressed his erection onto her soaking slit. Everything that he was doing from the way he was kissing her right down to his touch was bringing her closer to climaxing.

She almost lost it when he moved the cup of her bra down and latched on to her sensitive nipples—twirling and sucking on the nub as he continued to ground his cock harder onto her. "I need you, Sam…" She moaned, not caring that she sounded desperate.

"Mmmm… You have to wait for that part, baby. Right now, all I want is to taste every inch of your body," he said, going back to pleasuring her breasts with his mouth and hands.

She protested with a loud moan and tried to grab Sam back to her when he stopped. She really thought that she was about to die from sexual frustration but when he lifted her pencil skirt up her waist and began to suck on her drenched pussy through her thong, she knew that she could die a happy woman right then.

"So wet…" Sam mumbled a few seconds later as he pushed the crotch of her thong aside and lapped at her pussy. His tongue made small strokes, enough to keep her panting but not enough to send her over the edge.

"Please, Sammy." She pleaded, hoping that Sam would take her out of her misery.

"Not yet, baby." Sam said in between licking her and thrusting his thick fingers in and out of her slit. "I love the taste of your pussy. You don't know how turned on your juices make me."

Hearing his words only made her hotter for him. She grabbed on to his hair and looked down at what he was doing. The sight was so erotic. Sam was licking her as he fucked her with two fingers on his left hand while his right hand caressed her wide spread thigh. He must've sensed her looking at him because he looked up at her not too long after that with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. She finally found her release when he sucked on her clit as his eyes focused on her face. She let out a scream—again not caring if someone outside Sam's Range Rover could hear her. _Thank god for tinted windows. _She mused, after she calmed down from her climax.

When she opened her eyes, Sam had already gotten up from his crouching position. He was still holding on to the crotch of her thong as he situated himself between her lewdly spread thighs. She didn't have to ask him what he was doing to know that he was about to fuck her within an inch of her life. She was definitely looking forward to it, licking her lower lip in anticipation. It was surprising how even after being back with Sam for over a year; sex with him was still as hot as ever. He could still make her scream in ecstasy when he brought her to release.

"Are you ready for me?" He asked almost breathless as he teased her pussy with his thick cock—sliding the head up and down her slit.

"Yes," was the only reply she could come up with.

Sam smiled lasciviously down at her right before he sank into her depths. They both moaned when he was balls deep in her. It felt so good to be filled with his cock.

"Fuck, baby… You feel so damn good. I want to stay buried in you for the rest of my life." Sam whispered in her ear.

"Sammy…" She whined, unable to stop herself from sounding needy. She was so hot for him to fuck her that she didn't care about her pride. Besides, Sam loved it when she begged him to fuck her. "Fuck me, Sam."

"Whatever you want, Mercy." He smiled, right before he started pounding on her pussy.

She pulled his head down and kissed him with fervor. To drive him wild, she sucked on his tongue just like she did when she sucked his cock earlier. That definitely did the trick—he growled and increased the speed of his thrusts at her action. She was lost in lust after that—her arms moved up and down his back, massaging his firm ass and urging him to take her faster.

She almost passed out when he moved his hips in a circular motion—stimulating her clit with his hard abs. "God, Sam…" She moaned.

He kept up his actions, kissing her and fucking her urgently. As she rocketed into her climax, she scraped her nails on his back and shouted his name. Luckily for her, Sam was kissing her so it muffled her screams. She trashed and screamed again as Sam came in her—massaging her g-spot with his release and extending her climax.

Mercedes felt like jelly afterwards—her limbs too sore to be moved. While she lay on the passenger seat, kissing her fiancé and trying not to move, Sam kept thrusting into her as he came down from his orgasm. When he was finally sated, he stopped and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I love you, Sam…" She said, stroking his damped hair.

"I love you too, Mercy." He looked up at her and kissed her chastely.

xxxx

When they got on the road twenty minutes later—both very sated and happy—Sam was the first to break their blissful silence. "What do you say to a quick getaway? We can pack our bags and leave this weekend."

"I would love that, anything to get me away from Kitty the wedding planner from hell." She replied, making a sour face.

She should probably be paying more attention to getting her wedding planning on schedule but she was way too tired and stressed out to care about it. A mini vacation might just be the answer to relieving her stress. It had been a year since she actually got to relax and unwind with Sam, so she was not going to pass up this opportunity.

"Well, I have a few days free and since it's the summer, I figured we could make a trip back to Isle Magestica. Puck's been bugging me to visit. He said something about wanting to show me something very precious to him. I wonder what it is…" He said, "Anyway, I think it'll be fun to go back. You know…to go back to the place we fell back in love with each other." He kissed the back of her hand and looked at her with adoring eyes while they were stopped at the red light. "So, what do you say? You up for a little vacation?"

Her answer was a no brainer. "Of course the answer is yes. I think this whole wedding planning business is starting to get to me and I really need a break from it so thank you for suggesting the getaway, Sam."

"You're welcome, baby…" He said, kissing the back of her hand again. "This is gonna be great. I can feel it." He smiled and then started driving again when the light turned green.


	23. Epilogue Part 2

**Here it is, the last chapter of Stranded. It's been a very long journey but I'm so glad that it's finally done now.**

**Thanks to Reesie for going through my writing. Love you, girl. I apologize for any mistakes me and my beta may have missed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee but I do own the idea behind this story.**

* * *

It felt like yesterday since the last time Mercedes stepped onto the soil of Isle Magestica. As soon as they landed on the island and got off the plane, she inhaled the air deeply, enjoying the memories that came along with the smell of the fresh air. She smiled at the memory of falling in love with Sam again and enjoying a date day with him. He was such a romantic and he still hadn't changed. Not that she would ever want him to change. She actually liked that Sam loved to spoil her. Yeah, she always told him to stop when he went overboard but she mostly loved his attention. Except for her parents, no one had ever loved her and spoiled her as much as Sam so she was not going to complain about having such a loving fiancé.

Mercedes looked up at Sam and smiled brightly as they walked towards the customs. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him back in her life. Before she reconnected with Sam, her only plan in life was to make something of herself. She was going to concentrate on getting her teaching career off the ground and maybe someday if she was lucky, she would meet someone who she would be contented to spend the rest of her life with. She never expected for things to turn out the way it did. She was blessed and loved and there was no way she could ever squander that blessing. God gave them a second chance and she had to believe it was because they were meant for each other.

Their hands were clasped together as they made their way out of the airport and into the stretched limo that Puck had sent for them after passing through customs. Judging by the luxurious interior of the limo, it looked like Puck was doing really well for himself.

"Wow…" She exclaimed as she looked around the limo. "This is so neat."

Sam chuckled and grabbed her waist so that she would sit closer to him. "This is, Puck. He likes to do everything in style, even if it's only for his friends."

"Where is Puck by the way? Wasn't he supposed to meet us here?"

"He's probably busy. He might have a meeting to attend or something. Don't worry, we'll see him at the hotel." Sam said, kissing her cheek and holding her tightly.

"I'm not worried. I'm sure we'll see him sometime today." She twined their fingers together and leaned in so that her head was resting on Sam's shoulder. "Is it bad that I don't want to share you with anyone this weekend? All I want is for us to be alone."

She was being selfish for not wanting to share Sam with anyone this weekend but she figured that she deserved this. It had been far too long since she had her fiancé all to herself—what with their busy schedule and social lives. She wanted to savor their isolation for as long as she could.

"It's not bad," he answered, playing with her fingers, "I want to be alone with you too. Especially if I get to have my wicked ways with you…" He whispered the last part before sucking on her earlobe.

And just like that, she was wet and wanting. Sam seemed to have put a spell on her body. She was always craving his touch whenever he was around and the things he was saying to her was not helping matters.

"Stop that…" She whimpered when he snaked his hand up her dress—teasing her panty covered slit.

"You don't sound like you want me to stop." Sam replied, his hand moving the crotch aside, making her lose her mind when he rubbed her clit.

"Sam…" She was in conflict with herself. Her mind was telling her to stop him but her body wanted him to finish the job.

"Yes, baby?" He cooed, his fingers rubbing on her nub while his other hand groped her right breast.

Mercedes could feel his breath on her ear as he fondled her body. She was breathing heavily and by the way his chest was moving on her back, he too was consumed by lust.

"You're so beautiful, Mercy, so beautiful…" He said, not helping her current situation. It actually brought her closer to exploding.

In a last ditch effort, Mercedes begged, "We have to stop, Sam. We're about to reach the hotel…" She tried to push him away but he only held her tighter.

"We're not going anywhere until you soak my fingers with your cum." Sam replied not taking any pity on her.

"I can't, Sam. I'm afraid that we'll get caught." She tried to reason.

"Hmmm… Isn't that exciting though? The fear of getting caught. Come on, baby, cum for me. I want to hear you scream my name." With that he pushed his fingers into her drenched slit and began pumping. His other hand was busy as well, pinching and squeezing her sensitive nipple.

Sam kept repeating, "cum for me, Mercy," until she fell apart in his arms, his name on her lips. She shook and bucked at the electric sensation running through her body. Even after she stopped shaking he didn't stop driving his fingers in and out of her pussy. He only stopped when the car came to a stop and the driver announced that they had reached Hotel de Magestica.

Mercedes moved away from his hold and straightened her dress and hair, feeling a little embarrassed that they almost got caught. When she felt like she was presentable and had her embarrassment under control, she looked at Sam. He had the gulls to wink at her while licking the fingers that were seconds ago buried within her depths.

"Delicious." He announced, before he left the car.

Mercedes sat stunned at her fiancé's antics then got out to join him.

* * *

Sam had just gotten them settled into their suite and was about to pull Mercedes into bed, when he heard a knock at the door.

"This better be important." He mumbled, making his way to the door.

He was ready to give whoever at the door a piece of his damn mind but his anger dissipated when he saw who was standing in front of him.

It was Puck, who had a shit eating grin on his face. He hugged Sam immediately and said, "How are you, man?"

"I'm good. I could be better if you had shown up an hour later." He patted Puck on the back and made room for him to enter the suite, "Come in and say hello to Mercedes."

"Hi, Puck…" Mercedes got up to greet his friend with a hug. "How've you been?"

"I'm doing great. I've been really busy with the hotel and-"

Mercedes interrupted Puck before he could finish his sentence.

"Oh my god…" She squealed, looking down and then bringing Puck's left hand up as if to inspect his hand closer. "You got married!"

"What?!" Sam asked, shocked by the announcement. He looked at Puck's ring finger and sure enough he was wearing a white gold wedding band. "Why didn't you tell me, asshole?" He smacked his friend upside the head, waiting for him to explain himself.

"Ow! What the fuck, dude?" Puck asked, rubbing the sore spot behind his head.

Mercedes scowled at him, indicating that he should apologize.

"Sorry, dude, I didn't mean to hit you so hard. I'm just surprised that you beat Mercedes and I to the altar, that's all. Bad enough that Sugar and Finn eloped, now I find out that my best friend got married without even telling me. It hurts a little." He explained, feeling jealous that his best friend was a happily married man while he still had to wait for his and Mercedes' wedding to happen.

"Finn and Sugar eloped? Good for them." Puck then hung his arm over Sam's shoulder and continued to say, "It's not that I didn't want to tell you, man… It's just that after I found out that Lauren was pregnant, I immediately married her. See, my Lauren thinks that I'm only doing it for the baby and I had to convince her otherwise so I dragged her to the courthouse and married her on the spot."

"You married Lauren and she's pregnant?" Sam asked a little dumbfounded by the information. He knew his friend was infatuated by the bouncer which was also the reason he stayed behind and bought the hotel but he'd never imagine that Puck was the kind of man who would settle down, especially before Sam.

"No, I married Lauren and had a baby." Puck answered cockily, he pulled out a picture from his wallet and showed it to them. "This is my little angel, Kailey Grace Puckerman." He pointed to the precious baby that he was cradling in his arms, "and this is my beautiful wife, Lauren Puckerman," he pointed to his smiling wife.

"Awww… She's adorable. How old is she?" Mercedes asked.

"She's three months old now. My baby girl's getting big…"

"They grow up fast, don't they… Congratulations on your marriage and the baby, Puck." Mercedes smiled at Puck.

"Thanks, Mercedes."

"So… when can we meet the family?" Sam butted in.

"Anytime you're free, I guess…" Puck said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Can we go see the baby, Sam? Please…" Mercedes begged, squeezing his hand.

"Of course we can, Mercy." He kissed her on the cheek and turned his attention to Puck. "Are you guys free tonight?"

"Tonight's perfect actually, we're having a few friends over for dinner so it works out for the best."

"Are you sure, we don't want to impose." Mercedes asked.

"Don't worry about it, you're not imposing. We would love to have you guys over." Puck stated before looking at his wrist watch. "I gotta go guys, dinner is at 6. There will be a driver waiting for you at the lobby to bring you to my house at 5:40. Don't be late."

Puck kissed Mercedes on the cheek, patted Sam on the back and left the room.

"Wow… Puck's married and has a baby." Mercedes said with wonderment, after plopping down on the edge of the bed. "I can't believe it."

"Me neither…" Sam answered joining her on the bed. "If you thought that I was bad before getting back with you, you should've seen Puck. He was not a commitment kind of guy but I guess people change, huh?"

"They do."

Sam turned to Mercedes with a predatory look and said, "So, where were we when we were so rudely interrupted."

"I was about to get out of these clothes and take a nap." Mercedes answered innocently. When she tried to get up, he stopped her, settling her on his lap.

"Where are you going?" He asked, kissing her neck.

"Going to change so I can take a short nap before dinner…" She hissed when he palmed a breast and played with her nipple through her dress, "or not."

"That's what I thought." He smiled, knowing that they were about to spend the few hours before dinner pleasuring each other.

* * *

Sam and Mercedes arrived at Puck's house at five minutes to six. After being introduced to Lauren and their baby, Kailey, they were given a tour of the house before being led to the back yard where dinner was being served. The Puckerman's lived in a modest four bedroom house with a big back yard. Puck had explained that Lauren didn't want to live in a lavish house, she preferred simpler accommodations which was why they bought the house they were living in.

Mercedes squealed when they got to the big picnic style table. "Kurt! How have you been?" She hugged and kissed him on both cheeks.

"I'm doing fine. How are you, my darling?" Kissing and hugging her back, then he turned to Blaine and said, "Mercedes, you remember my husband Blaine, right?"

"Of course, I remember. Who could forget his appetizing cuisines? How are you, Blaine?" She asked, kissing him on both cheeks and sitting down between them when they made room for her.

"Good, Cedes. Busy as always." The curly haired man answered.

She glanced at Sam to make sure that he wouldn't feel left out that she was seating with Kurt and Blaine, when she saw that he was chatting happily with Puck and Lauren, she focused her attention back to the two men.

"What have you been up to, Mercedes?" Kurt asked, looking her over.

She smiled brightly at her friend and said, "Well, since we last talked," they hadn't had a conversation since she told Sam that she was ready to marry him and she was excited to tell him about it, "I have started planning my wedding."

"No, you didn't. Shut up! Why didn't you call to tell me?" Kurt looked like he almost wanted to jump for joy at hearing the news. "Tell me all about the preparations. Did you get a wedding planner? Are you having the wedding in New York or Lima?"

"It's going to be in Lima and I don't even want to talk about the wedding planner..." Mercedes said, cringing at the thought of Kitty, her wedding planner.

"Why?" Blaine asked with a confused look on his face. "Is she that bad?"

"Yes..." Mercedes whined, "You've heard of a bridezilla, right? Well, she's the equivalent of a bridezilla. She's the wedding planner from hell."

"I'm sorry, honey. I wish I could be there to help you but I'm stuck here, so no such luck." Kurt said, patting her hand.

"I know...I would love for you to help me with my wedding, Kurt, but I can't expect you to leave everything behind just to help me plan my wedding." She sighed, knowing that Kurt was the best person to help her and feeling disappointed that he couldn't be there to help her. "But you have to promise me that you'll be there for the wedding."

"Oh, I'll be there. Don't you worry your pretty little head about that." He smiled and winked at Blaine.

"Good, I wouldn't want you or Blaine to miss my special day." She said, grabbing hold of both their hands and silently thanking god for bringing the two men into her life.

"Now that we're all caught up with what's been going on with your life, Blaine and I have some news to share with you." Kurt said enthusiastically.

"Well, go on…" Mercedes said, waiting impatiently for Kurt to tell her the good news.

"Blaine and I are having a baby." Kurt said, excitedly. "We hired a surrogate to help bring our baby boy into the world. She's going to have him in a month's time."

Mercedes squealed before engulfing both Kurt and Blaine in a hug.

"What's going on over here?" Sam asked walking over towards them.

"Kurt and Blaine are having a baby. Isn't that wonderful, Sam?"

"Yes, yes it is." Sam smiled, he then turned his attention to Kurt and Blaine and said, "Congratulations you guys, I'm really happy for you."

They both thanked him and dinner went on. The group had a great time that night, they reminisced about their time on the island the previous year and talked about what they were planning with their lives. At the end of the night, they promised to keep in touch and to visit one another when they had the time.

xxxx

The next afternoon, after Sam exhausted her by making love to her the whole night, Mercedes woke up alone in bed. She rolled over to Sam's side and found a note from him—just like when they were in the island over a year ago. She smiled softly before opening the note. It read.

_Hey Mercy,_

_I'm at the island making plans for our day. I've decided to recreate our date day when we were here last. I should be back in an hour tops by the time you read this. I left you a dress in the closet for you to wear for our date. Make sure you are ready when I get back._

_I love you, baby._

_Yours always and forever,_

_Sam_

Mercedes giggled like an excited school girl—rolling around on the bed—when she read the note. After she had composed herself, she got up and got ready to take a shower, peeking in the closet before she headed into the bathroom. Her jaw dropped opened when she saw the dress. It was simply beautiful. He had bought her a sleeveless flowing white gown with tiny crystals embroidered to the shoulders and below the bust of the dress. Looking at the dress, Mercedes immediately remembered their dinner by the beach. Everything about it was special and beautiful. She could tell that he wanted to make the dinner this time around even more special by buying her that dress and she was more than grateful for it.

After she put the dress back into the closet, she took a quick shower and got ready for their date. She curled her hair and put on natural make up to accentuate the dress, right as she was putting down her lip gloss, Sam walked into the room. He was already dressed, wearing a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearm and khaki pants.

"You look beautiful." He stated kissing her on the forehead.

She looked at his reflection in the mirror and said, "And you look very handsome. Thank you for the dress Sam, it's beautiful."

"You're welcome, baby. Now, why don't you get up so I can take a look at you…"

She got up and faced him so that he could look at her.

"Turn around." He requested, and she did what he asked of her. "Oh yeah, definitely very nice..." He had wrapped her in his arms and was grinding his cock on her ass within seconds.

"I thought we had a date to go on?" She asked, leaning her head on his shoulder, enjoying the warmth of his embrace.

"You're right, we have to go. Just let me hold you for a little while longer, alright?"

"I think we can manage that." She answered, happy to comply with his wish.

He held her for a minute before kissing her neck and letting her go, "Let's go…"

"Fine…" She grumbled.

"Hey… No pouting. I promise you that you'll like what I've got planned for us today."

"I better like it…" She stated, even though she knew that she was going to enjoy their day.

xxxx

"So where are we headed to first?" She asked when they were at the lobby of the hotel. She looked around to see if Kurt was at the front desk but didn't see him. She figured that he must be in his office.

"You'll see…" Was all he said as he led them out of the hotel lobby and into the waiting golf cart. After they were both seated, the caddy took off.

"You're really not going to tell me where we're going are you?" She questioned, wondering why Sam was always so secretive. He was the same way a few times before. Although he had never disappointed her with his surprises, she couldn't help her curiosity and always ended up asking him what he was up to.

"You know the drill. You ask me where we're going and I tell you nothing. I don't even know why you bother asking anymore." He stated while he laced their fingers together, "You really need to learn to trust me when it comes to surprising you, baby."

"What can I say I'm just a curious cat…" She answered, smiling cheekily at him.

"I know you are and that's one of the reasons why I love you."

She kissed his lips chastely and waited for them to reach their destination. It took only five minutes longer before they were there. Mercedes smiled, remembering that this was a minute walk away from the location Sam had brought her to dinner that night when they were on their date.

"Isn't it too early for dinner?" She asked, lifting up the bottom of her dress before she got off the golf cart and proceeded to walk down the beach with Sam.

"Who says we're having dinner?" Sam said, as held her hand and carried her sandal while they walked to their date.

Mercedes could hear the violin playing before she could even see what was going on. "Violin, Sam? How very romantic of you..."

"What can I say? I'm just a romantic sort of guy." He said making her laugh. "This is where the surprise comes but I need to blindfold you before you can know what it is."

She wrinkled her brows at his request but agreed to it knowing that it was pointless to argue. "We've already come this far so I might as well go with it."

"That's my girl." Sam said. He dug a white scarf out of his pocket and proceeded to blindfold her, making sure that it was on properly. "You sure you can't see, right?"

"Yes, Sam. I'm blind as a bat." She chuckled. He kissed her on the lips and led her over to her surprise.

Mercedes couldn't see anything but she could still hear the music playing softly in the background. In her mind, she could still see the round dinner table and white rose petals strewn on the ground. Her suspicions were confirmed when she felt the softness of the rose petals on her feet.

She was about to say something witty when Sam stopped her and said, "We're here now. I'm going to take off your blindfold, okay?"

"Okay." She answered simply.

Mercedes blinked her eyes after Sam had taken off the blindfold—trying to adjust to the brightness of the sun. When her vision had cleared she looked around her and almost screamed. There sitting in the chairs overlooking the beach were her friends and family. This was no ordinary dinner, it was a wedding.

The setting was beautiful, white chairs with gold bows on the back, lined the right and left side of the aisle. White rose petals were strewn around leading up to the arch where Blaine stood with a bible in his hands. The arch itself was simply decorated with white roses. It was magnificent and spoke about the purity of their love. This was what she wanted, a simple wedding with her close friends and family surrounding them. Sam had delivered it to her just like he always did.

"Sam…" Mercedes managed to croak out, she was trying to hold back her tears but they slipped out anyway.

"Hey…" Sam said, cupping her face in his hands and wiping her tears away. "You're not supposed to cry. This was supposed to be a good surprise."

"I know…" She sniffled and tried to blink back her tears. "It is a good surprise. I'm just shocked by it."

Sam kissed her and pulled her into his arms. She held on to him and mumbled, "I probably look a mess now."

"You look beautiful…" He said, planting a kiss on her forehead, "Don't worry about your makeup, Kurt will help you get ready before we take our vows."

"I can't believe you con me into marrying you sooner." She laughed, pushing him away playfully. "We can't get married anyway, your shirt is dirty." She teased as she looked at his makeup stained white shirt.

"You seem to forget that I'm a smart man… I have a spare shirt. Kurt thought of everything so that our special day will go on without a hitch. Now, why don't you go with Kurt and get yourself presentable so we can get this show on the road." He stated handing her over to Kurt who had just walk up to them.

"I'm going to kill you…" Mercedes told Kurt when Sam had walked away. "I can't believe that you would lie to me like this. You're a good actor Kurt, a really good actor. You should win an Oscar's for that performance."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Kurt apologized, leading her into the white tent located a few feet away from the wedding location. "Sam made me promise to not tell you anything. I was really tempted to tell you last night but I know that your fiancé wouldn't be happy if I ruined this for you."

Mercedes sighed, "I can't blame you. I know how strong headed Sam is." She sat down in front of the vanity and said, "Now make me pretty so I can go get married."

"Yes, ma'am…" Kurt answered before getting to work.

* * *

When the idea of a surprise wedding came to Sam, he wasn't too sure if he was going to be able to pull it off. Thankfully with the help of Kurt, Blaine, and all their friends the arrangement was made without a hitch. Except for the party that was involved in the planning, he didn't tell a soul about his plans, not even his parents. They were all surprised when he emailed them a few nights prior and told them that they were to show up at his and Mercedes' wedding that weekend. He was really nervous about unveiling his surprise to Mercedes but knew that he had to tell her since everyone of their friends and families were already in the island. Sam was glad that Mercedes agreed to get married today, he had expected for her to put up a fight for basically forcing her to get married on such short notice but thank god she didn't.

Now as he stood at the altar waiting for Mercedes, he couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his face. After everything that they had been through, they were finally going to be united. He waited anxiously and excitedly for Mercedes to walk down the aisle and take his hand. Finally after Tina, Mike, Sugar, Finn, Veronica, Joe , Lauren and Puck took their places, Mercedes began walking towards him as she held on to her dad's arm. He had seen her in the dress earlier and she looked beautiful but right now with the simple veil on her head, she looked stunning. His heart raced in anticipation, he rubbed his palms together and smiled brightly when she was finally by his side.

"Take good care of my cupcake, Sam." Adam said.

"I will protect her with my life, Adam." He replied, his eyes never leaving Mercedes.

Adam handed Mercedes over to him and went to take a seat.

"I love you…" He whispered, when they were face to face.

"I love you too…" She mouthed back.

Blaine broke their eye contact when he began speaking, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones in matrimony. This wedding, just like the couple who are standing in front of us, is an unconventional one. I met Sam and Mercedes over a year ago while they were stranded here. I could immediately tell back then that they were head over heels in love with each other and are meant to be together. I've had the fortunate luck to be able to keep in touch with them and am proud to be the one who will be uniting them."

Blaine looked towards Sam and Mercedes and said, "Are we ready to begin?"

"Yes…" They both said.

"I wrote my own vows and if it's okay with Mercedes, I would like to use them." He said, turning to Mercedes.

"But I didn't get to write one, Sam…" Mercedes whispered, panic setting in on her face.

"Don't worry, Mercedes. We can use the traditional vows for you." Blaine said, trying to reassure his soon to be wife.

Mercedes looked somewhat relieved after hearing his comment. "Okay…"

"Can we begin now?" Blaine asked.

They both nodded their agreement and Blaine spoke to their friends and families again.

"Mercedes is going to be saying the traditional vow since this was a surprise to her and Sam will be using his own vows."

Sam took a deep breath and began, "Mercedes, ever since the day I met you, I knew that you were going to be someone special to me. We had the typical first love story and lived in our own happy little world until after we finished high school. I didn't understand why you wanted to end things at that time and got angry at you for breaking my heart. I lashed out by trying to find comfort with other girls but I could never find any solace because none of them were you. My life was empty because I didn't have you. God gave me a second chance with you last year when I saw you again after four long years. I didn't want to admit it at first but deep down I knew that I was still in love with you. We both tried to deny our feelings but we were destined to be together and just like magnets, no matter what we did we would eventually get back together. I know that things were not easy for us in the beginning and I know that it will probably get rocky somewhere along the way but I don't care about all that. All I care about is getting to spend my life with you, I want to have all my adventures with you, to see your stomach round with our children and to raise them with you. Most of all I want to grow old and grey and die in your arms. If you want the same things then I promise that I will love you forever and that I will never forsake you. Everything I have will be yours and everything I am will be because of your love for me."

He wanted to kiss her tears away, she should never shed a tear especially on their wedding day but he knew that the tears were tears of joy as he felt himself tear up as well.

Mercedes sniffed and wiped her tears away before she said, "I have not written my own vows since I did not expect to be getting married today. Thanks so much for putting me on the spot, Sam." She winked at him and chuckled, "I'm not a word smith like Sam here but I'll try my best to go with my gut on this one and say what comes to mind. Sam, I know this sounds cheesy but from the very moment I set eyes on you, I knew that you were the one for me. It broke my heart to have to break up with you and go our separate ways after high school. For the longest time I thought that I'd never see you again. When we met again last year, I tried to stay away from you but like you said we were like magnets that were drawn to each other. Things looked up for us when you told me that you still loved me and later when you asked me if I could move in with you. People may think that we're too young to get married but I know this is right. I love you more then I could ever express Sam and I vow to honor, cherish and love you always."

Sam lost himself in Mercedes' eyes, not even bothering to hear what Blaine was saying. He couldn't believe that this was it, the moment he'd been waiting for, Mercedes as his wife. When Blaine pronounced them as man and wife and told him that he could kiss his wife, he lifted her veil and kissed her deeply, pouring all his emotions into the kiss.

"I love you so much, Mercy." He said when he pulled away.

"I love you too, Sam."

The crowd cheered and clapped for them, joining in their happiness.

xxxx

The wedding reception was also held at the beach in a big white tent that held enough tables to sit their four hundred guests. In the middle was a makeshift dance floor. He and Mercedes sat next to their wedding party on a long table, with their parents on one of the round tables close to them. While their friends and families enjoyed the delicious cuisines—thanks to Blaine and his helpers—Sam took that opportunity to whisper to Mercedes.

"Are you happy?"

"Very happy. Thank you." She answered, a bright smile lighting her face, "I can't believe you did all this and you got our friends and families together, that's incredible, Sam."

"I didn't do it alone, I had a lot of help from Kurt. You should really thank him." He said, looking towards Kurt who was animatedly talking to Mike. "I just wanted you to be happy, Mercy and I'm glad that I could make this special day a happy one for you."

"I am more than happy, Sam. This is just perfect." She looked around their surrounding and grabbed his hands, "You are the best husband ever." She kissed him on the lips and rubbed their noses together. "I can't believe you managed to gather everyone like this."

"I told you, I wanted to make you happy." He shrugged and leaned in for another kiss. "Can't wait for our wedding night…"

"Be good, Sam." Mercedes chided then whispered, "If you're good, I'll make this a wedding night for you to remember…" She moved her hand down to rub his crotch as a promise.

Sam clenched his jaw to stop himself from moaning, "I'm going to make you pay for that." He puts his hand over hers and began massaging his straining erection with the help of her hand.

"Don't worry baby, I'm ready to take your punishment all night long." She gave his cock one last squeeze before letting it go. Kissing him on the cheek, she got up and said, "I'm gonna go talk to Tina and Mike."

She winked at him before walking away. The minx!

xxxx

Sam waited patiently for Mercedes to come out of the bathroom. When they got back to their suite, she insisted on changing before they started their wedding night. He tried to tell her that he didn't care about her dressing up for the occasion since she was going to be naked in five seconds flat anyway but she had shushed him and to his dismay, disappeared into the bathroom. Now, here he was waiting for her with an incredibly hard erection.

"Can you hurry up? I'm dying in here!" He shouted from the bed.

"I'm coming you horn dog. Just give me a minute!"

"Why don't you come out here so I can make you cum for real!" He said cheekily.

"Just for that comment, I'm gonna stay in here for another hour!"

"Don't make me break the damn door, Mercy. I'll do it too." He warned, getting up and moving closer to the bathroom door. "When I count to three you better open the door. One… Two…"

The door suddenly opened, "You're no fun you know that!" Mercedes scowled at him with a hand on her hip.

"You've been hiding in the damn bathroom for almost an hour for that?" This time it was his turn to scowl when he saw that Mercedes was covered in the white robe that the hotel had provided.

"This is not what I'm wearing to bed, silly." Mercedes pointed to the robe. "What I'm wearing to bed is underneath but since you're being impatient and all, I guess we can forget about what I'm wearing and go straight to sleep." She yawned in exaggeration and started to walk away from him.

"Oh no, you don't." He pulled her into his arms and pinned her to the wall, "You're going to show me what you have on or I'm going to rip that robe off of you."

Mercedes smirked with a challenging glint in her brown eyes and said, "Try me…"

There was nothing Sam loved more than a challenge and this challenge he was determined to win, "You're on."

He kissed her before she could say another word, his hands going straight for the tie of her robe. Apparently Mercedes wasn't going to make things easy for him because she stopped him before he could so much as tug on the ties.

"Not so fast, Sammy boy." She said, walking backwards towards the bed. "If you want to see what I'm wearing underneath then you have to work for it."

He arched a brow and asked, "And what do I have to do to get to my prize?"

"Strip." She said eyeing his body.

That was easy, all she wanted was for him to take off his clothes. He was going to do it quickly so that he could get to the good part, which was seeing what was underneath the robe that his wife was wearing.

Sam was in the middle of taking off his pants when Mercedes stopped him. "Take it off slowly, Sam. I want to see you do a striptease for me."

"You've got to be kidding, right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" She grip the front of the robe tighter, telling him without saying a word that if he didn't do as she asked then she was not going to show him what he wanted to see.

"Fine…"

He did what she wanted, stripping off his clothes slowly and even shaking his junk at her. Anything to make her happy.

Mercedes was giggling uncontrollably by the time he was buck naked but he didn't care that he had made a fool of himself. All he knew was he had earned his prize. "Stop laughing at me and show me what's underneath." He said, moving towards her.

"Sit down on the bed and don't touch me unless I tell you to." She got up and stood about a foot away from him. With her back turned she worked on the ties of the robe and inch by inch she began revealing what's underneath.

From what he could see, she was wearing a short sheer baby doll dress with no bra and a white thong. She had put on a matching thigh high stocking with garter belt. He hadn't even seen the whole outfit yet and his cock was already twitching.

"Turn around, baby… Let me see how you look from the front." He requested breathlessly.

Mercedes turned around slowly, shimmying her hips to tease his already lustful state. Sam's jaw dropped when her front came into view. Just like he suspected, she wasn't wearing a bra. Her dark, puffy nipples stood out against the sheer white fabric of the lingerie, calling him to suck on them. He licked his lips as his eyes travelled down her body and landed on the crotchless thong she was wearing. Her slick opening enticed him to bury his tongue in it.

Sam was about to go to her to end his suffering when she said, "Lay on the other side of the bed, Sam. I have another surprise for you."

What could her surprise be? He wondered, moving to the other side of the bed and waited for Mercedes to show him his next surprise. Within seconds she was on the bed, next to him, her head resting on the headboard. With her legs splayed open lewdly, she said, "Come sit in front of me, baby. I'm about to give you your second surprise."

He positioned himself in front of her, his stomach on the bed and his face by her legs. After he was situated, she moved her right hand down her body and touched herself.

"I've always wanted to touch myself while you watched." She said as she teased her clit with her finger. "Do you like my surprise, baby?"

"Y-yeah…" He stammered not believing what he was seeing. Sam had always thought that it was hot when a woman masturbated but this definitely takes the cake. He got a thrill watching porn of women masturbating while he was in college but watching his wife do it in real life was way better.

Sam watched her face as she buried two fingers in her slit. He could tell that Mercedes was enjoying herself while she worked to get off. Her breathing labored and her fingers pumped faster as her climax approaches. Without thinking he started to grind his cock on the bed, trying to find some sort of comfort—the scene that was unfolding in front of him made his dick ready to explode.

"Sam…" Mercedes whimpered, looking straight into his eyes as she continued to finger fuck herself.

His eyes darted down to her pussy again, not wanting to miss the moment when she finally came and squirted her juices. He licked his lips in anticipation of tasting her excitement. If he had it his way, he would push her hand away and finish the job himself but he knew that he had to play by her rules this time.

"Suck my clit and make me cum, baby. I need you to finish the job for me." Mercedes begged, surprising the hell out of him.

Sam didn't need to be told twice, within seconds he had wrapped his lips around Mercedes' clit and was sucking on it greedily. He pushed her hand out of the way, finger fucking her soaking pussy with fervor. It only took a few pumps before she was screaming her climax and shooting her juices into his mouth.

He drank her juices like he hadn't had a drink in a week, enjoying her writhing under his skillful tongue. Sam didn't wait for long before he buried his dick inside her hot, wet pussy. It was too late for foreplay now, she had worked him into a frenzy and all he could think of was to pump his dick in her pussy until he shot his cum inside her womb.

"Shit… I love your pussy, Mercy." He admitted as he fucked her deep and hard.

"Fuck my pussy, Sam. It's yours now. It's your pussy to fuck forever!" She screamed, wrapping her legs around him and moving her hips to join in their rough love making.

"That's right, baby, this is my pussy. Mine to fuck and lick. You belong to me now!" He grunted, rutting away and sucking on her puffy nipples.

"Oh god, I'm cumming!" She screamed as her pussy pulsated around his cock and her juices soaked them both.

Sam tried to hold on but the pleasure was unbearable and before he could stop it, he was shooting his seed deep inside her. He kept thrusting into her until the indescribable high went away. Pulling out of her heat, he moved her so that she was lying on her side with his arms wrapped around her body.

He took a few seconds to catch his breath and said, "I love you so much, Mercy. I can't believe that you're finally my wife."

She looked up at him and kissed his lips. "Believe it, baby, because you're stuck with me now."

"I like being stuck with you…" He said, kissing her back.

Mercedes smiled before saying, "I love you so much, my husband."

Her statement put a smile on his face. "And I love you so much, my wife."

* * *

**Six years later…**

Mercedes bit her bottom lip nervously as she waited for her gynecologist, Dr. Kinsella to find her baby's heartbeat through ultrasound. Even though she had gone through this before with her twins, she still worried. According to her calendar she was eight weeks pregnant. They had just found out two weeks ago. She wanted to see Dr. Kinsella sooner but like most offices in the US, she couldn't be seen until she was at least eight weeks pregnant. The two weeks wait was torturous. She obsessed over every little pain she experienced. Like her previous pregnancy, she had all the symptoms she had while she was pregnant with Paige and Caine, now two years old. Sam tried to tell her that she had nothing to worry about, that the baby was doing just fine in her stomach but she couldn't be sure until she saw Dr. Kinsella.

"Okay guys moment of truth…" Dr. Kinsella said as she moved the ultrasound wand on her stomach. "You are definitely pregnant, Mercedes."

"See, I told you there was nothing for you to worry about." Sam said, kissing her forehead. He was standing next to her, holding her hand.

A smile spread across her face hearing her doctor tell her the news that her baby was doing okay but the smile faded when she saw three sacks in the monitor. _It couldn't be! _She thought. "Am I seeing this right?" She asked panic stricken. "I see three sacks. Please tell me that I'm wrong…"

"No, you're right. There are three sacks on the monitor." Dr. Kinsella announced.

"Is that bad?" Sam asked, clueless as always.

"No Sam, it means that I'm carrying triplets." Mercedes said, trying not to break down but the tears came anyway.

"Baby, what's wrong? Aren't you happy?" Sam asked, looking at her worriedly.

"We already have twins, Sam… This was supposed to be a single baby." She pointed to her belly, "but you went and put triplets in me!" She wailed, crying uncontrollably.

Mercedes was happy that her babies were healthy but at the same time she was anxious and afraid of the idea of having to raise triplets on top of the twins they already have at home. She didn't believe in other people raising her kids. Her mama raised her on her own so she wanted to do the same thing for her kids. She quit her job after she had Paige and Caine just so she could be a full-time mom. Sam helped her as much as he could but he worked so most of the parenting went on her shoulders. She loved her children and would never wish for them not to be in her life but she was exhausted most of the time and she wanted this pregnancy and parenthood process to be a lot easier. Unfortunately, it was not in her cards.

"I'm sorry, baby…" Sam said as he kissed her forehead. "I'll work from home more and help you with the kids."

"No you won't, you have to work, Sam…" She replied. She couldn't make him work for home. It wouldn't be fair for him or his company. Ever since Dwight retired and handed the reins over to Sam, all the responsibilities of running the company fell on his shoulders. She would be selfish if she made him neglect his responsibilities just so he could help her with the kids.

"Of course, I can. I run the company and with today's technology I can do business anywhere in the world." He said, trying to convince her that she was not going to have to do this on her own. "I love you, Mercy and I promised you on the day we got married that I would never forsake you so we'll do this together, okay?"

His words brought back the tears. _Damn pregnancy hormones!_ She kissed him when she got her tears under control and said, "Okay… I love you, Sam…"

"I love you too, baby." Sam smiled, kissing her back.

"You guys are just too cute for words." Dr. Kinsella said.

Mercedes hadn't even noticed that her doctor was in the room as she was carried away by her panic and Sam's encouraging words. "Sorry…" She said, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"It's okay, Mercedes. It's all right to feel some sort of anxiety. Having triplets is no joke and on top of that you guys already have twins." The older woman patted her hand placating her.

"Thank you, Dr. Kinsella…"

"You're welcome." Dr. Kinsella went back to examining her and explaining to them that the babies were growing at the right pace. She dismissed them when the exam was over, telling her to return in two weeks time.

xxxx

When they returned to their five bedroom house in the suburbs of New York that afternoon, they were immediately engulfed in hugs by their twins. Sugar who was eight months pregnant with her and Finn's first child, had been watching them while Mercedes and Sam went to the doctor's office.

Kissing both her babies on the cheeks, she smiled brightly and asked, "Have you been good for aunty Sugar?"

"Yes, mama." They both answered at the same time, flashing her smiles that reminded her so much of Sam's. "We miss you, mama."

"I miss you too, my babies." She bends over kissing them both on their foreheads.

Her babies were beautiful, they had tanned skin, curly light brown hair, green eyes just like their daddy's, her button nose and luscious lips that mimicked both hers and Sam's. Everyone complimented them on how beautiful their babies were and she had to agree. They had the best of her and Sam's features.

"Hey don't you guys miss me too?" Sam asked, pretending to be hurt.

"No." Paige and Caine said, probably to taunt their dad.

"We only missed mama." Paige chuckled.

"No! No!" Sam asked incredulously. He attacked them with tickles making the twins laughter ring through the house.

While Sam was busy entertaining the kids, Mercedes helped a very pregnant Sugar off the couch. "Thanks so much for watching them, Sugar…" She hugged Sugar and kissed her on the cheek.

"No problem, Cedes. You know how much I adore them." Sugar said returning the kiss and hug.  
"So, how did the visit go? Is the baby okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine and just so you know, we're having triplets." Mercedes informed her friend.

"Shut up!" Sugar squealed. "You're joking right?"

"Nope. She's serious." Sam answered with the twins hanging on to his legs.

"Oh my god, congratulations you guys…" Sugar hugged them both, a little awkwardly since Sugar's belly was so big and the twins were still clinging on to Sam. "I don't know how you keep knocking her up with multiple babies, Sam, but I know that these babies," she rubbed Mercedes' stomach, "are going to be loved just as much as their older sister and brother."

"Thank you, Sugar…" They both replied.

"Well, I better run. I have pilates in half an hour. Let's do dinner this weekend, okay?" Sugar said, rushing around as much as she could to gather her belonging before heading for the door.

"Okay. Drive safely, Sugar." Mercedes said, closing the door when Sugar got into her car.

She headed into the kitchen and was just about to make her family lunch when the phone began ringing. Sighing at the interruption, she picked up the phone and said, "Hello…"

"Mercedes, it's Tina. I was just calling to find out how the appointment went."

"It went fine. The babies are fine. Sam and I are expecting triplets this time." She informed Tina still not believing that she was about to have three more children running around the house.

"Congrats, Cedes. I'm so happy for you both… I can't wait to see the babies when they're born. Eve and Thomas are going to love making more friends."

Eve and Thomas were Tina and Mike's two children. They got married the same year as Sam and Mercedes but unlike them—who waited for two years before trying to get pregnant, the couple started having children right away. Eve was five years old now and Thomas was three. Mike and Tina lived in San Francisco, where Tina was a successful family attorney while Mike taught dance at his own dance studio.

"Thanks, Tina…" Mercedes said.

The conversation went on for a few more minutes before Tina got called back to work. Before she hung up, she promised to visit in two months time and bring Mike and the kids with her.

xxxx

That night, after putting the kids to bed, Mercedes laid her head on Sam's chest, enjoying the quiet. She had a busy life but it was moments like this that she cherished.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked, stroking her hair.

"Nothing in particular. What about you?" She kissed his bare chest as she drew shapes on it.

"I'm thinking about how I'm lucky to have you and the kids in my life." He rubbed her belly and smiled down at her. "Before we got back together, my life sucked. I didn't really care too much about anything and I sure as hell didn't think that I would be this happy but then you came back into my life and changed all that. I wanted to be a better person because of you. You're my angel, Mercy and I will always love you for saving me."

"You're too sweet, baby." She whimpered, choking up with emotions. "You saved me too, Sam. You showed me what it was like to love someone unconditionally. No matter how stubborn I was, you never gave up. You kept showing me that you are here and you are here to stay. I was afraid of loving again after I broke up with you, partly because I knew that I would never meet another man like you. I was right too because after you, I couldn't bring myself to date anyone. I was still hung up on you even though I tried to convince myself that I was over you. Thank god, that all changed when you came back and swept me off my feet. So thank you, Sam. Thank you for making me the happiest woman on earth by loving me and giving me our beautiful babies."

She kissed him passionately after that. Thanking god for all his blessings and bringing Sam back into her life. In the short twenty nine years of her life, she had learned that sometimes things didn't go as plan for a reason. Sometimes, good could come even when you thought that you were stuck in a terrible situation. Like being stranded in a cruise ship with the man you despised. Well, it turned out that the same man was her soul mate and the man she couldn't live without.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Well that's all for Stranded. Thank you for all that have read and left me love. I really appreciate it.**

**I know this is the last chapter but I would still love to know what you think about the ending so don't forget to leave me some reviews.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
